Precious
by Vtae95
Summary: Kim Taehyung, terlahir sempurna. Wajah tampan, kaya dan memiliki kekasih yang cantik. Kehidupannya berubah total ketika harus dititipkan pada keluarga Jeon. Ia harus menjadi mandiri dan bertahan dengan segala rintangan yang terus melanda setelah kebangkrutan perusahaan ayahnya. End.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kim Taehyung, terlahir sempurna. Wajah yang tampan. Keluarga yang harmonis dan saling menyayangi. Kekayaan yang berlimpah yang kelak akan jatuh ketangannya suatu saat nanti. Pendidikan yang tinggi. Dan. . . penggemar?, . . .tentu saja ia memiliki penggemar, siapa yang tidak akan menjadi ' _fans_ ' dari Kim Taehyung dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Tetapi sayang sekali ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan baik hati yang telah ia pacari semasa SMA. Tetapi walaupun semua orang menyebutnya 'sempurna' tetap saja ia memiliki kekuranngan. Terlahir di keluarga kaya dengan segala fasilitas yang tersedia dan pelayan-pelayan yang siap 24 jam melayaninya, membuatnya tidak terbiasa melakukan apapun sendirian. Tapi, apakah ia masih bisa bertahan, ketika roda kehidupannya berputar 180 derjat?.

.

.

.

 _ **Precious**_

.

.

.

Busan, December 2012.

'apa kau sudah sampai di bandara Tae-ya?'

"ne umma" jawab Taehyung malas

'apa kau sudah menemukan paman Jeon? Dia memberikan pesan padaku tadi kalau ia membawa kertas berisikan namamu, pastikan kau melihatnya nak!'

"aku tidak bisa menemukannya umma, terlalu banyak orang disini, . . ."tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti berbicara dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"aku sudah menemukannya umma"lanjut Taehyung,

Taehyung melihat ke salah seorang namja yang sedang mengangkat _handphone_ di atas kepalanya dengan tulisan yang bergerak yang berisikan namanya, ia tak tau nama aplikasi yang familiar olehnya itu, tapi ia tau karena kekasihnya yang selalu membawa ketika menonton konser. Ia juga ingat kata-kata kekasihnya 'aplikasi ini lebih simpel, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menulis di kertas dan membawanya, bukankah aku _fangirl_ jenius'. Taehyung sedikit terkekeh mengingat kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"seperti _fanboy_ saja" Taehyung tersenyum

'apa?'

"tidak, aku sudah menemukannya, nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi umma"

'baiklah, kau bersikap baiklah disana, oke?'

"sure mom"

'love you boy'

"love you much" Taehyung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya.

Taehyung menghampiri namja yang ia sebut sebagai ' _fanboy_ ' itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa paman Jeon akan bersikap layaknya namja yang masih muda, lagipula ia memang masih terlihat sangat muda.

"halo, paman Jeon, aku Kim Taehyung"ucap Taehyung sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam

Namja yang Taehyung hampiri itu hanya berlalu dan tidak membalas salam Taehyung. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, ia sudah bersikap sopan tapi malah namja itu yang bersikap seenaknya. Taehyung sedikit berlari mengikuti namja itu sambil menyeret kopernya.

"apa matamu bermasalah Kim Taehyun-ssi? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"namja itu memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Taehyung

"ne?"tanya Taehyung bingung

"paman Jeon itu adalah appa ku" ia berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan memutar tubuhnya dan Taehyung hampir saja menabraknya

"mianhe, aku tidak tau, aku. . .Kim Taehyung"ucap Taehyung memaksakan senyuman dibalik wajah kesalnya

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Jungkook-ssi, kau memarkir mobilmu dimana?" tanya Taehyung sambil tetap mempercepat langkahnya

"kita naik kereta dari sini, setelah itu dengan bus menuju rumahku"

"baiklah"ucap Taehyung malas "mobilmu sedang berada di bengkel?"tanya Taehyung lagi

Jungkook hanya menghela napas panjang dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Taehyung pun tak berniat bertanya lagi. Jungkook terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dan tidak menghiraukan Taehyung yang tertinggal di belakannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama kereta pun datang, semua penumpang segera masuk, begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang yang kosong dan membiarkan matanya tertutup karena begitu kelelahan. Belum beberpa menit acara tidurnya itu diganggu seseorang, Jungkook menendang-nendang kaki Taehyung agar ia bangun.

"berdirilah Taehyung-ssi"

"tidak mau, aku sangat lelah"

Sebuah suara membuat Taehyung membuka matanya.

"tidak apa-apa anak muda, temanmu sepertinya lelah sekali, biar aku yang berdiri saja"ucap namja tua itu

Ketika Taehyung hendak memberikan tempat duduknya pada namja tua itu, seseorang di sampingnya bangkit dan mempersilahkan namja tua itu untuk duduk. Jungkook lagi-lagi memperlihatkan wajah tidak sukanya terhadap Taehyung.

Mereka sudah berada di halte bus menuju rumah Jungkook. Tak ada obrolan terdengar dari mereka berdua, Taehyung pun tak berminat untuk mengobrol, entah kenapa mood nya jelek sekali hari ini. Ketika bus datang, lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya menendang kaki Taehyung agar bangun dan segera masuk ke bus. Taehyung hendak mengangkat kopernya ke dalam bus tetapi ia sudah didahului oleh Jumgkook.

'kenapa tidak dari tadi membawakannya untukku'ucap Taehyung setengah berbisik

"kau lamban sekali Taehyung-ssi, makanya aku membantumu, kau kira bus ini akan menunggumu"

Taehyung tak menyangka kalau Jungkook mendengar perkataannya. Tapi ia bertambah kesal setelah Jungkook mengatainya 'lamban'. Rasanya ia ingin memukul keras kepala namja yang dari tadi berbicara seenaknya tentang dirinya itu.

"apa? kau ingin memukulku?"ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya tak menyangka selain mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam, Jungkook juga bisa membaca pikiran, Taehyung berpikir untuk berhati hati ketika berada dekat dengan Jungkook dan menyiapkan mentalnya agar tidak membuat ia ' _shock_ ' dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tak ia sangka seperti hari ini.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Jungkook butuh waktu 30 menit dan Taehyung berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu tadi. Di perjalanan Jungkook hanya memainkan game handphone nya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kepala Taehyung jatuh di bahunya, ia menghentikan memainkan handphone nya, dan mencoba mengangkat kepala Taehyung untuk disandarkan ke kaca bus, usaha itu cukup berhasil, tetapi lagi-lagi kepala Taehyung memutar dan jatuh di bahu Jungkook, Jungkook berniat menyandarkan kembali kepala Taehyung di kaca jendela bus, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Taehyung memeluk lengan Jungkook. Jungkook pun kali ini hanya pasrah dan berharap tiba di rumah secepatnya.

Getaran handphone di saku mantel Taehyung membuatnya terbangun, matanya masih tertutup dan kedua tangannya segera melepas lengan Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit kesal karena Taehyung tidak meminta maaf ataupu berterima kasih karena telah menggunakan bahu dan lengannya untuk tidur.

Taehyung berusaha membuka matanya ketika berhasil menemukan handphone nya. Ia membuka matanya lebar ketika melihat _id caller_ di handphone nya.

"hallo, chagiya"

'hallo, oppa, apa kau sudah sampai di rumah sepupumu?'

"aku masih di perjalanan, kenapa menelponku?"

'aku merindukanmu oppa'

"bukankah kita kemaren sudah bertemu"

'ne, tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu, .. . oppa . . .aku punya kabar baik untukmu'

"benarkah?"

'ne,. . . bulan depan keluarga kami akan pindah ke Seoul, appa ingin mengurus perusahannya yang di Seoul, ia menyerahkan perusahaan yang di sini kepada sepupunya'

"aku sangat senang mendengarnya, kita bisa bersama lagi"

'ne, oppa, aku sangat tidak sabar kembali ke Seoul'

"baiklah, pasti di sana masih tengah malam, kau tidurlah, jangan sampai terlambat ke kampus, ne?"

'ne, oppa, bye'

"bye chagiya"

Bus yang di tumpangi Jungkook dan Taehyung berhenti. Jungkook segera menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan Taehyung dengan cepat mengangkat kopernya untuk menyusul Jungkook.

"rumahmu masih jauh?"

"tidak, kita hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 5 menit dari sini"

"baiklah"

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Jungkook, Taehyung hanya memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya. Tak ada bangunan tinggi ataupun mewah, berbeda sekali dengan lingkungan disekitar rumahnya. Kali ini harapan Taehyung untuk tinggal di rumah mewah dengan segala fasilitas dan beberapa pelayan, telah pupus.

Lagi, Jungkook berhenti tanpa memberi aba-aba dan Taehyung tepat menabrak punggung Jungkook. Taehyung mendengus kesal dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"ya, bisakah kau tidak berhenti tiba-tiba"

"kau saja yang berjalan seperti orang bodoh Taehyung-ssi atau matamu yang memang bermasalah"

Ketika hendak membalas perkataan Jungkook, sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya. Seorang pria yang seumuran dengan appa nya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang tampak begitu sederhana.

"Jungkook-ah jaga bicaramu nak, dia lebih tua darimu"

"halo paman Jeon, apakah anda sehat?"

"aku sehat Tae-ya, masuklah di luar sangat dingin"

Seketika itu juga Jungkook langsung memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tidak begitu besar, Taehyung pun mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

"Jungkook-ah, bantu hyung mu membawa koper, lihatlah ia sangat kesulitan membawanya dan juga ia kelelahan selama di perjalanan, jarak antara Chicago dan Korea tidaklah dekat, bersikaplah sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, nak"

"ne appa, aku juga akan mengantarkannya ke kamar" ucap Jungkook kesal

Jungkook berbalik dan mengambil koper milik Taehyung, Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya. Sedangkan paman Jeon tersenyum jahil dan Taehyung membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

Taehyung hanya meperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang sepertinya terlihat kokoh, serta otot-otot tangannya yang sangat indah. Taehyung di buat terkejut lagi dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Jungkook berhenti di sebuah pintu yang akan menjadi kamar Taehyung. Ia memegang ganggang pintu itu dan membukanya lalu masuk kedalam sambil menyeret koper Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya mengikutinya.

"ini kamarmu Taehyung-ssi"

"a a a ahhh, ne, terima kasih telah membawakan koperku"

"kenapa ada namja lamban sepertimu, lain kali aku tidak akan membantumu"

"ya! Aku tidak lamban, ini hanya efek _aeroplane lag_ "ucap Taehyung

Jungkook terkekeh " _aeroplane lag?_ Yang benar itu _Jet lag_ Taehyung-ssi"

"terserah kau saja" Taehyung berusaha tetap terlihat cool walaupun ia baru mengethui istilah yang benar itu adalah _Jet lag,_ ia tak mau terlihat memalukan dan bodoh.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk memperhatikan disekeliling kamar dan menyentuh benda-benda didalam kamar tersebut. Terdapat sebuah ranjang single bed, lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja belajar yang tepat berada didepan jendela, sehingga ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar.

"kamarku ada di atas dan tidak lebih besar dari ini, jadi jangan bertanya kamarku bagaimana atau seberapa besar"ucap Jungkook dan berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung

"aisshh, dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran"

Taehyung segera membuka mantelnya, lalu membuka kopernya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ketika hendak memasukkan pakainnya ke dalam lemari, ia menemukan sebuah kotak bewarna pink dan mengambilnya lalu membuka kotak itu, ia menemukan sebuah dress berwarna soft pink.

"apa bibi Jeon punya anak perempuan? Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi"

Taehyung kembali memasukkan dress tersebut dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya, setelah selesai memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari, Taehyung mengambil dua frame foto, yang satu foto ia dengan orang tuanya dan yang satu lagi ia dengan Yuri, pacarnya. Ia memandangi sejenak kedua foto tersebut lalu menaruhnya di nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Taehyung tersenyum setelah merapikan barang bawaannya, ia mengambil handuk dan segera kekamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan acara mandinya, setelah berganti pakaian ia segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun, ia menuju dapur dimana terdapat meja makan disana. Ada paman Jeon yang sedang merapikan meja serta bibi Jeon yang sibuk memasukkan makanan yang baru ia masak ke dalam mangkuk.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu bibi Jeon?"ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba

"semuanya sudah selesai Tae-ya, ahhh bisakah kau memanggilkan Kookie, sepertinya ia tertidur di kamar"

"Kookie?"

"Jungkook, Tae-ya"bibi Jeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Taehyung

"ah, ne, tentu"

Taehyung segera menaiki tangga dan menuju ke rooftoop dimana kamar Jungkook berada. Taehyung memegang ganggang pintu kamar Jungkook dan membukanya. Ia shock ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, Jungkook tengah berdiri memandangi handphone nya, terlihat sedang membalas pesan yang ada disana, Jungkook yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan rambutnya yang masih tampak basah, bagian atas yang _topless_ , menampakkan _abs_ nya yang terbentuk sempurna Taehyung tak berkedip melihat pemandangan didepannya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, 'Jungkook so sexy'.

Jungkook sadar ada seseorang yang tak asing tengah memandanginya "ya, apa-apaan kau?" Jungkook segera mengambil t-shirtnya yang berada di atas ranjang dan dalam sekejap telah menutupi tubuhnya.

"bisakah mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan?, **Taehyung-ssi** " ucap Jungkook memberi penekanan pada ujung kalimatnya

"ah,m m m mianhe"

"kenapa kemari?"

"aku?"

"ne, siapa lagi? Bukankah ini kamarku" jawab Jungkook ketus

"ah, aku kesini. . ."Taehyung seketika lupa tujuannya kekamar Jungkook "itu. . ." "mmmm. . ." "aku. . ."Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar

Jungkook sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah Taehyung saat ini, seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya, pemandangan yang terlihat lucu baginya.

"tunggulah di meja makan, aku akan segera kebawah"ucap Jungkook

"aa a a, kau benar, meja makan"

Taehyung tetap berdiri di depan kamar Jungkook tanpa berniat beranjak sedikitpun. Jungkook memandangi Taehyung bingung, sedangkan Taehyung juga sedikit bingung dengan Jungkook yang memperhatikannya.

"ada apa lagi?"tanya Jungkook

"aa. . . mmm , tidak ada"

"lalu, kenapa masih disana?"

"aku?"

"ne. . ."ucap Jungkook malas

". . ."

"apa kau ingin melihat aku berganti pakaian?"

"ne. . ., ah maksudku tidak"

Jungkook kembali tersenyum melihat Taehyung seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan Taehyung sekarang benar-benar merutuki dirinya karena terlihat benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Jungkook melangkah menghampiri Taehyung didepan pintu kamarnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung, Taehyung tiba-tiba menutup matanya perlahan, Jungkook pun tersenyum dibuatnya.

"hyung. . ."bisik Jungkook

". .."Taehyung tak menjawab

"meja makan"ucap Jungkook

Seketika Taehyung membuka matanya, dan melihat Jungkook dengan senyuman evilnya.

"ya! Kau mengerjaiku?, kukira kau akan menci..."Taehyung segera menutup mulutnya rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan kta-kata yang hanya akan membuatnya malu

"siapa yang akan menciummu Taehyung-ssi"ucap Jungkook masih dengan senyuman kemenangannya karena berhasil mengerjai Taehyung

Sedangkan Taehyung segera berlari menuruni tangga karena ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan karena tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa berbicara normal dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Taehyung segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, saat ini paman dan bibi Jeon tengah duduk menunggu dia dan Jungkook di meja makan.

"kau kenapa Tae-ya, wajahmu merah?"bibi Jeon sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Taehyung

"aku tidak apa-apa. . ."Taehyung tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika suara Jungkook tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini

"ahh aku lapar sekali"

Acara makan malam pun dimulai. Taehyung terus menundukkan kepalanya selama di meja makan, ia sangat malu berhadapan dengan Jungkook saat ini, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa seperti itu.

"makanlah yang banyak Tae-ya, kau tampak kurus"

"ne bibi"

"Kookie, setelah ini segera tidur jangan bermain game sampai tengah malam, besok hari pertamamu menjadi siswa kelas 3,, jangan sampai terlambat, umma harap kau bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk universitas yang bagus"

"ne. . ., umma"

"Tae-ya kau juga, besok jangan sampai terlambat, kau harus ke kampus lebih pagi, jaraknya sedikit jauh dari sini"

"tentu bibi Jeon"

"kau bisa berangkat bersama Kookie"

"ne" jawab Taehyung singkat

"aku sudah selesai"Jungkook mengakhiiri acara makannya "aku ke kamar dulu, aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah"

"ingat, jangan bermain game"

"neee. . .umma"

Jungkook beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Taehyung ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah sekedar untuk mengobrol sambil menikmati cemilan yang dibuat bibi Jeon.

"bagaimana keadaan appa dan umma mu?"tanya paman Jeon

"mereka sehat, hanya saja appa sempat drop dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari"

"katakan pada appa mu jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, semua yang menimpa keluargamu saat ini pasti bisa dilalu dengan berpikir jernih"

"ne, nanti akan aku sampaikan"

"apa, perusahaan benar benar tidak bisa tertolong lagi"

"beberapa bulan ini beredar isu-isu yang membuat saham perusahaan appa anjlok, terpaksa appa memecat sebagian karyawannya, tetapi usaha appa mempertahankan perusahaan tidak berhasil, kami benar-benar bangkrut"raut wajah Taehyung berubah seketika, tampak begitu menyedihkan

"tapi, beruntung sekali umma mempunyai tabungan, ia memaksaku untuk tetap kuliah walaupun aku memilih ingin bekerja saja, umma telah membayar biaya kuliahku untuk 4 tahun kedepan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan urusan kuliah, ia juga memtransfer uang ke tabunganku untuk kebutuhanku disini untuk beberpa bulan"

"syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi kapan mereka menyusulmu?"

"belum bisa di pastikan, . . .mmm paman dan bibi Jeon terima kasih telah menerimaku di sini, aku sangat bersyukur appa memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

"aku harap kau bisa nyaman dan betah berada di sini"ucap paman Jeon

"tentu saja aku akan betah, makanan bibi Jeon sangat enak"Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"lebih baik kau istirahat, kau menempuh perjalanan jauh hari ini"

"baiklah, aku permisi kekamar dulu, selmat malam bibi dan paman Jeon"

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil yang resmi menjadi miliknya sejak ia menempati kamar yang ia tak tau siapa pemilik sebelumnya. Matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, ia sangat lelah dan kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan menelpon umma nya, segera ia mengambil handphone nya. Taehyung tersenyum ketika sambungan teleponnya segera di jawab oleh umma nya.

'Tae-ya, kau belum tidur?'

"belum, bukankah aku berjanji akan menelpon umma, hehe"

'kau pasti lelah nak, istirahatlah agar fresh besok pagi'

"ne, tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal?"

'apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?'

"umma kapan ke menyusulku ke sini?"

'kenapa? Kau merasa tak nyaman berada disana? Kau baru di sana Tae-ya, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa'

"aku merasa nyaman disini, mereka sangat hangat dan menyambutku ketika baru sampai di rumah paman Jeon"

'syukurlah kalau begitu, umma.. . belum bisa pastikan, dalam waktu dekat atau 2 bulan kedepan umma belum tentu juga bisa berada di sana, jadi kau bersabarlah'

"ne . . .aku. . .mengerti, aku tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Author note_  
**

 **hello everyone,**

 **to be honest, it's not my first ff, I have another ffn account but I've forgotten the email and password lol**

 **btw, dont hesitate to ask and gimme some constructive criticism!**

 **hope you can enjoy my fanfiction :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**annyeong :D**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan membaca karya aku walaupun begitu banyak kekurangan, tapi next bakalan usaha kok biar lebih baik lagi,**

 **Then, thanks so much buat _reviewers_ aku . . . PinkeuShuu, Yessi94esy, safabelle, yoongiena, kharisma shima, God bless you guys :) dan buat reviewers yang punya pertanyaan sebelumnya bakalan terjawab "beberapa" di chapter ini. So enjoy~**

 **Gamsahabnida :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bibi Jeon tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di ruang makan bersama dengan suaminya, dan Jungkook yang sudah bangun lebih awal pagi ini segera menuju dapur untuk membantu umma nya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan senang hati, walaupun hanya menata makanan di meja atau menyusun peralatan makan.

"Kookie tolong bangunkan hyungmu, umma takut ia terlambat, biar appa mu yang merapikan meja"

"dia bukan hyungku"ucap Jungkook tidak suka

"ne, dia memang bukan hyungmu, tapi dia dua tahun lebih tua darimu, jadi bersikaplah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, sekarang umma minta tolong padamu untuk membangunkannnya"

"neee, ummaaa"ucap Jungkook malas

Jungkook menyeret kakinya malas menuju kamar Taehyung. Wajah enggannya serta langkah malasnya menandakan ia benar-benar tak berniat untuk membangunkan Taehyung, tapi sayangnya ia tak pernah bisa mengabaikan permintaan tolong umma nya. Ia terus melangkah, hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Taehyung. Ia mengetok pintu tersebut, tetapi tak ada jawaban ataupun suara langkah kaki yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Jungkook mengetuk kembali pintu itu tetapi hal yang sama ia dapatkan. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan menariknya, membiarkan tangannya membuka pintu tersebut. Ia hanya menatap malas pada pemandangan di depannya, onggokan selimut yang tak menampakkan tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan menuju ranjang Taehyung, salah satu kakinya terangkat dan menendang-nendang kecil kaki Taehyung yang masih terbungkus selimut, cukup lama agar Taehyung terbangun, Jungkook pun tak menyerah untuk membangunkannya.

"Kookie,. . ."suara dari kepala keluarga Jeon itu terdengar tepat di depan pintu kamar Taehyung

Jungkook melihat ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum bagaikan orang yang tak berdosa, ia menurunkan kakinya dan menyentuh lengan taehyung dengan tangannya. Sedangkan appa nya masih berdiri didepan sana.

"Taehyung-ssi bangunlah, kau akan ketinggalan sarapan kalau tidak bangun"ucap Jungkook dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat

Appa nya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya membangunkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi, jika kau tak bangun juga, aku akan menendangmu"ucap Jungkook ketika ia tak melihat appa nya lagi

"ahh, hmmm hoammm, nee. . ., aku akan mencuci mukaku dulu"ucap Taehyung setengah sadar dan membiarkan tubuhnya bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Jungkook pun mengerti dan segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Belum sampai menuruni tangga, Jungkook tetap memasang telinganya untuk mendengar suara air di kamar mandi tempat Taehyung berada. Tapi hanya suara angin yang ia dengar, ia kembali melangkah menuju kamar Taehyung dan melihat pemandangan yang sama saat pertama kali masuk untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi!"suara tegas itu cukup berhasil membangunkan Taehyung

"ya ya ya. . ."Taehyung menundudukkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan

Jungkook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taehyung. Taehyung melirik nakas di sampingnya, Jungkook pun mengikuti arah pandangannya, sedikit bingung.

"mana susu dan rotinya? Ahh kau mengganggu tidurku saja, bangunkan aku ketika makanannya sudah kau bawa kesini"Taehyung kembali merebahkan dan menyelimuti tubuhnya

"ya! Kalau kau ingin sarapan, kau kebawah sekarang juga"Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung

Mendengar suara tegas milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedikit ngeri dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya walaupun masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontainya, dan ketika melewati ruang tengah ia segera mendudukkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang telah diganggu oleh Jungkook 'pikirnya'.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan pagi keluarga Jeon telah selesai. Jungkook segera ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ketika melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat Taehyung sedang meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Taehyung-ssi, bangunlah!, sarapanlah sebelum ke kampus"ucap Jungkook

"Taehyung-ssi, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu jika kau tak bangun juga"lanjut Jungkook

Taehyung segera menundukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam sekedar untuk menakuti Jungkook , tapi wajah setengah sadar itu tak berhasil membuat Jungkook takut malahan membuat Jungkook berusaha menahan tawanya karena lagi-lagi ia harus di hadapkan dengan wajah lucu namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"bangunlah Taehyung-ssi jika tak ingin terlambat"Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung

"ne, cerewet"

Taehyung berdiri dan segera ke ruang makan, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan kepala yang ia rebahkan ke meja makan. Bibi dan paman Jeon yang tengah sibuk membereskan meja tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Tae-ya, bangunlah, nanti kau terlambat"ucap bibi Jeon sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung

"mmm, . . .aku lapar"Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya berusaha membuka matanya dan mengusir rasa kantuknya dengan menyambar segelas air putih dihadapannya

"kau lapar? Jungkook sudah menghabiskan bubur bagianmu Tae-ya"ucap paman Jeon sambil tertawa keras

"benarkah?"ucap Taehyung tidak percaya

"Kookie bilang kau tidak biasa sarapan kalau sarapan kau akan memuntahkannya lagi, dan dia bilang kau akan menunggu di kamar saja "bibi Jeon tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Taehyung

"aku tak pernah bicara seperti itu"Taehyung menampakkan wajah kesalnya

"jangan sedih, aku akan membuatkanmu telur gulung dengan daging, kimchi tadi malam biar bibi hangatkan lagi"bibi Jeon dengan senang hati menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa telur

Taehyung tampak ceria kembali dengan ucapan bibi Jeon.

"umma, ada yang telpon" Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan handphone milik ummanya

Bibi Jeon segera meninggalkan dapur bersama paman Jeon setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata agar Taehyung menunggu sebentar. Taehyung hanya memberikan anggukan dan tetap duduk manis di ruang makan, sedangkan Jungkook ikut ke ruang tengah mendengar pembicaraan ummanya di telpon.

"umma, Taehyung-ssi bilang ia akan memasak sendiri karena umma kelihatan sibuk"ucap Jungkook setelah melihat umma nya menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon

"benarkah, apa ia bisa memasak?"tanya bibi Jeon ragu

"tenang saja,dia bilang dia adalah koki handal"ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman lebarnya

"baiklah, umma dan appa harus siap-siap ke toko, tuan Shin telah menunggu untuk menjeput pesanannya"

Pasangan suami istri itu segera berlalu, meninggalkan Jungkook. Ketika Jungkook berbalik, ia melihat Taehyung tengah memandangnya dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

"kau selalu membuat kacau **Jeon Jungkook-ssi** " kali ini Taehyung memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya yang terakhir dan berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook menuju kamarnya

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia hanya berniat mengerjai Taehyung, bukan membuatnya marah, tapi hei! , apa salahnya masak sendiri tanpa merepotkkan orang lain.

Pasangan suami istri yang telah bersiap pergi bekerja itu menghampiri Jungkook. Sebenarnya appa Jungkook tau kalau ia sedang mengerjai Taehyung. Ia menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jungkook, aku tau kau sedang kesal karena . . ." namja paruh baya itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jungkook " Jungkook, melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mempermainkan orang lain tidaklah baik, aku harap kau bisa bersikap baik pada hyungmu, kau tau kan keluarganya dulu pernah membantu appa, appa hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya tidak hanya pada appa Taehyung tapi pada keluarganya"

"ne, aku mengerti, aku mengakui kalau aku sedikit keterlaluan"

"jadi?" tanya tuan Jeon itu

"jadi. . ." Jungkook memberi jeda pada ucapannya "minta maaf padanya?"

"anak baik, kau benar sekali, baiklah kami harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau tuan Shin menunggu lama"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

"satu lagi berhentilah memanggilnya Taehyung-ssi, hubungan adik dan kakak seperti kalian menjadi terlihat sangat kaku, panggil dia hyung"

"ya ya ya, aku mengerti"

Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taehyung, ia benar-benar tak berniat minta maaf pada Taehyung, tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena mengerjai orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jungkook mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu. Suara Taehyung terdengar dari dalam mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk. Jungkook tak mengeluarkan suaranya, begitupun Taehyung, ia hanya sibuk membereskan perlengkapan sebelum kekampus. Pandangan Jungkook tiba-tiba beralih pada lemari yang terdapat di kamar Taehyung, sebuah box berwarna pink terletak di atas lemari tersebut. Jungkook berjalan mendekati lemari dan mengambil box tersebut.

"mau apa kau kesini,?. . ."pandangan Taehyung beralih pada Jungkook yang sedang memegang box bewarna pink

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Taehyung sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi pertanyaannya di abaikan begitu saja.

"dasar tidak sopan"

.

.

.

Jungkook sekarang berada di depan rumahnya dengan sebuah sepeda, Taehyung memperhatikannya yang tengah sibuk memasukkan box yang ia ambil dari kamar Taehyung tersebut pada sebuah kantong plastik. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook ia hendak bertanya tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah Jungkook yang tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"ayo berangkat"ucap Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung menghampirinya

"dengan ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk sepeda Jungkook

"naiklah, kalau tidak mau terlambat?"

"kenapa tidak naik motor atau mobil atau taxi saja?"

"terserah kau saja"Jungkook menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian

"Jeon Jungkook sialan, kenapa malah meninggalkanku"ucap Taehyung sambil menendang sebuah kaleng soda di depan kakinya yang tepat mengenai kepala seekor anjing di depan jalan rumahnya.

Anjing itu menggonggong keras dan mengejar Taehyung, mendengar suara gaduh tersebut Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Taehyung berlari sangat kencang karena dikejar anjing, Jungkook tertawa karenanya, bukannya menolong, Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang menjauhi Taehyung, sepanjang perjalanan Jungkook tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Taehyung di buat benar benar ketakutan hingga ia berlari secepat mungkin dan menemukan sebuah pohon, dengan lincah Taehyung memanjat pohon tersebut. Anjing itu tetap menggonggong menunggu Taehyung turun dari pohon. Taehyung mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Taehyung kemudian melihat jam tangannya,dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk mencapai kampus. Ia kesal karena sejak tadi anjing itu tetap menggonggong dan tak mau pergi, Taehyung mengeluarkan headsetnya dan memasangnya di telinganya untuk sekedar mendengar lagu favoritnya, tetapi diluar perkiraan sesuatu yang di tunggunya sudah datang.

Sebuah taxi berhenti di pinggir jalan tepat didepan sebuah pohon dimana Taehyung sedang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran anjing 'gila?'. Driver taxi itu keluar dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, Taehyung melihat namja itu tampak kebingungan.

"permisi, maaf. . ."ucap Taehyung

Driver taxi itu masih kebingungan dan mencari sumber suara.

"aku, ada di atas . . .pohon"Taehyung berusaha agar tidak terlihat memalukan

Seketika itu pemilik taxi mengedarkan pandangannya dan melirik ke atas pohon, tampak ia sedang tersenyum remeh, sekilas Taehyung bisa melihat dan mengetahui hal itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal dan ini semua terjadi karena Jungkook, lagi-lagi ia di permalukan.

"maaf, bisa tolong usir anjing itu"

"tentu tuan"

Driver taxi yang terlihat masih muda itu segera mengusir anjing yang masih mengintai Taehyung dari bawah, usahanya cukup berhasil dan Taehyung segera turun dari pohon. Untuk mengusir rasa malunya, Taehyung berjalan dengan santainya dan masuk ke dalam taxi, driver tersebut hanya mendengus kasar.

.

.

.

Taehyung sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang sedikit ramai pagi ini sambil membalas _chat_ dengan kekasihnya. Senyuman kecil selalu muncul ketika ia hendak membalas pesan singkat di handphone nya. Tetapi ketika sdang menikmati jalanan pagi ini, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"bisakan anda menepi sebentar?"

Taehyung keluar dari taxi dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan mengambil bungkusan plastik disana, lalu menatap lurus kedepan, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh. ia membuka bungkusan plastik bewarna putih itu, mengambil box yang ada di dalamnya lalu kembali ke taxi sambil membawa box tersebut.

Taxi itu kembali melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju kampus Taehyung.

.

.

"ini tips untukmu karena telah membantuku"Taehyung menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang terlihat lebih banyak dari harga yang terdapat pada argo taxi yang ia tumpangi.

"terima kasih tuan" namja berkulit seputih susu itu tersenyum mengingat kejadian di pohon tadi

Taehyung keluar dari taxi sambil membawa box di salah satu tangannya, memasuki area kampus yang cukup ramai. Sebuah suara dari kejauhan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Taehyung~"teriak salah satu namja yang tak jauh berada di depannya

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah namja yang tengah berlari menghampirinya, ia memastikan namja yang di depannya itu adalah orang yang ia kenal, sesaat setelah itu ia tersenyum mengetahui orang yang tadi memanggilnya itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, ia berlari dang menghambur ke tubuh namja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Jimin-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu"Taehyung makin mempererat pelukannya

"ne. . ., aku. . .h juga Tae tae"pelukan Taehyung yang erat membuat namja bernama 'Jimin' itu sulit berbicara "bisakah ka. . .u melonggarkan . . .pelukanmu?"

"aaa" Taehyung terkekeh "mianhe, aku hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya

"sudah lama sekali kita berpisah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik?"tanya Jimin memastikan

"kau lihat, aku masih setampan yang dulu" Taehyung menampilkan senyuman lebarnya

"ne, aku bisa melihatnya kau baik-baik saja karena wajah tampanmu tidak memudar"Jimin terkekeh

"apa itu hadiah untukku?" Jimin menunjuk box berwarna pink yang di pegang Taehyung

"maafkan aku Jimin harusnya aku membawakanmu hadiah dari Chicago, sayang sekali ini milik seseorang, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan aku memungutnya"

"tidak apa-apa Tae-ya, aku sudah senang melihatmu kembali"

"wait Jimin". . . " kenapa kau berada di Busan?"

Jimin tersenyum pahit "sepertinya lebih baik kita ke berkumpul ke aula dulu, aku akan menceritakannya nanti"

"penyambutan mahasiswa baru ya?, aku hampir melupakannya, hmmmm tapi bukankan terlalu awal untuk penyambutan, sedangkan perkuliahan di mulai bulan depan"

"bukankah lebih baik seperti ini, aku harap menemukan sunbae tampan"kekeh Jimin

.

.

Hampir terdapat ribuan mahasiswa yang berkumpul di aula universitas tersebut. Taehyung sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa apalagi ia bertemu Jimin sahabat lamanya. Taehyung dan Jimin memilih duduk di bagian depan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas acara yang sedang berlangsung, bukan. . . tepatnya barisan depan bagian favorit Jimin, karena menurutnya di depan ia bisa melihat hal menarik. Setelah semua mahasiswa baru berkumpul dan menempati tempat duduknya, acara pun di mulai. Penyambutan pertama datang dari petinggi-petinggi di universitas yang berlangsung hampir 2 jam membuat Jimin menguap lebar, menurutnya hal itu sangat membosankan. Penyambutan kedua berasal dari mahasiswa yang berpengaruh di universitas seperti Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa, mahasiswa berprestasi, dan mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Penyambutan ketiga berasal dari ketua-ketua club ekskul yang ada di kampus tersebut. inilah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu Jimin, dia selalu ingin masuk salah satu club di universitas.

"Tae-ya bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh untuk sesi ini, karena aku mungkin tak akan menghiraukanmu"ucap Jimin menatap lurus ke depan

Taehyung yang dari tadi mengajaknya bicara akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin, menurutnya tak ada yang menarik, hanya sekumpulan mahasiswa, bukan. . .sekumpulan sunbae yang menawarkan untuk masuk club yang mereka ketuai. Tunggu, Taehyung menangkap sesosok yang tak terlalu asing baginya yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri para sunbae yang telah bersiap untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"driver taxi itu juga mahasiswa disini?"Taehyung bergumam sendiri

Sedangkan Jimin telah siap dan memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan perkenalan para ketua ekskul dan penjelasan singkatnya, tetapi tiba-tiba matanya tertarik oleh salah satu namja tampan dengan kulit yang begitu pucat, yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"hallo semuanya, aku Min Yoongi, aku ketua club dance" namja berkulit putih itu memberikan senyumannya

Salah seorang mahasiswa berdiri dan meneriaki sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada mahasiswa yang berstatus sebagai hobae nya itu.

"Yoongi sunbae~. . . aku . . ."

Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika tau yang berteriak itu adalah Jimin dan suara gaduh itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada Jimin, Jimin tersadar dengan tindakannya tapi ia tak berniat duduk, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku Jimin, Park Jimin"

Yoongi tersenyum kaku pada Jimin "hallo Jimin, club dance sepertinya cocok untukmu, bergabunglah jika kau mau"

Jimin tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Taehyung segera menarik ujung mantel Jimin menyuruhnya untuk duduk agar tidak berbuat hal aneh lagi.

"aku J-Hope. . ." ia mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan rap andalannya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah sebuah pukulan bertengger di kepalanya

Terdengar suara tertawa dari ribuan mahasiswa didalam sana. Yoongi tersenyum puas dengan pukulannya dan menyuruh namja di sampingnya itu untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Namja itu kemudian merangkul Yoongi.

"halo semuanya, aku Jung Hoseok, aku ketua club fotografi dan aku sahabat baik Min Yoongi namja yang mendapat predikat namja paling dingin se-universitas dan aku masih single begitupun dia"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan yang menampung ribuan orang itu, lagi. . .namja bernama 'Jung Hoseok itu mengaduh kesakitan ketika Yoongi dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"setelah ini kita harus segera ke stand club dance di lapangan" ucap Jimin semangat

.

.

.

Jimin mencari-cari stand club dance sambil menarik kencang pergelangan tangan Taehyung, Taehyung mengikuti Jimin dengan langkah malasnya. Jimin terlihat begitu bersemangat setelah mendapatkan perhatian kecil dari Yoongi sunbae 'pikirnya' , tapi Taehyung yakin perhatian itu bukanlah benar-benar sebuah perhatian yang bermakna, ia yakin Yoongi hanya bersikap sopan dan meminimalkan kemungkinan agar ia ataupun Jimin dipermalukan di depan orang banyak.

"nah, ketemu" Jimin berlari seperti anak kecil yang menemukan penjual ice cream

Jimin melepas pergelangan tangan Taehyung begitu saja. Taehyung begitu kesal dengan sikap Jimin yang terlalu antusias untuk masuk club dance, bukan. . . sikap Jimin lebih terlihat seperti yeoja centil tak tau malu yang ingin bertemu dengan namja yang menarik hatinya. Taehyung pun segera menyeret kakinya ke tempat Jimin tengah berada.

"kau tak tertarik ikut club dance atau yang lainnya?" tanya Jimin

"tidak sama sekali"

"hei, dongsaeng-dongsaeng ku yang manis"

Taehyung dan Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, seketika itu juga sebuah kamera polaroid berwarna pink menangkap wajah mereka.

"yoo. . .Park Jimin" seorang sunbae menghampiri mereka sambil mengibas-ngibas kan hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi

Taehyung dan Jimin saling berpandangan dan setelah itu saling tersenyum melihat tingkah sunbae nya itu, terlihat konyol menurut mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ia berjalan sambil melakukan dance yang abstrak dan secara tiba-tiba mengambil foto mereka dengan kamera polaroid berwarna 'pink'.

"halo, Jung Hoseok sunbaenim"ucap Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan

"ya ya ya, cukup panggil aku Heseok hyung saya, aku lebih suka begitu"

"ne"ucap mereka berdua

Taehyung masih memandang aneh pada benda berwarna pink di tangan Hoseok.

"Jimin. . .kau mencari makhluk dari kutub utara itu?" ucap Hoseok sambil memainkan alisnya "Aku tau dia selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang, sayang sekali kau harus bersaing ketat tuan Park"

Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah dan omongan Hoseok yang semakin abstrak itu, Jimin dan Taehyung berpikir mereka akan membentuk tim yang hebat jika bergabung dengan manusia konyol di depannya ini.

"Hoseok hyung, yang kau bicarakan itu Yoongi sunbae?"tanya Taehyung yang tetap berusaha menahan tawanya

"ne, siapa lagi" Hoseok tertawa geli setiap mengatai temannya yang satu itu

"Jimin dan . .." Hoseok menunjuk Taehyung

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

"dan Taehyung, kalian mau ikut club dance?" lanjut Hoseok

"hanya aku saja hyung, mmm tapi. .. kenapa stand nya sepi sekali, mana ketua dan anggotanya yang lain?"

"tadi aku bertemu Yoongi, seperti biasa . .. dia akan kerja part time jika tak ada sesuatu yang penting di kampus dan katanya sudah menitipkan stand pada anggota lain, tapi malah mereka semua sama saja dengan ketua, tak bertanggung jawab" Hoseok menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"ah ini kau ambil saja form anggota baru ini, kau bisa serahkan pada Yoongi atau anggota lainnya yang kau kenal jika kau ke kampus lagi" Hoseok mengambil kertas form yang terletak di bawah meja

Suara teriakan terdengar tak jauh dari stand club musik "Hoseok! , ketua macam apa kau tak mengurus stand mu sendiri, kembali!"

"aihhh, wakil macam apa yang meneriaki ketua club, . . ." ucap Hoseok

"dan kembalikan kameraku, sekarang!"

"baiklah, aku harus kembali ke stand ku dulu, bye" Hoseok pun berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu

"ne, terima kasih hyung" Jimin dan Taehyung kembali tertawa

Jimin mengambil handphonenya ketika ia merasa getaran di saku mantelnya, ia membalas pesan yang terdapat di sana. Lalu ia memperlihatkannya pada Taehyung.

"Tae-ya, aku harus kembali kerumah, baru sebentar aku bertemu tapi harus dipisahkan lagi"

"lain kali kita bertemu dan mengobrol lagi, aku punya banyak waktu, kau tenang saja"

"benarkah? aku akan menghubungimu kalau begitu"

"oke"

"baiklah, aku harus segera pergi, bye Taetae"

Jimin memeluk Taehyung sekali lagi, ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya ini, tetapi umma permintaan ummanya tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

.

.

Jimin membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang rapi ketika melihat seseorang yang dengan _sexy_ nya meneguk sebotol air mineral sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah mobil di depan sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Merasa aura di sekitarnya terasa aneh, namja yang sedang meneguk minuman itu mengusap tengkuknya karena merinding, ia melihat kesekelilingnya, matanya mendapati seseorang yang memberikan pandangan seolah-olah akan menerkamnya.

'kau harus tetap tenang, jangan membuat pergerakan yang tiba-tiba' benaknya tengah bekerja untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari orang yang terlihat a'aneh' menurutnya itu

Namja itu menutup botol air mineral dan secara perlahan menegakkan dirinya dari mobil yang tengah menjadi sandaran tubuhnya. Ia dengan gerakan lambat memutar tubuhnya untuk meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya.

"Yoongi sunbae" Jimin berteriak sambil berlari ke arah namja yang hendak membuka mobil di depannya itu

Jimin sedikit terengah ketika tepat berada di depan namja yang ia panggil tadi, sedangkan namja itu melihatnya sambil menelan ludah.

"kau mengenalku?" namja itu berusaha tenang walaupun rasa takut tengah menjalar di tubuhnya

"ne"

"kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"ne, Yoongi sun. . .hyung!"

"kapan tepatnya?"

"tadi, . . . tunggu. . .kau melupakanku?"

"maaf, aku tak mengenalmu"

"Jimin, Park Jimin yang di aula universitas"Jimin menyodorkan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum karena namja itu menyambut tangan Jimin

"maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus bekerja"

"kerja? Dimana?"

". . ."

Jimin melihat salah satu sunbae nya itu hendak membuka pintu mobil "antarkan aku ke rumah" lalu Jimin masuk ke dalam taxi dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di belakang driver

Yoongi masuk ke dalam taxi dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan kemudi "tuan Jimin, aku tidak bisa . . ."

"kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"kalau kau ingin naik taxi ini kau harus melakukan orderan lewat aplikasi"

"oh, baiklah" Jimin mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengutak atiknya

Cukup lama Yoongi berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengusir makhluk aneh yang ada di dalam taxi nya. Ketika hendak berbicara, sebuah handphone di sodorkan ke arahnya.

"aku tidak tau nama aplikasinya"

Yoongi mengambil handphone tersebut dan mencari aplikasi yang seharusnya Jimin tau karena bukankah taxi dengan sistem order secara online ini sangat booming saat ini. Apalagi tempat Yoongi bekerja, taxi ini sangat terkenal 'pikirnya'.

Setelah selesai men _download_ aplikasi tersebut, Yoongi menyodorkan kembali handphone milik Jimin. Jimin membuka aplikasi tersebut dan menekan tombol _order_ disana. Yoongi menghela napasnya, dan mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar, lalu menyentuh layarnya yang berisi notifikasi dari aplikasi online taxi tempat ia bekera, ia menekan tombol ' _take_ ' dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia berharap perjalanan menuju rumah Jimin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena terjebak dengan namja hiperaktif ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tipikal orang yang mengutamakan keselamatan.

"tadi ketika di aula, aku dengar kau juga salah satu mahasiswa yyang mendapatkan beasiswa, keren sekali"ucap Jimin

Jimin tiba-tiba melangkah ke kursi depan disamping Yoongi, Yoongi sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"ya! . . . kau!"

Yoongi akhirnya menurunkan nada bicaranya ketika melihat wajah terkejut Jimin dan mencoba bersikap professional "tuan Jimin mohon pasang _seat belt_ anda"

"mianhe, aku mengagetkanmu ya hyung?" tanya Jimin sambil menelan ludahnya

"tidak"Yoongi menepikan taxi yang ia kendarai dan berhenti

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang berada disampingnya "jika kau ingin berpindah posisi, kau bisa bilang untuk berhenti dulu, kalau pindah secara tiba-tiba itu sangat berbahaya"

"ne, aku akan mengingatnya" Jimin tersenyum kaku

Yoongi melanjutkan perjalannya untuk mengantar Jimin, si penumpang yang tak ia harapkan. Tak ada pembicaraan selama di perjalanan, Jimin hanya sedikit terkejut dengan suara bernada tinggi milik Yoongi, ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap. Yoongi melihat ke arah sampingnya untuk beberapa lama, jarinya tergerak untuk menekan salah satu tombol di taxi itu untuk sedikit merendahkan kursi penumpang yang sedang Jimin duduki.

'ya! Min Yoongi, kau kenapa eoh?' Yoongi membatin

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya karena posisi tidurnya yang sedikit membuat dirinya kesakitan. Ia melihat kursi pengemudi, tak ada Yoongi di sana. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, tepat berada di depan sebuah rumah yang bagaikan istana, tidak salah lagi, ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Sosok namja yang ia cari perlahan mendekat ke mobil lalu masuk ke dalam sambil menyerup kopi panas di tangannya. Jimin teringat sesuatu dan melihat jam tangannya.

"aku telat 1 jam, ya!. .kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku"

Yoongi tersedak akibat teriakan Jimin "aku sudah membangunkan anda tuan Jimin, tapi anda tak bangun bangun, anda tidur seperti orang mati saja"

"aishh, yasudah" Jimin mengambil sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada Yoongi "ini" Jimin keluar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke dalam area rumahnya

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin, hingga pagar tinggi itu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

Sebuah tangan besar membekap mulut Jimin hingga ia tak bisa berteriak, salah satu tangan itu juga mengunci tubuh Jimin agar ia tidak meronta-ronta. Ia di tarik ke sebuah sudut taman dimana terdapat sebuah pohon besar disana.

"tuan muda tenanglah, ini aku, Manajer Lee"ucap namja itu setengah berbisik lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jimin

"tuan Lee, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian anda"namja yang bekerja sebagai Manajer itu memberikan sebuah tas yang tak terlalu besar pada Jimin

"maksud anda?"

"anda harus pergi saat ini, sampai keadaan memungkinkan kembali kerumah"

"maksud anda? , tidak . . .tapi umma bilang tadi. . ."

"aku yakin Nyonya besar mengirim pesan bohong pada anda, kedua keluarga sudah berkumpul untuk penetapan tanggal pertunangan anda"

"mwo?" hampir saja ia berteriak, Jimin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"anda harus pergi sekarang juga!"

"ne, kau benar, tuan Lee, tapi aku tidak tau harus kemana?"

"menetaplah di suatu tempat, jangan hotel". . . "naiklah, tidak aman lewat pintu depan" manajer itu merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya untuk menjadi pijakan Jimin untuk memanjat melewati pagar tinggi itu.

Jimin tak melihat di sekelilingnya, ia melompati pagar hingga jatuh ke jalan dan tepat pada saat itu juga sebuah mobil siap mengantarkannya pada kematian.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong :D**

 **Always thanks to the readers and reviewers that has read my fanfiction and left some comments or asked some question, I'm so glad of it.**

 **Mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung sama cerita atau pengkarakterannya, jadi aku bakal jelasin sedikit disini buat ngejawab pertanyaan teman-teman :D**

 **1 Jeon Jungkook, kelas 3 di Senior High School, tinggal di Busan**

 **2 Kim Taehyung, Mahasiswa Tingkat 1, dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook, tinggal di Seoul tapi ketika baru menjadi siswa kelas 1 di Senior High School pindah ke Chicago dan sekarang kembali tapi menetap di Busan**

 **3 Park Jimin, sahabat Taehyung dari kecil, tinggal di Busan sebelumnya di Seoul**

 **4 Min Yoongi, sunbae di kampus Taehyung dan Jimin, melakukan banyak kerja part time dan sempat menjadi supir taxi**

 **5 Jung Hoseok, sahabat baik Yoongi, tinggal bersama Yoongi di apartemen, anak konglomerat yang memilih hidup sederhana dan meninggalkan orangtuanya di Seoul**

 **dan disini aku bikin yang jadi seme itu Jungkook dan Yoongi ya**

 **Gamsahabnida and enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Precious_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gaduh yang di timbulkan dari gesekan ban mobil dan aspal itu membelah jalanan yang sunyi. Namja bermarga 'Park' itu tak bernapas lagi, bukan. . . ia sesaat tak tau cara bernapas lagi. Setelah silau lampu mobil membutakan matanya yang datang tanpa di ketahuinya. Ia menutup matanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar, hal yang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya di tepis begitu saja setelah mendengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke seseorang yang tengah memandanginya dengan raut wajah shock.

"hyung. . ." Jimin bangkit dan memandangi namja di depannya itu, ia merasa kebetulan sekali dan segera masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu

Si pengemudi tak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan orang yang hampir ditabraknya itu, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya, ia tampak geram dan ingin meneriaki namja di sampingnya itu karena sudah tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan sekarang bukannya memberi penjelasan tapi seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Namja itu menarik napasnya dalam "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? kau tau, tindakkan cerobohmu hampir saja menghilangkan sebuah nyawa dan hampir saja membuat orang sepertiku masuk penjara" suara bernada tinggi itu kembali memekkan telinga Jimin

"kau tau berapa banyak uang yang harus aku kumpulkan, berapa banyak kerja part time yang harus aku kerjakan, dan berapa banyak orang yang harus aku repotkan kalau aku menabrakmu" lanjut namja itu

"aku mohon. . . jalan sekarang"

"kau. .."

"aku sangat mohon padamu Min Yoongi-ssi"

Yoongi menatap Jimin intens, raut wajah panik yang berusaha disembunyikan Jimin tak dapat membohongi mata seorang Min Yoongi, suaranya yang diatur agar tak bergetar itu membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit kasihan, ucapan permohonan itu membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa namja di sampingnya ini sedang dalam masalah.

.

.

Taxi yang dikendarai Yoongi terus melaju dalam keheningan yang ia dan Jimin ciptakan sendiri. Yoongi merasa tak tak ada hak untuk bertanya lebih dalam tentang masalah yang sedang di hadapi Jimin, karena mereka baru saling mengenal dan Yoongi tak yakin ia akan bertemu Jimin lagi atau sekedar menjadi teman. Tetapi melihat wajah Jimin yang sedikit panik membuatnya ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang menimpanya dan kenapa ia harus memanjat pagar untuk keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Yoongi menebak kalau Jimin sedang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dengan melihat tas pakaian yang ada di pelukan Jimin. Tapi ia sedikit penasaran, kenapa harus melarikan diri rumah semegah itu. Tapi pertanyaan di kepalanya itu berusaha ia buang.

"kau baik-baik saja?" suara Yoongi memecahkan keheningan mereka

"ne" hanya jawaban singkat yang Jimin berikan

"kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu?"

Bukannya Jimin tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Yoongi tapi pertanyaan itu harus membuatnya berpikir keras. Benar, pertanyaan itu harusnya membuat Jimin berpikir dari tadi, bukannya membiarkan otaknya diam dan tidak bekerja. Tapi kali ini benar-benar sulit. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kursi penumpang sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya, tak ada jawaban dari namja yang berusaha meredam ketakutannya itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah Jimin yang sedang menatap lurus jalanan yang tak begitu ramai.

"hyung, kau tidak bekerja?"

"sebenarnya kau penumpang terakhirku tadi, karena jadwalku sudah selesai aku akan kembali ke kantor tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul, jadi aku akan mengantarmu dahulu"

Jimin kembali terdiam dan Yoongi tak tau harus mengantarkan Jimin kemana, karena Jimin terlihat tidak mempunyai tujuan. Ia terus mengendarai taxi menuju jalan raya.

"hotel" tiba-tiba sebuah kata itu keluar dari bibir Jimin

"dan temani aku disana, hyung" lanjutnya

"mwo?" Yoongi terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin

"kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tadi sudah selesai bekerja"

"maaf Jimin-ssi, aku tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke kantor mengurus surat _resign_ ku"

"kau akan berhenti?"

"ne"

Jimin mengharapkan sedikit penjelasan dari Yoongi tentang perkerjaannya, tapi kali ini ia lebih membutuhkan cara untuk membujuk Yoongi untuk membantunya.

"baiklah, setelah itu kita ke hotel"

"maaf, aku tidak bisa, Jimin-ssi"

"aku mohon, aku percaya padamu, aku akan pastikan kita tak akan melakukan apapun"

Lagi-lagi ucapan permohonan Jimin membuat Yoongi berpikir ulang dan kenapa dia bisa percaya begitu saja, bukankah mereka sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu atau saling mengenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Yoongi berusaha menebak cara berpikir Jimin, apa karena dia adalah sunbae di kampusnya ia begitu saja percaya, menurutnya itu adalah cara berpikir yang bodoh. Karena tak semua orang yang terlihat baik di awal memanglah orang baik, karena kau akan mengetahuinya setelah benar-benar mengenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi hei! . . . apa maksudnya dengan perkataannya yang terakhir, siapa yang akan melakukan sesuatu. . . di hotel . . . berdua. Tidak, mereka tak akan melakukan apapun 'pikir Yoongi'. Ia baru saja mengenal Jimin. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan terjadi. Hal apa yang akan terjadi?, kenapa pikiran Yoongi semakin kacau. Arrggh! rasanya Yoongi ingin meninggalkan namja ini di tengah jalan, bukankah Jimin yang sekarang mempunyai masalah tapi sekarang kenapa ia malah mendapat masalah mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"aku mohon" Jimin memohon lagi

"aku harus bekerja lagi Jimin-ssi"

"bekerja? dimana lagi hyung?"

"coffe shop"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu hyung sampai selesai bekerja di cafe itu"

"Jimin-ssi!" Yoongi menaikkan nada suaranya

"aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau hadapi, tapi orang tuamu pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang, jadi lebih baik kau kembali, aku akan mengantarmu" lagi Yoongi mencoba menetralkan nada suaranya

"berhenti!"

Yoongi segera menghetikan taxi yang ia kendarai dan Jimin segera keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. berjalan secepat mungkin sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan _scraf_ yang melingkar di lehernya. Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya kasar melihat kepergian Jimin. Ia berpikir sejenak, ada rasa kasihan, tetapi ia juga berpikir apa yang ia katakan pada Jimin barusan adalah benar.

Jimin terkejut saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dari belakang, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti langkah seseorang di depan yang sedang menyeretnya. Pintu kendaraan beroda empat itu dibuka, menyuruh Jimin masuk ke dalamnya. Namja yang menyeret Jimin itu pun masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi menyalakan mesin dan melaju ke suatu tempat, wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, datar. Jimin memandang namja tersebut, yang sekarang fokus pada jalanan dan tak berkata apapun, ia tersenyum lega di balik _scraf_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

.

.

Aroma kopi dari sebuah _coffe shop_ itu mengundang siapa pun untuk mencobanya. Begitu pun Jimin, tapi kali ini berbeda, ia bukannya berniat untuk mencoba tetapi seseorang telah menyeretnya ke sini. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, mata Jimin menangkap seseorang yang tengah membawa nampan dengan segelas ' _hot cappuchino_ ' yang kemudian di letakkan di atas meja di hadapannya. Aroma _hot cappuchino_ itu menguar membuat perasaan Jimin sedikit nyaman. Ia menyerupnya dengan hati-hati agar rasa panasnya tak sampai membakar lidahnya. Sedangkan namja pucat yang baru saja membawakan _hot cappuchino_ itu duduk di hadapan Jimin lengkap dengan seragam yang sama dengan orang-orang yang tengah melayani pengunjung di coffe shop tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, tetap seperti tadi, memandangnya datar. Jimin pun tersenyum.

"aku harus bekerja, dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol, kau harus menunggu beberapa jam, karena cafe ini tutup jam 11 malam"

"ne, kau tenang saja hyung" Jimin kembali menyerup minumannya

"aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk membantuku juga, jadi aku tak harus merepotkanmu" lanjut Jimin

Jimin berharap Yoongi akan mengatakan sesuatu dari omongan yang baru saja ia katakan, tetapi hal itu tak terjadi karena Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jimin.

"aku sangat menyukai cheese cake disini, rasanya berbeda, kau pesan saja jika mau"ucap Yoongi sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi "aku yakin rasanya akan lebih berbeda lagi kalau aku menikmatinya bersama denganmu , hyung"

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang itu, melihat toko-toko disekitarnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah fashion store yang menarik perhatiannya, membuat kakinya melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Gumaman lagu bernada ceria itu menemaninya hanya untuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam gaun disana, ia teringat akan Yuri kekasihnya, mungkin ia akan mengajaknya dan membelikannya nanti ketika Yuri sudah ke Korea. Ia terus menyusuri toko itu, senyuman kadang tercipta di bibirnya setiap membayangkan Yuri memakai salah satu gaun di sana, hingga sebuah gaun yang tak asing baginya membuatnya mendekat.

"aku hanya ingin tau seberapa banyak uang yang ia hamburkan untuk seorang wanita" kekeh Taehyung

"mwo? 75.000 won, . . ." Taehyung terkejut melihat label harga yang terpasang di gaun tersebut

"bocah itu benar-benar hebat". . . "bukan . . .dia benar-benar seorang pria hebat" Taehyung mengakui

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat gaun di toko itu, cukup menyenangkan menurutnya, hingga getaran handphone di saku celanya di biarkan begitu saja. Tetapi mengesalkan juga kalau handphone nya bergetar terus menerus, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil handphone nya, melihat id caller yang terpampang di sana ia tersenyum dan segera menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang telah menunggunya cukup lama.

"hai Jim"

'kau dimana sekarang, aku ingin bertemu? apa. . . '

"aku di. . ." belum sempat Taehyung menjawab suara Jimin membuatnya harus diam beberapa saat

'dengarkan aku dulu Tae, _GPS_ di handphone ku bisa saja sedang di lacak sekarang, jadi aku harus segera mematikannya'

"memangnya kau kenapa Jim?"

'nanti kuceritakan, cafe Whalien 52, sekarang juga, aku akan share lokasinya'

"ne. . .tuan . . .Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan nada enggan

.

.

Jimin menunggu Taehyung dsambil menyerup _cappuchino_ nya dan satu slice _cheese cake_ yang di rekomendasikan Yoongi tadi. Sesaat setelah memasuki cafe itu besama Yoongi 20 menit sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk duduk di meja di sudut ruangan itu. Tempat tersebut membuat Jimin bisa bernafas lega, karena pencahayaan yang kurang membuat wajahnya tak begitu terlihat. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi di rumahnya sekarang setelah ia kabur, tapi ia yakin semua orang suruhan appa nya sedang mencarinya. Menunggu Yoongi di sini cukup berbahaya menurutnya, tetapi jika ia ke hotel sendirian ia tak yakin kalau ia bisa kabur lagi jika orang suruhan appanya menemukannya disana. Dengan adanya Yoongi, ia berpikir ia bisa menggunakan identitas Yoongi untuk _check in_ di hotel, dengan begitu jikapun ada yang mencarinya di hotel tak ada seorangpun yang tau karena pastinya namanya tak terdapat di list pengunjung hotel.

Jimin merasa bosan, tak ada yang bisa ia ajak untuk mengobrol, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyerup minumannya, memakan cake dan memperhatikan para pelayan cafe yang sibuk melayani pengunjung. Matanya selalu tertarik untuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang bekerja. Mencatat pesanan pengunjung cafe, mengantar pesanan ke pelanggan atau membersihkan meja setelah pengunjung cafe pergi. Jimin terkadang tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terlihat kesal ketika salah satu pelanggan wanita dengan teman-temannya yang terlihat seumuran dengannya memintanya untuk menemani mereka duduk dan mengobrol, atau seorang bibi genit yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan sengaja menggoda Yoongi bahkan menarik tangannya untuk duduk bersamanya, ekspresi kesal yang ia tahan nampak menggelikan dimata Jimin. Yoongi tiba-tiba menunjuk meja Jimin, entah apa yang ia katakan pada bibi itu, bibi itu menatap Jimin tidak suka.

Setelah melayani beberapa pelanggan Yoongi menuju meja Jimin dan meminum hot cappuchino milik Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Jimin yang berada di atas meja. Jimin terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Yoongi padanya. Yoongi berusaha tersenyum, walaupun ia tak ingin melakukannya. Jimin merasakan suatu keanehan ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi begitu manis, beberapa pertanyaan terlintas di benak Jimin.

'apa ini karena perkataanku di taxi tadi?'

'apa karena aku mengajaknya ke hotel untuk menemaniku?'

'apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?'

'mungkin ia akan melakukan sesuatu, tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukannya'

Raut wajah Jimin yang sedikit aneh membuat Yoongi penasaran "apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?"

"jangan aneh-aneh, tersenyum saja" lanjut Jimin

'tersenyum?' Jimin membatin, bukan senyuman yang ia berikan tapi wajah kebingunan

"kau lihat bibi yang di seberang sana?"

Jimin mengangguk "aku sempat melihatnya dan dia menatapku tidak suka"

"kau tau, tadi aku bilang 'namja manis yang duduk di sana adalah kekasihku' ,jadi berpura-pura tersenyumlah agar terlihat meyakinkan "

Salahkan Jimin yang terlalu cepat untuk jatuh pada pesona Min Yoongi, ia memang menyukai Yoongi, lebih tepatnya ia hanya mengagumi Yoongi sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi entah kenapa kata katanya tadi menimbulkan sedikit harapan di hatinya, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar mengagumi tapi ia takut mengharapkan sesuatu yang belum tentu membawanya pada kebahagian, tapi sudahlah, dekat dengan Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya senang. Memikirkan perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar dan entah kenapa pipinya merona begitu saja.

"aku harus kembali" Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin lalu mengacak rambut Jimin

"senyumanmu sangat manis Jimin-ssi"

Lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat melayang dengan ucapan Yoongi dan wajahnya semakin menimbulkan warna merah.

"dengan pipi yang merona seperti itu" Yoongi pun melangkah menuju meja yang baru saja di tinggal pengunjung cafe

Jimin terkejut, ketika Yoongi mengetahui pipinya merona. Ia menangkup wajahnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi, Yoongi tersenyum yang tak sengaja melihat Jimin yang sedikit panik, Jimin yang merasa malu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Yoongi tak tau perkataannya yang mana yang membuat Jimin merona, tapi ia benar-benar tak punya maksud apapun, tapi ia akui saat melihat senyum Jimin membuat Yoongi ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi.

.

.

Taehyung tak menyangka cafe yang ia kunjungi saat ini begitu nyaman dan menarik. Dia bersyukur ketika Jimin mengajaknya bertemu, menghabiskan waktu di rumah pasti membosankan, Jungkook yang sepertinya masih berada di sekolah, dan paman serta bibi Jeon pasti masih menjaga toko. Taehyung melihat seseorang di sudut cafe melambaikan tangannya, cahaya remang itu membuat Taehyung mendekat untuk memastikan kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah Jimin. Taehyung duduk di hadapan Jimin lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. Tak disangka ia melihat Yoongi.

"Yoongi sunbae" Taehyung berdiri ketika Yoongi menghampirinya dan memberi salam

"halo, kau temannya Jimin-ssi?"

"ne sunbae, aku Kim Taehyung"

"baiklah, kau mau pesan apa Taehyung-ssi?"

" _hot chocolate_ " Taehyung tersenyum

"oke, ada lagi?"

"tidak sunbae"

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin, ia yang hanya menunduk dari tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Yoongi ' apa yang salah dengan anak ini? Apa perkataanku tadi sedikit membuatnya terganggu?'

"baiklah kau tunggu sebentar ya"

Taehyung pun mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi membawakan pesanan yang diminta Taehyung. Ia meletakkan hot chocolat di atas meja dan dua slice cheese cake.

"aku tidak memesan ini" ucap Taehyung

"kau tadi memesannya Jim?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya .

"ini kalian makan saja, aku akan traktir, ini kue yang peling enak di cafe ini jadi silahkan dinikmati"ucap Yoongi berlalu

"Yoongi sunbae, terima kasih" ucap Taehyung

"hei sepertinya ada sesuatu antara kau dan sunbae itu, dia melirikmu terus"Taehyung menginterogasi

"kau mulai lagi Tae-ya, aku tadi hanya meminta tolong, dan aku terlalu memaksa, jadi aku sedikit menyesal"ucap Jimin bohong

Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung "aku akan tinggal di rumahmu mulai hari ini" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba

"mwo?, tidak bisa"

"kenapa?, aku tau keadaanmu sekarang, rumah atau apartemen kecil pun tak masalah bagiku"

"kau tau keluargaku bangkrut, jangan kira kami masih mempunyai sebagian harta"Taehyung diam sejenak

"kami tak punya apa-apa Jim, bahkan. . ." Taehyung memberi jeda pada ucapannya ". . .rumah"

"ya Tuhan Tae. . .lalu kau menetap dimana?"tanya Jimin tak sabaran dan sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini

"aku dititipkan pada keluarga Jeon, teman appa, appa dan umma masih di Chicago, mereka belum bisa pastikan kapan akan menyusul" raut sedih terpatri jelas di ajah Taehyung

"tapi aku bersyukur keluarga Jeon menerimaku dengan baik" Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya menyatakan kelegaannya

" memberiku tempat untuk menetap"

"dan menganggapku seperti keluarga mereka sendiri"

"aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpamu Tae, bersabarlah, semua pasti akan cepat berlalu"ucap Jimin memberi semangat pada sahabatnya

"kau tenang saja aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa lihat ketampananku belum memudar"Taehyung terkekeh "lalu kau kenapa tiba-tiba . . ."

"aku kabur dari rumah" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Jimin langsung memotong

"kabur? Kenapa?"

"kau tau, aku pindah ke Busan karena appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan putri dari sahabatnya, dia bersekolah di Busan, aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya, tapi beruntung sekali Manajer Lee tadi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sehingga aku bisa kabur, tapi aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi dan. . ."

Jimin membulatkan matanya "Namjoon hyung . . . " Jimin setengah berteriak melihat beberapa orang memasuki cafe dan salah satunya sangat ia kenal, ia beranjak dari kursi mengikuti salah seorang di sana

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya mengikuti pergerakan Jimin "Jungkook-ssi?!"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

_**Precious**_

.

.

.

Disinilah Jungkook sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Bukan seragam sekolah atau t-shirt biasa yang Jungkook pakai sekarang, tetapi seragam yang sama dengan Yoongi, seragam yang menandakan bahwa ia juga salah satu pelayan di cafe Whalien 52.

"kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"urusan sekolah sudah selesai" sesaat Jungkook mendelik tajam pada Taehyung

"dan lebih baik bekerja daripada tak melakukan apapun sepertimu"

"ya! Bocah!.. . ." suara Taehyung menggema di cafe tersebut

"aku tak sedang ingin berdebat" lagi-lagi Taehyung dibuat kesal dengan ucapan Jungkook

Taehyung menurunkan nada suaranya

"kenapa bekerja?"

"kau butuh uang?"

"berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Jungkook menutup rapat mulutnya, memandang bibir Taehyung yang tiba-tiba seperti sedang bergerak _slow motion_ di hadapannya, mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook tak ingin mendengarnya, kata-kata yang sangat familiar dan Jungkook benci itu.

"Hyung (aa~. . .kuu~) a~kan~ memberikannya~ padamu"

"berhenti!" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

"kenapa?" Taehyung berhenti berbicara, sekilas ia bisa melihat ada emosi dari sorot mata Jungkook

"kau . . . kenapa?" . . . "Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook tak menimpali, memandangi Taehyung dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, berharap ia dapat menemukan sesuatu, sesaat setelah itu ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, mengepal kedua tangannya. Taehyung beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di samping Jungkook, meraih salah satu tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengepal kuat. Taehyung menggenggamnya erat berharap ia bisa membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang.

"Jungkook-ssi. . ."

"Jungkook-ah"Taehyung berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar panik "kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung yang tampak khawatir "aku harus bekerja" Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung dengan segala tanda tanya di kepalanya

"aishh dia kenapa?"

.

.

 **Busan, 2010**

Jungkook memandang tak percaya pada tulisan di depan pagar rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi, pagar yang membatasi area rumahnya dengan area luar. ' _disegel_ ' satu kata itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang bergetar.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat itu sama sekali tak membuat Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya. Pagar besi itu sedikit bergeser, memperlihatkan dua orang paruh baya yang tengah menyeret koper keluar dari kediaman super mewah itu.

"Kookie, kau sudah pulang nak?"

Jungkook sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap wanita yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"hidup kita akan tetap berlanjut Jungkook, jangan pikirkan apapun, selesaikan saja sekolahmu dengan benar" sang kepala keluarga tengah menatap putra semata wayangnya ini dengan tatapan meyakinkan

Lagi, Jungkook hanya diam, mulutnya tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Tatapannya kosong, tak ada satupun yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini. Nyonya Jeon menarik putranya itu masuk ke dalam sebuah taxi yang tengah menunggu mereka, tapi Jungkook masih saja menatap rumah bercat putih bersih itu.

"Kookie. . .ayo nak" tangan lembut itu kembali menerpa lengan Jungkook yang masih terbalut jas sekolahnya

Jungkook akhirnya masuk ke dalam taxi dengan berat hati. Ketika pintu taxi itu tertutup dan mulai bergerak menjauhi komplek elit itu, mata Jungkook masih tak berhenti menatap rumah yang terdapat banyak kenangan tentangnya dan keluarganya itu. Nyonya Jeon menghela napasnya pelan dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Jungkook, berharap Jungkook dapat merasa tenang dengan begitu.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dengan napasnya yang tersengal, bola matanya bergerak cepat memandangi tiap sudut ruangan. Ia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menggumamkan sesuatu 'tidak , ini hanya mimpi Jungkook, setelah kau buka matamu lagi kau berada di kamarmu yang luas itu'.

Jungkook membuka matanya, sama sekali tak berubah, ia tengah berada di ranjang kecil yang terletak di ruangan yang tak begitu luas itu. Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya turun dari ranjangnya. Nyonya Jeon masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah nampan berisi bubur dan juga susu lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjang Jungkook.

"eomma. . ."

Suara yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Nyonya Jeon berhenti ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook, air mata yang tertahan dan bibir yang bergetar membuat Nyonya Jeon segera memeluk putranya itu. Ia tau Jungkook belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kookie, tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan apapun"

Nyonya Jeon melepas pelukannya, mengusap lembut air mata Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya "dengarkan eomma, kau akan tetap bersekolah, kau akan tetap bisa bermain game, kau tetap akan makan enak, dan . . . dan kau tetap akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemanapun yang kau inginkan. . ., eomma janji"

"dan. . .makan sarapanmu sebelum ke sekolah, oke?"

Hanya anggukan yang nyonya Jeon dapatkan, dan ia memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir yang ia tangkap dari mata Jungkook.

.

.

"pangeran sekolah sudah datang" seseorang berseru didalam kelas dengan nada meremehkan, mengikuti Jungkook yang sedang berjalan ke mejanya

"bagaimana tidurmu? Kau bermimpi buruk?" lanjut namja itu yang sekarang duduk di depan Jungkook

Semua murid di kelas memandang Jungkook, sekilas ia dapat melihat pandangan mereka padanya dan suara-suara kecil yang tengah membicarakannya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pendiam, eoh?" namja itu terus saja mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada mengejek

"aaa, aku tau karena kau tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata andalanmu itu"

"ah, aku tidak ingat, bisa kau katakan padaku sedikit saja, biar aku mengingatnya"

Seorang siswa menimpali "kau butuh uang?" lalu suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu

"ahh ne, kau butuh uang, berapa yang kau butuhkan, aku akan memberikannya padamu?" wajah namja itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat meremehkan

Tapi kali ini Jungkook bersyukur ketika seonsaengnim memasuki ruangan kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran, paling tidak untuk sementara ia bisa terhindar dari omongan temannya yang tengah mengejeknya.

.

Jam istirahat Jungkook mengambil makanan siangnya di cafe sekolah, ia duduk di tempat biasanya. Seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menumpahkan segelas air di kepalanya. Jungkook mendengus kasar, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan sebuah pukulan di pipi sebelah kiri namja yang baru saja menyiramnya.

"kukira kau akan berubah semenjak jatuh miskin, ternyata emosi dan sifat angkuhmu yang tak pernah terkontrol itu tak berubah" namja itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Jungkook

"pergilah, sebelum aku menghabisimu" Jungkook kembali duduk untuk menikmati makan siangnya

Namja itu tak tinggal diam, ia menarik nampan berisi makanan di hadapan Jungkook dan menumpahkannya ke pakaian Jungkook.

Sebuah pukulan kembali menerjang namja kurang ajar itu hingga ia tersungkur. Jungkook menarik kerah seragam namja itu dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali, hingga beberapa orang menariknya, membalas pukulan yang tadi Jungkook berikan pada teman namja tersebut. Usaha beberapa siswi berhasil menghentikan perkelahian itu, dan tentunya mereka sebentar lagi berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"sekarang aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman yang benar-benar pantas" suara dari pria 40 tahunan terdengar di ruangan yang sepi itu

"kalian sudah sering berkelahi, dan aku tidak mau terjadi lagi disni, apalagi sekolah kita sudah menjadi sorotan"

"kau. . ." namja yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu menunjuk Jungkook

"dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Mata Jungkook membulat sementara namja di sampingnya tampak menyeringai.

"aku mohon, jangan keluarkan aku seonsaengnim"

"kemasi semua barang di lokermu sekarang juga, ini keputusan final dan tak akan bisa berubah"

Jungkook turun dari kursinya dan membiarkan lulutnya menyentuh lantai, memohon pada pria tua itu agar ia tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"aku mohon"

Tak ada jawaban dari kepala sekolah, ia menatap Jungkook sejenak dan meninggalkan ruangnnya tanpa berkata apapun. Bahu Jungkook tampak bergetar dan air matanya pun mulai mengalir.

"kau itu tak berharga tanpa uang Jeon Jungkook" seringaian muncul dari namja yang berstatus sebagai teman sekelas sekaligus musuh Jungkook itu dan ia pun berlalu

"brengsek, pria tua itu mau saja di suap" Jungkook tertawa frustasi

.

Jungkook memasuki pekarang rumah yang tak begitu luas itu, menatap pintu rumah yang sederhana itu sesaat sebelum ia mengetuk pintu dan menyeret kakinya ke dalam

"Kookie, kenapa dengan wajahmu nak?" Nyonya Jeon yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah denga suaminya segera mendekati Jungkook

"kau berkelahi, lagi?" kali ini suara Tuan Jeon yang terdengar

"aku masuk mau istirahat" Jungkook berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"kepala sekolah sudah mengatakannya, kau di keluarkan"

Jungkook berhenti mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut appanya.

"aku mengerti Jungkook, situasi kita sekarang memang seperti ini, kau dan juga temanmu aku mengerti, apa yang mereka lakukan, bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapmu setelah kejadian ini, setelah perusahaan appa hancur dan kita menjadi miskin. . . , kali ini appa tak akan marah, tapi Jungkook –ah . . . rubah sikapmu nak, kalau kau selalu seperti ini kau tak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan, tak akan pernah mau menerima pandangan orang-orang yang mulai meremehkanmu, kau hanya akan selalu berharap dan berandai-andai, dan kau akan selalu takut"

"appa akan daftarkan kau di sekolah biasa dan kau bisa berbaur disana"

"ingat Jeon Jungkook, kau bukan anak orang kaya lagi yang bisa menghamburkan uang atau bertingkah semaumu"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jungkook, ia hanya meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar. Tuan Jeon hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

.

Tuang Jeon cukup tau sifat, tingkah laku ataupun kelakuan Jungkook. Tapi tuan Jeon lebih suka memberi nasehat daripada memarahi sifat negatif Jungkook, karena ia tau tak ada gunanya memarahi, mengeluarkan kata-kata keras, memberikan peringatan yang mengancam, atau memukuli itu tak akan berhasil merubah sifat seseorang, kemungkinan terbesar adalah pemberontakan.

Tuan Jeon masuk ke kamar Jungkook tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Jungkook yang tengah memeluk lututnya erat di atas ranjang, menoleh. Tuan Jeon tersenyum dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

"hari pertama memang selalu terasa sulit Jungkook-ah"

"tapi jika kau berpikir positif, semuanya terasa ringan dan menyenangkan"

"appa yakin kau bisa melewatinya" tuan Jeon menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook

"appa. .."

"ne?"

"maafkan aku karena aku bukan anak yang seperti kau ingingkan, aku sering berkelahi tapi appa tak pernah marah, bahkan sekarang aku di keluarkan dan appa tetap diam"

"hei, siapa bilang aku tak menginginkan Jungkook yang seperti ini, kuat tapi terkadang angkuhnya terlalu kelewatan" tuan Jeon tertawa renyah

"aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, semuanya sudah berlalu dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke belakang untuk memperbaikinya, tapi kau bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya jika kau mau berusaha"

Jungkook memandangi appanya yang tengah berbicara, ia tersenyum, selama ini ia selalu menerima banyak nasehat tapi kenapa baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan bahwa tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut appanya adalah benar. Jungkook memeluk appanya erat dan bergumam "aku akan berusaha appa". Tuan Jeon membalasnya dengan pelukan dan usapan lembut di kepala Jungkook.

.

. . .

Sudah hampir satu semester di lewati Jungkook tanpa masalah yang biasa ia buat di sekolah lamanya. Ia merasa di terima dengan baik di sekolah barunya. Semua temannya menyenanginya, selain itu Jungkook juga mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah barunya melalui beberapa tes. Entah sejak kapan dan ia tak ingat, ia mulai belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, demi mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan ia juga ingin seperti beberapa temannya, menghasilkan uang dengan kerja keras sendiri walaupun yang dihasilkan tak sebesar yang diharapkan.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Matanya terus bergerak melihat sekelilingnya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk bersantai, ia juga cukup merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu, tapi pemikiran itu berusaha ia tepis, karena ia hidup dimasa sekarang dan ia tak mau lagi menjadi Jungkook yang dulu yang mudah menghambur-hamburkan uang. Ia berjalan ke sebuah _coffee shop_ yang tampak masih baru di jalanan tersebut, aroma kopinya sangat mengundang, membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana. Sebelum memasuki cafe, sebuah kertas tertempel di depan pintu yang mengatakan bahwa cafe tersebut membutuhkan pelayan.

Jungkook memasuki cafe tersebut dan disambut oleh beberapa orang disana "selamat datang di Whalien 52"

Jungkook memilih salah satu tempat yang terletak di dekat jendela besar dari cafe tersebut, tempat yang cukup bagus hanya untuk menikmati jalanan sore dan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia memesan sebuah minuman dan kemudian berkata pada pelayan tersebut.

"aku ingin melamar pekerjaan, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan manajernya?"

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum, menatap Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki "apa kau yakin? Lihatlah dirimu, kulit putih bersih dan wajahmu tanpan, kau terlalu bagus untuk jadi pelayan, lagipula kau lebih terlihat seperti anak konglomerat daripada anak pemilik restoran kecil"

"aku butuh pekerjaan, kalau penampilanku cukup bagus bukankah akan menguntungkan cafe ini juga, mungkin saja pengunjung akan berdatangan" ucap Jungkook sedikit percaya diri

"aku Park Namjoon, manajer Whalien 52, mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja disini"

Mata Jungkook membulat, ia tak percaya barusan ia berbicara dengan manajer cafe itu secara langsung. Ia baru menyadari kalau namja yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Park namjoon itu tak memakai seragam pelayan. Sesaat ia ingin menghentikan namja itu dan bertanya apakah ia benar-benar mulai bekerja besok, tapi urung dilakukan ketika ia melihat namja itu berjalan menuju belakang dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Manajer'. Ia akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh, gumamnya.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan membawa pesanannya dan berkata "dia memang manajernya" ucap pelayan itu sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 part 1, end.**

* * *

 **Gomawo untuk semuanya yang masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini. Sebenernya gk terlalu dapet feel nya di chapter ini, jadi saya sedikit ragu mempostingnya dan takut mengecewakan readers, jadi maafkan saya jika chapter yang ini gak bagus. saya harap masih ada yang mau nunggu kelanjutannya, chapter yang ini saya jelasin tentang Taehyung yang melirik arah perginya Jimin dan ia gk sengaja liat Jungkook masuk cafe juga, dan next chapter saya bakal jelasin yang tentang Jimin tiba-tiba teriakin nama Namjoon di cafe.**

 **.**

 **mungkin saya bakal jawab pertanyaan dari teman-teman :D**

 **chapter 2**

 **yoongiena:** mobilnya yoongi?

itu bukan mobil Yoongi, yang saya maksudkan disana adalah taxi yang dibawa Yoongi, dia kan lagi kerja jadi driver taxi tuh hohoho

.

 **chapter 3**

 **safabelle: Namjoon siapa?**

tunggu di chapter 4 part 2 ya ;D

 **yoongiena:** itu namjoon sama jungkook datengnya? hubungan mrka apa? adek kakakan atau tmn?

iya yang dateng itu Namjoon sama Jungkook barengan, hubungannya? hmm udah kejwabkan di chapter ini,

tetep tunggu next chapter nya ya chingu :D

.

 **really thanks to all reviewers, always love you 3 ;D**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengikuti namja yang baru saja memasuki cafe dimana ia berada, ia terus berjalan ke arah belakang dari bangunan yang terlihat artistik itu, lalu berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'manajer' ketika seorang namja berkulit pucat memanggilnya. Yoongi menangkap kehadiran Jimin, ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan hobae nya ini disini,bukankah seharusnya ia dimejanya menikmati minumannya?.

"hyung, . . ." ucap Jimin lirih entah pada siapa

"Namjoon hyung"

Yoongi memandang Jimin, ia dapat melihat mata Jimin seakan sedang mengharapkan sesuatu, _oh_ jangan lupakan namja yang berada di samping Yoongi, yang berbalik ketika namanya di panggil dengan suara yang cukup familiar menurutnya.

"Ji. . .Jimin?" sebuah suara terdengar di lorong yang sedikit sepi itu

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Yoongi entah pada siapa

Yoongi tak mendapat jawaban, yang terjadi adalah Jimin segera berjalan mendekati namja yang ia panggil Namjoon itu, lalu menghambur ketubuhnya dan memeluknya, namja itu pun membalas pelukan Jimin, Yoongi semakin bingung di buatnya karena melihat air mata Jimin yang mengalir begitu saja di pelukan manajernya.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2009**

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap, menandakan sang pemilik sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, cahaya bulan begitu terang hingga dapat menembus kaca jendela dan memberikan pencahayaan tersendiri di ruangan tersebut Kini namja yang sedang duduk di ranjang besarnya itu terlihat murung, padahal pagi hari senyumnya begitu bercahaya ketika menghadiri perayaan kelulusannya di universitas. Ia terus saja memandangi foto yang ada di tangannya, memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang merangkul seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Raut wajahnya tampak menyedihkan, hingga suara pintu yang di ketuk dengan hati-hati membuatnya harus bersiap. Ia meletakkan frame foto tersebut di atas ranjang, lalu memasang topi berwarna pink pemberian kekasihnya di kepalanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju pintu.

"tuan Park, keadaan sudah aman" namja berumur 35 tahuanan itu berbisik

"ne"

"tuan Kim berpesan ia akan menunggu di halte, karena menurutnya kurang aman menunggu di sekitar sini"

"baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang manajer Lee" namja itu berusaha tersenyum "tolong jaga Jimin untukku"

"Namjoon-ah!"kali ini namja berperawakan tegak walaupun sudah memasuki kepala 3 itu memanggil tanpa embel-embel 'tuan' ia menegeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celana tidurnya dan mengambil salah satu tangan namja muda dihadapannya dan menyerahkan amplop itu

Namja itu tersenyum "terima kasih atas semuanya manajer Lee"

.

.

Namjoon segera berlari ke halte dimana kekasihnya nampak tengah tertidur, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangunan halte. Ia memandanginya, 'lucu' gumamnya, hingga lupa tujuan sebenarnya. Ia mengusap lembut lengan kekasihnya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuat kekasihnya itu berusaha membuka matanya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Namjoon. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"aku sudah pikirkan Namjoon-ah, jika kau merasa tak bisa berjuang bersamaku kau bisa merubah pikiranmu sekarang dan kembali" ucap namja itu di sela pelukannya

"Seokjin-ah aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku yakin jika aku masih di rumah sekarang aku hanya akan menghancurkan kehidupanku dan hatimu karena pertunagan yang tak pernah kuinginkan" ucap Namjoon

"jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi"lanjut Namjoon

Kim Seokjin, namja yatim piatu dan merupakan kekasih Namjoon sejak di universitas itu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"bus sudah datang" Namjoon mengusap lembut kepala Seokjin dan menautkan jemarinya di jemari kekasihnya itu

Pasangan kekasih itu segera menaiki bus, tautan tangan mereka semakin erat, ketika bus mulai melaju menjauhi kota Seoul. Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi didepan, tetapi keputusan untuk bersama seseorang yang mereka inginkan membuat mereka tak takut, karena mereka akan mengalahkan semua hal yang merintangi mereka bersama-sama.

"kau tau, aku akan bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membuka bisnis kuliner" ucap Seokjin sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, ia terus tersenyum membayangkan impiannya itu

"baiklah aku akan jadi manajernya, dan kau chef nya, aku hanya akan menghancurkan dapur kalau aku juga menjadi chef nya" Namjoon tertawa renyah

Seokjin terkekeh "tapi aku ingin membuka sebuah coffe shop yang berbeda dari yang lain"

"coffe shop kedengarannya menarik, lalu kau akan menamakannya apa, hmm?"

Seokjin tampak sedang berpikir, banyak sekali nama yang terlintas di otaknya, tapi satu nama membuatnya benar-benar menginginkan membuka sebuah cafe yang berbeda "Whalien 52"

.

.

Kepala keluarga Park itu marah ketika pagi hari Namjoon tak ikut makan bersama, setelah salah seorang penjaga rumah mengecek dan mengatakan bahwa Namjoon tak ada di kamar. Jimin segera berlari, menghampiri kamar yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu lagi, hanya sebuah foto dan handphone milik Namjoon yang tergelatak begitu saja di atas ranjang, ia tangisan mulai mengisi ruangan yang luas itu. Ia berharap bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menanyakan keberadaan Namjoon, tapi ia tak punya kontak siapapun yang bisa di hubungi. Ia berpikir sejenak dan menyalakn handphone Namjoon, beberapa kontak teman hyung nya yang ia kenal di sana ia coba hubungi, tapi tak berhasil, mereka tak mengetahui keberadaan Namjoon. Ia meninggalkan kamar hyung nya itu dan menuju kamarnya, menghubungi seseorang untuk meminta pendapat.

'Jimin-ah, ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau menangis?' ucap seseorang di seberang sana

"kemaren kau meninggalkanku ke Chicago sekarang hyung meninggalkanku"

'mwo? Maksudmu?'

"hyung meninggalkan handphone nya dan ia juga membawa semua pakaiannya, aku harus bagaimana Tae-ya"

'Jimin-ah, apa kau sudah menghubungi teman hyungmu?'

"sudah, mereka juga tidak tau"

'apa dia punya kekasih? Emmm maksudku coba hubungi kekasihnya"

"hyung jarang sekali bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang, tapi aku melihat beberapa pesan dan panggilan keluar di handphonennya, ada satu kontak yang terlihat sering ia hubungi" Jimin berhenti sejenak menahan isakannya yang dari tadi tak juga berhenti

"aku sudah hubungi beberapa kali, tapi nomornya tidak aktif"

'terus kau hubungi nomor itu Jimin-ah, mungkin saja ada petunjuk'

Keheningan menerpa dua sepasang sahabat itu.

'tapi. . . kau pernah cerita padaku, hyungmu akan bertunangan, mungkin saja . . ."

"kau benar Taehyung mungkin saja ia tak menginginkannya"

"dan ia melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya itu" lanjut Jimin

'Jimin-ah, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu, tapi dengarkan aku'

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam 'jika hyungmu meninggalkan kau dan semuanya, kau harus merelakannya, menghargai keputusannya, mungkin saja di dia lebih bahagia seperti itu bersama dengan orang yang ia inginkan"

"tapi aku benar-benar sendirian, aku. . ."

'aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan bersama hyung mu lagi'

. . .

.

.

.

Manajer dari Whalien 52 itu terus tersenyum melihat Jimin yang enggan melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Yoongi yang tak jauh duduk dari kakak beradik ini terus memperhatikan, Yoongi ikut tersenyum mengingat Namjoon hyung, manajernya yang selalu bercerita tentang dongsaengnya yang tak pernah ia sebutkan namanya itu. Dongsaeng manja yang akan selalu ia sayangi dan lindungi dari apapun.

"Namjoon hyung. . ."

"ne"

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, oke?. . . 3 tahun rasanya seperti beribu tahun tanpa hyung"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar ocehan Jimin "tentu, aku janji"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Jim, kau sedang liburan?"

Jimin sedikit ragu untuk menjawab "tidak,. . . keluarga kita . . . sudah pindah ke Busan"

Namjoon sedikit terlonjak dengan pernyataan Jimin

"appa . . .melakukan hal yang sama hyung, perjodohan dan aku. . . melarikan diri"

Sejenak Namjoon mencoba mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan Jimin.

"appa belum berubah" Namjoon tertawa miris "kau tenang saja kau akan baik-baik saja disini" Namjoon memeluk erat Jimin dan mengelus pelan punggungnya agar ia merasa lebih nyaman.

"jangan pikirkan apapun dulu, hyung akan melindungimu" rasa takut yang sudah lama hilang kembali menjalar di pikiran Namjoon, ia hanya takut jika appa menemukannya atau Jimin, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kapanpun itu membuatnya tak mau membayangkan

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi "Yoongi, kau tidak bekerja, apa yang kau lakukan disinii? Tidak sopan sekali menguping secara terang-terangan"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan hyungnya itu

"maaf hyung, aku tidak menguping dan aku lupa masih harus bekerja" ucap Yoongi

"karena kau sudah korupsi waktu bekerja, kau harus lembur hari ini?"

"mwo? Tapi hyung, aku hanya . . ."

"be a driver for Jimin, boncengi dia nanti ke apartemen"

"aku?"

"ne, siapa lagi"

"ahh ne, hyung, lalu bagaimana lemburku?"

Namjoon mendesah kasar karena Yoongi tak mengerti dengan maksud 'lembur' yang ia katakan.

"ba. . .baiklah, aku lanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu" Yoongi pun berlalu meninggalkan kakak beradik itu

.

Seorang namja manis dengan sweater berwarna pink datang menghampiri kakak beradik yang telah terpisah cukup lama ini "ini teh hangat untukmu, Jimin-ssi"ucap namja itu ragu

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja manis dihadapannya, lalu menatap Namjoon untuk meminta penjelasan dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum pada Jimin.

"halo Jimin, aku Kim Seokjin"ucap Jin tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"panggil dia Jin hyung, dia kekasihku"Namjoon memberikan senyuman bangga pada Jin

"wow, halo Jin hyung, terima kasih telah menjaga hyungku, aku melihat ia tak kekurangan apapun"Jimin terkekeh "pantas saja kau meninggalkan semuanya, ternyata demi Jin hyung yang menawan ini, pilihan yang tepat tuan Park Namjoon"

Jin tersenyum.

Jimin menyerup tehnya "ah aku melupakan, Taetae"

"Kim Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon

"ne, sekarang ia akan hidup sebagai warga Busan, aku harus kembali padanya dulu"kekeh Jimin lalu menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali tegukan

"baiklah, kau bisa mengobrol dulu dengannya sambil menunggu cafe tutup"

"ne hyung"

.

.

Jimin kembali ke meja dimana ia duduk pada saat pertama kali memasuki cafe.

"matamu bengkak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung

"ne, aku baik-baik saja"

"sebelum menghilang aku dengar kau memanggil nama hyungmu, apa benar yang tadi itu Namjoon hyung?"

"ne, aku tak menyangka ia bersembunyi di Busan"

"tapi sekarang kau akan bagaimana?"

"aku akan tinggal dengan Namjoon hyung, lebih aman seperti itu". . . ."aku tidak bilang pada hyung kalau ia tidak. . .tidak . . ."

"tidak . . .?"Taehyung penasaran dengan kalimat Jimin yang terputus

"hyung sudah di keluarkan dalam list pewaris Park group, dan aku masih ingat ketika appa bilang untuk tidak membiarkan Namjoon hyung menginjakkan kaki di rumah kita lagi, dan appa sudah lama sekali tidak memerintahkan untuk mencari Namjoon hyung, tapi. . .sekarang aku merasa sedang memanfaatkannya, kemungkinan aku masih dalam pencarian appa, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati pada Namjoon hyung"

"hei, aku yakin hyungmu tak akan merasa kau memanfaatkannya, dia kan sayang sekali padamu, jadi kau tidak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia akan selalu melindungimu"

"tapi tetap saja. . ."kali ini ucapan Jimin di potong oleh Taehyung

"arrgghhh rumit sekali" teriak Taehyung frustasi

"kukira aku benar benar menemukan sahabat sejati, bahkan bukan hanya aku yang sedang mengalami penderitaan tapi kau juga Jim" Taehyung terkekeh dan diikuti oleh kekehan Jimin juga

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya ia tak menyangka akan menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Jimin, bukan . . . sepertinya ia tadi tidak sedang menghabiskn waktu dengan Jimin tapi menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

"sepertinya aku harus pulang"ucapnya pada Jimin

"sendirian?"

"sepertinya tidak, aku akan mengajak bocah itu pulang bersama" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang tengah membersihkan meja-meja cafe

"cafe ini tutup jam berapa?"

"Yoongi hyung bilang tadi jam 11, kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi"

"kau benar, aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai" ucap Taehyung

"tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"dia adalah putra dari teman appaku, keluarga Jeon, dan aku baru mengetahui kalau ia part time disini, tapi anak itu suka membuatku kesal, dia selalu berbicara seenaknya"

"benarkah? Sepertinya dia anak baik-baik" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"kalau kau sudah mengenalnya kau akan menyesal berkata seperti itu Jim" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan

"tapi coba kau buang pikiran negatifmu tentang dirinya, coba kau benar-benar perhatikan"

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti pandangan Jimin yang tertuju pada Jungkook yang sekarang tengah duduk disalah satu meja kosong karena kelelahan membersihkan meja-meja di cafe tersebut sambil memainkan handphone nya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis hingga pipinya dan Taehyung tersenyum melihat gerakan Jungkook tersebut. Taehyung memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Jungkook. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembut, alisnya yang tebal, matanya yang bulat, rahangnya yang kokoh dan hidungnya yang mancung, dan. . . tatapan Taehyung berakhir di bibir berwarna merah milik Jungkook. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap terpaku disana, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Jungkook ketika ia sedang membaca pesan di handphone nya. Perasaan aneh pun mulai mengalir dari ujung kaki Taehyung, dan terus mengalir hingga berhenti tepat di jantungnya yang sekarang mulai berdetak aneh. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone dan menangkap dua manik mata Taehyung yang tengah menatap ke arahnya, mereka saling berpandangan. Sekilas bayangan Jungkook kemarin malam muncul dibenaknya, yang hanya memakai handuk tanpa menutupi bagian atas atau pun otot sempurna di perutnya, dan rambut basahnya yang terlihat sexy, menggelitik pipi Taehyung membuat semburat merah muncul disana dengan irama jantung yang semakin cepat. Jungkook bangkit sambil terus memandang Taehyung dan berjalan mendekati meja Taehyung. Otaknya kembali memunculkan kejadian di kamar Jungkook, ketika Jungkook mendekatinya dan hanya memberi sedikit jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Jungkook masih memandang Taehyung.

'aku mohon jangan mendekat' Taehyung membatin

"Tae-ya"

"Tae-ya"

"ya!"

Jungkook mendekat ke arah meja Taehyung dan mengambil gelas minuman yang telah kosong dan kembali ke bagian dapur cafe.

'arrgghhh Kim Taehyung, kau kenapa? Kau berdebar? Tidak. . . pasti jantungku bermasalah arrgghhh' Taehyung kembali membatin sambil terus meremas ujung mantelnya

"ya! Tae-ya, kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara dari tadi" Jimin berteriak frustasi

"ne?" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya

Suara teriakan Jimin menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung yang nyaris melayang, suara Jimin yang seolah mengembalikan jiwanya. Saat menatap Jungkook barusan, tiba-tiba saja otaknya tak bekerja, bahkan indra pendengaranya pun seperti mati, seolah ada sesuatu yang telah memblokade semuanya menghentikan waktu di sekitarnya, hanya ada dia dan Jungkook, bahkan suara Jimin yang dari tadi memanggilnya tak dapat didengarnya.

"dia tampankan? , a hot boy" Jimin menggoda Taehyung

"ya! Wajahmu memerah"kali ini Jimin terbahak

"mwo?! Jangan bercanda Jimin-ah" Taehyung segera menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja

"kau. . ."kali ini Jimin berhenti mengoceh ketika suara Namjoon bergema di cafe itu

"Jimin-ah kau tunggu di parkiran saja dengan Yoongi hyung, oke?"

"Tae-ya, nanti kita bicarakan lagi" Jimin terbahak lagi "kau lucu sekali" Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di meja "bye~" Jimin segera berlari ketika melihat Yoongi sudah keluar dari pintu depan cafe

"ne" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya setelah Jimin berjalan menuju pintu

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari sebuah minimarket setelah menghabiskan satu cup ramyun di sana. Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat Jungkook berada di depan minimarket dengan sepedanya. Ia segera mengendap-endap melangkah berlawanan arah agar Jungkook tak melihatnya.

"kau mau kemana lagi Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung berhenti dan memutar balik tubuhnya ketika baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan minimarket "aku. . .ingin membeli sesuatu"

"aku tau kau sedang berbohong, naiklah jika kau tak ingin berakhir di luar semalaman karena kejaran anjing tadi"

". . ."

"ini sudah malam, tak ada matahari yang akan membuat kulimu hitam" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh karena ia lagi-lagi mengerjai namja 'tua' itu

Kali ini Taehyung mumutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook "ya! Aku tidak takut kulitku hitam"

"benarkah? mengakulah, aku temukan buktinya di tempat sampah di dapur, lagi pula aku cukup tau merk sunblock milik eommaku"

"ya!. . ." . . . "lagipula apa salahnya seorang namja memakai sunblock, bahkan aku masih bisa berpacaran dengan yeoja cantik" ucap Taehyung tak mau kalah

"naiklah, jangan berdebat lagi, kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu"

Taehyung segera berlari setelah mendengar kata 'meninggalkanmu' itu, menuju sepeda Jungkook dan duduk di belakang, seketika itu juga ia hampir memeluk pinggang Jungkook tapi ia tersadar dan dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya.

'arrrgghh, Tae, apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi eoh? Memeluknya? Aishhh' lagi, Taehyung hanya bisa membatin

"ya! Kenapa kau duduk menyamping? Seperti yeoja saja" ucap Jungkook

'aishh benar, kenapa aku duduk seperti ini'Taehyung membatin

"duduklah yang benar!"

Dengan wajah kesalnya Taehyung mengubah posisi duduknya. Kenapa ia lagi-lagi seperti orang bodoh.

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya pelan, sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ketika Taehyung di kejar anjing karena kebodohannya sendiri. Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk memikirkan kenapa ia berubah menjadi aneh seperti sekarang, tingkahnya yang seperti yeoja, bukan . . .lebih tepatnya seperti orang bodoh. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Setengah perjalanan menuju rumah telah dilewati dengan kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba sepeda Jungkook melaju dengan tersendat-sendat, ia pun menghentikan sepedanya. Taehyung langsung turun dari sepeda Jungkook.

"aish, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?"ucap Taehyung

"kau saja yang terlalu berat"

"jaga bicaramu tuan Jeon, kau tidak lihat ada paku di ban sepedamu"

Jungkook pun tersenyum, bukannya meminta maaf karena sudah menyalahkan Taehyung seenaknya.

"yasudah kita lanjutkan dengan berjalan saja"

"mwo?!"

"tak ada kendaraan yang lewat dari tadi Taehyung-ssi, kau ini bisakah tidak seperti namja manja yang merepotkan"

"ya! Aku tidak manja, ayo kita jalan"ucap Taehyung segera berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook

Jungkook pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan namja di depannya itu. Taehyung berjalan di depan Jungkook dengan langkah cepatnya, tetap saja Jungkook bisa menyusulnya. Tapi ternyata setengah perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Jeon itu cukup jauh 'pikir Taehyung'. Ia berhenti dan duduk di pinggiran jalan, hal yang sama dilakukan Jungkook. Jungkook mengeluarkan sebotol air dalam tasnya dan membukanya, ia hendak meminumnya tapi sekarang malah ia sodorkan pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengambilnya dengan cepat, botol yang hanya berisi seperempat bagian itu habis oleh Taehyung, ia tersenyum setelah rasa hausnya hilang. Rasa haus Jungkook menghilang begitu saja, melihat tingkah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan handphone nya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya yang mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun, tapi pesan itu sekitar 10 jam yang lalu. Taehyung membalasnya pesan tersebut, Yuri kekasihnya juga mengirimkan beberapa foto dirinya.

"kau mengintip pesan dari kekasihku?" Taehyung menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan kalau ia sedang di perhatikan seseorang, ia menoleh melihat Jungkook yang sekarang tersenyum padanya.

"memangnya kenapa?" Jungkook tersenyum

"dasar tidak sopan"

Taehyung kemudian menyodorkan handphone nya di hadapan Jungkook "bagaimana? Dia cantikkan?"

Jungkook menatap layar handphone Taehyung yang sedang menampilkan foto Yuri "ne, Taehyung-ssi, sangat cantik"

"hei berhentilah memanggilku Taehyung-ssi, bisakah kau memanggilku hyung saja, kurasa hubungan kita akan membaik tidak seperti _Tom and Jerry_ lagi" ucap Taehyung sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santainya pada tubuh Jungkook yang duduk menyamping

"akan kupikirkan" Jungkook mencoba menggerak-gerakkan lengannya agar Taehyung tidak lagi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook

"jawaban seperti apa itu"Taehyung tertawa, tak menghiraukan Jungkook yang terus menggerakkan lengannya

"Jungkookie. . ." . . . "mulai sekarang panggil hyung, coba katakan"

"tidak mau, kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Seperti eomma ku saja"

"eomma mu memanggilmu Kookie, apa kau mau aku memanggilmu seperti itu"

"tidak usah, Jungkook saja"

"baiklah, panggil aku hyung dulu aku akan memanggilmu Jungkook"

"hyung, bisakah kau memanggilku Jungkook saja?"

"akan ku pikirkan dulu Jungkookie" Taehyung terkekeh

"namja macam apa kau ini, tak menepati perkataannya"

Taehyung hanya tertawa "kau di cafe tadi kenapa? Aku sempat melihat ada kobaran api di matamu, dan cukup membuatku ngeri" **(ini pas di Chapter 4 part 1)**

Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, ia hanya diam dan menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dari lengan Jungkook yang menjadi sandarannya tadi. Melihat raut wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"hey, sudahlah aku hanya bercanda, jangan dipikirkan" Taehyung tertawa canggung

"dulu aku juga sepertimu hyung"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"punya segalanya, rumah besar, mobil, pelayan, uang, dan aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku mau" Jungkook balik menatap Taehyung "aku mungkin belum mengenalmu hyung, tapi aku bisa lihat kau itu orang baik"

Taehyung tersenyum.

"dulu, aku tidak seperti ini hyung, aku bisa menendang orang yang tidak aku suka dari hadapanku, tak mendapat hukuman jika membuat masalah, bahkan aku bisa membeli nyawa seseorang, aku suka meremehkan orang-orang, aku juga sempat mendengar orang-orang yang membicarakanku 'pangeran sekolah yang angkuh' "

"tapi kau masih terlihat angkuh sekarang" Taehyung menahan kekehannya, ia hanya berusaha agar topik pembicaraan Jungkook tidak terlalu serius

"benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat rambut lembut Taehyung yang melambai ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"mereka bilang kata-kata andalanku adalah 'kau butuh uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Akan kuberikan padamu?' , ketika kau mengatakan hal itu aku jadi mengingat diriku yang dulu hyung, itulah caraku meremehkan orang-orang yang tak sama denganku dulu, tapi ketika keluarga kami tak mempunyai apa-apa ucapan itu berbalik padaku, semua orang meremehkanku, tak ada pangeran sekolah lagi, yang ada hanya Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook namja biasa". . . "tapi ketika kau mengatannya, yang aku lihat hanyalah ketulusan, kau benar-benar ingin membantu bukan bermaksud merendahkanku"

"aku sempat mengira kau anak baik-baik, ternyata kau juga berandal, kau punya sisi kelam dimasa lalu" lagi, Taehyung berusaha membuat lelucon ketika Jungkook memujinya

Merekapun saling memandang dan tersenyum.

" 'kau itu tak berharga tanpa uang Jeon Jungkook' seseorang mengatakan itu padaku, dan aku masih ingat seringaiannya yang menjijikkan"

"aku cukup setuju dengan kalimat itu"

Jungkook mendelik tajam, Taehyung sedikit merasa kengerian dalam tatapan Jungkook itu, dan ia berusaha tersenyum "maksudku, kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa uang. . .yaa begitu, begitu maksudku"

Seketika Jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah Taehyung yang ketakutan, seketika itu juga pipi Taehyung kembali memanas melihat tawa Jungkook, dan lagi jantungnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"aigo~, kau selalu membuatku jantungan" Taehyung tersenyum canggung

"kau sebegitu takutnya padaku?"

Taehyung diam sejenak sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya "kau jangan pernah lagi mengingat dirimu yang dulu, tak ada gunanya, kau akan terus merasa menyesal, kau hidup dimasa sekarang jadi kau hanya harus melihat kedepan dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari hari kehari, itu yang terpenting" ucap Taehyung yang masih berusaha menahan debaran aneh di jantungnya

"anak manja sepertimu bisa juga berpikir bijak, daebak!" Jungkook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"aishh, lagi lagi kau mengataiku"

"ayo, sudah terlalu larut" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya

Taehyung pun ikut berdiri dan langsung menghambur ke atas punggung Jungkook, mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan kakinya di pinggang Jungkook "go go go"ucap Taehyung

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dan saat itu juga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Debaran aneh yang berusaha ia hilangkan sedari tadi malah semakin kencang, ia terkejut dengan pergerakan Jungkook dan segera turun dari punggung Jungkook.

"kau kira aku akan meninggalkan sepedaku?" Jungkook berusaha terlihat normal, tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut ketika Taehyung berada di punggungnya, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Taehyung yang berdetak lebih cepat dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh

"ne . . . kau benar"ucap Taehyung dan segera meninggalkan Jungkook dengan perasaannya yang aneh itu

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke parkiran sendirian, ia tak melihat Yoongi. Bukankah ia sudah keluar duluan, pikir Jimin. Jimin memutuskan berjalan kembali keluar dari parkiran, dan berniat menunggu di depan gerbang parkiran sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah pot bunga besar yang terbuat dari beton. Ia tersenyum melihat ke seberang parkiran dimana cafe milik Namjoon dan Jin berada, hyungnya yang berjalan sambil merangkul bahu Jin. Sesekali Jin tertawa, pemandangan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum, entah lelucon apa yang dibuat Namjoon sehingga Jin bisa tertawa begitu senangnya. Namjoon tiba-tiba meraih kepala Jin dan menyatukan dahi mereka, Namjoon mmengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jin tersenyum, Namjoon perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka, pemandangan itu menciptakan semburat merah di pipi Jimin, lalu . . .

"ya."

Sebuah kain di lemparkan ke kepala Jimin yang membuat ia tak bisa melihat kelanjutan dari adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Jimin menyingkirkan kain tersebut dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang berada di atas motor scooter nya.

"Adegan dewasa seperti itu tak pantas di tonton bocah sepertimu"

Belum sempat protes dengan kata-kata 'bocah' itu Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Jimin

Jimin mengambil helm tersebut dari tangan Yoongi dan memasangnya di kepala, ia mencoba memasang kaitan helm nya itu, Yoongi sedikit gemas karena memperhatikannya Jimin yang begitu sulitnya untuk memasang kaitan helm nya. Ia turun dari motornya, menurunkan tangan Jimin yang tengah sibuk dengan helm tersebut. Jimin bisa memandang wajah Yoongi dari dekat walaupun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik ketika Yoongi memasangkan kaitan helm nya. Yoongi beralih mengambil kain yang berada di lengan Jimin merapikannya dan melingkarkannya ke leher Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin selama 3 detik sebelum Yoongi langsung menaiki motornya.

"naiklah"ucap Yoongi yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan

Yoongi menjalankan motornya ketika Jimin sudah berada di atasnya.

"tunggu, Namjoon hyung"Jimin kali ini mengeluarkan suaranya

"apartemen kami bersebelahan, jadi kita jalan duluan saja"

"oke"

Jimin kurang merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian selama perjalanan ke apartement, ia pun menggumamkan lagu. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi tersenyum, entahlah hal-hal kecil yang di lakukan Jimin sedikit merubah sikapnya.

"kau suka dance?"

Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika Yoongi mengajaknya bicara, yang ia simpulkan dari pertemuannya sejak tadi siang adalah Yoongi memang makhluk dari kutub utara yang tak akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu jika seseorang tak mengajaknya bicara. Tapi kesimpulan itu tidaklah seakurat yang Jimin pikirkan, tidak, Jimin hanya terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan.

"eung, aku suka sekali, aku sudah berencana ingin masuk club dance ketika sudah di universitas" Jimin tersenyum

"mianhe" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Yoongi sedikit bingung

"karena aku menggunakan banmal padamu, harusnya aku memanggilmu sunbae karena kita baru saja saling mengenal"

"tidak apa-apa, karena sudah terlanjur memanggil hyung, ya kau memanggilku begitu saja"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"hyung, kau tinggal sendirian?"

"tidak, aku tinggal bersama Hoseok, kau pasti mengenalnya karena ia yang paling heboh di kampus tadi"

"ne, aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi di stand club dance"

"apa yang dia lakukan di stand ku?"

"dia menghampiriku ketika aku sedang meminta form keanggotaan untuk club dance, sayang sekali dia ingat aku ketika bertemu di kampus, berbeda sekali denganmu hyung"Jimin sedikit terkekeh

"mianhe, aku sangat payah mengingat wajah seseorang"

Lagi-lagi Jimin terkekeh. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan tapi Jimin lah yang paling banyak mengoceh. Kalau Jimin bukanlah dongsaeng dari Namjoon, Yoongi akan beralasan lain untuk menolak membonceng Jimin ke apartemen, karena ia tak begitu suka berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jimin membuatnya berbeda, ada rasa ingin tahu yang lebih mengenai Jimin.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 part 2, end.**

* * *

 **Annyeong :D**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini, yang makin gk jelas alurnya lol. Selalu terima kasih buat para reader dan reviewer ku tersayang ;D.**

 **Ohh iya jangan lupa dengerin mixtape Suga a.k.a Agust D oppa~ :D , jangan lupa liat mv nya yang bikin aku whoaaaaa speechless, ah bukan . . .bikin aku pengen meluk oppa kalo ketemu di jalan , hah, whattt? , jangan lupa liat atau baca terjemahan liriknya. . . it's really cool, mungkin ada beberapa yang kedengeran menghina tapii maksudnya bukan begitu ya, intinya menceritakan kisah hidup namanya juga genre** ** _hip hop_** **jadi kata2 yang kurang berkenan itu 'biasa' buat genre ini lagi pula kalo dibaca lagi liriknya emmm apa ya. . . mungkin aku bakal bilang** ** _'dont give a fuck to bullshit that let you down'_** **jadi selalu kerja keras, selalu menjadi seseorang yang bisa berinovasi dan jangan peduliin orang yang bikin kamu down, kok saya jadi ceramah ya? I'm sorry jinsimiya mianhae , lol**

Whoaaa **safabelle** I really like you!, dan makasih udah selalu ninggalin review dan masih mau nungguin ff ini :D

Buat **yongchan** thanks atas pertanyaannya :D, udah kejawab kan hubungan Namjoon dan Jimin hahaha.

Helooo **yoongiena** , makasih reviewnya dan mau nungguin ff ini :D

.

.

 **Enjoy~ and have a nice day everyone ;D**

 **Gamsahabnida**

 **.**

 **Waittt! Baby**

 **Next chapter aku bakal kasih kejutan kecil, ingat! kecil, jadi jangan terlalu senang hahahaha, I wanna give you some sweets moment, semoga aku sukses ya bikin alur nya TT**


	6. Chapter 5

_**One person can change you**_

 _ **be the best or the worst,**_

 _ **One step can bring you to somewhere**_

 _ **to the beautiful place or to the hell,**_

 _ **So, be ready!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Precious**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah hampir lima bulan Taehyung melewati harinya di Busan, ingat! di Busan kediaman paman Jeon dengan istrinya dan seorang putranya yang sudah membuat Taehyung merasakan dirinya sedikit berubah. Apa? Berubah?, ah sudahlah jangan di bahas, ikuti saja alurnya Kim Taehyung. Apakah kau berubah jadi namja mandiri dan tidak manja lagi?. Apakah kau berubah untuk menghargai arti uang yang biasanya kau hamburkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu?. Apakah kau sekarang lebih menyenangi naik sepeda sambil melihat pemandangan disekitarmu bersama Jungkook?. Apakah hatimu juga berubah ketika Yuri sudah jarang bersamamu dan kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian atau bersama Jungkook, atau bersama Jimin, atau sendirian atau sendirian atau sendirian, hey Yuri mu kemana?, _heol._

Tak ada Yuri memang tak menyenangkan, tapi jika tak ada Jimin lah yang membuatnya hidupnya tak bersemangat. Setidaknya Jimin lah yang selalu bersamanya ketika ia bosan, Jimin selalu tau jika Taehyung tak suka sendirian. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah ketika orang tuanya masih belum bisa kembali ke Korea. Dan juga tiba-tiba Yuri tidak begitu sering menghubunginya sekarang. Tiap kali mengajaknya untuk bertemu, Yuri selalu saja menolak karena berbagai alasan. Tapi Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa Yuri sedang sibuk dengan kampusnya, tapi bukankah juga sudah hampir 4 bulan Yuri d Seoul setelah keluarga mereka kembali dan menetap lagi di Korea.

Hari ini Taehyung kembali duduk di sudut cafe, di meja yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Dalam seminggu ini Taehyung sudah beberapa kali sengaja mengunjungi cafe Whalien 52, alasannya karena kampusnya selesai lebih awal dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah. Ia hanya terlalu bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia ajak untuk mengobrol ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama, bisa saja ia lakukan bersama Yuri tapi karena Yuri yang sulit untuk di temui saat ini, maka cafe lah tempat yang mungkin untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, melihat orang lalu lalang, melihat pelayan cafe yang melayani pengunjung atau sekedar memainkan game di handphone nya.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung ketika ia telah selesai melayani beberapa pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki cafe, mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Taehyung, Taehyung yang sedang asik memandangi jalanan lewat jendela besar membuatnya mengalihkan matanya pada Jungkook.

"kau sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu disini, apa kau tidak mempunyai hal lain untuk di kerjakan?" tanya Jungkook

"tidak" Taehyung hanya menjawab singkat

"bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"dia masih sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya"

"dengan Jimin hyung?"

"kadang setelah dari kampus aku ke apartemennya bermain game, tapi setelah dari sana aku ke sini"

"hidupmu cukup menyenangkan ya hyung" Jungkook bukan bermaksud mengatai Taehyung, ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang pastinya akan berubah drastis tiap kali Jungkook menggodanya dengan mengatainya, _well_ kegiatan yang cukup menghibur bagi Jungkook.

"menyenangkan apanya?, membosankan, hanya melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari, tapi itu akan berbeda jika dengan Yuri"

Benarkan, Taehyung langsung menanggapi Jungkook, lihat saja cara dia berbicara, mulutnya yang bergerak tak karuan, matanya yang sayu karena bosan berubah menjadi bulat sempurna. Lima bulan membuat Jungkook sedikit lebih mengenal Taehyung, seseorang yang manja yang tidak suka sendirian dan paling suka berbicara.

"kenapa tidak mengunjungi rumahnya saja?"

"dia sudah tidak di rumah lamanya, dan aku sudah tanya alamat rumah barunya tapi aku belum mendapatkan balasan pesan darinya" Taehyung menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini, terlihat lucu apalagi kalau ia sedang bosan.

"teman-teman kalian bagaimana, pasti mereka tau"

"sudah aku hubungi, tapi . . ." Taehyung memberi jeda "sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya" kali ini Taehyung membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di atas meja

"kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Taehyung, lagi. . .pipi Taehyung selalu terasa panas ketika melihat senyuman Jungkook, tapi ia berusaha menetralkan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini muncul lagi, padahal ia merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang tak pernah sinkron bekerja dengan otaknya itu.

Jungkook berdiri masih dengan senyumannya dan mengacak puncak kepala Taehyung sebelum berlalu menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja datang "kau manis sekali hyung"

Taehyung terdiam, pipinya makin memanas mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ia meraih cepat hot chocolate kesukaannya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, dan segera meninggalkan meja. Jungkook yang sibuk melayani pelanggan sesaat melirik pintu cafe melihat punggung Taehyung yang makin menjauh, entah apa yang ia pikirkan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu di luar seharian cukup membuat tubuhnya lelah. Taehyung membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang, menghamburkan tasnya ke sembarangan tempat. Ia menatap bungkus plastik berisi box yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya itu, ia lupa harusnya ia memberikannya pada Jungkook saat ia tak sengaja melihat Jungkook meninggalkan box itu di tempat sampah. Tapi hal yang ia tak yakin adalah kalau Jungkook sengaja meninggalkannya di tempat sampah. 'Aku akan kembalikan nanti malam' gumamnya.

Sebuah getaran benda canggih yang ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai membuatnya harus bangkit dan mengambilnya. Tubuh malas yang kelelahan itu segera melihat panggilan masuk di handphone nya itu. Ia terkejut melihat layar handphone nya yang menampilkan nama Jungkook disana. Ia menarik napasnya panjang sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

'hyung kau sedang apa?'

". . ."

'hyung kau masih disana?'

". . ."

'ya! hyung'

"n . . .ne?"

'kau aneh sekali, aku ingin bertanya apa kau besok ada waktu?' terdengar suara tawa Jungkook disana

"memangnya. . .kenapa?"

'ayo kita ke Seoul, jalan-jalan'

"jalan-jalan!" seketika itu juga suara ceria milik Taehyung terdengar, Jungkook pun tersenyum dibuatnya

'aku sudah minta izin libur tadi pada Namjoon hyung, ia mengijinkanku, beruntung sekali ia tak akan memotong gajiku' ucap Jungkook membuat lelucon

"namja tua itu benar-benar baik hati" Taehyung terkekeh

Jungkook tertawa dengan ucapan Taehyung 'baiklah, besok jam 8 kita berangkat, oke?'

"ne, tutuplah telponmu dan bekerjalah yang rajin"

'ne hyung' Jungkook pun mengakhiri panggilannya

.

.

Berantakan. Jimin menghela napasnya, melihat dapur di apartemennya seperti kapal pecah. Sup kimchi, telur gulung dan bulgogi sudah terhidang di meja makan. Ia tersenyum melihat karyanya itu hasil belajar dengan Jin hyung selama beberapa minggu, ia beralasan bahwa itu adalah hobi barunya, memasak. Namjoon terkadang di buat pusing dengan ulah Jimin yang telah menghancurkan dapur. Sedangkan Jin hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa Jimin hanya terlalu bersemangat.

Jimin meletakkan sup kimchi, telur gulung dan bulgogi itu di atas nampan dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen. Ia memencet bel apartemen tetangganya, apartemen Hoseok. Suara derap langkah dapat Jimin dengar dari dalam apartemen tetangganya itu. Sebuah kepala muncul di balik pintu itu.

"Jimin-ah, ahhh kebetulan sekali" ucap Hoseok ketika melihat Jimin dengan nampan yang berisi makanan

Jimin tersenyum dengan manusia kelewat jujur menurutnya itu tapi Yoongi lebih suka memberi predikat sebagai makhluk yang tidak tau malu .

"masuklah"

Jimin meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja makan milik Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok duduk di sofanya melanjutkan acara menonton tv nya.

"Jimin-ah, kau terburu-buru sekali, duduklah dulu kita makan bersama nanti"Hoseok melirik jam dindingnya "sebentar lagi Yoongi juga datang"

"aku sudah makan tadi, aku memang membuatnya untukmu dan Yoongi hyung"

"kalau begitu temani aku saja menonton tv sambil mengobrol, ayolah" Hoseok menarik tangan Jimin untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya

Kali ini Jimin hanya pasrah dan membiarkan tangannya di tarik Hoseok.

"bagaimana kuliahmu, menyenangkan?"

"ne hyung, apa lagi aku bisa sekelas dengan Taehyung"

"Taehyung, namja yang tingkahnya tak jelas itu" Hoseok tertawa

"ne" Jimin ikut tertawa menyetujui perkataan Hoseok

"club dance bagaimana?"

"sangat menyenangkan"

"tentu saja, karena ada Yoongi" ucap Hoseok menggoda Jimin

"bukan, aku memang sangat menyukai dance, jadi aku senang berada di sana"

"ya ya, karena kau menyukai dance dan juga ada Yoongi jadi kau merasa sangat senang disana" ucap Hoseok mencoba menggoda Jimin lagi

"ya! Hyung jangan menggodaku"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak menggodamu, kau lihat aku dari tadi tidak tertawa"ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum

"ya, tapi kau tertawa di dalam hati hyung"

"sudah, mengaku saja, kau itu terllihat jelas sedang menyukainya"Hoseok tertawa

"sebaiknya aku kembali dulu, sebentar lagi Namjoon hyung pulang, dan aku belum membereskan dapur"

"ya baiklah, bilang saja kau malu bertemu Yoongi"

"hyung~"Jimin protes

"baiklah aku akan berhenti, terima kasih atas makanannya ya"

"oke hyung"

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki menembus gendang telinganya. Pasti Jungkook, gumamnya. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan memastikan Jungkook belum memasuki kamarnya.

"Jungkook-ah" kepala Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah, jangan lupakan dia bukannya selesai mengikuti kursus setelah pulang sekolah, tapi selesai bekerja part time. Wajah lelahnya menangkap kehadiran Taehyung yang melangkah mendekatinya. Taehyung menyerahkan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya, Jungkook menerima sebuah kantong plastik berisi box yang sudah lama ia lupakan tetapi tidak asing baginya. Jungkook mengeluarkan isi box tersebut, setelah melihatnya beberapa detik ia menutupnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik itu lagi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"kenapa?" Taehyung menatap bungkusan plastik tersebut "maaf seharusnya aku berikan ini padamu lebih awal, tapi aku melupakannya"

"kau memungutnya di tempat sampah?" nada suara Jungkook sedikit tak bersahabat memasuki pendengaran Taehyung

"ne?" Taehyung diam sejenank, mengingat kejadian dimana ia menemukan box tersebut "kukira kau tak sengaja meninggalkannya"

"aku memang berniat membuangnya"

"kau serius?" Taehyung terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungkook "kau yakin membuang uang 75.000 won begitu saja?"

"darimana kau mengetahui harganya?" tanya Jungkook penuh selidik

"aku tidak sengaja melihat gaun ini di butik saat sedang bejalan-jalan"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan opininya "apakah aku harus tetap menggenggam sesuatu yang sudah tidak berharga? menyimpan kenangannya , kenangan yang manis sekaligus yang pahit? "

"maksudmu?" Taehyung sungguh tak mengerti dengan perkataan Jungkook

"mana yang lebih berharga uang atau harga diri?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal 'aku tidak mengerti yang dia katakan, kenapa tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang simpel saja, dasar sok dewasa' gumam Taehyung

"lupakan saja, terima kasih sudah memungutnya, tapi aku tak ingin melihat gaun itu lagi" ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang menuju kamarnya, Jungkook mengetahui hal itu dan membiarkan Taehyung mengikutinya, tetapi sesampainya di depan kamar sebelum memutar kenop pintunya, Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum misterius "kenapa mengikutiku? Mau tidur bersamaku?"

Seketika itu juga salah satu tangan Taehyung bergerak ke perut Jungkook yang masih terbalut kemeja sekolahnya dan mencubit perut sexy yang sudah pernah di lihatnya itu.

"ya!" Jungkook meringis kesakitan, sambil berusaha menghentikan cubitan Taehyung

"rasakan itu" Taehyung tersenyum puas " _pervert_ "

"aigo~, aku bercanda hyung" Jungkook segera memeluk tasnya untuk menutupi perutnya

Taehyung tak menghiraukan Jungkook, lalu menggeser tubuh Jungkook yang menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya, dan memasuki kamar Jungkook tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama kali dilakukan Taehyung ketika membuka pintu adalah mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar Jungkook, memang terlihat kecil dari kamarnya tapi tatanan benda-benda di kamarnya sangat rapi, jangan lupakan rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, karakter _Iron Man_ terpajang di sana, lalu di atas rak itu ada sebuah frame foto dia bersama orangtuanya, 'keluarga kecil yang bahagia' gumam Taehyung. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya ia tak sadar sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit menelisik ruangan pribadi milik Jungkook, tapi Jungkook sama sekali tak marah atau mengusirnya karena telah menyentuh benda-benda dikamarnya, yang di tangkap oleh pendengarannya saat ini adalah percikan air di kamar mandi. Taehyung pun segera melangkah menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, tapi seketika itu juga tubuhnya berbalik ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

"ohh, kau masih di sini hyung" Jungkook berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya

"ne, aku suka kamarmu" Taehyung sengaja memainkan karakter _Iron Man_ Jungkook, ia hanya tak ingin memandang Jungkook dalam ke adaan seperti itu

"benarkah? Kau bisa tidur di sini kalau kau mau" ucap Jungkook sambil mengenakan t-shirt berwarna merah miliknya

"tidak, maksudku kamarmu rapi beda sekali denganku"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Suara derit ranjang membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jungkook sedang memainkan ponselnya sekarang.

"kau tidak mau cerita, tetang box pink berisi gaun cantik dan mahal ini?"

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah Taehyung lalu tersenyum "kau penasaran?"

Belum sempat Taehyung memberi jawaban, Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

.

 **Shinsegae Centum City, Busan, November 2012**

 ** _Sehari sebelum pertemuan pertama Jungkook dan Taehyung di Bandara_**

Jungkook terus melirik jam tangannya, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung berlantai empat belas itu, sedikit merasa risih berdiri sendirian di gedung yang terlihat mewah itu. Ia terus mengeratkan pegangannya pada _paper bag_ yang sedang dibawanya, kadang ia tersenyum ketika pandangannya jatuh pada _paper bag_ yang berisikan sebuah box berwarna pink itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia melirik sekitarnya, tapi seseorang yang di tunggunya belum juga muncul di hadapannya. Kesabarannya belum hilang, ia membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap menunggu walaupun ia hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja part time nya.

"chagiya" Jungkook tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya tengah berjalan kehadapannya

"ayo, kau tidak punya banyak waktukan, kita makan saja, aku tidak yakin satu jam bisa mengelilingi mall ini" suara yang terdengar ketus itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit kecewa

"baiklah, kau mau makan dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat.

"Na Young kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali eoh?" Jungkook berusaha menyamakan langkah yeoja di depannya itu

Yeoja bernama Na Young itu tak menghiraukan Jungkook, yeoja cantik itu terus berjalan keluar dari area pusat perbelanjaan mewah tersebut. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napasnya ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Tak jauh dari Departement Store Shinsegae, Na Young menemukan sebuah restoran ala Meksiko dan Spanyol yang menarik perhatiannya ' _Dos Tacos_ ' , ia segera melangkah memasuki restoran tersebut serta seorang pelayan yang mengikutinya lalu merekomendasikan meja kosong padanya. Na Yong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana, wajahnya yang cantik masih terlihat kurang bersahabat di mata Jungkook, hingga ia memutuskan tak banyak bicara pada yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Orange Juice" ucap Jungkook tanpa melihat daftar menu

"ada lagi?" tanya pelayan tersebut

"tidak"

"kau tak makan?" Na Young tetap menunjukkan perhatiannya pada daftar menunya

"aku masih kenyang, kau saja yang makan"

"Fajita Style Grilled Tomato Burrito" Na Young masih terus mebolak balik daftar menunya "and Lemon tea"

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Na Young dan meminta mereka menunggu untuk beberapa menit.

Na Young melirik Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang masih mengkerut karena kesal "aku sudah bilangkan, jangan pakai seragam sekolah jika bertemu denganku"

"memangnya kenapa chagi?" ucap Jungkook lembut

Na Young hanya mendengus kasar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"kau malu?" kali ini Jungkook berusaha menahan dirinya tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu keluar

Na Young kembali melirik Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"kau malu karena kita tak di sekolah yang sama lagi?"

"kau malu karena aku bukan pangeran sekolah lagi"

"kau malu karena aku sekarang di sekolah biasa?"

"kau juga malu karena aku part time?"

"sudahlah, jangan ribut di sini, jangan bikin aku kesal" ucap Na Young

"sudah empat tahun. . ." ucapan Jungkook terpotong

"ne, sudah empat tahun dan aku mulai bosan karena setiap bertemu kita hanya bertengkar tentang masalah yang sama"

"kau hanya tidak bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini dan kau yang selalu cari masalah denganku" nada suara Jungkook terdengar meninggi

"kau bosan?, lalu apa? kau ingin putus?" ucapan Jungkook kali ini

Mata Na Young menampakkan keterkejutan bukan karena ucapan Jungkook tetapi beberapa orang yang memasuki restoran, ia segera beranjak dari mejanya dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong meninggalkan Jungkook senirian dan berkata untuk menunggunya saja di sana.

"Na Young, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian?" suara yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Na Young itu menggema di restoran membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekumpulan yeoja dan dua orang namja yang sekarang tengah mengitari meja dimana Na Young duduk.

Jungkook membiarkan Na Young sementara bersama teman-temannya, beberapa siswa dan siswi di sana Jungkook mengenalnya, mereka adalah teman-teman Na Young. Ia pun menunggu hingga 40 menit hanya untuk menghabiskan jus jeruk pesanannya, dia sudah merasa tidak nyaman duduk sendirian sedangkan kekasihnya asik dengan teman-temannya mengobrol sambil menertawakan sesuatu. Jungkook pun membayar pesanannya setelah itu berjalan ke arah Na Young dan teman-temannya.

"ini, hadiah untukmu, aku harus kembali bekerja, kau nanti pulang naik taxi saja" Jungkook menyodorkan paper bag yang ada di tangannya

Na Young mengambilnya, mengeluarkan box tersebut dan membukanya, sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink membuat matanya sedikit bersinar. Tapi sesaat kemuan ia meletakkan gaun itu dan memasukkannnya ke dalam box dan mengembalikannya pada Jungkook.

"aku tidak suka gaunnya"

Jungkook merasa di permalukan kali ini dan ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Rahang Jungkook mengeras dan ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuat seisi restoran menatapnya terkejut.

"kau bisa buang kalau tidak suka"

"kau saja yang buang, tanganku terlalu malas untuk memegannya"

Jungkook pun segera mengambil box tersebut dan meninggalkan restoran tetapi suara Na Young membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook. . .kehidupanku dan kehidupanmu sudah jauh berbeda sekarang, dan aku harap kau tidak menemuiku lagi, hubungan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi"

Na Young segera menundudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum puas ketika selesai mengatakan hal tersebut seakan beban yang selama ini di pendamnya menghilang. Jungkook sedikit menyesal denga sikapnya yang sedikit keras barusan, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Na Young ingin mengatakan untuk memberi dia kesempatan, tapi pemandangan yang ia tangkap adalah Na Young yang tengah di rangkul oleh teman lelakinya itu sambil mencium pipinya, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke luar restoran mewah itu.

.

.

"Kookie, kau sudah mengeluarkan semua barang-barangmu nak?" nyonya Jeon mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang ke kamar barunya

"ne eomma"

"kau akan dapat teman baru, bukan. . . kau akan mendapatkan seorang hyung" Nyonya Jeon tertawa renyah "lama-lama kau juga akan melupan gadis itu, siapa namanya?" Nyonya Jeon mencoba mengingat nama kekasih Jungkook yang sebenanrnya sudah sangat dekat dengan eomma Jungkook ini ". . . . Na Young"

"sudahlah, mood ku jadi jelek mendengar namanya"

"baiklah lebih baik kita membicarakan yang lain saja". . . "kau tak masalahkan pindah ke kamar yang sedikit kecil sekarang?"

"ne, asal rasa cinta eomma padaku tidak mengecil ketika orang itu berada di rumah kita"

"tidak, kau tetap yang paling eomma sayangi, tapi bertingkahlah seperti saudara dengannya, oke?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas.

"oh iya, eomma butuh kertas, eomma akan tuliskan namanya"

"tidak usah, pakai caraku saja" Jungkook mengeluarkan handphone nya

"baiklah, karena kau sudah berbaik hati menggantikan appa untuk menjemputnya, jadi eomma serahkan saja padamu"

"kau akan terlihat seperti fanboy jika menggunakan aplikasi seperti ini" Nyonya Jeon tertawa ketika Jungkook menyodorkan handphonenya untuk mengetikkan nama namja yang akan ia jemput

Jungkook melihat tulisan yang bergerak kesamping di handphonenya "jangan menertawaiku, rumit sekali membawa kertas besar itu eomma"

"baiklah"

...

.

.

.

...

Jungkook menyudahi ceritanya, Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum yang sedari tadi menikmati cerita Jungkook sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di lengan Jungkook.

"aku mengerti maksudmu ketika kau bilang tadi 'mana yang lebih berharga uang atau harga diri'?" ucap Taehyung

"tentu saja harga diri, bagus sekali kau tidak meminta kesempatan pada yeoja seperti itu" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya kali ini ke dinding kamar Jungkook, suranya sudah sedikit berat seperti matanya sekarang. Ia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di bahu Jungkook "sebentar saja, aku lelah harus kembali kekamar" salah satu tangan Taehyung pun bergerak meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya.

Jungkook pun membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin tau apakah tidur sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang adalah kebiasaannya. Ia merasa seperti _de javu_ , tidak. . .ini memang pernah terjadi ketika ia menjemput Taehyung di bandara, ketika kepala Taehyung dengan seenaknya jatuh di bahunya dan dengan tanpa ijinnya menggenggam telapak tangannya, Jungkook hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"hyung"

Taehyung tak menjawab panggilan Jungkook.

"hey, kau tidur?"

"hyung"

"bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini"

"aishh, hyung"

Jungkook diam sejenak berharap Taehyung bangun, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung akan membuka matanya. Dengan hati- hati Jungkook melepas tautan tangan mereka dan merebahkan tubuh Taehyung di ranjangnya, ia turun untuk menyelimuti Taehyung yang tampak sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengusap poni Taehyung yang menutupi dahinya "kau manis sekali hyung" bisiknya "jaljayo" Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung di kamarnya.

.

.

Yoongi tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok yang sedari tadi tersenyum padanya. Meja makan itu masih terlihat rapi, hidangannya pun masih belum berkurang karena belum disentuh sama sekali. Yoongi pun mengambil dua mangkuk nasi untuk Hoseok dan dirinya. Lalu duduk mengambil lauk yang terhidang di sana. Hoseok menunggu Yoongi menyantap makanannya. Setelah beberapa makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Hoseok pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

"masakannya? Bulgogi, sup kimchi dan telur gulungnya"

"rasanya enak, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti masakanmu dan rasanya lebih enak dari masakanku, kau membelinya dimana?"

"ya! Jangan sembarangan, tadi Jimin yang membawakan ke sini, dia masak sendiri, Namjoon hyung juga bilang beberapa minggu ini ia belajar memasak dengan Jin hyung"

"baru beberapa minggu sudah seenak ini, mungkin Jimin lebih baik membuka restoran"

"ya!, dia itu menyukaimu"ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba karena Yoongi selalu tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya tiap kali membahas Jimin

Mendengar ucapan itu Yoongi berhenti memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"apa kau tak menyukainya? bukankah sudah terlihat bahwa dia benar benar menyukaimu, bahkan orang seperti dia berusaha belajar memasak hanya untukmu"

"tidak baik berbicara saat makan"

"aigoo, kau ini tak pernah berubah"ucap Hoseok sedikit kesal

"aku lebih nyaman seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi"

"ne, terserah kau saja" Hoseok hanya pasrah dengan sikap Yoongi yang terlampau cuek ini

.

.

30 menit setelah makan malam bersama Hoseok, Yoongi meminta izin pada Namjoon untuk membawa Jimin keluar, Namjoon hanya mengangguk karena ia cukup mempercayai salah satu orang yang bekerja di cafe nya ini. Lagi pula Jimin juga sudah cukup dewasa ia juga tak ingin terlalu mengekang Jimin, ia lebih suka melihat wajah ceria Jimin dan tak harus memilih siapa yang bisa menjadi temannya atau orang yang dekat dengannya, asalkan orang tersebut termasuk dalam kriteria yang Namjoon pikirkan yaitu berpola pikir dewasa dan bisa menjaga Jimin.

"kenapa tengah malam begini mengajakku keluar hyung?" Jimin terus berjalan mengikuti Yoongi hingga berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil

"kau keberatan Jim?" ucap namja berkulit pucat itu sambil menyambar odeng yang berada di sebelahnya

"tidak, hanya saja terlalu larut"

"kau tidak biasa keluar malam-malam begini?"

"hanya . . ."

Yoongi menyodorkan odeng yang ada di tangannya ke mulut Jimin dan sesaat ia melirik namja berkulit pucat itu, ia pun memutuskan memakan odeng yang ada di depan mulutnya itu. Ia memperlambat kunyahan makanan di mulutnya, merasakan kenikmatan makanan yang baru saja ia makan, ia tersenyum dan mengambil odeng yang ada di dekat Yoongi.

"kau seperti orang kelaparan" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang tak berhenti mengambil odeng yang ada didekatnya

"ini enak sekali, aku baru tau ada makanan seenak ini di kedai kecil seperti ini" ucap Jimin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan

Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Puas mencicipi odeng, Jimin mengajak Yoongi mencoba makanan lain di sepanjang jalan BIFF Square itu. Walaupun sudah larut tetapi jalanan di sana masih di penuhi pengunjung dan juga turis. Jimin melihat salah satu kedai yang ramai oleh antrian, ia pun berlari ke sana dan ikut mengantri, Yoongi menarik Jimin dari antrian dan ia menggantikan Jimin untuk mengantri, Jimin tersenyum dan matanya beralih pada ' _chef_ jalanan' yang tengah memainkan spatula di atas lempengan besi panas, membalikkan adonan yang sudah terlihat kecoklatan.

Tiga heottok kini berada di tangan Yoongi, Jimin tak sabar untuk mencicipinya ketika makanan yang masih terasa panas itu di sodorkan padanya, ia meniup asap yang mengepul dari makanan itu dan segera menggigitnya, matanya membulat dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk menandakan ia menyukai makanan manis tersebut. Jimin begitu senang karena jalanan yang dilewatinya seperti surga makanan walaupun hanya _street food_ tetapi rasanya berbeda dengan makanan seharga puluhan ribu won yang pernah dicicipinya yang tak terdapat di sepanjang jalanan ini.

Yoongi sesekali melirik jam tangannya sambil terus menikmati makanan ketiga yang ia beli, kue ikan selai kacang merah. Sudah terlalu larut menurutnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartement walaupun wajah Jimin tampak enggan meninggalkan jalanan yang di penuhi makanan yang sangat menggodanya, Yoongi berkata kalau ia akan mengajak Jimin ke sini lain waktu.

"kau menikmatinya?" tanya Yoongi yang tengah berjalanan di lorong apartemen yang sudah sepi itu

"tentu saja, ahh tapi aku belum puas, belum mencoba semua makanannya"

"Insadong, kurasa di sana juga banyak street food seperti tadi"

"aku tak pernah berkesempatan untuk mencicipi makanan kelas bawah, appa berkata seperti itu 'kelas bawah' " ucap Jimin memperjelas kata-katanya "tapi aku tak menyangka rasanya begitu enak"

"baguslah kalau kau menyukainya makanan 'kelas bawah' " ucap Yoongi

Jimin tertawa ketika Yoongi mmenyebutkan makanan kelas bawah penuh dengan penekanan "terima kasih hyung, lain kali biar aku yang traktir, oke"

Obrolan disepanjang jalan membuat mereka tak sadar sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Jimin.

"Jimin-ah"

"ne?"

"masakanmu sangat enak, aku menyukainya"

Jimin tersenyum akan hal itu.

Yoongi maju selangkah mendekati Jimin, tiba-tiba dua telapak tangan Yoongi terangkat dan menyentuh kedua pipi Jimin, Jimin berdiri kaku ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Jimin hanya pasrah menutup kedua matanya, sebuah kecupan dapat Jimin rasakan di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia tak membuka matanya, ini memalukan menurutnya, ia tak ingin melihat Yoongi dan berharap Yoongi segera lenyap dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan matanya membulat, pipinya memanas ketika namja pucat itu mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba yang sebelumnya memberikan senyuman mematikan yang melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya.

.

.

Perjalanan empat setengah jam di tempuh Jungkook dan Taehyung dari Busan ke Seoul dengan menggunakan bus. Taehyung mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya. Tak menyangka menggunakan bus memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Padahal ia sudah bertanya kenapa tidak menggunakan KTX saja, Jungkook hanya menjawab 'kau manja sekali hyung'. Tapi Taehyung tau kalau menggunakan KTX cukup menguras kantongnya, bukan. . .tapi Jungkook, Jungkook memaksa untuk naik bus. Kali ini Taehyung menerima saja karena ia tau Jungkook menggunakan tabungannya untuk perjalanan mereka ke Seoul.

"bukankah kau mengumpulkan uang untuk masuk universitas, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menghamburkannya?"

"kau kira tidak lelah bekerja terus, aku juga butuh refreshing, aku masih bisa menabung"

.

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung ke Insadong, ia berkata pada Taehyung ada sebuah restoran enak disana. Taehyung tak yakin saat memasuki sebuah restoran kecil dan sederhana ' _Cha Iyagi'_ , ia tak yakin makanan disana 'enak' seperti yang Jungkook katakan. Jungkook bercerita kalau sebelumnya Jungkook pernah ke sini dengan teman-temannya, dan menurutnya rasa masakannya sangat enak. Lagi-lagi Taehyung ingin mengeluh dan ingin mengajak Jungkook makan di restoran yang lebih bagus. Tapi Jungkook memaksa Taehyung untuk mencoba masakan di restoran tersebut.

Saat sudah di dalam restoran itu Jungkook memanggil seorang pelayan, dan pelayan itu langsung memberikan daftar menu pada mereka.

"kau saja yang pilih makanannya, aku sudah lapar sekali"

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan hyung, kita makan di sini saja, aku akan pastikan kau tak akan menyesal"

"tidak, aku tak menyesal,"

Tanpa melihat daftar menu Jungkook menyebutkan pesanannya "bulgogi, japchae, mandu dan sundubu jjigae"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya ketika Jungkook menyebut pesanannya.

"hey kenapa memesan banyak sekali?" ucap Taehyung ketika pelayan tersebut sudah meninggalkan meja mereka

"aku sedang lapar hyung"

"kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?"

"tentu". . . "tapi hyung, ini karena makanmu banyak jadi aku pesan sebanyak mungkin" Jungkook tertawa

"ya! Makanku tidak banyak"

Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi Taehyung, ia sangat senang ketika menggoda namja didepannya ini.

"kau ada rekomendasi tujuan selanjutnya hyung?"

"aku jarang sekali ke tempat-tempat seperti ini" Taehyung sejenak berpikir untuk menemukan tempat selanjutnya "Myeongdong, aku dengar di sana banyak toko kosmetik"

Kali ini Jungkook tak menimpali melihat wajah Taehyung yang sangat bersemangat ketika mengatakan toko kosmetik. Sedikit aneh menurutnya 'seorang namja dan toko kosmetik'.

"kenapa? Kau. . .tidak mau?"

"tentu saja aku mau" ucap Jungkook sambil memberikan senyuman kakunya

"ya! Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan"

.

.

Myeongdong. Setelah menaiki bus dari Insadong mereka berhenti di stasiun Myeongdong, sebenanya jaraknya tak begitu jauh tetapi kalau berjalan kaki terlihat begitu jauh jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan bus. Taehyung berkata bahwa ia ingin membeli sesuatu dan Jungkook hanya mengikuti permintaan Taehyung kali ini. Jungkook tak percaya jika Taehyung benar-benar akan memasuki toko kosmetik di saat ia melihat namja manis itu sudah berjalan ke salah satu toko 'The Face Shop'. Jungkook menatap isi toko itu dari luar, semua pengunjungnya adalah yeoja, ia sedikit risih jika harus memasuki toko itu, rasanya aneh sekali jika namja berada di tengah-tengah yeoja dan. . . 'kosmetik'. Taehyung terus melirik kosmetik yang ada di rak toko tersebut, ketika ia menyadari Jungkook tak di sampingnya ia segera mencarinya ke luar. Sudah Taehyung duga Jungkook tak akan masuk, Taehyung pun menarik lengan Jungkook untuk menemaninya di dalam.

"kenapa? Kau malu?" ucap Taehyung sambil mencoba beberapa _'hand cream'_ yang ada di rak tersebut

'persis seperti yeoja' Jungkook membatin ketika melihat Taehyung mencoba mencium aroma _hand cream_ itu di tangannya

"hey"

"apa? oh. . .tidak sama sekali"

"anggap saja kau sedang menemani kekasih. . ." kali ini Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang asal bicara

"maksudku menemani. . ." kali ini Taehyung tak tau kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menggantikan kata 'kekasih'

"ah hyung sepertinya ini bagus" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

Taehyung tersenyum, dia tau kalau Jungkook sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan bodohnya itu. Taehyung mengambil benda yang di sodorkan Jungkook untuknya itu "ini lipstick bodoh"

Jungkook hanya tertawa karena ia tidak sengaja mengambil benda itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau cari hyung?"

"pelembab, kau tidak lihat kulit wajahku mengering, sebenaarnya aku sudah menemukannya, tapi karena aku melihat benda-benda ini sangat lucu mungkin aku akan membelinya"

"kau seperti yeoja saja hyung"

"berhentilah bicara seperti itu"

"ya ya ya aku berhenti"

Taehyung mengambil salah satu hand cream tersebut dan pelembab wajah berbentuk gel dan membayarnya kekasir, Jungkook tersenyum melihat punggung Taehyung yang sedang mengantri diantara para wanita muda untuk membayar barang yang ia beli.

.

.

Sudah hampir beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk menyusuri Myeongdong. Beberapa kali Taehyung masuk ke toko kosmetik hanya untuk membeli 'kebutuhannya', tapi Jungkook selalu tak berani untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah telalu banyak berbelanja. Jungkook juga sempat melihat kalau Taehyung membeli lipgloss di salah satu toko, Jungkook sempat meragukan kalau Taehyung benar-benar namja tapi keraguan itu tidak beralasan, jelas-jelas suara Taehyung yang besar itu menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar namja. Jungkook tersadar dari aktivitas berpikirnya itu ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung menyodorkannya es krim.

"karena kau sepertinya lelah menemaniku, jadi aku traktir es krim saja"

"terima kasih hyung, sepertinya kita harus segera kembali hyung kalau tidak ingin terkena macet"

"kau benar" Taehyung melirik jaam tangannya

Jungkook mengambil seluruh _paper bag_ kosmetik Taehyung, ia pun berjalan sambil menikmati es krimnya, sedangkan Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali ia tetap diam di tempatnya. Jungkook menyadari kalau Taehyung tidak di sampingnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menghampiri Taehyung, tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang kosong dan mengajaknya berjalan hingga sampai halte bus. Kali ini Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook menyentuhnya lebih lama, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Saat di dalam bus Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung. Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya berharap tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang kosong, entah kenapa ia ingin Jungkook menggenggam tangannya lagi, nyaman 'pikirnya'. Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya dan dengan keberanian yang entah darimana ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya. Jungkook sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Taehyung padanya kali ini.

"Jungkook-ah"

"ne?" Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya pada Taehyung

Taehyung tak menanggapi hanya memandangi wajah Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai wajah itu, menyukai setiap lekukannya, menyukai matanya dengan iris yang hitam kelam, menyukai hidungnya yang lancip, menyukai bibirnya yang merah dan senyumannya yang manis yang terkadang membuat Taehyung tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hingga membuat kerja jantungnya tidak normal.

Seketika itu juga Taehyung tersadar ketika merasakan Jungkook mempererat tautan tangannya, memberinya senyuman lembut, Taehyung terpaku pada tatapan Jungkook yang begitu menenangkan, dan entah sejak kapan wajah Jungkook mendekat secara perlahan hingga menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah Taehyung, hanya sekilas, hanya sebuah kecupan manis. Ketika deru nafas Jungkook yang hangat dan kacau masih terasa di depan bibirnya, Taehyung menutup matanya perlahan menikmati lumatan kecil yang mampir dibibir bawahnya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar nyaman, Jungkook tersenyum di sela ciumannya ketika sekilas melihat rona merah di pipi Taehyung dan kembali melumat bibir manis itu dengan gerakan yang lembut dan menggoda. Taehyung menyukai ciuman itu, ciuman lembut dan hangat, dan entah sejak kapan ia membalas lumatan Jungkook di bibirnya tanpa perasaan ragu sedikitpun.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Annyeong my lovely readers :D**

 **Wahhh si Tae dapet kisseu dari Kookie, tuh anak bedua amnesia kali ya, Tae kan masih pacaran ama Yuri dan Kookie maen kisseu2 aja gk inget klo Tae punya Yuri, Kookie bakalan jadi olang ke 3 atau gimana ya? hahhahahaha**

 **Huaaaa gimana sweet moment nya? Aku masih ngerasa kurang dan gk percaya diri buat ngepost nya. Tapi aku harap readers suka, hohoho**

 **Buat readers I wish you to left some comments, tapi klo gk mau komen jg gapapa sih yang penting kalian bisa menikmati atau ngusir rasa bosan kalian dengan membaca, if it makes you happy, so do I :D**

 **Buat reviewers selalu terima kasih buat komen-komennya jadi aku juga bisa tau ff aku udah cukup bagus atau layak untuk di publish walaupun aku ngerasa belum layak karena cara nulis aku yang masih berantakan. Review kalian sangat membantu buat aku untuk memperbaiki cara nulis dan beberapa bisa nambah ide aku. :D**

Hallo **Yessi94esy** thanks atas komennya, hope you like Yoonmin moment, semoga masih mau menunggu chapternya berikutnya :D

 **yongchan** bisa aja nih nebak jalan pikiran author kkkkkkk, seneng banget klo kamu suka Yoonmin moment nya , cukup berhasil ya aku bikin moment mereka, tar aku bakal usaha lagi biar lebih greget hohoho, thanks juga mau nungguin next chapternya :D

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** mereka emang senasib wkwkwk, Chimchim ketemu malaikat dari kutub utara, bagian mana yg memalukan dari Tae? , udah tua tapi masih childish ya , thank atas semangatnya :D

 **Yoongiena** tar aku bakal tambahin moment Yoonmin and Kookv biar readersnya tambah seneng hohoho, klo readersnya bahagia author jg bakal semangat nih buat lanjutin ff ini, . . . .apaaaaa? Makin asik ff nya , huaaaaaa author pengen nangis jadinya baca komen kamu, aku bakal usaha lagi buat lebih baik untuk jalan ceritanya, thank you :D

 **safabelle** gimana dengan kejutan kecilnya, memuaskan? Hahahah . . . , really thanks to you krn author notenya ikut di komen wkwkwk, tak apalah curhatin oppa daripada curhatin mantan, nah loh? Hahaha, bapaknya galak untung gk nurun ke anak2nya :) jgn sedih tar aku bikin cerita yang lebih sedih lagi buat mereka whatttttt? ,. . . . mudah2an di chapter ini juga masih ngerasa degdegan sama moment kookv nya hahaha :D

 **VkookKookV** yupss mantan orang kaya yg arogan whoaaaa, gaun dalam box nya udah kejawab di chapter ini ya hahahah , thanks atas semangatnya :D

 **Hi guys really thanksssssssssssssssss to you all, the readers and reviewers also siders :D**

 **Thanks atas komen2 kalian, thanks atas semangat yang kalian kasih , ahhhh jadi terharu TT**

 **Speechless, tapi aku mau bilang makasih bangetttttt :)**

 **Gomawo Yeoreobun , (deep bow) :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi ini Taehyung segera beranjak dari ranjangnya yang selalu memanggil-manggilnya untuk kembali. Lebih awal kali ini, bukannya ia takut terlambat, tapi ia hanya ingin cepat keluar dari kediaman Jeon itu dan berharap tak bertemu muka dengan si putra tunggal dari paman Jeon. Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan setelah memisahkan telinganya dari dinding yang dingin itu, 'aman' gumamnya setelah ia tak mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti langkah kaki. Ia keluar dari kamarnya seperti seorang pencuri, mengendap-endap hingga menuruni tangga, ia kembali melihat situasi ruang tengah, lagi-lagi 'aman' gumanmnya dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di luar rumah, ia menghembuskan napas panjangnya dan mengelus dadanya merasakan kelegaan. Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia lari secepat kilat dan Jungkook hanya memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

.

Sepertinya kampus adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk sementara. Tidak ada Jungkook dan dia akan merasa lebih santai. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia melihat Jimin yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan namja dari kutub utara itu. Aneh pikirnya, sejak kapan makhluk itu bisa berinteraksi dengan Jimin di depan umum, di depan banyak orang. Apa mungkin Jimin memaksanya? , 'benar' Taehyung bergumam sendiri di ambang pintu kelas. Mungkin juga Jimin mengancamnya. Atau inikah tanda-tanda bahwa dunia akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat?, ahh tidak mungkin. _Hmmm sifat detektif konyol Taehyung kembali muncul_.

"Tae-ya"

Taehyung tersadar dari pemikirannya itu dan segera menghampiri sepasang. . ., ralat . . . Taehyung tak yakin mereka adalah kekasih, sepasang makhluk ini lebih tepatnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin.

"halo Yoongi sunbae"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Dan ia segera meninggalkan kelas Jimin setelah berkata 'akan menunggu Jimin dan pulang bersama'. Mungkin saja sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih, sepertinya begitu, _hmmm_.

"kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"haha kau lucu sekali Taehyung, ini masih pagi kau malah membahas itu"

"kau mengelak, berarti benar"

"sudahlah, aku lelah dan ingin tidur"

"woww, lelah?" Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jimin yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan berbisik "apa kalian melakukan sesuatu?"

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya "ya! Buang otak mesummu itu Tae"

Taehyung hanya mengaduh kesakitan setelah mendapat pukulan dikepalanya yang ia terima dari Jimin "Yoongi hyung beda sekali, sedikit lebih perhatian. . . ., apa benar kalian belum jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Tae, dia bahkan tak pernah bilang suka padaku, bagaimana bisa jadi kekasih"

"kasihan sekali nasibmu Chim" Taehyung terkekeh

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?" Jimin mengalihkan topik tentangnya

"apa?" entah kenapa kali ini Taehyung gugup mendengar nama Jungkook

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk gugup atau berdebar khas seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa? jatuh cinta? Tidak, siapa yang jatuh cinta? Dan pada siapa? Jungkook? _Heol,_ sepertinya Taehyung butuh pencerahan dari 'masalahnya?' dengan Jungkook. Bukan . . . dia tidak ada masalah dengan Jungkook, sepertinya dirinyalah yang bermasalah. Taehyung bingung sebenarnya kenapa dengan dirinya ini. Ia benar-benar butuh seorang ahli untuk mengembalikan dirinya lagi.

"hey, Tae-ya"

"kau melamun? Kau sedang melamun karena Jungkook" ucap Jimin menggoda

Taehyung tak menimpali, apa Jimin bisa diandalkan untuk menangani masalahnya kali ini.

"aku menarik tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku lalu dia mencium bibirku di bus kemaren dan aku selalu berdebar ketika dia menyentuhku" ucap Taehyung dalam satu tarikan napas

"oke. . ." ucap Jimin santai dan tiba-tiba "MWO?" Jimin berteriak yang membuat Taehyung ingin menyumpal mulut Jimin yang terbuka lebar itu

"dia menciummu, aigo~" Jimin terbahak "bagaimana rasanya?" Jimin terus menggoda Taehyung yang merona hebat karena membicarakan tentang ciumannya

"dia menciummu secara lembut atau kasar?" Jimin terus menatap penuh selidik pada Taehyung "ahh tidak. . . apa dia memberikan sebuah ciuman panas?"

"ya!" kali ini Taehyung berteriak

"apa kau membalas ciumannya" Jimin tak menghiraukan teriakan Taehyung

"ya aku membalas ciumannya, dan aku butuh kau untuk menyelesaikan masalahku kali ini" ucap Taehyung final

"woww, kau membalas ciumannya? , good Tae, you are good"

"aishh, lalu bagaimana dengan Yuri?, arrggghhhh" Taehyung meremas kepalanya

"mwo? Kau masih memikirkan. . ." Jimin terkejut dengan kalimat yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya itu "jangan bilang kau masih berpacaran dengan Yuri"

"aku masih berstatus kekasihnya Yuri"

"bad Tae, you are bad"

Taehyung sedikit kesal dengan Jimin dengan kalimat sok inggris nya sedari tadi, ia butuh pencerahan bukan kalimat bodoh dari sahabatnya ini.

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung lembut "hey, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Yuri"

"maksudmu?"

"siapa yang lebih kau sukai, siapa yang lebih membuatmu nyaman dan siapa yang kau inginkan selalu berada di sisimu?"

Taehyung benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan kalimat 'simpel' Jimin tetapi mencari jawabannya cukup membuat kepala Taehyung ingin meledak. Bukannya dia tidak tau jawabannya, dia hanya takut dengan jawabannya, ah lebih tepatnya dia masih ragu pada dirinya sendiri tentang siapa yang benar-benar ia inginkan berada di sisinya.

"mungkin aku akan memperjelas biar jawabanmu tak seburam wajahmu saat ini" Jimin terkekeh, sedangkan Taehyung mendelik tajam

"apa kau berdebar ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuri?"

". . ."

Taehyung mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yuri, saat dia akan terbang ke Chicago di atas pesawat. Yuri memperkenalkan dirinya karena saat itu hanya beberapa orang Korea yang ada di pesawat selebihnya para turis asing yang sepertinya telah selesai menikmati liburan di negri gingseng itu. Taehyung tak begitu banyak berbicara waktu itu, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi wajah Yuri yang menurutnya cukup cantik dan kekanak-kanakan. Taehyung tak pernah menyangka pertemuannya di pesawat akan berlanjut dengan pertemuan keduanya di satu kelas yang sama dengan Yuri, sebagai siswa internasional. Yuri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taehyung daripada dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang terlihat berbeda darinya. Mata mereka bulat alami dan hidung panjang seperti _Pinnochio_ beda sekali dengan Yuri yang wajahnya merupakan hasil operasi plastik, kulit mereka ada yang putih ada yang hitam juga ada yang berbintik-bintik khas kulit orang Eropa atau Inggris. Rambut mereka ada yang ikal alami ada juga keriting khas suku negroid, jangan lupakan warna blonde atau kecoklatan yang tumbuh begitu saja tanpa melakukan _coloring._

Taehyung cukup senang berteman dengan Yuri karena dia yeoja yang baik bahkan tidak pernah malu mengungkapkan perasaan atau emosi dalam dirinya, tapi yang tak pernah Taehyung sangka adalah ketika Yuri mengajaknya untuk berpacaran. Taehyung tersenyum dan menerima ajakan Yuri, toh dia juga lebih tertarik dengan orang yang berparas sepertinya tidak seperti bule-bule yang menurutnya bukanlah seleranya. Setiap hari Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri mengantar Yuri ke rumahnya atau hanya sekedar singgah untuk menemani Yuri yang kesepian. Entahlah yang Taehyung rasakan adalah dia hanya ingin menjaga, memperlakukan Yuri dengan sebaik mungkin dan melindunginya.

"hey, jawab aku Tae, jangan melamun"

"ne?" Taehyung tersadar dari aktivitas menerawang masa lalunya

Jimin mendesis "apa kau pernah berniat menciumnya?"

"aku?" tanya Taehyung ragu

"iya, kau, siapa lagi Tae-ya, yang kita bahas itu tentang kau, aigo~ . . . aku tak menyangka Jungkook bisa membuatmu seperti idiot begini" Jimin berteriak frustasi

"aku. . . tak pernah ada niat atau hasrat untuk menciumnya sekali saja, bahkan tak pernah terlintas di otakku"

"jawab pertanyaan pertamaku tadi"

"kau baru menanyakan satu hal" jawab Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya

"argghhh, sepertinya mulut Jungkook benar-benar beracun hingga kau jadi seperti idiot"

"hey, hey, hey" Jimin menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya malas

"kali ini fokus padaku" ucap Jimin "apa kau berdebar ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuri?"

"oh benar, kau tadi sempat bertanya itu padaku" Taehyung tersenyum

Sedangkan Jimin sekarang tampak begitu pasrah dengan Taehyung sepertinya semakin seperti orang idiot.

"kurasa. . . pertemuan pertama biasa saja"

"pertemuan kedua atau pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya sebelum kalian pacaran?"

"sama saja . . . jantungku berdetak normal" Taehyung semakin ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri

"that's it, kau memang menyukainya, tapi sebenarnya yang kau lakukan adalah ingin menjaga dan melindunginya, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"perasaanmu pada Yuri sama dengan perasaanmu padaku, kau selalu menjagaku dan menemaniku, perasaan ingin melindungi seperti seorang sahabat ataupun saudara, lagipula perasaan seperti itu wajar terjadi pada anak tunggal"

"jadi menurutmu aku tidak menyukainya?"

"bukan, kau menyukainya, hanya saja kau menyayanginya seperti saudaramu sendiri"

"jadi?" Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa menyimpulkan pembicaraannya dengan Jimin

Jimin mendengus kesal "jadi kau jatuh cinta pada Jungkook dan putuskan Yuri"

"ya! kau jangan asal bicara"

"bukankah sudah jelas, kau berdebar, kau merona, kau membalas ciumannya, kau ingin dia menggenggam tanganmu dan kau merasakan kenyamanan dengannya, kalau kau tak merasa nyaman kenapa kau menarik tangannya, jadi kesimpulannya kau menyukai Jungkook bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai seorang pria"

Taehyung benar-benar harus berpikir keras untuk masalahnya ini "kau yakin? Maksudku kau yakin kalau aku sedang tidak mencari pelarian karena aku sudah jarang berhubungan dengan Yuri?"

Jimin berusaha sabar "katakan padaku . . ."

"aku akan pikirkan ini lagi" Taehyung memotong pembicaraan Jimin dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja

"aku harap kau bisa memahami semua pembicaraan ini, maksudku jangan dipikirkan tentang memutuskan hubungan dengan Yuri, kau hanya perlu merasakan hatimu itu sebenarnya seperti apa terhadap Yuri maupun Jungkook"

"pastinya aku tak akan memutuskan Yuri" ucap Taehyung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

.

.

Selama tiga hari berturut-turut yang ada di pikiran Taehyung adalah Yuri dan Jungkook, mereka terus berputar-putar di otaknya, bahkan tak meninggalkannya sendirian di malam hari ketika tubuhnya benar-benar ingin istirahat. Matanya terus terbuka sepanjang malam dan hanya akan menutup ketika menjelang pagi, hasilnya kantung mata Taehyung membesar dan area bawah matanya menghitam layaknya panda. Taehyung juga tak pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook, Jungkook tidak menghindarinya bahkan selalu mengejar-ngejar Taehyung hanya untuk berbicara, sedangkan Taehyung berusaha untuk menghindar, entahlah ia merasa akan lebih baik seperti itu.

Dia sudah jarang ke cafe dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu kosongnya di apartement Jimin.

"matamu seperti panda, kerjamu disini hanya tidur dan kau tak mau lagi bertanding game denganku, ada apa Tae-ya?"

Suara Jimin menggema di apartemen Hoseok, ya mereka sekarang di sedang menikmati waktu luang di tempat Hoseok, Taehyung dengan santainya membiarkan tubuhnya tidur di sofa empuk Hoseok ketika baru saja sampai disana, sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok asik bermain game.

"Tae-ya, Jimin membicarakan masalahmu padaku" ucap Hoseok sambil melirik Taehyung yang menelungkup di sofanya

"ne, Jimin juga bicara padaku" tiba-tiba saja suara Yoongi memenuhi ruangan itu

"hyung, kau mengagetkan saja" Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya meninggalkan game yang sedang di mainkannya bersama Hoseok

"mwo?" Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Yoongi lalu melirik jam dinding yang jarum pendekknya menunjukkan angka 11 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 6.

"turunlah dia menunggumu di bawah" lanjut Yoongi

Taehyung mendelik tajam pada Jimin "kau memberi tahu Yoongi hyung kalau aku disini"

"tentu saja, lagipula aku tak akan biarkan kau pulang sendirian, dan kau juga tak mau menginap disini" Jimin beralasan

"jangan siksa dirimu dengan masalahmu itu, kalau otakmu tak bisa bekerja coba kau rasakan perasaanmu ketika bersama Jungkook dan juga ketika bersama kekasihmu" kali ini Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong oleh kedatangan Yoongi

"benar yang dikatakan Hoseok, jangan hanya dipikirkan tapi di rasakan" timpal Yoongi

"dan sekarang kau harus turun, jangan biarkan dia menunggumu lama, kau tak tau bagaimana lelahnya setelah mencerna semua teori tak masuk akal di sekolah lalu harus berlanjut dengan kerja part time" kali ini Jimin bersuara

Taehyung mendengus kasar, mengambil handphone nya di atas meja dan tas nya yang tergeletak dengan tidak elegannya di ruangan apartemen yang rapi itu "baiklah, aku pulang dulu dan terima kasih atas saranmu hyung dan juga Jimin"

"ne, hati-hatilah di jalan, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan masalahmu, oke?"

"ne"

.

Taehyung melangkah menuju lift dengan perasaan kacau, ia benar-benar tak ingin bersama Jungkook saat ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama mengingat perjalanan menuju rumah memakan waktu yang tak sedikit. Ia hanya takut perasaan teguh yang berusaha ia bangun kacau begitu saja ketika bersama Jungkook.

Benar . . .Jungkook membuatnya kacau.

Dia terus mempercayai dirinya bahwa yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya adalah Yuri dan ia tak akan meninggalkan Yuri, tapi pemikiran dan perasaan yang ia bangun seperti itu sama sekali tak membantu, jiwanya selalu tertarik pada Jungkook.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya ketika pintu lift terbuka dan melangkah keluar dari bangunan tinggi itu. Ia melihat Jungkook duduk di pinggiran tempat pejalan kaki, menekuk lututnya untuk di jadikan penyangga kepalanya, punggung kokoh itu tampak begitu rapuh sekarang, Taehyung mengerti yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar, aktivitas di sekolah hingga sore dan part time hingga malam tentu saja tubuh itu menjadi tak sesegar pagi hari. Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya. Mengambil salah satu tangan Jungkook yang dibiarkan bebas di samping tubuhnya yang sedang menunduk. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tangan hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Taehyung mempunyai sisi lain yang tak terlihat oleh banyak orang, tapi Jungkook tetap menyukai sisi Taehyung yang banyak bicara dan manja. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung dengan matanya yang sayu karena mengantuk, sentuhan yang diberikan Taehyung terasa berbeda. Ia selalu menyukai cara Taehyung memperlakukannya, lembut dan hangat, oh Tuhan Jungkook sangat menyukai namja ini. Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook, dia selalu suka senyuman itu yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir nyaman.

"ayo pulang" ucap Taehyung

Jungkook menimpalinya dengan anggukan.

.

Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu kamar Taehyung, hal itu juga membuat Taehyung yang berada di belakang Jungkook berhenti melangkah. Jungkook memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taehyung.

"hyung, aku tak tau kenapa kau menghindar beberapa hari ini"

Taehyung tersentak ketika Jungkook mengetahui ia sedang menghindar.

"oke kalau ini tentang . . . ciuman waktu itu dan kau marah akan hal itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Taehyung tetap tak bergeming dan tak tau apakah ia harus menjawab permintaan maaf itu. Lebih tepatnya ia bingung, kenapa Jungkook meminta maaf?, Jungkook tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan Taehyung membiarkan bahkan membalas ciuman itu, jadi kenapa harus meminta maaf, apakah Taehyung juga harus meminta maaf?.

"kenapa minta maaf? Maksudku semuanya terjadi begitu saja, lagipula kau tidak memaksa dan aku menikmatinya" Taehyung terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri

Taehyung menunduk merasakan pipinya memanas karena ucapannya sendiri 'dasar idiot, kau menggunakan kata-kata yang salah Taehyung, bukan menikmati tapi melakukan hal yang sama'.

"n . . . ne?" jawab Jungkook

"ma . . .maksudku" Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya

'oh jantung bisakah kau berdetak normal dan jangan membuatku bertambah gugup' gumam Taehyung dalam hati

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam "maksudku kau tidak memaksa dan aku membalasnya, jadi tak ada yang harus minta maaf dan memaafkan, tak ada yang salah, maksudku kau tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini dan aku juga bukan korban"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya kaku ketika mendengar kata 'membalas', dia teringat ketika Taehyung membalas ciumannya itu.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang" Taehyung segera berlari melewati Jungkook dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

"hey, kau melamun lagi? Dan ini masih terlalu pagi Tae" Jimin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung yang sedang menatap kosong pada permain sepak bola di lapangan kampusnya.

Kampus selesai lebih awal hari ini, biasanya Taehyung akan ke apartement Jimin tapi sekarang ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk sendirian melihat rumput hijau luas di depannya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus.

"sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi, jika kau memang membutuhkan Yuri maka kuatkan perasaanmu padanya dan jangan buat Jungkook berharap padamu"

Taehyung memandang Jimin yang tengah menggigit cemilannya _Snicker_ dengan gerakan yang santai. Taehyung beralih memandang lapangan yang dipenuhi namja yang tengah mengoper bola, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak gelisah.

"aku nyaman bersama Jungkook"

Pernyataan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum, dan ia masih setia dengan pemandangan didepannya para namja yang berebut bola.

"entah kenapa aku tak merasa ada kesulitan tinggal di rumah sederhana dan tak bergelimang harta, walaupun aku benar-benar harus berusaha menyesuaikan diri"

"sekarang aku juga menyenangi berpergian dengan Jungkook, memboncengku dengan sepedanya itu, tidak dengan taxi atau yang lainnya sendirian"

"aku suka senyumannya dan suara tawanya"

"tapi ketika ia mengataiku itu sangat mengesalkan" tapi Taehyung tersenyum bukannya tampak kesal

"kau tau, dia tak begitu peduli dengan sifat manjaku tapi kadang dia marah padaku ketika tak bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri, hal itu sangat menjengkelkan bagiku"

"dia tak peduli denganku yang selalu banyak bicara, atau kelakuanku yang kekanak kanakan dan terkadang bodoh"

"tapi ketika bersama Yuri rasanya berbeda, aku selalu ingin melihat dia tersenyum, aku selalu bertindak sedewasa mungkin didepannya, menjadi _superhero_ nya"

"Jimin-ah" Taehyung membiarkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jimin

Jimin tersenyum memandang Taehyung "ne?"

"jika kau menyukai dua orang, yang satu kau ingin membuat dia bahagia tapi yang satu lagi bisa membuatmu bahagia, kau pilih yang mana?"

"orang yang membuatku bahagia"

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, ia memegang kenop pintu dan ketika hendak menarik kenop, seketika ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika otaknya memunculkan kejadian memalukan di kamar Jungkook, kejadian ketika ia menjadi penghuni baru di kediaman Jeon itu dan kenapa kejadian di bus waktu itu juga singgah di otaknya?. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menarik napasnya perlahan dan membuangnya, berusaha merilekskan otot jantungnya yang tegang.

Ia tersentak, ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Taehyung dapat menciun aroma mint dari tubuh Jungkook yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

"hyung ada apa?"

"kau mau kemana?"

"tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja aku melihat bayangan" Jungkook memberi jeda ". . .bayangan hitam di depan pintu, makanya aku mau cek, ternyata bayangan hitam itu adalah kau, kukira makhluk sejenis alien atau apalah"

"ya!, berhentilah mengataiku"

"lagipula aku melihat bayangannya hitam itu cukup lama, jadi aku berpikir begitu, memangnya kenapa?"

Taehyung tak menanggapi.

"kalau kau ragu masuk kamarku, kau bisa mengetuk dulu hyung"

'ah benar, kenapa kau bodoh sekali Tae, bukan. . . tapi kau itu tiba-tiba bermunculan di otakku, dan aku akan terlihat seperti idiot setelah itu' gumam Taehyung dalam hati

"hyung ada apa, kau lapar? Aku akan masak jika kau mau"

"bukan" Taehyung cepat menyanggah pernyataan Jungkook

"lalu?"

"aku ingin tidur di kamarmu"

Jungkook terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Taehyung.

"boleh?" Taehyung memastikan

"tentu"

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya dan menduduki ranjangnya, sedangkan Jungkook sekarang sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"kau ingin lampunya menyala?"

"matikan saja"

"baiklah" Jungkook menekan saklar lampu kamarnya hingga ruangan itu menjadi temaram karena hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"kau mau kemana?" Taehyung segera mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Jungkook akan meninggalkannya sendirian

"aku akan tidur di bawah"

"sofa lagi?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia bisa saja tidur di kamar Taehyung atau kamar orangtuanya tapi karena menurutnya kamar adalah tempat yang paling pribadi yang tak sembarang orang boleh memasuki, dia lebih memilih sofa.

"a. . .aku, maksudku tadi. . . aku ingin tidur disampingmu"

Jungkook tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang gugup saat ini, terlalu gelap walaupun cahaya bulan menmbus kaca jendela kamarnya, tapi kalimat Taehyung tadi cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Jungkook mendekat dan berlutut di depan Taehyung yang tengah menduduki ranjangnya "kau kenapa hyung? Ada masalah?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggelenggan kepalanya, Jungkook dapat melihat skilas rambut Taehyung yang selalu melambai-lambai ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya, dan Jungkook menyukainya.

"kau takut sendirian di kamar?"

Taehyung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya, ia kembali lagi dan menaiki ranjang Jungkook.

"aku tak punya alasan lain, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama" Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk menarik Jungkook ke atas ranjang kecil itu, ia merasa beruntung kamar yang gelap tak akan dapat memperlihatkan rona merah dipipinya, tapi kamar yang sunyi itu membuatnya merasa was-was, takut Jungkook bisa mendengar irama jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan "ayo tidur" Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya

Jungkook hanya duduk di ranjang.

"hei, kau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengambil selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung dan ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping namja manis itu.

Taehyung membagi selimutnya ketika melihat Jungkook tak di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya "jangan sampai sakit gara-garaku"

"kau saja yang pakai hyung, aku tidak apa-apa"

"tidak, kau juga harus berselimut" paksa Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengikuti keinginan Taehyung yang menyelimuti tubuhnya

Kesunyian kembali melanda, Taehyung benar-benar dapat mendengar debaran di dadanya sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit dilalui Taehyung tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya, ia terus memandangi langit kamar Jungkook, ia pun menghela napasnya.

"kau merasa tak nyaman hyung? aku akan tidur dibawah kalau begitu" Jungkook bersuara ketika mendengar hembusan napas kasar Taehyung

Jungkook seketika bangkit dan mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut, tapi tangan Taehyung menahannya.

"tetap disini" Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk berbaring di sampingnya

"tapi. . ."

"aku hanya terlalu gugup"

"gugup?" Jungkook semakin bingung dengan namja di kamarnya ini

Taehyung menggerakkan lengan Jungkook ke atas dan dan ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Jungkook, ia tersenyum mendengar detak jantung Jungkook yang tak kalah cepat dengan detak jantungnya, lalu memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan lengannya, Jungkook terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung dan ia tak menyangka sama sekali Taehyung akan seberani ini.

Tapi sesaat setelah itu entah apa yang membuat Jungkook seperti seseorang yang terhipnotis, kepalanya bergerak untuk mengecup kepala Taehyung dan tangannya bergerak kaku mengusap-usap lembut rambut Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum ketika tak mendapat penolakan dari namja yang tengah memeluknya.

"begitu lebih baik" bisik Taehyung

.

.

.

* * *

 **Annyeong yeoreobun :D**

 **Gimana dengan chapter ini?**

 **Aku mau bikin kalian** ** _fly to the sky_** **dulu hahahha, sweet moment nya belum bisa aku perkirakan sampe chapter berapa hohoho, so I hope you guys always waiting for the next chapter kkkkkkk**

 **Aku mau say haiii sama para loyal readers and reviewers, and may be new readers and reviewers hope y'all can enjoy :D**

Woww wow wow **yoongiena,** aku bakal tanggung jawab tapi gk sekarang hahaha, baguslah kalo suka sama sweet moment Kookv ama yoonmin nya, tar bakal dibikin lagi yang lebih sweet hahhaha, huaaaaa emang yoongi sama kookie maen nyosor aja yaaa cium orang, yoongi kiss doang tapi belum nembak2 dan tar bakalan ada waktunya buat nembak, hahahahha kookie antara khilaf dan gak mau tau kalo Tae punya pacar, always thanksssss to you :D

 **kharisma shima** wahhh nanggung ya ceritanya hahaha , pacar taetae belum bisa aku kasi part and some big scene di sini, dan tar aku bakal kasi part di chapter lain, mohon di tunggu hoho , thanksss :D

 **yongchan** halloooo, cukup sukses ya buat kejutannya chapter sebelumnya hahahha, thankssss juga buat reviewnya :D

 **safabelle** apanya yang parah? Hahahhaha, kookv nya parahan chapter yang mana yang sebelumnya atau ini ? kkkkkkk , maafkan aku krn chapter ini yoonmin nya dikit hohoho , aku setuju kalo mereka amnesia, biarin tae amnesia gegara di kiss ama kookie , thanksss reviewnya :D

haloooo **vayasyun** thankssss reviewnya, emang aku suka yang kiyut2 moment hahahaha, enjoy for the next chapter :D

haiiiiii **CuteTaetae** , tenang ini aku bakal lanjut ceritanya hahahha, thanksss for reading and reviewing :D

holllaaaa **tae2kyung** genre nya emang sengaja hurt/comfort, kalo mau tau akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan, mohon di tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, thanksss :D

haiiiiii **Nurul** , thankss atas review nya dan thanks udah baca ff ini, thanks banget atas pujiannya (TT terharu gegara di bilang bagus sama kamu padahal aku ngerasa ff ini gk bakal banyak yang suka) TT , really really thankss, just wait for next chapter okayy? :D

really thanks atas review teman-teman semua, review kalian itu suatu bentuk apresiasi buat aku, jadi aku bakalan tambah semangat buat berkarya dan nambahin ide2 lain :D

 **anyway, ada yang tau kalo aku masukin dialog dari salah satu drama Thailand disini? Kkkkk , drama thailand judulnya Love Sick, nonton dh yang belum pernah nonton karena aku suka drama seriesnya, drama boyxboy and school life gitu hahhaha :D**

 **kalo ada yg gk tau dialog nya, nih aku kasi liat, ini part dimana Taehyung nanya ke Jimin:**

"jika kau menyukai dua orang, yang satu kau ingin membuat dia bahagia tapi yang satu lagi bisa membuatmu bahagia, kau pilih yang mana?"

"orang yang membuatku bahagia"

 **Ada yang tau maksud pertanyaan Taehyung? ada yang tau yg kalimat ini ditujukan buat siapa '** yang satu kau ingin membuat dia bahagia' **dan yang ini buat siapa** yang satu lagi bisa membuatmu bahagia , **ada yg tau? Trus pilihan Taehyung yang mana dari dua pernyataan itu ?**

 **Pasti kalian udah tau ya :D ini kuis berhadiah, mohon dijawab, kalo bener aku cium satu2 hahahahhaha, lol becanda, aku cuma mau tau kalian artiin kalimat itu kaya gimana :D**

 **Dan satu lagi kalo ditanyain kaya gitu aku bakal milih 'orang yang membuat aku bahagia' , soalnya kalo ada orang yang bikin kalian bahagia kemungkinan kecewa itu sedikit, istilahnya itu 'that person will give you everything'. Jadi guys pikirkan setiap pilihan yang diambil soalnya aku pernah kecewa sama diri aku sendiri ketika orang yg suka sama aku yang udah kasih semuanya aku lepas gitu aja gegara aku suka sama yang orang lain, dan orang lain itu biasa aja ke akunya huftttttt, intinya nyesel gk milih dia yang udah kasih semuanya tapi sekarang masih aja bikin aku ngerasa kaya dulu, ngasih apapun walau aku gk minta padahal dia udah punya pacar. So, maaf udah curhat disini hahahahah, cuma ingetin lg pilih pilihan yang membuat kamu gk kecewa.**

 **Aku penasaran pilihan kalian , just share to me please, Okay sekian dulu,**

 **Oh iya, btw aku bentar lagi mau sidang skripsi ;D, mohon doa nya yeoreobun~ :D**

 **Gamsahabnida my beloved friends :D**


	8. Behind The Scene 'Precious'

**Annyeong Yeoreobun, pasti pada seneng hari ini karena Jungkook ulang tahun :D huaaaa 20 tahun, Golden Maknae!, Im really really really excited, I hope you too. :D**

 **Karena hari ini so so so special, jadi aku update Behind The Scene dari _Precious_**

 **Anyway lanjutan chapter sebelumnya akan aku update beberapa hari lagi, so, I hope you can wait guys :D**

 **Love you all my readers ;D**

* * *

.

 **Behind The Story** ** _Precious,_** ** _Special September 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Annyeong . . .

.

Hari ini. . .

.

Ah bukan , maksudku. . .

.

Today is a special day, babe :D

.

Karena hari ini seekor makhluk manis datang . . .

.

Kalian pasti mengenalku.

What?

Tidak. . .?

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri dan akan kuperjelas, aku ini adalah-

"hyung, kau melihat handphone ku?"

"tidak"

"arrggghhh kenapa hilang lagi"

"ah, sepertinya kucing itu mendudukinya"

"ya~, kenapa mendudukinya, ah bau . . ."

"dia memang bau, aku malas memandikannya"

 _heol!,_ aku sudah mandi, coba cium bulu putihku yang lembut ini. . . aroma strawberry, Tae membelikan sampo untukku dan memandikanku minggu lalu. Coba lihat, aku ini kucing manis yang wangi.

"hyung kenapa kucingmu terlihat sedang nyengir?"

"dia memang begitu, kucing aneh"

Apa? aneh? Aku ini tidak aneh, aku terlahir sempurna sebagai kucing dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan karena itulah Taehyung memeliharaku.

Baiklah daripada berdebat dengan mereka, lebih baik aku membacakan narasi untuk chapter 7 yang akan update beberapa hari lagi.

Wait!, bukankah aku akan memeprkenalkan diriku, . . .

"hey, baca narasinya sekarang!"

Mungkin lain kali saja aku memperkenalkan diriku, lihat! mata berapi itu, dia sutradara-nim yang suka berteriak-teriak tak jelas, _heol,_ aku benci suaranya dan . .

"YA!, BACA"

 _Aishhh._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 ** _(Take one,Hug me)_**

 _Fire~_

 _When I wake up in my room. . ._

Suara alarm yang berbunyi dari handphone milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung terjaga dari mimpinya, dan ini **-**

"Jungkook-ah, matikan alarmnya"

" _cut". . ."_ narasinya belum selesai Taehyung"

"maaf sutradara-nim"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take two,Hug me)_**

 _Fire~_

 _When I wake up in my room. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

"hei mana NARASINYA!"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take seven, Hug me)_**

 _Fi. . ._

 _"_ _cut!,_ sudah kubilang jangan main game di handphone hingga lowbat!. . . handphone, handphone, pinjamkan dia handphone untuk scene ini"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take seventeen, Hug me)_**

 _Fire~_

 _When I wake up in my room. . ._

Suara alarm yang berbunyi dari handphone milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung terjaga dari mimpinya, dan ini terlalu subuh untuk bangun pikirnya.

"Jungkook-ah, matikan alaramnya" suara Taehyung terdengar parau

"matikan saja sendiri, jangan manja hyung"

"arggghhhhhhhhhh"

.

Aish! Harus sampai take berapa eoh. Aku ingin makan sekarang! Meowwwwwwww!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 ** _(Take five, Gun)_**

" _sexy_ " suara Jungkook menginterupsi percakapan Taehyung dan Tuan Jeon

"mwo?" tanya Taehyung bingung

"kau sexy hyung"

" _CUT"_

 _JANGAN MENGGOMBAL DI SINI JUNGKOOK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _(Take ten, Gun)_**

" _sexy_ " suara Jungkook menginterupsi percakapan Taehyung dan Tuan Jeon

"mwo?" tanya Taehyung bingung

 _. . ._

"aku lupa dialognya" (nyengir)

"hehh, _cut_ "

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take twenty, Gun)_**

" _sexy_ " suara Jungkook menginterupsi percakapan Taehyung dan Tuan Jeon

"aku tau"

 _"_ _ya!_ Taehyung, yang sexy itu bukan kau"

"sutradara-nim, berhentilah berteriak, kupingku mau pecah rasanya"

"ya! Taehyung. . . .hey Jungkook kau menertawaiku"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 ** _(Take one, Wish)_**

"hyung" panggil Jungkook ragu "aku lupa dialognya. . ."

 _"_ _CUT"_

Pasti sutradara-nim marah sekarang. _Aishh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _(Take three, Wish)_**

"hyung" panggil Jungkook ragu "mau kencan denganku nanti malam?, tapi kalau kau. . ."

"tentu saja aku mau"

"cuuutttttt, sudah kubilang jangan sibuk pacaran, baca lagi dialognya"

 _Heol_ , pasangan ini sama saja, selalu lupa dengan dialognya. Meowww !, kapan aku makan?.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take nine, Wish)_**

"hyung" panggil Jungkook ragu "mau kencan denganku nanti malam?, tapi kalau kau. . ."

"hari ini aku tidak sibuk" Taehyung segera memotong pembicaraan Jungkook "uhukk. . .uhukk. .."

" _cut, . . ._ air, air"

"hyung, kau minum airku saja"

"ya! sudah kubilang jangan makan hingga mulutmu penuh"

"ne, sutradara-nim"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 ** _(Take two, Handphone)_**

"ya!, kenapa mengintip eoh,? Tidak sopan"

"karena kau tak memberi tauku" Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung

" _cut cut cut cut and cut_ "

TIDAK ADA SCENE KAU MEMUKUL KEPALANYA, IKUTI YANG ADA DI SCRIPT, JIMIN!.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take five, Handphone)_**

 **"** ya!, kenapa mengintip eoh,? Tidak sopan"

"karena kau tak memberi tauku" Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek "dinner?"

"Jimin, handphone ku ada di tasmu, aku lupa"

 _Heol._ Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul Yoongi. Kau tidak lihat, mata sutradara-nim sudah mengeluarkan api.

"ah, ne hyung"

" _CUTTTT!_ "

AMBIL HANDPHONEMU NANTI, KAU MENGACAU YOONGI.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take eight, Handphone)_**

". . ."

"cutttt!" . . . "berhenti bermain game Taehyung!"

"maaf sutradara-nim" nyengir

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Take eleven, Handphone)_**

 **"** ya!, kenapa mengintip eoh,? Tidak sopan"

"baiklah lain kali aku mengintipmu mandi saja"

"ya! Jimin hyung, V hyung milikku, hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhnya"

"Taehyung kau merona?"

"ya! aku tak akan biarkan siapapun melihat tubuhku"

"hyung, kau malu?"

"aku lupa harus bilang cut dimana. . . .hey, jangan menggodanya Jeon Jungkook dan kau Taehyung kenapa kau merona?"

Sepertinya sutradara-nim sudah lelah.

Aku bisa melihat rona di pipi Taehyung, tapi kucing manis sepertiku kenapa tak bisa membuatmu merona, huaaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(Rest)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"sutradara-nim, Jungkook dan Taehyung mana?"

"ehh, Jin dan kalian, kenapa kesini?"

"kita hanya ingin melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung"

"jadi mereka dimana sutradara-nim?"

"istirahat di atas, aku biarkan tidur beberapa jam sebelum take selanjutnya"

"baiklah, kami ke atas dulu"

.

.

"wow, lihat! mereka berpelukan, kukira hanya di scene"

"ambil foto mereka Chim"

"Yoongi hyung pelankan suaramu"

"ah, ne. . ne"

. . . "kenapa pakai flash?"

"Namjoon hyung, kamar ini gelap mana bisa terlihat hasilnya kalau tidak memakai flash"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"kalian sudah dapatkan foto mereka, sekarang bantu aku"

Mereka semua berjalan ke arah Jin.

"ya! jangan makan strawberry nya, Namjoon"

"Jin hyung, jangan berteriak"

"wahh, 20, aku tak menyangka" Jimin tampak berbinar

"ayo" ajak Jin

.

.

" _saengil chukha hamnida,_

 _saengil chukha hamnida,_

 _saengil chukha hamnida,_

 _Saranghaneun uri Jungkook~ ,_

 _saengil chukha hamnida~"_

 _._

 _._

"aigo berisik sekali, aku masi ingin tidur, hey Jungkook bangun" kepala Taehyung masih berada di dada Jungkook

"Jungkook bangun, kalau tidak aku akan sebar foto kau dan Taehyung tidur sambil pelukan" Jimin menggoyang-goyang lengan Jungkook

"ya~, Jimin-ah jangan" Taehyung protes "dia akan memarahiku nanti"

"Kookie bangun, . . .ya!~" . . . "lepaskan aku"

"biarkan aku memelukmu hyung"

"hey, buka matamu dan bangun, kalau tidak kau tak akan dapat hadiah dariku" Tehyung berusaha melepas pelukan Jungkook

"ah, ne" Jungkook segera bangun dan duduk di ranjang

"make a wish" ucap Yoongi

Jungkook menutup matanya beberapa saat, setelah itu meniup lilin dengan angka 2 dan 0 di atas Cheese cake yang ada di tangan Jin. Lalu memotongnya sedikit dan menyuapi Taehyung untuk potongan pertama.

"aku dengar kalian akan kencan di _El Olive_ " ucap Jimin

"ya!, hyung jangan bocorkan lokasi tempat kita akan take"

"ya! aku tidak bilang kalian akan take di sana, aku hanya bilang 'kencan'"

"tapi kencan itu bagian dari scene di chapter 7,kau membocorkannya hyung!"

"aishh, sudah jangan ribut" Namjoon ikut menenangkan kegaduhan Jimin dan Jungkook

Meow. Boleh bagi cake nya?

"ya! hyung, kucingmu memakan cake ku"

"itu cake Jungkook jangan dimakan!"

Aigoo, kenapa kau lebih memilih Jungkook daripada aku Tae. Kenapa?. Aku ini kucing paling manis.

"ya!"

"hyung, kau oke? Aish kucing nakal"

Aku tak benar-benar berniat mencakarnya. Hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran. Hah .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Saengil chukha hamnida_ _uri Jungkook~ ,_**

 ** _Happy Birthday Kookie, best wishes for you :D_**

 ** _Love you always~_**

 ** _사랑해 방탄소년단_**


	9. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 _ **Precious**_

.

.

.

 _Fire~_

 _Fire~_

 _When I wake up in my room. . ._

Suara alarm yang berbunyi dari handphone milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung terjaga dari mimpinya, dan ini terlalu subuh untuk bangun pikirnya.

"Jungkook-ah, matikan alarmnya" suara Taehyung terdengar parau

Jungkook mencoba meraih handphone di atas nakasnya tanpa berniat membuka mata sedikitpun dan Taehyung masih setia dengan posisinya yang sejak tadi malam tidak berubah. Jungkook terus menggerakkan tangannya hingga ia mendapatkan handphonenya, membuka sedikit matanya dan mematikan bunyi yang mengganggu itu. Jungkook kembali terlelap dan . . . memeluk tubuh Taehyung ?. _Well,_ sejak kapan namja ini berani memeluk Taehyung?.

Apakah sejak insiden di bus?

Atau sejak Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jungkook?

 _Err_ , maksudnya apakah sejak Taehyung berkata ingin tidur di samping Jungkook, sehingga Jungkook berpikir bahwa Taehyung akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan senang hati?. Menerima setiap perlakuan yang Jungkook berikan pada Taehyung?.

 _Anyway_ , ini cukup membuat penasaran.

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sana tampak terkejut tapi seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengelurkan handphone dari saku bajunya dan . . .cahaya flash dari handphone canggih itu membuat dua makhluk yang berpelukan di ranjang itu sedikit bergerak dari posisinya. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu dengan matanya yang masih susah untuk dibuka, ia sedikit tersadar ketika nyawanya yang baru 45% telah terkumpul, seketika ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah dan membulatkan matanya, Taehyung yang berada di pelukannya pun menatap Jungkook dengan wajah bingungnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook, Taehyung tersadar dan segera melepas pelukannya dan menendang Jungkook. Jungkook meringis kesakitan akibat tubuhnya yang menyentuh lantai yang keras.

"ka. . .kapan eomma pulang?" Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Nyonya Jeon yang sepertinya dapat di baca Jungkook dengan ekspresinya yang sangat dikenali Jungkook

"baru saja" Nyonya Jeon tertawa "halmeoni sudah sehat, jadi eomma tak harus bergantian lagi menjaganya di sana"

Nyonya Jeon mengalihkan matanya pada Taehyung "apa selama seminggu lebih ini kau makan dengan baik?"

"Apa Jungkook memasakkan makanan enak untukmu Tae-ya?" lanjut wanita yang memiliki senyuman hangat itu

"ne" jawab Taehyung gugup

Nyonya Jeon kembali tertawa "baguslah"

Kini ia beralih pada Jungkook "bersiaplah ke sekolah Jungkook, tidur dengan hyungmu memang menyenangkan hingga kau mematikan alarm mu begitu saja" Nyonya Jeon berlalu diiringi suara tawanya yang terdengar semakin menjauh.

Kata 'tidur dengan hyungmu memang menyenangkan' yang di lontarkan bibi Jeon cukup membuat wajah Taehyung merona?.

Jungkook berdiri dari lantai keras yang telah membuatnya kesakitan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Taehyung berusaha berikap biasa saja "maaf, apa begitu sakit?" Taehyung tampak sedikit menyesal mengingat gerakan refleksnya tadi

"tendanganmu sangat luar biasa hyung, kau tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa" Jungkook memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "kau tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam hyung?"

Wajah Taehyung tampak tegang "n . . . ne" jawabnya singkat

"baguslah, karena aku juga" Jungkook tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya

Taehyung segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, dan kenapa aku menjawabnya juga, memalukan.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuruni tangga setelah selesai bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus, ia melewati kamar paman Jeon yang pintunya tak sengaja terbuka lebar dan sejenak ia berhenti dan memperhatikan paman Jeon yang tengah memegang sebuah benda yang cukup membuatnya ngeri. Tuan Jeon menoleh ke ambang pintu ketika merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya, Taehyung terlonjak.

"kenapa Taehyung?"

"ahh, tidak"

"kemarilah sebentar"

Taehyung melangkah ragu memasuki kamar orangtua dari Jungkook tersebut.

"Heckler &Koch Mark 23" lelaki paruh baya itu melirik Taehyung "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"sexy" suara Jungkook menginterupsi percakapan Taehyung dan Tuan Jeon

"mwo?" tanya Taehyung bingung

"bukankah pistol itu terlihat sexy" Jungkook menatap senjata api yang tengah berada di tangan appanya "aku sangat menyukainya" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung

Wow, wow, wow, yang kau suka 'senjata pembunuh' itu atau Taehyung?, membuat bingung saja.

"itu benda berbahaya. . .benda pembunuh, bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu sexy, itu mengerikan" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya

"benar yang dikatakan Taehyung" paman Jeon menatap senjata api tersebut "kau hanya butuh jarak 50 meter untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang"

Tuan Jeon mengambil kotak yang berada di atas ranjangnya dan memasukkan pistol tersebut, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari menaruhnya di sebuah laci lalu menguncinya, Taehyung terus mengikuti pergerakan Paman Jeon.

"kenapa paman bisa memilikinya?" tanya Taehyung penasaran

"pemberian dari seorang teman, katanya untuk berjaga-jaga" paman Jeon tertawa

"ayo hyung, kita sarapan dulu"

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung keluar dari kamar orang tuanya menuju meja makan.

.

.

Nyonya Jeon tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mangkuk, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk manis di kursinya memperhatikan nyonya Jeon.

"eomma sudah makan sebelum kemari tadi, kalian makan saja sekarang, eomma dan appa harus segera ke toko"

"baiklah eomma"

Wanita itu meletakkan makanan di atas meja yang ia ambil tadi, segera berlalu sambil sekilas mengacak lembut surai kepala Taehyung

Jungkook yang tengah mengambil nasi di rice cooker meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum melihat Taehyung tersenyum akibat perlakuan yang di berikan nyonya Jeon. Jungkook meletakkan semangkuk nasi di depan Taehyung, lalu ia duduk di kursinya mengambil kimchi kesukaannya dan memulai sarapannya. Ia mengambil paha ayam berukuran besar lalu meletakkannya di atas nasi Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum melihat daging ayam yang sedari telah menggodanya itu.

"makanlah yang banyak hyung, aku dapat merasakan tulang rusukmu . . ."

Jungkook menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya ketika hendak mengambil nasi, dan melirik Taehyung yang juga tengah meliriknya dengan mulut yang yang tak bergerak ketika menggigit paha ayam yang besar itu.

Pikiran Taehyung mulai berkecamuk dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa? dia merasakan tulang rusukku?_

 _Apa dia menyentuhku . . . ?_

 _Arrgghhhh, apa saja yang di sentuhnya?_

 _Apa ia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku?_

 _Arrgghhh, berhentilah berpikir aneh Tae!_

"aku bisa merasakan tulangmu ketika memelukmu sepanjang malam" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan sarapannya

"n. . .ne . . .a . . . aku akan makan yang banyak" ucap Taehyung terbata-bata

Jungkook mengambil handphone di saku celana sekolahnya ketika benda itu bergetaran. Membuka pesan yang ternyata berasal dari eommanya.

.

From: Eomma

To : Jungkook

eomma senang kau bersikap baik dan makin akrab dengan hyungmu

.

From: Jungkook

To: Eomma

Aku selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun karena aku ini anak baik eomma :D

.

From: Eomma

To : Jungkook

Aishh, eomma harus ingatkan kalau kau tidak begitu baik ketika pertama kali bertemu Taehyung

.

From: Jungkook

To : Eomma

Aku rasa waktu itu moodku sedang buruk karena sesuatu, makanya aku tak begitu baik, lagipula sikap jelekku itu tidak sampai 1 bulan.

.

From: Eomma

To : Jungkook

Baiklah, kau menang, eomma selalu kalah berdebat denganmu TT

Eomma punya sesuatu untukmu :D

.

Nyonya Jeon mengakhiri pesannya dengan mengirim sebuah foto pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menekan layar ponselnya yang berisi pesan gambar, ia tersenyum melihat fotonya dan Taehyung yang sedang berpelukan di atas tempat tidur miliknya, ia ingat kalau eomma nya ini yang tidak sengaja membangunkkannya tadi pagi akibat cahaya flash yang diarahkan padanya.

Selang beberapa menit, kesunyian di ruang makan itu menerpa, Taehyung sibuk dengan makanannya dan Jungkook sibuk dengan handphone nya.

"hyung" panggil Jungkook ragu sambil memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke tempat semula

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil terus mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"mau kencan denganku nanti malam?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati "tapi kalau kau. . ."

Sedikit terkejut, tetapi Taehyung berusaha tetap tenang.

"hari ini aku tidak sibuk" Taehyung segera memotong pembicaraan Jungkook

"te. . .tentu saja aku mau" Taehyung sengaja memfokuskan pandangannya pada paha ayam yang ada di depannya, ia hanya takut ketika memandang namja berseragam sekolah ini, ia takut tingkah anehnya akan muncul.

Jungkook tersenyum karena Taehyung menerima ajakannya.

.

.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu Tae, sepertinya kau senang sekali" Jimin terus memandangi Taehyung yang sedang membalas pesan di handphone nya

Taehyung hanya melirik Jimin dan memberikannya senyuman lebarnya.

" _El Olive_ , wow restoran Italia, Jungkook mengajakmu kesana?" ucap Jimin yang tengah berada di belakang kursi Taehyung mengintip isi pesan yang ternyata berasal dari Jungkook

"ya!, kenapa mengintip eoh,? Tidak sopan"

"karena kau tak memberi tauku" Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek "dinner?"

Taehyung tersenyum "tadi pagi dia mengajakku kencan, aku tidak tau kalau dia akan mengajakku dinner di sana"

"menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung

"maksudmu?"

"tentang pertanyaanku waktu itu, aku rasa aku memiliki jawaban yang sama denganmu"

Benar, Taehyung sudah memikirkan hal ini, memikirkan resikonya, memikirkan segala hal yang harus ia antisipasi setelah ia memilih siapa yang akan berada disisinya.

"kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik?"

"aku rasa yang kau katakan benar Jim, aku hanya ingin menjaga Yuri seperti menjaga saudara perempuanku"

"kenapa sekarang kau berkata seperti itu?, aku harap itu bukan karena perkataanku waktu itu"

"tidak Jim, karena aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang"

"lalu Yuri bagaimana?"

"aku akan menemuinya, berbicara baik-baik padanya tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya" . . . "aku akan ke Seoul, tapi kau jangan bilang Jungkook masalah aku menemui Yuri"

Jimin memeluk sahabatnya itu "tentu Tae"

"tapi Tae, kau yakin ke sana, maksudku kencanmu, setauku restorannya tutup jam 10 malam, sedangkan Jungkook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jam 11"

"tadi aku sudah tanyakan, dia bilang jangan dipikirkan"

"apa yang dia perbuat hingga restoran itu tetap buka di jam 11 malam, kau beruntung bisa bersama Jungkook , Tae"

"kurasa begitu" Taehyung menyetujui

.

.

 _ **El Olive, 11.30 pm**_

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang telah ia pilih untuk dinner bersama Jungkook, setelah ia berkata pada pelayan disana untuk memesan nanti karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang, pelayan itu berkata 'kekasih?' dan hanya dimpali senyuman oleh Taehyung. Jungkook berkata bahwa lebih baik Taehyung memilih meja yang menurutnya nyaman, maka pilihannya jatuh pada meja yang terletak di ujung restoran, dibelakannya terdapat rak dengan wine yang tersusun rapi, di sebelah kanannya terdapat jendela kaca yang membuatnya bisa melihat keadaan diluar ruangan dimana juga terdapat meja-meja dari restoran ini. Restoran cukup sepi, jadi Taehyung tak terlalu sulit memilih tempat yang strategis.

 _Kencan_.

Ini lebih romantis dari yang pernah di bayangkannya.

Jungkook selalu bisa mengejutkannya dengan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Taehyung terus melirik jam tangannya karena Jungkook belum juga menampakkan kehadirannya, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya.

"maaf hyung aku terlambat, kau sudah lama ?" Jungkook meletakkan tas nya di samping kursinya

"tidak juga"

Jungkook terus memandang Taehyung yang sejak tadi tersenyum padanya "kau tak mau mengomentari sesuatu?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya "tidak"

"apa tidak masalah aku memakai seragam sekolahku?" tanya Jungkook ragu

"kau selalu terlihat tampan jadi apapun yang kau kenakan, aku tidak masalah"

Jungkook tersenyum mendapat pujian dari Taehyung.

Pelayan yang mengantarkan Taehyung untuk memilih tempat tadi datang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum, lalu memberikan daftar menu.

.

.

 _Sea Scallops, Zuppa Di Pesce, Fettucine Alla Romana,_ dua gelas air putih telah terhidang di atas meja mereka. Dan pelayan yang mengantar makanan mengatakan bahwa dessert mereka di hidang sekarang atau nanti. Jungkook berkata bahwa ia tak memesan dessert, tapi pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini pengunjung mendapat free dessert karena dessert tersebut menu baru dan restoran dalam rangka mempromosikan, Taehyung tersenyum ketika mendengar kata free, lalu ia berkata nanti saja karena Jungkook memandang ke arahnya menanyakan pendapat Taehyung.

"biar aku yang bayar nanti oke" ucap Taehyung

"aku yang mengajakmu kencan hyung" sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit canggung mengatakan kata 'kencan' pada Taehyung, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia menyukainya dan ingin mempertegas pada Taehyung kalau ia dan Taehyung benar-benar sedang berkencan " jadi kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menikmatinya"

"tapi. . ."

"hey, jangan pikirkan tentang uang atau apalah, kita tidak setiap hari kan menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat seperti ini, jadi jangan khawatir, aku sudah lapar, ayo makan hyung"

.

" _Raspberries with Zabaglione dan Homemade Tiramisu_ " ucap pelayan itu "have a nice dinner"

Taehyung meneguk salivanya ketika melihat dessert di depan matanya, sangat mengudang, ia ingin segera mencicipinya. Jungkook rasanya ingin tertawa tiap kali melihat tingkah Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil dan itu sangat manis dan lucu menurutnya.

"kau akan memandanginya sampai kapan hyung?" Jungkook melepas tawa yang ia tahan tadi

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, lalu mengambil sendok dan memotong kecil _tiramisu_ dihadapannya, ia menyodorkan pada Jungkook , Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"aku juga ingin seperti di film-film, menyuapi orang yang dia sayangi"

Jungkook tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal itu.

"kau. . .kenapa?, kau keberatan?" suara Taehyung terdengar ragu dan hati-hati

Jungkook tersenyum lebar setelah meminum air yang ada di atas meja "tidak, sama sekali tidak"

.

.

Setelah selesai acara dinner 'romantis' menurut Taehyung itu, mereka segera pulang karena eomma Jungkook terus menelponnya, bagaimana tidak ini sudah terlalu larut.

"kau senang hyung?"

Taehyung segera duduk di sepeda Jungkook dan memeluk pinggangnya "tidak . . .masalah?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu

"lebih baik seperti ini hyung" Jungkook tersenyum dan Taehyung segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook

"aku senang sekali, aku menyukai dinner hari ini, cukup romantis" ucap Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tadi

"padahal aku tak menyiapkan apapun hyung agar telihat romantis"

"walaupun begitu, tapi aku merasakan suasana romantis begitu saja denganmu" Taehyung tertawa

"baiklah, lain kali aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu agar lebih romantis"

"hey, berhematlah, jangan menghabiskan uang lagi"

"wow, sekarang kau sudah sedikit berubah hyung" Jungkook terkekeh

"benarkah?" Taehyung ikut terkekeh

.

.

.

Lampu ruang tengah sudah mati, Jungkook dan Taehyung menaiki tangga, mengendap-endap agar suara langkah kaki mereka tak terdengar karena Jungkook tau orang tuanya sudah tidur dan ia tak mau membangunkan mereka.

Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook ketika ia sudah berada di depan kamarnya.

"kenapa hyung?" Jungkook berbisik agar tak membuat kegaduhan

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak menimpali. Jungkook melepas tangan Taehyung yang ada di lengannya dan menggenggam telapak tangan namja di depannya ini.

"hyung?" Jungkook menatapnya khawatir

Taehyung terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia merasakan kegugupan yang membuat jantungnya memburu cepat.

Sekilas. Hanya 2 detik. Jungkook dapat merasakan bibir lembut milik Taehyung mengecup bibirnya.

Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung ketika ia hendak meraih kenop pintu untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum memandang Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Entah angin apa yang menerpanya, membuat Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan.

Hanya kecupan manis.

Kecupan yang membuat perut Taehyung bergejolak merasakan kegelian.

Tapi kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Lumatan yang membuat Jungkook candu akan bibir yang terasa manis itu, lumatan yang membuat Jungkook mendorong Taehyung ke dinding kamarnya, lumatan yang membuat Jungkook lupa akan sekitarnya, mempererat pelukkannya di pinggang Taehyung, menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung membalas lumatannya, tangan Taehyung bergerak keatas meremas lembut rambut hitam Jungkook, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu semakin bergairah. Lidah Jungkook mulai membelai masuk ketika bibir Taehyung terbuka, menjelajahinya, menikmati seluruh rasa manis mulut Taehyung, mengabsen isi mulut namja manja itu, ciuman yang semakin panas dan gairah Jungkook mulai memuncak. Salah satu tangan Jungkook berusaha meraih kenop pintu kamar Taehyung, _gotcha_. . .ia membukanya, menuntun Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam kamar masih dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

Ia melepas bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, menuruni ciumannya pada rahang Taehyung, setelah puas ia menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Malam itu begitu sunyi hingga hanya napas mereka yang saling bersahutan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, bahkan Taehyung tak yakin napas siapa yang terdengar sangat memburu itu. Jungkook terus memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mengerang, Jungkook mulai memasuki t-shirt yang dikenakan Taehyung, membelai lembut punggung Taehyung, lalu bergerak ke depan meremas lembut dada Taehyung.

"Jungkook~" Taehyung berusaha menahan erangannya

" _stop_ "

"a. . . aku belum siap" ucap Taehyung terengah

Jungkook mengerti dan ia harus . . . menahan dirinya, ia kembali naik dan melumat bibir Taehyung, mengeluarkan tangan nakalnya dari balik t-shirt Taehyung, Jungkook selalu menyukai ketika Taehyung membalas ciumannya. Oh Tuhan, Jungkook sangat menyukai namja ini, sangat!.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan wajahnya tetap berdekatan dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih intim dari sebuah ciuman, ia membiarkan dahinya beristirahat di dahi Taehyung.

Taehyung masih mengatur pernapasannya yang berantakan, ia tersenyum merasakan napas Jungkook di depan bibirnya yang tak kalah berantakan menerpa mulutnya, menyatukan deru napas mereka masing masing.

"aku mencintaimu" suara Jungkook terdengar lembut dan tulus

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbang, membiarkan jiwanya terbawa angin menuju langit, membiarkannya menari-nari bahagia di atas awan, membiarkan seluruh dunia melihat dirinya begitu bahagia, sebuah ungkapan yang membuat dirinya seakan berada di suatu tempat menyenangkan yang belum pernah ia datangi.

 _When love comes,_

 _feel it . . ._

 _accept it. . ._

 _take everything that are given to you,_

 _cause you never know that you have given everything too._

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong yeoreobun :D**

 **oh I really love you all, I can't wait for a long time just to meet you here guys :D**

 **Udah ah, sweet moment nya sampe sini aja, aku jadi envy sama mereka :( huhuhu**

Haloooo **nitanit** , aku gak bakal bash siapapun, aku senang dan menghormati teman-teman yang mau nanya ;) . Yups, aku bikin pairing nya kookv, Kookie is the seme, btw thanks atas pertanyaannya. :)

Yeah **yongchan** lemme give you a kiss . . . muahhhh lol, . . . jawaban kamu bener ya, pengen bikin dia bahagia itu kata-kata buat yuri dan orang yang membuatku bahagia itu adalah Jungkook. Hmmm semoga wish kamu terkabul di chapter ini, Tae milih Jungkook dan akan lepasin Yuri, Thanks for review :D . . . Wait, thanks juga atas support dan doanya ;)

Wahh **vayasyun** aku gk mau nyiksa mereka juga, pengen nyiksa readers nya aja hahhahhaa, kayanya kamu gk sabaran ya nunggu scene dgn rate m, maafkan aku, btw apa di chapter ini aku udah ngabulin permintaan kamu ttg rate m ? Aku harap jawabannya 'yes', walaupun kayanya ini blm max hahhahhaha. Thanks sarannya dan juga makasih karena kamu suka sama gaya penulisan aku :D

Haiii **kharisma shima** , jwaban kamu bener banget yang kata2 pertama buat Yuri dan kata2 kedua buat Kookie, wow anyway u get a kiss from me . . . muahhhh hahaha. Mereka bobo doang kok, gk ngapa2 in hahhaha, Thanks for review :D

Muahhhhhh. . . It's a kiss for you **VKookKookV** karena jawaban kamu bener hahaha. . .'yang satu kau ingin membuat dia bahagia' yups buat Yuri... Bikin senyum2 sendiri liat cute-sweet moments Jungkook and Taehyung, dan bener kata kamu yg ttg BonVoyage behind the scene eps.8 . . .. Whoaaaa . . . .MY HEARTEU!. . . ., I'M GONNA DIE TOO EARLY FOR THIS, they were cuddling. . . WHATTT?. . . .HUAAAA kayanya BigHit sengaja expose moment mereka hahhaha , emang bikin speechless dan bikin kita klepek2 lah liat mereka hahhaha. Klo penasaran sama ending Precious aku harap kamu mau nunggu ;) okay?. Thanks for review and support, and nice to talk with you :D

Haii **kh** aku bikin kookv untuk ff ini, hope you enjoy, Thanks :D

Annyeong **tae2kyung** , aku gk bakal siksa kookv kok ataupun yoonmin, cuma mau nyiksa readers hahhaha, thanks for review ;D

Whoaaaa **tttae** , thanks udah suka sama ff ini, dan juga supportnya :D

Heyyy **safabelle** , aku yakin kamu belum lumutan karena nunggu chapter ini hahaha. Gimana emmmmm apa rasa penasaran kamu udah ilang ? Hohoho I hope so ;D dan udah terjawabkan maksud 'sexy' yang dibilang Jungkook hahhahaha , Thanks for review :D

Annyeong **yoongiena** :D and welcome back, semoga rasa kangennya terobati karena aku update new chapter. Tau nh si Tae ribet banget suka sama orang mikirnya byk banget hhahaha, emang Tae cute bet pake minta bobo bareng abis ngejauhin Kookie dan si Kookie gentle bgt ya hahhaha. Dan kamu bener mereka ada kencan dan pastinya ditaburi dengan bumbu2 manis a.k.a sweet moment. Ff nya pasti aku lanjutin , thanks for your support :D

 **Huaaa thanks so much much much buat review kalian, btw aku minta maaf buat next chapter aku gk bisa update lebih cepet, soalnya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus, tapi klo ada waktu aku bakal update secepatnya,**

 **I'll miss you guys**

 **And Gomawo . . . :) (deep bow)**

 **Enjoy~**


	10. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 ** _Precious_**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kencanmu kemaren berjalan mulus"

Jimin berjalan menuju dapur meletakkan peralatan makan yang telah selesai ia gunakan dan kembali menuju meja makan dimana Taehyung sedang memainkan handphone nya, Jimin menyerup jus jeruk yang sudah kosong setengah bagian dari gelas di tangannya.

"Kelewat mulus" Taehyung tertawa

"Ne, aku tau dan aku bisa melihat buktinya"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman misteriusnya dan hal itu membuat sahabatnya sedikit mengantisipasi kalimat selanjutnya yang mungkin akan muncul dari mulut Jimin.

"Tatapan bodohmu sangat mengganggu Jim"

Jimin tertawa mendengar perkataan Taehyung "apa kau sangat menikmatinya?"

"Tentu saja, suasananya sangat romantis"

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya dinner, lalu pulang karena sudah terlalu larut dan orang tua Jungkook sudah di rumah, mana mungkin dia masih sibuk di luaran, eomma nya tipe wanita yang taat aturan"

"Dan kita akan ke bioskop lain kali" tambah Taehyung mengingat obrolannya dengan Jungkook selama perjalanan pulang setelah acara kencan mereka

"Hanya dinner?, kau yakin tak mau menceritakan yang lainnya pada sahabatmu ini" ucap Jimin sambil memainkan alisnya

"Aku tak perlu menceritakan detailnya, aku yakin kau tau apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang setelah kencan" Taehyung mencoba fokus pada game di handphone nya

"Berciuman" ucap Jimin

Taehyung tak menanggapi, berpura-pura tidak mendengar karena ia sangat tau sahabatnya ini memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi apalagi berhubungan dengan masalah percintaan.

"Aku yakin. .. a french kiss" tawa Jimin menggelegar dan cukup membuat Taehyung terkejut

"Kau merona Tae, berarti tebakkanku benar"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Aku penasaran dia tipe namja seperti apa?"

Pembahasan Jimin kali ini sedikit membuat Taehyung tertarik.

"Romantis"

"Hanya itu?"

Taehyung kembali mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Jungkook akhir-akhir ini.

"Emm sedikit pervert, mungkin banyak, ahhhh aku tak yakin" pandangan Taehyung tak beralih dari game nya

"Romantis, pervert dan sepertinya sedikit ganas di. . ."

Taehyung segera memotong kalimat Jimin dengan teriakkannya"ya!"

"Baiklah aku berhenti" . . . "Kau tak penasaran kenapa aku bisa mengira bahwa kencannya sukses? Dan aku bisa melihat buktinya"

Taehyung menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Buktinya itu. . . Bekas ciuman Jungkook di lehermu" Jimin tertawa kencang karena berhasil menggoda Taehyung dengan bercak merah keunguan dileher sahabatnya itu.

Seketika mata Taehyung membulat karena ucapan Jimin, ia mengarahkan handphone nya ke hadapannya untuk melihat 'bukti' yang seperti Jimin katakan, pantulan lehernya di layar handphone membuatnya sadar kenapa Jimin sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum dan terus menerus menatapnya. Dan sekarang ia juga ingat kenapa seharian ini semua orang yang berpas pasan di kampusnya tersenyum padanya, dan Taehyung sama sekali tak peduli dan merasa sedikit bingung dengan semua orang di kampusnya tadi.

Ia segera menutupi bukti itu dengan telapak tangannya "jangan menggodaku, kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak di kampus kan? kenapa tidak katakan padaku"

Jimin hanya tertawa geli.

"Kalian melakukan. . . itu?"tanya Jimin penasaran

"Mana mungkin, orang tua Jungkook di rumah dan aku benar-benar gila jika melakukannya"

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya jika orang tua Jungkook tak di rumah?"

"Aishh, berhenti membahas itu"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ganti topik saja, lalu kenapa kau bilang Jungkook pervert?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia. . ." Taehyung ragu mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya mengingat Jimin selalu memberi respon berlebihan dengan ceritanya "kau tau, ciuman panas, dan tangannya berusaha masuk dalam t-shirt ku" Taehyung merasakan desiran halus mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Taehyung menekan tombol exit dari game di handphone nya dan fokus pada obrolannya

"Wow, lalu kalian melakukannya?"

"Sudah ku bilang kalau kita tak melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan Jim"

"Kalau memang tidak lalu kenapa ada bekas di lehermu?"

"Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat" Taehyung menahan tawanya

"Kau tau, aku katakan aku belum siap dan beruntung sekali ia berhenti . . . tapi aku bisa merasakan ia benar-benar menahan dirinya"

"Lalu?"

Taehyung menatap malas pada Jimin dan berpikir kenapa ia bisa tahan dengan sikap cerewet Jimin. Dan kadang Taehyung kesal tiap kali Jimin penasaran dengan masalah pribadinya apalagi berhubungan dengan 'cinta-cintaan', dan dia akan mengeluarkan pemikirannya sendiri jika Taehyung tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan dan seketika itu juga Taehyung selalu memilih untuk menceritakannya daripada mendengar Jimin mengoceh seenaknya tentang dirinya. Tapi walaupun begitu Taehyung selalu menyukai sahabatnya ini dan dia tak pernah membenci Jimin.

"Dia bilang dia mencintai ku"

"Aaaa, Tae itu sangat manis, lalu kau jawab apa?" Mata Jimin menyipit membentuk sebuah garis lurus setiap kali ia tersenyum, dan itu terlihat manis di mata Taehyung , pantas saja Yoongi luluh oleh namja ini

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tae-ya, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Aku yakin dia juga berharap kau mengatakan hal yang sama"

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya, kalau aku masih terikat dengan Yuri"

"Setidaknya kau sudah membuat keputusan untuk melepas Yuri, dan hanya menunggu eksekusinya saja"

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya aku sedang mempermainkan mereka jika aku mengatakannya tadi malam, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Jungkook terlihat seperti _second plan_ , aku akan membalas ucapannya kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Yuri, lagi pula ucapan itu tidak penting, aku yakin Jungkook tau aku juga mencintainya"

"Kau ada benarnya juga, jadi aku harap kau cepat cepat menemui Yuri"

"Tentu Chim, mungkin lusa aku akan ke Seoul"

"Bagus" ucap Jimin

"Tapi. . . Aku rasa kau benar kalau Jungkook pervert, dia kan masih SMA bagaimana bisa melakukan hal seperti di film-film . . . emmm erotis itu" Jimin kembali membahas obrolan mereka di awal tadi

"Aku tidak pervert, Aku bisa melakukannya karena beberapa kali pernah menonton filmnya, ya. .. . Kau pasti tau hyung, dan aku menontonnya dengan teman-temanku" suara itu terdengar dari ambang pintu apartemen Jimin yang terbuka

Well, Jungkook datang di waktu yang sangat tepat.

Jimin dengan segera membungkam mulutnya sedangkan Taehyung menunduk menggertak giginya karena Jungkook mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Namjoon hyung mana?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tadi katanya ingin berkencan dulu"

"Wow, kenapa banyak sekali yang berkencan di tengah malam, sepertinya sedang musim" Jimin tertawa canggung

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, bye jimin sampai jumpa di kampus" Taehyung menyambar tasnya yang berada di sofa milik Jimin

"Oke, bye Tae"

.

.

Jungkook menarik kedua tangan Taehyung untuk memeluknya selama perjalanan dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku tentang yang tadi malam"

Taehyung tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook memulai pembicaraan tentang kejadian di kamarnya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar dilakukan. .. " Taehyung ragu, ia tak mungkin menggunakan kata kekasih "itu wajar terjadi setelah berkencan"

Jungkook sedikit bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Taehyung.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena . . . aku berkata belum siap" Taehyung memberi jeda "aku hanya tidak tau cara melakukannya" ucapan Taehyung terdengar polos dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum

"Kenapa kau sepolos ini hyung? Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu" goda Jungkook

". . ." mata Taehyung membulat dan seketika ia berhenti bernapas

"Aku bercanda hyung, lagipula kalau kau tak tau caranya kau hanya perlu mengikuti instingmu"

". . ." lagi, Taehyung tak dapat menimpali

Jungkook tertawa "Jangan pikirkan lagi, kalau kau belum siap aku juga tidak akan melakukannya"

Taehyung tersenyum "terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti"

.

.

 ** _Two days later_**

Taehyung duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah cafe terkenal di Seoul _'Mango Six'_. Perasaannya hari ini cukup baik dan tenang, walaupun sesekali kegugupan melandanya mengingat ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat pertemuannya dengan seseorang harus diwarnai dengan air mata, bukan air mata dari mata indahnya tapi dari wajah manis yang sekarang tengah terlihat di ambang pintu cafe berjalan menuju meja Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak pernah berubah. Taehyung membalas senyuman itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat oppa" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan tubuh sinyalnya dihadapan Taehyung

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang"

"Maaf aku juga jarang menghubungi oppa, sejak di Seoul aku tidak hanya kuliah appa juga menyuruhku untuk mempelajari beberapa hal tentang perusahaan"

Taehyung memandang wanita didepannya ini, sepertinya ada sedikit perubahan di wajah Yuri, dan Yuri menyadari pandangan Taehyung yang penuh selidik.

"Dan aku juga menjalani operasi plastik, hidung dan rahang" jawab Yuri sedikit takut

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, walaupun ia tak begitu menyukai setiap kali Yuri bercerita ingin melakukan perombakan pada beberapa bagian wajahnya. Dan ketika wanita itu punya kesempatan tentu saja ia tak akan menyiakannya. Taehyung cukup tau sebelumnya Yuri sudah melakukan perombakan pada hidungnya, lalu apalagi yang diinginkan wanita ini, bukankah hidungnya sudah tampak indah dan runcing?, dan Taehyung selalu berkata pada Yuri untuk tidak melakukannya lagi karena ia tak menyukai itu dan resikonya juga tinggi.

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, ia harus ingat bahwa ia tak bisa berlama-lama karena jarak Seoul dan Busan membutuhkan waktu hampir 5 jam dengan menggunakan bus.

"Kenapa oppa, kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Tidak juga"

"Baiklah setelah ini kita ke . . . "

"Yuri. . ." Taehyung menyela "ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Katakan saja" Yuri tersenyum

Taehyung tak tau harus memulai kalimatnya darimana, walaupun ia sudah mempersiapkan untaian kata yang tak akan begitu menyakiti Yuri ketika mendengarnya tapi ia tau pada akhirnya kalimat indah yang ia susun tetap akan menghancurkan hati Yuri. Dan ia merasa tak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu"

Yuri tersenyum " aku juga sayang padamu oppa"

.

.

Jungkook cukup tau jadwal kuliah Taehyung, sangat mudah mendapatkannya, hanya dengan mengakses situs dari universitasnya lalu mencari kelas Taehyung dan mendownload nya di handphone. Teknologi semakin berkembang dan dia bersyukur atas hal itu, bagaimana tidak dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mendapat info.

Jungkook mendorong sepedanya dan berjalan disisinya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerban, matanya terpesona dengan aksitektur yang megah dan artistik itu, kampus Taehyung ternyata sangat menawan dari yang pernah dipikirkannya. Ia melihat Jimin berjalan sendirian ke pintu gerbang, Jimin tesentak melihat kehadiran Jungkook, ia ingin segera memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke dalam kampus tapi suara Jungkook membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jimin hyung"

Jimin tersenyum kaku dan menghampiri Jungkook dengan langkah yang penuh antisipasi.

"hai Jungkook, kau tidak sekolah?"

"hari ini ada rapat dewan guru dengan kepala bidang pendidikan,jadi kelas bubar lebih awal"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tae hyung kenapa tidak bersamamu?"

"Emmm itu. . ." Jimin berusaha berpikir " Taehyung sedang makan di cafe kampus"

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area universitas

"Kau . . . Mau kemana?"

"Menyusul Taehyung"

"Biar kuantar"

"Terima kasih hyung, biar aku cari sendiri saja"

"Jimin-ah" suara yang sedari tadi ditunggu Jimin akhirnya muncul, _but wait_ , ini bukan saatnya senang, ada hal yang harus dilakukan yaitu membantu Taehyung.

"Hyung pergi saja dengan Yoongi hyung, aku bisa sendiri mencarinya" Jungkoook melanjutkan langkahnya

Jimin tak tau harus berkata apalagi untuk mencegah Jungkook.

Mencegah? Tentu saja ia harus mencegah Jungkook mencari Taehyung yang pastinya tak akan bisa ia temukan di kamus hari ini karena namja manis itu sekarang tengah berada di Seoul.

Biarlah Jungkook mencari, lagipula dia tak menemukan Taehyung dan pasti akan berpikir Taehyung sudah pulang. Benar, pendapatnya kali ini bisa diterima.

.

"Jungkook ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu adalah milik Heseok, ia tengah bersantai tapi lebih tepatnya menikmati waktu luang melihat hasil jepretan di kamera dengan lense sebesar tinju itu, ia di cafe kampus ditemani sekaleng cola kesukaannya.

"Halo hyung, aku sedang mencari Tae hyung, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi tunggu sebentar"

Heseok membiarkan matanya mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanya "Minjae-ah, kau lihat Taehyung"

"Taehyung? Hari ini dia tidak masuk hyung"

"Baiklah terima kasih"

"Dia absen dan kenapa kau yang tinggal serumah dengannya tidak tau?"

"Seperti biasa pagi ini aku mengantarnya ke halte bus menuju kampusnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak bilang kalau ia akan absen"

" _Well_ mungkin dia punya alasan untuk itu"

"Baiklah , klo begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih hyung"

"Ne, hati hatilah di jalan"

.

Selesai bekerja Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya ke apartemen sekilas ia melihat Jimin sedang di apartemen tetangganya, Hoseok. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar, Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa memberi tanda atau mengetuk terlebih dahulu. _Wow_ sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap seperti ini, melupakan sopan santunnya, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti Taehyung yang suka seenaknya.

"Jimin hyung, apa Tae hyung disini?"

Jimin tersentak matanya beralih dari televisi begitu juga Hoseok.

"Apa boleh aku tau kenapa dia absen hari ini?" Jungkook membiarkan mulutnya tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi hanya tersimpan diotaknya

"Apa dia sudah bisa menghubungi Yuri noona dan Yuri noona sekarang sudah punya waktu untuk bertemu" Jungkook berusaha tetap menjaga nada suaranya agar tak mencapai nada tertinggi yang akan membuat mungkin Jimin dan Hoseok ketakutan

Yoongi yang muncul dari belakang menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook dan mengajaknya untuk duduk. Jungkook tak bisa mengabaikan ajakan namja yang telah menjadi partner kerja sekaligus seseorang yang ia hormati ini. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Hoseok lalu ia menatap Yoongi sekilas yang tengah duduk disamping Jimin.

"Jungkook ah, . . ." suara Jimin terdengar bergetar,Yoongi menyadarinya dan menggenggam jemari mungil Jimin

"Aku salah, aku terlalu mengharapkannya dan tidak peduli dengan apapun" tiba-tiba sebuah ucapan penyesalan keluar dari mulut Jungkook

"Hei, tenang dulu"

"Emm dia menemui Yuri di Seoul untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, Taehyung akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yuri"

"Apa karena aku? Dia melakukannya?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Aku sudah merusak hubungan mereka, oh Tuhan harusnya aku tak membiarkan diriku melakukannya, aku. . . Aku menyesal"

"Ini bukan karenamu, Taehyung sudah memikirkan dan memutuskan keputusan ini, jadi jangan menyesali apapun"

"Tapi mungkin saja karena aku mendekatinya dan ia terpengaruh, atau. . ." sebuah pemikiran yang tak pernah Jungkook sangka terlintas di otaknya "mungkin saja dia membalas semua perlakuanku karena ia anggap aku sebagai pelarian yang tepat"

"Jungkook ah jika kau mencintainya kau hanya perlu percaya padanya, dan kau harus tau aku sangat mengenal Taehyung, aku juga cukup tau isi otak dan hatinya, jadi berhentilah berpikir negatif tentangnya ataupun dirimu" kali ini Jimin meninggikan suaranya tidak terima jika Jungkook berpikir jelek tentang sahabatnya itu

Jungkook berdiam diri, menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Benar yang dikatakan Jimin, Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang suka mmmemanfaatkan, dia terlahir dengan ketulusan yang luar biasa.

"pulanglah sekarang, dan jangan bahas masalah ini sebelum ia sendiri yang membahasnya denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau tidak ke apartemen Jimin hyung?" Kalimat pertama yang Jungkook keluarkan ketika ia memasuki rumah dan mendapati Taehyung di ruang tengah sedang menonton acara di televisi

"Aku tak mau keluyuran di luar setiap hari, lagipula aku ini menumpang di rumah ini jadi aku harus menjaga sikapku"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Dia sedikit menyesal dengan berpikir jelek tentang Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Siapa bilang kau menumpang, ini juga rumahmu Tae" suara Tuan Jeon menimpali ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah sekembalinya dari dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan

"Appamu membelikan rumah ini dan toko untuk kami, kau tau apa yang dia bilang waktu itu,. . . 'ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku Jeon, jadi jangan anggap sebgai utang yang suatu hari harus dilunasi, ini sudah menjadi milikmu dan kau harus menjaganya' . . . dan kau tau Tae aku tak akan pernah melupakan kemurahan hati appa mu, suatu hari nanti aku juga akan ada untuknya jika ia membutuhkanku"

"Dan kau datang hyung" ucap Jungkook yang telah duduk disampingnya

"Aku turut sedih apa yang menimpa keluargamu, tapi aku senang aku bisa membantu appa mu, setidaknya aku bisa memberi sedikit bantuan dengan menerimamu disini" Tuan Jeon terus fokus pada televisi sambil sesekali menyantap cemilannya

"Kau dengar kan sekarang hyung, ini juga rumahmu, jadi jangan merasa canggung" Jungkook membelai rambut bagian belakang kepala taehyung

Taehyung menyadari belaian lembut dikepalanya lalu mendelik tajam pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengerti dan menurunkan tangannya. Jungkook mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, yang kemudian diikuti Taehyung karena Tuan Jeon sepertinya juga akan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat, dan tepat sekali baru menaiki anak tangga yang ke dua Taehyung melihat ruang tengah sudah gelap.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook sedang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Taehyung.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi seperti itu didepan orang tuamu"

"Sentuhan seperti sepasang kekasih?" tanya Jungkook mencoba menggoda Taehyung

Taehyung menghela napasnya mencoba menetralkan tubuhnya agar kata-kata yang diucapkan Jungkook tak berimbas pada wajahnya yang terasa kesemutan dan kemungkinan akan mengeluarkan rona merah muda yang lucu.

Ia berjalan ke arah Taehyung mengecup dahi Taehyung yang tertutupi poni lalu bibirnya turun ke arah bibir Taehyung sedikit melumatnya lalu melepasnya.

"Good night hyung" ucap Jungkook dan berlalu ke arah kamarnya

Good Jungkook!, usaha yang dilakukan Taehyung berantakan dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi Taehyung menyukai perlakuan Jungkook padanya, . . . selalu.

Otak Taehyung mungkin sekarang sudah tak bekerja dengan baik sejak ia semakin dekat dengan namja yang memiliki wajah tampan serta otot sempurna yang terpahat di setiap bagian tubuhnya "Aku ingin tidur denganmu lagi"

Suara Taehyung menembus telinga Jungkook, yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh"

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook melirik tubuh Taehyung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya dan seketika itu juga otaknya memunculkan adegan panas dirinya dan Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu, dia masih ingat bagaimana lembutnya kulit Taehyung ketika ia menyentuhnya, ia sedikit tergoda untuk membiarkan Taehyung tidur dikamarnya, . . .

"Lain kali saja, oke ?"

"Please"

Jungkook menggeleng. Tapi kali ini pikiran Jungkook beralih pada kejadian dimana ia menemui Jimin, sekarang ada sedikit penyesalan di dalam dirinya membiarkan dirinya mengabaikan semuanya, mengabaikan orang lain, mengabaikan bahwa Taehyung adalah milik Yuri, dan hanya melihat Taehyung seorang.

Taehyung tak kehabisan akal "aku merindukanmu. . .Jungkook"

"Kita setiap hari bertemu, bagaimana bisa kau masih merindukanku?" Jungkook terkekeh

Taehyung sama sekali tak berusaha menimpali, ia hanya ingin jawaban dari Jungkook agar diperbolehkan tidur di kamarnya. Tapi kali ini Taehyung kembali teringat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, ketika tadi ia mendapati Jungkook memandangnya dengan intens dan Taehyung dapat rasakan ada sedikit gairah yang menjalari tubuh Jungkook, Taehyung sekarang mengerti kenapa Jungkook tak memperbolehkannya tidur bersama "aku pastikan kita tak akan melakukan apapun, hanya tidur"

Jungkook sedikit mempertimbangkan permintaan Taehyung dan menghembuskan napasnya .

.

Jungkook mengambil selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung yang tengah tidur menyamping, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jungkook membiarkan kedua tangannya terselip di bawah kepalanya, dan detik itu juga Taehyung bergerak merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jungkook dan lengannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum, lengannya pun turun untuk mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung.

"Jungkook. . ."

"Ne?"

"Mana yang kau pilih antara orangtuamu atau seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Selang beberapa detik Jungkook memberi jawabannya "karena aku adalah orang yang cukup serakah aku akan memilih keduanya"

Taehyung mengangguk "maksudku jika ada seseorang yang memberimu pilihan yang harus mengorbankan salah satu . . . mana yang kau pilih?"

"Aku akan memilih orangtuaku dan tetap menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang aku cintai agar ia tetap di sisiku"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk

"Hyung . . ."

Taehyung tak memberi Jungkook kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tadi menonton film menyedihkan dan sampai sekarang aku merasakan itu benar benar nyata, jadi aku menanyakan pendapatmu"

Taehyung sejenak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "kau pasti pernah begitu ketika menyukai sebuah film, membuatmu bertanya-tanya jika hal itu benar benar terjadi, pilihan mana yang akan dipilih, tapi jawabanmu membuatku sadar _ **jika dihadapkan pada hal sulit kita hanya perlu menjadi egois dan menghadapinya sekuat tenaga**_ "

"Kau benar hyung **_kau hanya perlu menjadi egois dan kau boleh menjadi serakah untuk orang kau cintai, mengabaikan dunia lalu bertarung sekuat tenaga_** "

.

.

 _If I know what love is,_

 _it is because of you._

 _~Hermann Hesse~_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong Haseyo :) . . . mianhe. . . updatenya lama :(**

 **Baru kali ini ngetik di handphone, ya walaupun aku selalu bikin story nya selalu pendek tapi berasa juga ini jari ngetikin ide2 yg mampirnya tiba2,**

 **This week aku surprise banget bighit ngeluarin short film bts 'Wings' , aku tambah cinta sama Taehyung abis liat yg part dia tapi kurang sukanya pas meluk kakaknya hahaha,** ** _heol_** **btw Jimin kenapa makin makin ganteng ,oh . . .his smirk . . .love it, dan Jungkook suaranya selau bikin melted and screaming out loud, klo Yoongi. . . selalu suka deh liat dia maen piano jadi inget masa kecil aku sempat belajar piano dan sekarang gk di lanjutin :( , tbh really love 'em much. Dan itu film udah di rencanaiin sejak awal mereka debut, I think so . . .soalnya byk bgt teori dari Army, you know lah :)**

Heyy **yoongiena** :), please don't bite me (ㅎ.ㅎ ), aku emang sengaja bikin readers nikmatin moment mereka dulu sebelum ke konflik yang mungkin aku bikin ada unsur sedihnya dikit hohoho, Kook emang cowo idaman di story ataupun dunia nyata ;) , emang sengaja aku bikin Tae gk jawab, dia bakal bales ungkapan cinta si Kookie di waktu yg tepat atau bahkan gk bakal pernah bales (?), please wait for that :D Thanks for waiting me for a long time, oh I really thank to you :D

Love you too babe **vayasyun** , thank you :D

Wahh **kharisma shima** happy banget karena mereka udah kisseu kisseu, thanks hahaha, nanti yuri bakalan muncul kok, klo tentang ortu kooktae mengenai hubungan mereka disetujui atau gk, mohon tunggu chapternya atau momennya thanks so much :D

Thanks **yongchan** :D , mereka emang diciptakan dengan manis a.k.a oversweet? Hahhaha

Haiii **kanataruu** , thanks udah baca, review dan of course bakal lanjut next chapter :D

Annyeong **safabelle** :) maklum hormon anak SMA gk stabil jadi kookie pengen nyicip si tae hahahha dan maafkan aku bikin shipper jadi baper . . . Thanks so much, tunggu tar ya sebenarnya yuri sma tae bakal putus atau gk heheheyyy

Hati2 **yessi94esy** , jangan gigit bantalnya tar robek dan isinya pada keluar trus dimain mainin (jadi inget mv Run hahahah) , btw thank you :D

Hii **VKookKookV** thanks for missing me too :D ,

Gomawo krn dibilang kyuttt, eh maksudnya storynya ya hahhaaha

Aku gk bakal bikin kya sinetron2 tapi mungkin patut dicoba? wkwkkwkw

He's a good man, gk bakal maksa tae buat begituan, hmmm giliran kamu ? Please jgn! klo ketauan, si Tae bakal jadiin kamu bulgogi (-_-v

Wait jangan ikut terbang dlu, pastiin klo jatuh ada yg bakal nangkep kamu di bawah atau enggak ;)

Bighit is a big shipper of VKook/KookV ?, pake nyebarin moment mereka ke publik, dan bikin kita mimisan? . . . Bener pas tae bangun tidur dia nanya kenapa kamu disini? Woww si kook gk jawab lg, . . . Yupss kya nya bener kook curi2 cium hahhah, tapi yg jg cute itu pas kook meluk tae huaaaaa jadi pengen hahhaha

Thanks too VKookKookV udah selalu nyempetin baca and review, mianhe aku gk bisa bales komennya sepnjang komen yg selalu kamu kasih, thanks so so so muchhhhhh

#amin authornya udah manis dan makin manis gara2 bikin ff ini hehehehe

#dan semoga readers juga makin manis abis baca ff ini , dan yg single gk galau gegara gk punya pacar (author mulai gk konek) hahhaha

#amiin doa yg baik bakal balik lagi ke yg doain , im perfectly sure about it

Makasih atas kesabaran dan supportnya :D ;D

Hellooo **Kimnytae** :D maafin aku ya gk bisa update cepat, tapi aku selalu usaha luangin waktu buat nuangin ide aku di tengah2 beberapa hal yg harus aku urus, anyway biar gk deg degan baca terus next chapternya wkwkkwwk Thanks for reviewing ;)

Annyeong **TaeJeon** :) , thanks udah suka sama cerita aku TT (nangis darah ?) . . . Aku usahain cepet update, tapi bulan ini lg byk urusan jadi gk bisa janji buat cepet update, anyway thanks for waiting and support :D

Thanks so much **tae2kyung** udah mau nunggu next chapter TT :D

Hii hi hi **adhakey2309** mereka emang manis hahahah thanks for reviewing :D

 **Gomawo and enjoy~**


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING!**

 **Please dont read if your age under 18, contain adult content! NC scene!**

 **I've warned you, be a wise reader, please!**

 **yang dibawah umur DILARANG BACA! mengandung konten dewasa!, NC scene!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Precious_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Jungkook berada di kamar milik Taehyung menemaninya dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Beruntung sekali Jungkook karena selama seminggu kedepan ia akan berada di rumah lebih awal dan tak harus pulang larut malam mengerjakan part time nya karena _Whalien 52_ sedang di renovasi. Beruntung karena bisa bersama dengan Taehyung lebih lama dari biasanya, _that's what he means._

"eommaaaaaaa, I miss you"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung ketika mendapat panggilan telepon dari orang tuanya yang masih berada di Chicago. Ia naik ke ranjang Taehyung dan duduk di sampingnya mendekatkan salah satu telinganya ke arah telinga Taehyung yang dibatasi oleh ponsel, mencoba mendengarkan obrolan ibu dan anak ini.

Melihat hal tersebut Taehyung memutuskan untuk menaruh handphone nya di atas kasur empuk itu dan menghidupkan mode _loudspeaker_ pada handphone nya.

'miss you too TaeTae, bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi Jeon?'

"mereka sehat eomma"

'dan kau bagaimana?, terakhir kau mengirim foto, rahangmu tampak tirus, kau harus makan yang banyak'

"tentu eomma aku akan makan banyak, aku hanya stress terlalu banyak tugas kuliah"

'baru saja eomma akan menanyakan tentang kuliahmu, tapi lebih baik kita ganti pembahasannya' wanita itu sedikit terkekeh dan Jungkook dapat merasakan kekehan itu sangat mirip dengan kekehan Taehyung dan sekarang ia tau darimana Taehyung mendapatkannya

'eomma ingin melihat Jungkook, terakhir kau kirim fotonya ia bertambah tampan'

"eomma. . ." Taehyung berusaha menyela tapi tetap saja nyonya Kim tak berhenti mengoceh

'benar yang kau katakan dia tampan dan sexy'

Taehyung tersenyum kaku pada Jungkook karena eomma nya dengan tidak sengaja membeberkan kelakuannya "eomma. . ." ucap Taehyung lembut

'eomma belum selesai Tae, _anyway_ Tae kenapa selalu mengambil fotonya secara candid, ahh apa kau mengambilnya secara diam-diam? , kau sudah lama di sana apa kau tidak pernah berfoto bersamanya?, kau selalu cerita pada eomma kau dekat dengannya dan dia sangat baik. . ."

Taehyung segera memotong pembicaraan eomma nya sebelum membeberkan seluruh omongannya tentang Jungkook, dan sebenarnya ia sedang menahan rasa malunya di depan Jungkook sekarang "eomma, eomma ingin melihat Jungkook kan, video call saja oke?"

'tentu, ide bagus Tae'

Taehyung segera menyentuh layar handphone nya dan menekan tombol bergambar video di sana.

"hallo eomma, sudah puas sekarang, eomma sudah melihat Jungkook" Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya merasakan sedikit kelegaan karena setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Jungkook

'Tae kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, apa Jungkook punya banyak fans dan tak sembarang orang bisa mengambil fotonya?, kenapa selalu mengambil fotonya secara candid?'

Lagi-lagi Tehyung tak bisa menjawab, harusnya ia tak memperlihatkan foto atau bercerita mengenai Jungkook pada eommanya, jadi beginilah sekarang eomma nya membicarakan semua hal tanpa henti seperti ember bocor. _Uups_

'ternyata dia lebih tampan dari yang di foto'

"annyeong ahjumeoni" Jungkook memberikan senyuman hangatnya

'annyeon Jungkook, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau direpotkan oleh Taehyung'

"eomma~ aku tidak merepotkan siapapun"

'aku tak percaya kalau kau tak membuat kesal dengan sikapmu yang manja itu, aku yakin kau merepotkan Jungkook'

"eomma sekarang aku tidak seperti, Jungkook sendiri yang bilang begitu"

'apa itu benar Jungkook?'

"benar, Tae hyung sudah sedikit lebih mandiri dari sebelumnya"

'kalau Jungkook yang mengatakan aku akan percaya'

Taehyung pura-pura terlihat sedih karena ia tahu eommanya ini suka sekali menggodanya dan sangat mirip dengan Jimin, kadang ia berpikir mungkin saja ia dan Jimin tertukar dengannya ketika di lahirkan, ahh tapi mana mungkin mereka lahir di bulan yang berbeda.

'Jungkook kau tahu, kalau Taehyung suka sekali bercerita tentangmu padaku'

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu, ia tak menyangka kalau Taehyung akan menceritakan tentang dirinya pada nyonya Kim, eomma dari Taehyung.

'dia bilang kau sangat romantis, andai saja Taehyung punya adik perempuan pasti akan aku minta putriku untuk di jodohkan denganmu'

Perkataan eomma Taehyung cukup membuat mereka berdua membatu, _hey itu hanya pengandaian, ada apa dengan kalian?_.

Taehyung berusaha tersenyum tapi senyuman itu terlalu kaku dan ia harap eomma nya tidak menyadari hal tersebut, ia berusaha menarik napas tetapi malah membuatnya tercekat. Jungkook menyadari keadaan sekitarnya sedikit canggung.

Entahlah, ia tak ingin merasakan hal ini, ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung dan tak menginginkan siapapun disisinya, tapi itu hal tak mungkin untuk dikatakan. Tangan Jungkook bergerak begitu saja untuk meraih jemari Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya erat, Taehyung terkejut dengan remasan lembut dan hangat di telapak tangannya itu, Taehyung membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"eomma kapan pulang dan menemaniku?"

'oh. . .eomma hampir lupa mengatakannya, eomma dan appa akan ke Korea minggu depan'

"benarkah?"

'tentu Tae, kami sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang jadi sudah seharusnya kembali'

"aku tidak sabar, baiklah eomma sebaiknya tidur sekarang, pasti disana sudah tengah malam"

'okay baby, jaga sikap dan jangan repotkan paman dan bibi Jeon teruma Jungkook, bye Tae, bye Jungkook'

"okay eomma, bye"

Taehyung menunggu eomma nya untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

.

Hening sejenak.

Kamar Taehyung begitu hening.

Tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

 _Jari-jari mereka masih saling bertautan,_

 _tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk melepaskan._

 _Perasaan hangat dan nyaman itu membuat sekilas senyuman muncul dari bibir mereka berdua._

Taehyung memandang telapak tangannya yang menempel pada tangan Jungkook, jari-jari yang saling bertautan yang membuat mereka bersatu. Jungkook menatap namja manis itu di sampingnya, melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum.

"apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu memilihmu hyung" Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taehyung

"karena . . .aku sangat mencintaimu" hembusan napas Jungkook yang panas begitu terasa dan menerpa kulit wajah Taehyung

Suara Jungkook terdengar seperti bisikan lembut yang menenangkan hati Taehyung, tapi ia dapat merasakan kata-kata itu bermakna sangat kuat dan dalam, seolah Jungkook mempunyai sihir ketika mengatakannya menebar mantra-mantra dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan yang akan mengikat dirinya dengan Jungkook selamanya.

Jungkook mengecup sekilas dahi Taehyung sebelum keluar dari kamar Taehyung, satu hal yang kini menjadi kebiasaan Jungkook dan . . . Taehyung akan selalu menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memencet bel apartemen tetangganya beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Ia memencetnya lagi, berharap Hoseok atau Yonggi muncul di balik pintu. Ia tak bosan dan memencet lagi tak peduli suara itu akan menimbulkan kegaduhan di dekitarnya.

"Jimin"

Jimin menoleh, ia mendapati sosok tetangganya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"hyung, kau dari mana?"

"aku membeli cemilan"

"apa Hoseok hyung sudah tidur?, aku memencet bel apartemenmu beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban"

"Hoseok sedang di luar, ia ke Haeundae bersama teman temannya, menginap"

Jimin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan namja pucat itu.

"ada apa kau malam-malam begini masih diluar, bukannya tidur" Yoongi memencet password apartemennya

"tidak, aku hanya bosan, Namjoon dan Jin hyung masih belum kembali"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi, Jimin duduk di sofa begitu juga dengan Yoongi, tapi salah satu tanganya meraih isi kantong plastik yang baru saja ia bawa dari luar, mengeluarkan sebungkus snack potato di sana dan beberapa botol kecil jus jeruk.

Jimin yang awalnya duduk berseberangan dengan Yoongi sekarang bergerak duduk disampingnya. Menikmati potato chips yang ada di tangan Yoongi.

"memangnya Namjoon hyung kemana?"

"dia ke rumah sakit, salah satu pekerja renovasi mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dia bilang akan menginap di sana untuk 1 sampai 2 hari, sayangnya Jin hyung terlalu setia dan merengek minta ikut menemani Namjoon hyung"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

"aku bosan sendirian di apartemen, tak bisa melakukan apapun, Taehyung bilang tadi siang dia sedang malas keluar, jadi aku tak bisa mengajaknya menginap tapi aku yakin dia sedang ingin bersama Jungkook selama yang ia bisa, bukankah renovasi seminggu ebih pasti Jungkook juga akan di rumah lebih awal"

Lagi lagi Yoongi tertawa dengan penjelasan Jimin "sayang sekali Hoseok juga tak ada untuk menemanimu bermain game"

Pembicaraan mereka tak berlanjut, Yoongi dan Jimin sibuk menatap gambar bergerak di telivisi layar datar itu sambil menikmati potato chips dan jus jeruk. Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka lewati dalam keheningan, hanya suara televisi yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"hyung aku tidur di kamarmu ya malam ini"

"kembali ke sebelah dan tidur di kamarmu "

"aku kesepian dan tak bisa tidur"

"kau . . ." belum sempat Yoongi mengeluarkan kalimatnya Jimin sudah menyela omogannya

"kalau begitu aku tidur di kamar Hoseok saja"

Yoongi hanya mendengus ketika melihat Jimin sudah berjalan ke arah kamar Hoseok. Ia mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi, membuang sisa sampah makanannya ke tempat sampah lalu mematika lampu ruang tengah dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ketika memasuki kamar Hoseok satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan 'berantakan'. Tapi ia menghiraukannya dan menuju ranjang milik Hoseok, merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan bersiap untuk tidur. Jimin terus menatap ke setiap sudut kamar yang terasa asing itu baginya. Banyak sekali foto yang tertempel di dinding kamar Hoseok, foto-foto Hosoek dengan background alam terbuka yang menakjubkan, foto bersama teman temannya dan foto pemandangan yang terlihat sangat cantik. Jimin berpikir, tidak salah Hoseok memilih club fotografi lihat saja semua hasil gambar yang ia ambil sangat bagus. Matanya menangkap salah satu foto dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal tapi tampak berbeda di sana . . . dia adalah Yoongi, posenya terlihat seperti model model majalah, Jimin terkekeh. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat foto polaroid, terdapat sosok dirinya dan Taehyung dengan tatapan terkejut yang terlihat lucu, ia ingat foto itu di ambil ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang berada di stand club dance untuk meminta form pendaftaran, dan ia ingat persis bagaimana Hoseok mengahampiri mereka dengan dance abstaknya.

Tiga puluh menit mata Jimin masih terbuka lebar, sesekali ia menutup matanya berharap bisa terlelap tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia duduk di ranjangnya, melihat kamar yang berantakan dengan buku dan kertas yang berserakan di lantai, hal itu sedikit membuatnya gusar. Ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar, mendapati ruang tengah sudah gelap, ia yakin kalau Yoongi sudah tidur. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamar milik Yoongi, benar. . . Yoongi tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, dengkuran halus dan teratur itu membuat Jimin tersenyum. Ia mendekat, memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang seperti malaikat ketika sedang tidur, tampak tenang dan tampan. Tapi ia kembali mengingat-ingat kalau Yoongi sangat menyeramkan dalam keadaan bangun, dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Jimin menyelinap ke bawah selimut Yoongi dan tidur di sampingnya. Mereka saling berhadapan sekarang, Jimin terus memandangi lekukan wajah Yoongi, kulitnya begitu pucat tapi bibirnya berwarna merah. Jimin terkejut, ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka matanya. Tatapannya tampak sayu antara menahan kantuk dan ingin terjaga. Ia terus menatap Jimin dengan lembut, hingga Jimin sadar Yoongi menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengambil lengan Jimin lalu meletakkannya di pinggangnya yang tak berbalut benang sedikitpun, sesaat kemudian tangan itu beralih ke wajah Jimin, telapak tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Jimin. Jimin merasakan sensasi menenangkan hingga ia menutup matanya tanpa sadar, tetapi sekian detik kemudian seolah aliran listrik menyengat tubuhnya ketika merasakan deru napas hangat seseorang tepat berada di atas bibirnya. Jantungnya sekarang seakan meledak karena memompa terlalu cepat ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya, yang ia yakini pemiliknya adalah Min Yoongi.

Yoongi terus menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jimin, menekannya lalu mengusap lembut dengan lidahnya. Jimin menerima setiap perlakuan yang Yoongi berikan dengan tangan terbuka dan pasrah, merasa tak mendapat penolakan Yoongi beralih ke atas tubuh Jimin, menumpu tubuhnya pada lengan yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh Jimin. Ia perlahan melumat bibir lembut itu, menghisapnya hingga membengkak, menyapu bibir itu dengan lidahnya yang terlatih, hingga Jimin mengeluarkan erangan kecil dan membuat akses mudah bagi Yoongi untuk masuk ke mulut mungil itu. Menikmati rasa manisnya, mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya, menyesapnya hingga ia merasa puas. Dan tanpa ia sadari tangan Jimin refleks terangkat ke atas, menyentuh kepalanya, meremas lembut rambutnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum dan makin bersemangat.

Yoongin melepas tautan bibir mereka, beralih menelusuri rahang Jimin, menciumnya lembut hingga bibirnya sampai pada ceruk leher jenjang itu. Yoongi mulai memberi kecupan pada leher Jimin, kecupan lembut hingga membuat tubuh Jimin bergetar di bawahnya. Sesekali Yoongi menghisapnya dan lagi-lagi Jimin mendesah merdu dibuatnya. Yoongi beralih ke leher sebelahnya mengecupnya, menciumnya lebih intim hingga ia dapat merasakan gairah Jimin mulai memuncak. Salah satu tangannya mulai masuk ke balik t-shirt hitam Jimin, mengusap lembut kulitnya dan kembali mencium bibir Jimin. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk melepaskan t-shirt yang di kenakan Jimin. Tak ada yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas mereka sekarang, Yoongi merendahkan ciumannya, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh tiap inchi tubuh Jimin, tangannya sekarang sudah berada di pinggang Jimin mencoba melepas celana pendek sekaligus celana dalam Jimin. Setelah berhasil Yoongi segera melepas pakaian terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya, kembali ke atas tubuh mungil itu, ia akan membuat Jimin senyaman mungkin ketika melakukan hal ini, ia akan membuat Jimin mengingat setiap sentuhan lembutnya malam ini. Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh panas Yoongi menempel dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Ciuman lembut memabukkan yang tak henti pada bibirnya serta remasan lembut di setiap tubuhnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Yoongi mencoba melebarkan paha Jimin dengan salah satu kakinya, dan ketika merasa akses itu sudah terbuka ia mencoba merendahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, menempelkan pusat gairah mereka. Setelah merasa Jimin siap menerima dirinya, Yoongi menyatukan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan Jimin, melakukannya selembut mungkin. Jimin mengerang kesakitan ketika sebuah benda asing memasuki tubuhnya, Yoongi berhenti sesaat ketika melihat Jimin tampak kesakitan di bawahnya, lalu ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang lambat hingga sedikit lebih cepat, hal itu membuat Jimin mengerang keras dan mencakar punggungnya. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi membawanya pada kenikmatan luar biasa malam itu.

.

.

Jimin bergerak perlahan dari ranjang, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Yoongi. Memindahkan lengan Yoongi yang dari semalam memeluknya. Ia turun dari ranjang, memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakannya secepat kilat. Ia melihat wajah Yoongi sekilas, lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang itu dengan selimut. Ia berusaha tak membuat suara sedikitpun dan melangkah khas seperti maling, mengendap-endap. Segera keluar dari apartemen itu dan menghembuskan napas lega. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia mendesis dan berjalan tak seperti orang normal ke apartemennya. Ia terus berusaha mencapai kamarnya, tetapi suara Namjoon membuatnya terkejut.

"kau dari mana? Ahh bukan . . .kau tidur dimana? Dan . . .kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Namjoon tengah duduk di sofa dengan tas kecil berisi pakaian di sampingnya

"Jin hyung mana?"

"dia masih disana, dia kelelahan tak bisa tidur di rumah sakit, dan kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"aku tidur di sebelah" ucap Jimin sedikit ketakutan

"kau . . . sudah makan?" bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada Jimin tapi perihal ketidaknormalan cara berjalan dongsaengnya ini

"belum"

"aku membeli sarapan untukmu, kau bisa lihat di atas meja?" Namjoon menunjuk beberapa kotak makanan disana

Jimin mengangguk.

"segera mandi dan habiskan sarapanmu" raut wajah Namjoon tak berubah masih datar seperti pertama kali Jimin melihtnya pagi ini

"aku akan kembali rumah sakit" Namjoon beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu "kalau masih terasa sakit periksa ke dokter dan ajak Yoongi menemanimu, mengerti?" Namjoon mengusap lembut surai Jimin sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.

.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang terlihat berantakan. Mereka bertemu di depan apartemen mereka masing-masing. Namjoon tau sepertinya Yoongi ingin menemui Jimin.

"ia kesakitan, kau bujuk dia ke dokter kalau dia masih merasa sakit"

"ne?" Yoongi berusaha memastikan ucapan yang di keluarkan Namjoon

"kau kira aku tidak tahu kalian melakukannya" wajah Namjoon masih saja terlihat tak bersahabat "jalannya tidak normal dan aroma sperma menguar dari tubuhnya"

Yoongi meneguk salivanya susah payah dengan pernyataan Namjoon yang begitu jelas, sangat jelas pikirnya "ne, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Namjoon seketika tersenyum "aku percaya padamu, kau jaga Jimin dengan baik, oke?"

Senyuman itu membuat saraf sarafnya yang menegang sedikit rileks "tentu, aku akan menjaganya"

"baiklah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, untuk saat ini tahan dirimu untuk tidak menyerangnya, aku tak mau ia bertambah sakit karena dia baru pertama kali melakukannya"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **annyeong annyeong :D**

 **finally 3 member lagi udah muncul di short film bts Wings, udah semua member udah ketujuh member muncul kyaaaaaa, gimme more bighit! plese! . Emang ya akting mereka kerennnnn, aku suka pas liat J-Hope makan Snickers and his smile so so so . . . , makes me melted . . . dan Rapmon aku suka tatoo nya huaaaaa, although its temporary tattoo but looks cool ;), Jin oppaaaa napa tambah ganteng, tambah manis huaaaaa dan suaranya Jin oppa selalu bikin bikin bikin ahhh you know lah, a perfect voice, background music nya keren, btw yg belum liat part Jin oppa di Wings, bisa liat di v live app**

 **makin sayang sama mereka hahahha emang deh videonya dari menit pertama sampe akhir emang keren, suka banget sama konsepnya :D**

what's up **yoongiena**? thats right, konflik mulai muncul dan hubungan Yuri sama Tae bakal di jelasin di next chapter. And of course bakalan lanjut ampe last chapter, doakan aku biar gk males ngetiknya hahhaha. Dan about Wings setuju banget dh sama kamu THEIR ACTING SO COOL, dan kamu sehati dah sama aku , Thanks :D

halooo **RinHyunpark1992** :D Taetae bakal jawab 'kamu harus bertahan' wkwkkwkwk, aku juga sayang jadinya sama readers disini hohoho, btw thanks udah baca, review dan support nya :D , aku bakal selalu semangat kok hahhaha

hei hei **vayasyun** aku bakalan lanjut tapi gak janji bakalan kookv , whatt ? , tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja ya :D and cuteee moment nya mohon di tunggu hahaha, thanks :D

heloooo **kanataru** , senang dh bisa bikin readers senyum senyum sendiri kaya orang gila *peace , emang cocok deh mereka pervert and polos hahaha . thanks dan tunggu next chapter ya ;D

You are right **Yessi94esy,** love is difficult, but you can make it simple ,not simpler, oke? Hahaha. Thanks :D

Haiii juga **Hastin99** thanks udah sempetin baca semua chapternya ;) , mereka emang sengaja bikin kita gemeshhh hahhaha and Kookie emang cowo idaman lah ya. . . penurut lg, bisa nahan diri wkwkwkk, kalo mau tau Yuri ama Tae putus atau gk tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. dan makasihhhh banyak udah di bilang keren ceritanya. . . aku terharu baca komen kamu TT . thanks :D

Halooo **kharisma shima** aku seneng kalo kamu seneng wkkwkwk. Kalo penasaran obrolan Tae ama Yuri cukup tunggu next chapter :D dan aku udah kasih Yoonmin moment as your request, gimana? Hahaha , aku kasi nc sekalian :0 . Thanks :D

Aku juga gk nyangka respon aku terlalu panjang bagi **VkookKookV** hahaha. Btw thanks too

aku setuju kalo kita punya pemikiran yang sama sihiiiiiii wkwkkwk

gakpapa komen panjang2, aku seneng bacanya ;D

wahh klo gitu kamu orang yang suka ngomong dong aku yakin di otak kamu banyak ide-ide brilian biasanya sih begitu hahhaah, dan aku rasa bagus kok apapun yang kamu pikirin langsung kamu ketik, jadi gk lupa hhahah

buat pertemuan Tae ama Yuri itu belum ending ya, tar di next chapter bakal aku jelasin lagi gimana hubungan mereka, Tae bakal mutusin atau enggak, aku bakal bikin flashback nya . wahh bener nih kamu punya ide2 yg gk disangka-sangka wkwkwk, tapi aku udah selesaiin next chapter dimana mereka ketemuan, Cuma aku harus kembangin lagi.

Semoga aja ya mereka bersatu dan saling kuat dan. . . . _menguatkan_? btw, I give ya a clue hahahha

Aku becanda kok tentang nyoba alur sinetron, aku udah bikin kerangka chapter awal ampe akhir untuk ff _Precious_ ini, Cuma tinggal dikembangin ;D aku udah setting alurnya bakal gimana, jadi kalo misalnya berasa kya sinetron I'm so sorry, aku gk maksud bikin gitu, aku cuma coba nuangin fantasi2 liar yang dateng ke otak aku wkwkwk

I'm so glad that you trust me can give a good story, TT

You're welcome, and always thank to you for supporting me :D

Wowww **tae2kyung** , kya nya gak sabar liat Kookie nyerang, hahhaha btw belum saatnya dia nyerang, nanti ada waktu yang tepat untuk mereka hahahhah. Thanks :D

 **Hope you guys can enjoy and be patient to wait next chapter**

 **Gomawo and saranghaeyo :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

 **Anyway, sorry but it's not too late to say this. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Kim Namjoon a.k.a Rap Monster**

 **The charismatic leader but little childish** **ㄱㄱ**

 **Best wishes for you :D**

 **Love you always and BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hallo semuanya,**

 **aku benar benar minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya beberapa reader kecewa, beberapa readers nyangka warn nc scene itu buat kookv tapi ternyata yoonmin, disini sama sekali aku gk maksud php in atau apalah, aku cuma mau ngabulin permintaan salah satu readers untuk bikin yoonmin moment, tapi aku malah bikin nc moment mereka, aku sadar ini kesalahannya dari aku, sekali lagi benar benar minta maaf. For the next aku bakal berpikir ulang untuk bikin cerita atau pun ngepost nya. Thanks udah mau memberi kritik, itu bakal jadi pengingat biar gk bikin kesalahan lagi. Love you all**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Precious**_

.

.

.

 ** _One week later_**

Taehyung berlari di lorong yang di cat serba putih itu. Lorong yang cukup sepi dan terasa dingin. Keringat yang mengalir dibiarkan begitu saja mengucur dari dahi hingga pelipisnya, membuat poninya menempel, air matanya yang mengering memudahkan debu-debu hinggap di wajahnya hingga terlihat begitu kotor dan berantakan.

Ia terlihat berantakan. . .

tapi Taehyung tak peduli penampilannya untuk saat ini.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari sebuah pintu, ia melihat tuan dan nyonya Jeon tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria disana dan sesekali pria itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Pria berumur lima puluh tahunan yang mengenakan jas seputih kapas serta ia membiarkan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Deru napas Taehyung masih berantakan, selama di perjalanan air matanya mengalir dan jantungnya tak membiarkannya untuk berdetak seperti biasanya, pikirannya kacau, hal yang tak ingin ia bayangkan terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam, meregangkan saraf-sarafnya yang sempat menegang dan melangkah dengan pelan. Pria yang diketahui sebagai dokter itu menatap Taehyung sekilas sebelum berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu. Raut wajah tuan Jeon tampak tegar tapi itu berbeda sekali dengan nyonya Jeon, matanya merah dan Taehyung dapat melihatnya. . . wanita itu berusaha menahan air matanya. Taehyung berhenti di depan mereka, menjaga jaraknya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan dua wajah yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Nyonya Jeon berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan melangkah dengan hari-hati menuju Taehyung, tapi Taehyung dengan sigap mengambil langkah mundur. Wajahnya tampak pucat kali ini, ia berusaha tetap berdiri tegak walaupun lututnya sekarang sudah lemas, bergetar dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Tae-ya. . ." suara itu terdengar bergetar

Mata Taehyung tiba-tiba terasa panas, membuat air matanya menggenang di sana dan ia berusaha tahan agar tak jatuh.

Sekali lagi nyonya Jeon mendekat, Taehyung kembali melangkah mundur, hal ini membuat tuan Jeon mengambil sikap, ia mendekat dan seketika mata Taehyung memandang ke arah tuan Jeon. Seolah tuan Jeon tau apa yang dikatakan Taehyung lewat matanya yang tampak kelabu dan mulai meredup.

 _Taehyung belum siap._

 _Taehyung belum siap mendengar apapun._

 _Taehyung tidak ingin melangkah menuju pintu itu dan melihat hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan._

 _Taehyung belum siap menerima kenyataan._

 _Menerima takdirnya._

 _Dia berharap dia sedang berada di dalam mimpinya._

 _Dan seseorang akan membangunkannya._

 _Ketika ia bangun ia akan melihat wajah menenangkan itu._

 _Menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut._

 _Memeluknya erat._

 _Hanya itu yang ia inginkan._

Pertahanannya runtuh, air matanya yang bening jatuh diikuti tubuhnya merosot begitu saja menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Aroma antiseptik yang sedari tadi menembus hidung membuat dirinya sadar, ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Ia mulai terisak, manik mata yang selalu bersinar itu tampak semakin kelam sekarang, air matanya terus mengalir deras, nyonya Jeon dengan segera mendekap tubuh rapuh itu, memeluknya erat, mengusap punggung yang bergetar hebat itu dengan lembut. Saat itu juga dada Taehyung terasa sakit dan menyesakkan, hatinya hancur berkeping keping.

 _Taehyung hancur._

.

.

.

Nyonya Jeon merasakan getaran dari jari-jari Taehyung yang sedang tertaut dengan jarinya, tangan itu terasa dingin, wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan mendalam, bibirnya bergetar, matanya masih merah dan sembab. Nyonya Jeon memutar kenop pintu dengan tenang setelah menunggu selama 30 menit lebih agar Taehyung berhenti menangis, wanita itu membawa Taehyung masuk dan diikuti tuan Jeon dari belakang. Mereka melangkah pelan, mendekati dua ranjang rumah sakit yang ada di ruangan itu. Taehyung berhenti, meremas kuat jemari wanita itu, ia menggeleng kencang dan tampak ketakutan, air mata kembali muncul di pelupuk matanya. Nyonya Jeon meraih kepala Taehyung, menatapnya untuk memberi kekuatan, mengusap air mata yang sempat jatuh di pipi Taehyung. Ia kembali menarik lembut tangan Taehyung untuk mendekati tuan dan nyonya Kim yang tampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat dan beberapa bekas luka disana, Taehyung dapat melihat kepala kedua orang tuanya di balut oleh perban, hatinya terasa perih melihat itu. Perlahan ia melepas tangan nyonya Jeon, membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri di tengah tengah orang tuanya yang tak bernapas lagi.

Tuan dan nyonya Jeon meninggalkan Taehyung di ruangan itu sendirian, memberinya waktu untuk melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jungkook yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit langsung menghampiri tuan dan nyonya Jeon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu "bagaimana Tae hyung?" Jungkook tampak khawatir

"Jungkook. . .temani dia di dalam, ne"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan yang di selubungi hawa duka itu dengan langkah pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Mendekati Taehyung yang tengah berdiri diantara dua ranjang rumah sakit. Kepalanya menunduk. Salah satu lengan menutupi wajahnya membiarkan air mata itu membasahi kemeja kesayangannya. Isakan-isakan itu membuat Jungkook ikut merasa sakit dan sedih. Ia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung tetap pada posisinya dan semakin Jungkook melihat tubuh kecil itu, semakin keras getaran yang ditimbulkan tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook menurunkan lengan itu, mengusap air mata Taehyung dengan jari-jari hangatnya, membawa Taehyung ke pelukannya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat sandaran dari kehancuran hati Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu rasa duka masih begitu pekat. Langit pun mendukungnya, kelabu dan menggelap, seperti mata Taehyung yang mulai kehilangan sinarnya dan meredup sejak kejadian di ruangan serba putih itu. Ia tak menangis lagi seperti bayi, ia tak mengeluarkan isakannya, mata yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu tampak kosong, menatap kedua foto orang tuanya, melihat orang-orang silih berganti berdatangan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kedua orang yang telah merawatnya dengan baik tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum ketika Jimin duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya yang sekarang benar-benar sendirian. Jungkook sesekali menatapnya memberi kekuatan, tangan hangat itu tak pernah melepasnya, . . .tak akan pernah. Namjoon mengusap lembut kepalanya, memberikan sebuah ketegaran tersendiri untuk Taehyung, menyadarkan bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian seperti yang ada di benaknya. Ada Seokjin, Yoongi dan . . . Hoseok manusia yang selalu terlihat ceria tetapi memiliki hati yang lembut dan seorang 'cry baby'.

"terima kasih" suaranya lemah dan nadanya terdengar begitu menyedihkan

Taehyung berdiri, membiarkan pandangan kembali jatuh pada foto orang tuanya itu sebelum meninggalkan rumah duka.

Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung, mengikuti setiap langkah menyedihkan itu menuju sebuah taxi yang telah menunggunya, yang ia minta pesankan pada Jungkook tadi, hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung hingga namja itu masuk ke dalam taxi dan menjauh dari rumah duka.

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman Taehyung yang telah datang untuk menemaninya di rumah duka, terutama Jimin yang terlihat ikut terpukul atas kematian orang tua Taehyung. Sekarang Jungkook tau kenapa namja bermarga Park itu begitu istimewa bagi Taehyung, Jimin seorang sahabat yang akan selalu berada di sisi Taehyung apapun keadaannya, ikut merasakan apa yang sahabatnya rasakan, mereka seperti mempunyai ikatan batin bagaikan anak kembar, Jungkook bersyukur atas hal itu.

Keluarga Jeon pun segera memasuki taxi yang juga telah menunggunya. Tak membiarkan kehilangan siluet taxi yang di tumpangi Taehyung.

.

Jungkook merasa lega karena Taehyung tak berbuat hal macam-macam yang mungkin saja akan mengancam diri namja yang tengah diselimuti kesedihan mendalam itu.

Taehyung langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar. Tak membiarkan seorangpun masuk dan mengusiknya. Jungkook mengerti, butuh waktu untuk menerima semua yang menimpa Taehyung. Tetapi ia tak membiarkan namja itu kelaparan, beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu kamar yang tampak begitu sunyi itu hanya untuk mengantar makanan. Tapi Taehyung mengabaikannya dan tak mempedulikannya.

Nyonya Jeon sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan ini, bahkan ia dan suaminya ikut membujuk Taehyung untuk keluar sekedar mengisi perutnya, tapi tetap saja usahanya gagal. Hal itu terjadi hingga malam menjelang.

Jungkook bukannya putus asa ataupun menyerah dengan membiarkan Taehyung seperti itu, tetapi ia menghargai keputusan Taehyung yang benar-benar tak ingin diganggu, setidaknya Jungkook sudah berusaha. Tapi ia tak akan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya mengambil selimut dan bantalnya, lalu kembali ke depan pintu kamar Taehyung. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang terasa keras itu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, menunggu kantuk menyerangnya dan terlelap. Tapi tak semudah yang ia bayangkan tidur beralaskan kasur sekeras beton dan sedingin es itu. Matanya masih terbuka lebar hingga dini hari.

Sedetik kemudian telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu. Bunyi berisik dari kunci yang berasal dari kenop pintu itu membuat Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sseseorang

"Jungkook?" Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti di rumah duka tadi

"kau mau kemana hyung?"

Taehyung merasa sedikit familiar dengan keadaan ini.

"tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja aku melihat bayangan" Taehyung masih ingat lelucon yang pernah Jungkook tujukan untuknya

". . .bayangan hitam di depan pintu, makanya aku mau cek, ternyata bayangan hitam itu adalah kau, kukira makhluk sejenis alien atau apalah"

Jungkook terdiam, memandang namja itu berharap ia bisa membaca pikirannya , disaat seperti ini Taehyung masih ingat dirinya dan lelucon itu. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?. Apa Taehyung berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri? Atau Taehyung tak membiarkan Jungkook begitu khawatir akan dirinya?

"kau lapar hyung? Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah.

"Kau harus mengisi perutmu, sedikit saja, oke?"

"Aku akan minta padamu nanti jika benar-benar lapar"

"Baiklah. . . hari ini aku akan menemanimu tidur dikamarmu"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah.

.

Setelah mengganti setelan jas dan celana dasar berwarna hitam dengan piyama berwarna baby blue, Taehyung langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang itu. Jungkook tak lupa menyelimutinya dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung. Jungkook ingin sekali bertanya apakah Taehyung sudah merasa lebih baik? , karena sedari tadi Taehyung sama sekali tak dapat dibaca. Taehyung terlihat murung tapi sesekali wajahnya berusaha menampilkan sedikit senyuman. Entah sejak kapan kepala Taehyung sudah berada di atas dadanya serta lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya lembut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian tubuh yang didekapnya bergetar,menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada Jungkook. Dan isakan itu akhirnya membelah kesunyian kamar Taehyung, dan Jungkook sadar sedari tadi Taehyung menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya di depan semua orang.

"Eomma bilang. . . Kita akan makan malam di _El Olive_ ketika ia dan appa sampai di Busan, dia juga akan mengajakmu, appa serta eommamu"

Taehyung berusaha menahan isakan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku menunggunya dengan sabar, tapi. . . tapi . . . eomma . . . appa . . ."

Jungkook dapat merasakan t-shirt yang ia kenakan telah basah akibat air mata Taehyung yang tak terbendung itu.

"Dia meninggalkanku sendirian" Taehyung semakin terisak "sendirian"

"Aku. . . aku sangat ketakutan"

"Hyung, tenanglah, ada aku disini, ada eomma dan appa Jeon, kita tak akan meninggalkanmu"

Dada Jungkook terasa sesak dan tercekat mendengar Taehyung yang begitu terpuruk dan sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana pun juga Jungkook tau orang tua Taehyung tak bisa digantikan oleh orang tuanya sama sekali.

"Kau punya Jimin hyung yang selalu disisimu, ada Yoongi dan Hoseok hyung yang akan menemanimu, ada Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung yang siap mendengar keluhanmu"

"Mungkin tak mudah merelakan mereka hyung, tapi aku yakin mereka tak ingin melihat air matamu, mereka ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya"

"Kau harus tau hyung, hanya waktu yang mampu menyembuhkan lukamu, tapi jangan lupakan orang- orang disekitarmu yang selalu mencintaimu, mendukungmu, mendengarkanmu, dengan begitu orang tuamu akan beristirahat dengan tenang disana hyung"

"Mungkin kami semua tidak akan selalu disisimu, tapi salah satu dari kami selalu siap mendengarkanmu"

"Jungkook ah. . ."

"Sudah,kau tidur saja hyung, kau harus istirahat"

Isakan Taehyung sudah mulai mereda, tapi Jungkook masih bisa merasakan air mata Taehyung masih mengalir.

"Hyung jangan takut, aku akan selalu disisimu, aku janji"

Jungkook terus memberi usapan lembut hingga getaran punggung Taehyung berhenti dan diganti dengan deru napas yang terdengar teratur, Taehyung yang rapuh terlelap di dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 'Mango Six'**_

 _ **Two weeks ago (dua minggu yang lalu)**_

"Aku menyayangimu"

Yuri tersenyum " aku juga sayang padamu oppa"

.

.

Taehyung tidak mau menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk mengatakan hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Yuri. Ia benar-benar sudah yakin untuk memutuskan Yuri dan memilih berada di sisi Jungkook. Kalimat yang sedari tadi telah ia susun menguar begitu saja tertiup angin. Sungguh ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis ini. Tapi ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Ia berhak bahagia.

Taehyung menghirup napasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan sarafnya yang sedikit tegang dan membuatnya gugup.

"aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

Kalimat manis yang terdengar beberapa detik tadi bagaikan tak berarti apa-apa setelah Taehyung mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan. Yuri terkejut, raut wajahnya tampak menegang, ia menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada gelas minuman yang baru saja di pesannya. Yuri menelisik ke dalam bola mata Taehyung, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, berharap kata-kata itu sebuah lelucon. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah keseriusan yang tanpa dibuat-buat. Ketegasan dan keyakinan dari mata Taehyung membuatnya sesak. Meremas hatinya. Membuat panas matanya.

"op. . .oppa" ia berusaha tertawa "leluconmu tidak lucu"

Mata Yuri yang indah itu memerah dan Taehyung dapat melihat air mata telah siap membasahi pipi dengan blash on tipis bewarna merah muda gadis itu.

"aku serius Yuri, maafkan aku"

"kenapa? Kau menemukan yang lebih cantik dariku?" Yuri berusaha tenang tetapi nada suaranya terdengar tak stabil

"bukan begitu"

"lalu apa?". . . "kau muak melihat boneka plastik inikan?"

Taehyung tak menyangka Yuri akan berkata seperti itu. Yuri adalah wanita percaya diri.

"aku sadar hampir seluruh tubuhku hasil kerja dari pisau bedah"

Yuri tampak lebih realistik sekarang. Dan Taehyung menyadari hal itu.

"kau tau aku melakukannya untuk apa? . . . untukmu oppa" Yuri akhirnya terisak membiarkan air mata merusak riasan di wajahnya

"aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku melakukan operasi tapi aku ingin terlihat cantik didepanmu sehingga ketika berjalan denganmu aku merasa percaya diri" isakannya mereda tapi air matanya terus mengalir seperti air sungai

"Yuri tenanglah, biar kujelaskan semuanya"

"aku sadar sekarang. . . kau kasihan padaku, aku ingat sejak pertama kali kita pacaran sampai sekarang kau tak pernah menciumku, kau pasti jijik denganku menyadari diriku sebenarnya monster yang masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis cantik"

"Yuri! ! !"

Taehyung meninggikan suaranya, membuat gadis itu terdiam dan pengunjung cafe tengah berbisik melihat ke arah Taehyung dan Yuri.

"Yuri" suara Taehyung melembut

"aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tak menyadari rasa sayangku padamu hanyalah sebatas rasa sayang pada sahabatku, aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan kita di pesawat dulu, aku mengagumimu, aku suka melihatmu berbicara tanpa henti . . . terlihat manis seperti saudara-saudara sepupu kecilku, aku menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai mereka"

"omong kosong" suara Yuri terdengar lemah

Yuri menegakkan kepalanya yang menunduk dan ia menatap Taehyung remeh "katakan padaku perempuan jalang seperti apa yang menarik perhatianmu"

Taehyung geram mendengar Yuri berkata sembarangan. Matanya yang terlihat begitu kasihan pada Yuri sekarang berganti dengan tatapan tegas, ia memandang lurus ke dalam mata Yuri.

"aku gay" ucap Taehyung tanpa ragu

Satu kalimat itu membuat Yuri tersentak.

"kau ingin tahukan orang seperti apa yang menarik perhatianku. . . bukan . . . dia tidak menarik perhatianku, aku hanya merasa . . . dia selalu bisa membuatku bahagia tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan apapun"

Yuri tak menimpali, ia masih mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

Gadis itu menyeringai dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya "ternyata kau pria menjijikkan"

Taehyung diam sejenak lalu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ia tersenyum lembut.

"aku tidak peduli semua orang memandangku menjijikkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku"

"kau tau kau sudah mempermainkaku Kim Taehyung" tak ada lagi panggilan sayang untuk Taehyung dari gadis berparas cantik ini

"maaf aku tak pernah berniat mempermainkanmu, aku hanya berusaha selalu berada disisimu, menjadi superhero untuk gadis yang aku sayangi, aku selalu ingin menjagamu, . . . . tidak masalah tidak memaafkanku, aku selalu menyayangimu, jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi aku harap kau akan memperkenalkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku"

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya, segera beranjak dari mejanya dan melangkah ke luar dari cafe. Sekilas ia dapat mendengar gumaman dari mulut Yuri yang di tujukan padanya-

"kau akan menyesal telah menyakitiku"

-Taehyung segera melangkah tak menghiraukan Yuri.

"aku pastikan semua orang yang kau sayangi akan berakhir di tanganku" Yuri tersenyum remeh melihat punggung Taehyung yang semakin mejauhi cafe.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong babies ~**

 **Well, apa chapter ini menyiksa kalian? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Apa cceritanya terlalu singkat?**

 **Btw,maafkan aku yang lamaaaaa banget updatenya dikarenakan kesibukan di kampus, tapi kalian harus tau aku kangen banget sama kalian , kangen nulis, kangen berimajinasi secara liar dan numpahin nya sebagai cerita . . ..**

 **Okay,let me say thanks to you all karena selalu setia nungguin aku, maaf karena sering mengecewakan kalian :(**

Halooo **YuRhachan** gimana dengan chapter ini? Udah terjawabkan tae yuri putus atau enggak , thanks udah nunggu and thanks for reviewing :D

Wowww **kanataru** berarti aku orang pertama yang nyuguhin nc Yoonmin ke kamu, wkwkwk , aku juga kebanyakan baca ff chimchim yg seme, Cuma sekarang lagi pengen bikin yg seme itu Yoongi seme yg dingin yag Cuma bisa ditaklukin oleh seorang Jimin yang polos dan sedikit cupu hahahha. You're welcome. Thanks for supporting me :D

Huffttt **Yessi94esy** benar bgt si chimchim udah gk virgin lagi whatttt? dan yg ngelakuin si makluk cuek2 bebek Yoongi wkwkwkwk, thanks and thanks so much for supporting me :D

Annyeong~ **TaeJeon** , aku juga berharap begitu ada scene nc kookv , tapi tunggu ya . . . aku gk terlalu berbakat nulis nc hahaha, aku masih butuh banyak referensi buat hal itu hehehe. Thanks :D

Well **yoongiena** Jimin emang udah ternodai? Klo tae aku belum bisa pastiin kapan, atau mungkin gk bakal ternodai (?) karena si kook masih terlalu muda, seme muda tapi hal kya gitu cukup ahli hahhaha. Emang emak2 lh namanya ya apa aja diomongin bahkan anaknya sendiri hahhaha. Aku bakal semangat kok nulis and ngetiknya berkat para reader kece yang selalu support aku ;) , yuppss wings is SWAG , whoaaaa setuju sama kamu kita sehati hahhaha . thanks for supporting :D

Haloooo **kharisma shima** I gave you a HOT YOONMIN MOMENT kalo gk kuat. . . . pegangan hahhaha. Aku happy bgt kalo kamu suka yoonmin momentnya, padahal aku ngerasa aku gk terlalu bakat bikin nc wkkwkwk. You're welcome, sebisa mungkin aku bakal bikin seneng readers dengan ngabulin permintaan mereka ;D. Awalnya emang mau bikin nc kookv tapi karena kamu request yoonmin moment.. .aku bikin nc sekalian hahahha. Thank so muchh ;D

Haihaihai **RianaPark61** hahahha sampe dibayangin muka seksi baru bangun tidur suga oppa, aku juga ikut ngebayangin jadinya wkkwkwk. Awalnya emang mau bikin kooktae nc tapi mungkin ntar aja atau gk usah sekalian ? hahhaha. Aku bakalan lanjut ff nya moga betah nunggunya ya, thanks atas pujiannya aku happy bgt , thanks juga atas supportnya :D

You know **VKookKookV** , I really miss all of my readers.

Sorry kali ini aku update lama banget, aku harusnya yg terimakasih karena readers udah mau review sekaligus nunggu dan sebagai apresiasi aku usahain reply the reviews. Aku happy banget tanggepan kamu tentang cerita aku yg gk ngalur kaya sinetron, dan makasih udah suka sama cerita ini.

Bener si Tae diem2 suka cerita ttg Jungkook hahahhaa, sama mama nya lagi, berasa lagi ceritain pacar kali ya :D dan si Jungkook cuma bisa senyum pas tau kelakuan si Tae. Wahh aku juga mau videocall ama mereka, tapi sayangnya cuma ada di imajinasi masing2 haftttt

Hahaha kebanyakan readers tertipu dengan warn nc yg aku bikin, tapi sebenernya mau bikin nc kookv tapi karena di chap sebelumnya ada yg request yoonmin moment jadi aku bikin momentnya dan disebabkan aku lagi coba2 bikin nc jadi aku bikin nc mereka dulu mau tau tanggapan readers, klo bagus aku bakal bikin nc kookv hahahhahah. Tapi aku gk bisa janji bikin mereka di nc scene, mungkin akan aku bikin tae nc sama yg lain(?)

Aku seneng bgt pas baca review kamu ttg nc yg aku bikin, beneran gk nyangka bakal di komen 'nice and sweet'. Beberapa org selalu berpikir nc itu a hot thing, tapi aku selalu pengen bikin nc dengan bumbu2 sweet daripada erotis.

Andd . . . . Gomawo~ VKookKookV , Gk tau mau bilang apalagi selain terimakasih yg sebanyak banyaknya ;D

Halloooo **Kimmytae** , sorry aku gk mau php in siapapun, emang kookv yg jadi main cast , tapi aku juga gk mau terlalu fokus sama mereka aja, lagipula aku cuma ngabulin permintaan reader yg ingin yoonmin moment, so really sorry karena sudah mengecewakan :( thanks :D

 **Gomawo and enjoy~**


	13. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Precious**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun dari mimpinya,

. . . mimpi buruk tetapi begitu nyata ketika ia melihat setelan jas dan celana hitam tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya, pikirannya kembali pada hari kemarin dan ia ingat bahwa setelan itu ia kenakan sekitar 24 jam yang lalu. Pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian Jungkook, Jimin dan yang lainnya, pakaian serba hitam. Pakaian yang menandakan bahwa ia baru saja menghadiri pemakaman. Hatinya kembali terasa perih, ia tidak bermimpi dan semua yang telah terjadi adalah nyata.

Taehyung duduk di ranjangnya, ia ingat semalam Jungkook menemaninya, tapi kemana perginya namja itu sekarang?. Apa namja itu tidak tau kalau ia sedang bersedih dan kenapa meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Taehyung tersenyum lega, baru saja ia memikirkan namja itu dan sekarang ia telah muncul di kamarnya dengan nampan berisi roti tawar dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu hangat.

"Ternyata Kau sudah bangun hyung" Jungkook tersenyum

Jungkook berjalan dan menaruh nampan tersebut di atas nakas yang terdapat di samping tempat tidur Taehyung, ia mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"kau mau aku suapi?"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah dan ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu menghabiskan sarapanmu"

"kau ingin di hukum karena terlambat ke sekolah?" Taehyung mengambil sepotong roti yang disodorkan Jungkook padanya

"berangkat sekarang, kau tenang saja aku akan menghabiskan sarapanku Taehyung berusaha tersenyum dan menggigit roti ditangannya

"Tidak hyung, aku harus melihatmu menghabiskan roti dan susu itu, kau belum makan dari kemarin"

"Aku janji akan menghabiskanya"

Jungkook mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Taehyung "janji?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah dengan bibir pucat dan kering itu, ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jungkook.

"hyung untuk beberapa hari kau di rumah saja, aku sudah bilang pada Jimin hyung untuk memberitahu pihak kampus kau sedang tidak bisa menghadiri kelas"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hyung, apa tak masalah kalau aku tinggal sendirian?"

Taehyung tak bisa menahan Jungkook untuk menemaninya, bagaimanapun juga Jungkook sebentar lagi harus menghadapi ujian semester dan tentu saja ia tak mau Jungkook ketinggalan pelajarannnya.

"tidak masalah asal kau membawa cake coklat untukku nanti"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taehyung dan sekarang tampak lebih baik keadaannya "tentu, aku bawakan ukuran premium untukmu hyung"

Jungkook bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung secara tiba-tiba lalu mengecup dahinya yang terasa panas.

"hyung, badanmu panas"Jungkook tampak khawatir dan ia mencoba mengukur suhu Taehyung dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi lelaki itu "kenapa kau tak bilang ehm?"

"sebentar"

Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung di kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan nyonya Jeon yang melihatnya sedikit kebingungan.

"kau kenapa Kookie?"

"suhu tubuh Tae hyung tidak normal, badannya panas, sepertinya demam"

Jungkook sibuk mencari kotak obat di dekat dapur.

"kau ke sekolah saja, biar eomma yang mengurusnya"

"biar aku saja eomma, setelah selesai aku akan segera berangkat, eomma ke toko saja dengan appa"

"baiklah, kau taruh saja beberapa botol minuman dan makanan di kamarnya untuk memudahkan"

"ne eomma"

Setelah mendapatkan kotak putih berisi obat-obatan dan beberapa alat kesehatan, ia berjalan ke dapur mengambil beberapa botol air kemasan dan beberapa roti tawar yang diolesi selai coklat, ia ingat pagi-pagi sekali eommanya memasak sup ayam, ia segera mengambil mangkuk lalu menaruh potongan dada ayam yang besar lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar Taehyung.

Ketika memasuki kamar Taehyung, Jungkook melihat namja itu bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia segera membuka kotak berwarna putih itu, mengambil termometer dan meminta Taehyung membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan benda itu di jepit oleh bibir pucatnya. Setelah 60 detik ia mengambil termometer tersebut untuk mengecek angkanya, 40 derjat gumamnya.

"hyung, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau panas, suhumu tidak normal, apa kepalamu juga pusing? Atau kau. . ." Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan Taehyung

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook mengambil sebutir obat penurun panas dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Taehyung. Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan segera meminum air yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"aku jadi tidak tenang kalau kau sakit seperti ini"

Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut yang terasa hangat itu, ia tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran Jungkook "sekolah saja" ucapnya lemah "aku bukan anak kecil"

"tapi kau kan sedang sakit, biar aku minta eomma menjagamu saja ya"

"tidak usah, aku yang akan merasa tidak tenang jika kalian terlalu mencemaskanku" Taehyung masih menebarkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya "aku akan beristirahat, kau tenang saja"

"hyung, kau sendirian di rumah. . ."

"pergilah, kapan aku akan istirahat jika kau terus mengajakku mengobrol"

"baiklah, aku ke sekolah dulu, nanti sebelum ke cafe aku ke rumah untuk memastikan keadaanmu, dan karena obatnya harus diminum 3 kali sehari jadi jam 1 siang kau tinggal mengambilnya" Jungkook meletakkan beberapa tablet parasetamol di atas nakas "sebelum minum obat kau makan dulu"

"tidak usah ke rumah, pulang sekolah kau ke tempat kerja saja, aku yakin setelah beristirahat demamku akan turun dan aku akan ingat perkataanmu . . .makan dulu lalu minum obatku jam 1 siang"

Jungkook tersenyum "baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook melangkah menuju pintu kamar Taehyung dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kookie-ya. .." suara Taehyung menghentikan langkah Jungkook,

Ia tersenyum ketika Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu, jarang sekali Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi senyuman itu berusaha ia simpan ketika berbalik menghadap namja yang terkulai lemah di ranjang kecil itu.

"cake coklatnya"

"ne, aku tidak akan lupa"

.

.

.

Jungkook segera memarkir sepedanya di pekarangan depan rumahnya, lalu membiarkan Jimin dan Hoseok masuk ke dalam dengan motornya.

"Jungkook-ah, tadi Namjoon hyung bilang kau tidak usah ke cafe dulu jika Taehyung masih sakit"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah yang terlihat sederhana itu.

"hyung terimakasih karena telah mengerti keadaan ku, tapi harusnya kau tidak memberitahu Namjoon hyung, dia sudah terlalu baik padaku memberinya banyak izin untuk libur bekerja"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang yang dekat dengannya, jadi tak perlu merasa sungkan padanya"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak enak hati"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita melihat keadaan Taehyung

Jungkook membukakan pintu untuk Jimin dan Hoseok lalu menuju ruang tengah, tapi Hoseok menolak dan berkata ia ingin ke kamar Taehyung dan Jimin menyetujui ide Hoseok. Sementara Jungkook mengambil minuman di dapur untuk kedua sahabat Taehyung, mereka sudah bergerak ke atas menuju kamar Taehyung. Betapa terkejutnya Hoseok ketika membuka pintu, tak ada Taehyung disana ataupun ranjang. Tetapi sejenak Jimin berpikir apa mungkin Taehyung di kamar mandi mengingat suara gemercikan air dari shower di kamarnya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Jimin menjerit menggumamkan nama Jungkook, seketika itu juga Jungkook yang berada di tangga mempercepat langkahnya, melewati Hoseok yang sepertinya juga mencoba melihat keadaan Jimin maupun Taehyung. Jungkook menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi sekilas ia melihat Jimin baru saja mematikan alat yang mengeluarkan aliran air dingin yang deras itu, ia segera menggendong Taehyung yang tengah terduduk di lantai dan basah kuyup akibat air yang dibiarkan mengalir dari shower. Jungkook tak peduli kemeja putih sekolahnya ikut basah, ia mendudukkan Taehyung di pinggir kamar mandi, mengambil salah satu handuk di rak kamar mandi itu. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan wajah Taehyung dengan kain tebal yang lembut itu.

"Aku sudah sehat dan ingin mandi" suara Taehyung terdengar lemah

"Tidak, kau tak boleh mandi" Jungkook masih sibuk menyeka air yang ada di leher Taehyung

"Aku tak nyaman karena bau obat menempel ditubuhku dan juga keringatku"

"Hyung, wajahmu masih pucat, bibirmu membiru, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau sudah sehat"

"Sungguh, setelah ini aku akan istirahat total dan makan yang banyak" Taehyung merengek

Jungkook berhenti mengusap kepala taehyung dengan handuk, ia mendengus sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepalanya Taehyung.

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku akan ambil kan baju gantimu"

Jungkook keluar berjalan ke lemari mengambil beberapa pakian.

"Hyung kalian tunggu dibawah saja dulu, Taehyung sedang membersihkan dirinya"

"Oke" ucap Jimin

Jungkook kembali ke kamar mandi, melihat Taehyung berusaha membuka sweater basahnya. Ia terus memandangi Taehyung,wajahnya yang tadinya sudah kering kembali basah bukan karena air dari shower itu tapi dari matanya, Taehyung menangis.

"Membuka pakaian saja tidak bisa, kau itu masih sakit hyung" ucap Jungkook berusaha tak mengeluarkan pertanyaan mengenai hal yang membuat Taehyung menangis. Ia cukup tau hal apa yang membuat manja lemah ini mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Taehyung menghentikan tangannya dan menatap namja itu tanpa ekspresi

Jungkook mendekat dan tangannya bergerak membantu membuka sweater Taehyung yang berat karena air. Lalu perlahan ia membuka seluruh kancing piyama Taehyung, ia menghirup napasnya dalam sebelum melepas pakaian Taehyung.

"aku akan membantumu mandi"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Taehyung yang menunduk menahan rasa malunya karena tubuh atasnya sudah telanjang dan tentunya juga dengan ucapan Jungkook barusan.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak melepas celana panjang Taehyung. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari namja manis yang tampak lemah ini sebelum otaknya tak berfungsi dan melakukan hal yang tak semestinya.

'Jungkook , Taehyung sakit dan lemah , jadi berhentilah berpikir hal aneh' Jungkook menggeram

Jungkook tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera menggendong Taehyung ke bawah shower menyalakan air panas, lalu mengambil sampo dan mengusapnya lembut pada rambut Taehyung hingga busa putih itu menutupi kepala Taehyung, memberi pijatan di kepalanya agar ia sedikit rileks. Setelah selesai dengan kepala Taehyung, ia segera mengambil shower puff dan menuang sabun cair milik Taehyung yang beraroma bunga lili, meremas benda itu hingga berbusa, lalu menyabuni tubuh lemah yang tengah terduduk di bawah lantai kamar mandi. Otaknya kembali panas ketika menyentuh tubuh Taehyung tapi sekuat tenaga ia membuang pikiran tak pantas itu.

Jungkook kembali menyalakan shower dan membersihkan Taehyung dari busa-busa sabun yang menempel. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini. Setelah merasa tubuh Taehyung sudah bersih, ia mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu lalu mendudukkannya di atas closet, ia segera mengambil bathrobe dan membantu Taehyung mengenakannya, handuk kecil yang terletak dibahunya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Taehyung.

"Sudah segar sekarang?"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk, lalu Jungkook mencium dahinya, aroma bunga yang segar menguar dari tubuh Taehyung dan itu cukup menggoda sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung dengan dada yang membuncah, tangannya sedikit meremas lutut Taehyung sebelum bergerak ke dalam meraih kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh paling privat Taehyung yang sejak tadi di pakainya untuk mandi.

Taehyung tersentak. Tapi ia membiarkan tangan Jungkook melepas pakaian dalamnya. Setelah itu Jungkook segera berdiri mengambil pakaian kering, membantu taehyung mengenakan piyama berwarna abu-abu itu. Sesekali Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang memandang ke arah lain, ia tersenyum dan ia tau Taehyung malu karena beberapa menit yang lalu namja manis ini telah mengekspos tubuhnya di depan dirinya. Setelah selesai ia kembali menggendong Taehyung ke ranjang.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan keruang tengah, ia melihat Hoseok duduk sendirian sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang ia temukan di atas meja.

"Jungkook ah, bagaimana Taehyung?"

Jungkook duduk di samping Hoseok "dia . . ."

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk tapi ia tampak ragu dan bingung.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku hyung"

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya sangat khawatir padanya, berpikir positif saja semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Aku rasa juga begitu aku hanya terlalu khawatir dan membuatku ketakutan tanpa alasan"

"Kau bukan takut tanpa alasan, kau takut karena kau sangat menyayanginya" Hoseok tersenyum

Jimin tiba-tiba menghampiri dua lelaki ini dan duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Taetae tidur?"

"Ne hyung"

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat, aku yakin dia sangat kelelahan sejak dari rumah sakit tempo hari"

Jungkook mengangguk

"Aku tadi membuatkan bubur untuknya, kau panaskan lagi nanti dan berikan padanya ketika ia bangun"

"Ne hyung, terima kasih"

"Beberapa hari kedepan kau tidak usah ke cafe, aku sudah katakan pada Namjoon hyung, rawat dia sampai sembuh baru kau boleh bekerja lagi"

"Hyung aku benar-benar berterima kasih, suatu saat aku akan balas kebaikan kalian"

"Kau hanya perlu membalasnya dengan menjaga Taehyung dengan sebaik mungkin"

Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata ketika mendengar kalimat Jimin yang membuatnya sangat berterima kasih.

"Baiklah, besok aku kesini lagi, aku tak mau mengganggu istirahatnya"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" ucap Hoseok

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke dalam rumah setelah mengantar Jimin dan Hoseok hingga pagar depan rumahnya.

sebelum menuju kamarnya ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Taehyung, tangannya bergerak begitu saja untuk membuka pintu itu, ia tak ingin membuat gaduh sehingga hanya membiarkan pintu itu sedikit terbuka memberi celah untuknya melihat Taehyung yang tertidur. Setelah itu ia segera menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook melepas semua pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, menghidupkan shower membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air yang terasa sejuk itu. Pikirannya kembali berkelana saat ia menemukan Taehyung di kamar mandi basah kuyup dan tak berdaya.

"Berpikirlah positif, dia tidak sedang mencoba bunuh dirikan?" Jungkook bermonolog sendiri

"Dia tak akan bunuh diri dan aku tak akan biarkan pikiran itu muncul diotaknya sedetikpun" lanjut Jungkook

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil pakaian rumahnya dan mengenakannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung. Jungkook membuka pelan pintu itu, diatas nakas ia melihat beberapa roti yang ia tinggalkan tadi pagi masih utuh, nasi di mangkuk kecil itupun sama sekali tak berkurang banyak tapi Jungkook bisa lihat nasi itu sudah dimakan Taehyung hanya beberapa sendok dan ia juga dapat melihat bungkusan tablet parasetamol yang terbuka , ia lega Taehyung mengikuti perkataannya tapi wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir ketika melihat Taehyung masih berada di bawah selimut. Ia mendekat dan ingin sekali melihat wajah Taehyung tetapi namja itu memunggunginya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk naik ke ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut Taehyung. Tubuhnya mencoba untuk mendekap namja itu dari belakang di dalam pelukannya. Taehyung seketika bergerak ketika merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak nyaman?" Bisik Jungkook lembut

Taehyung sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan itu tetapi salah satu tangannya mencari-cari telapak tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengerti dan segera mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua. Suhu Taehyung masi terasa panas tetapi tangannya serasa membeku, dingin seperti es.

"Hyung, kita ke rumah sakit saja, ne?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah.

"Hyung. . ."

Jungkook diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya ingin dipeluk" Taehyung akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian itu

"Hyung, aku mohon padamu, jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi"

Taehyung tak menimpali.

"Aku sangat ketakutan hyung"

"Melihatmu di kamar mandi dengan wajah seperti itu"

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jungkook. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar menandakan tangisannya kembali pecah.

Jungkook memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan mereka, aku tak bisa menahan kesedihnku" Taehyung terus terisak "bayangan mereka selalu menghampiriku setiap detik"

"terkadang suara mereka masih bisa aku dengar, tapi itu tidak nyata, aku hanya bisa membayangkan dan mendengarkannya , aku tak bisa menyentuh atau memeluk mereka Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook tak tau harus menimpali kalimat yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Ia hanya membiarkan Taehyung menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan kesedihannya, kehancuran hatinya, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi beban kesedihan mendalamnya.

"Jungkook ah" Taehyung diam sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang berantakan akibat tangisannya sendiri

"Aku . . . aku tak punya siapapun sekarang, aku . . . Jungkook ah . . .jangan . . ." Kalimat Taehyung terdengar berantakan

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung, aku janji"

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat, mengusap punggung namja yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah ini, memberinya kehangatan agar Taehyung tau ia tak sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Taehyung melewati harinya dengan kesedihan. Ia tak berniat meninggalkan rumah, tidak ke kampus, tidak ingin bertemu orang-orang kecuali Jungkook. Bahkan Jimin sahabatnya harus rela dan mengerti karena tak bisa menemui Taehyung untuk sekedar memberi perhatian dan menghiburnya. Tetapi Jimin lega karena setidaknya Taehyung masih membiarkan seseorang yaitu Jungkook untuk mendengar keluhan, kekhawatirannya sekaligus mengurusnya.

Dan selama 1 minggu yang singkat itu juga Taehyung berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Taehyung menghidupkan ponsel miliknya yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pakaian. Banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan terlewat yang masuk selama seminggu ia membiarkan ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati. Ia melihat seluruh pesan berisi ucapan duka atas kejadian yang menimpanya, seulas senyum tipis muncul ketika melihat pesan dari Yuri, yang ikut mengucapkan rasa kehilangan nya atas kematian orang tua Taehyung. Pesan yang cukup panjang dan diikuti dengan pesan lainnya yang dikirim setiap hari selama satu minggu penuh menanyakan keadaannya, setidaknya setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, Yuri masih memperhatikannya dan hal itu cukup membuat Taehyung senang.

Ia berhenti membuka pesan diponselnya ketika nomor tak di kenal muncul di layar handphone nya. Ia segera menerima panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Halo" ucap Taehyung hati-hati

'Halo, saya inspektur Choi, apa anda tuan Kim Taehyung?'

"Ne, saya Kim Taehyung"

'Maaf sebelumnya, saya mendapat nomor anda di handphone milik nyonya Kim'

"Iya. . . Maaf apa boleh tau kenapa anda menghubungi saya?"

'Begini tuan Kim, kami dari tim kepolisian yang menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan orang tua anda, saya harap anda bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang dan terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini, karena ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin saya ketahui, sebelumnya saya juga telah meminta izin pada wali anda tuan Jeon untuk mengijinkan anda terlibat dalam hal ini'

Taehyung tak bersuara, ia tengah berpikir ketika tiba-tiba otaknya memunculkan pertanyaan yang tak yakin ingin ia tanyakan. Dan tentang tuan Jeon , ia ingat tiga hari yang lalu appa Jungkook itu memberitahunya bahwa pihak kepolisian ingin bertemu dengannya dan hal itu menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan sekarang.

'Tuan Kim apa anda masih disana?'

Taehyung tersadar "apa boleh saya tau mengenai penyebab kecelakaan ini?"

'Datanglah dulu ke kantor polisi, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya'

"Saya mohon, beritahu saya sekarang"

'Ini bukan hal yang bisa di jelaskan lewat telpon, jadi saya mohon kehadiran anda segera, saya ingin anda meluangkan waktu 1 hari saja'

"Saya akan melakukannya bahkan sekarang saya siap untuk datang tapi saya mohon, beritahu penyebabnya, tak usah sedetail mungkin"

Inspektur kepolisian itu terdengar menghela napas kasar di seberang sana dan Taehyung tau hal itu karenanya.

"Baiklah saya akan katakan secara singkat dan padat"

Taehyung menyiapkan dirinya sebelum mendengar kata-kata dari inspektur tersebut, jantungnya mulai memompa cepat dan ia berharap tak akan mendengar hal yang mengejutkan yang membuatnya seketika pingsan.

'Kecelakaan yang dialami tuan dan nyonya Kim tidak murni kecelakan, seseorang telah merekayasanya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong yeoreobun :D**

 **How was ur day? Hope always nice :)**

 **To be honest, aku terharu baca review kalian TT , bener2 makasih atas support dan pengertiannya, aku gk tau mau berkata apalagi selain terimakasih :) .Huaaaa jadi pengen ketemu kalian secara langsung :( :)**

 **So now, lemme say something to all reviewers and readers**

'Cupcupcup **kanataruu** udah jangan sedih, tar aku bakal kasih kamu hadiah, tapi kamu harus nunggu ya hehehe. Makasih sarannya, aku emang mikir gitu karena kookie masih SMA jadi aku belum mau kasi part nc buat dia, aku bikinnya klo dia udah di universitas, berasa lebih dewasa dianya dan legal untuk melakukan apapun wkwkwkwk thanks for supporting dan sarannya :D

Haii **juliakie** aku bakal kasih little review chap sebelumnya, jadi tae dan kookie lagi videocall ama emak tae, trus emak tae juga bilang bakal ke korea 1 minggu lagi, jadi di chapter selanjutnya itu aku bikin 1 minggu kemudian kan, dimana ortu tae balik ke korea tapi mereka kecelakaan pas udah di korea. Btw moga kamu ngerti dan ingat lg chapter sebelumnya, hehhehe, thanks :D

Hellowww **vayasyun** , maafkan aku karena kesibukan urusan kuliah jadi gk bisa update :( . Aku bikin tae kya gitu alias menderita karena kerangka ceritanya udah ada dan juga genre nya hurt/comfort , ya jadi chapter hurt pasti bakal ada hehehe. Sure aku bakal lanjut , thanks supportnya ;D

Wow wow wow **AprilKimVTae** , jangan negative thinking dlu, apa kamu yakin boneka plastik itu yg celakaain ortu nya tae ? Hahhaha. Tapi berpikir begitu juga tak apa2, reader berhak berpikir seperti yg mereka mau , thanks :D

Haiiiiii **yoongiena** maaf buat kamu lama nunggu, btw its a hurt/comfort genre jadi part yg hurt atau sedih dimulai dari chapter itu hehehhe. Soal ortu tae meninggal bakal dijelasin nanti ya. Thanks aku bakal semangat kok hahhaha , makasih udah mau nunggu, semangat juga buat kesibukan atau aktivitas yg lagi kamu kerjain D

Annyeong **YuRhachan** pertanyaan kamu ttg ada tidaknya hubungan yuri ataupun kematian ortu tae nanti bakal aku jelasin. Thanks, and tentu aku bakal lanjut . :D

Huaaaa **kharisma shima** thanks so much, aku gk nyangka nc yg aku bikin bakal dapat pujian dari kamu TT , request reader sebisa mungkin aku kabulin karena aku cuma mau bikin readers happy makanya aku langsung bikinin request kamu, hope you really like it. Btw disini yg meninggal ortu tae yaa bukan jungkook, kayanya ada yg salah ya sama penulisan aku? Nanti aku bakal perbaikin lg hehhe. Kamu bebas kok mau berpikir seperti apa, yuri yg nyelakaiin ortu tae? ? ? Mungkin iya mungkin jg tidak, jg negative thinking dlu lah ya hahahha . Thankssssss so much :D

Whattt ? **safabelle** ? speechless, bingung plus penasaran hahaha. Tenang bakal aku lanjut dan aku jelasin tapi nanti hahaha. Wow baru kamu yg bilang konfliknya 'seru parah' hahhaa thanks thanks thanks, and a lot of kisses from me hahhaha :D

Annyeong **VKookKookV** :D . . .

Wahh ada yg gk terima tae nc an ama yg laen, hohoho

plissss jangan gelitikin aku, wuaaaaa tae help meeee kkkkkk

.

Makasih udah mau peluk dan menenangkan si tae,

tapi . . . walaupun gitu kamu gk bisa lakuin langsung, karena cuma jungkook yg ada disampingnya *peace*

kecuali kamu punya pintu kemana saja. . . peluk dah si tae ampe gk bisa napas hahahaha.

.

Kata2 yuri yg di akhir ya hahaha ,

Everyone can do everything if they are hurt ,

tapi yakin mau negative thinking ama yuri ? wkwkkwkq si gadis cantik yg tae sayangi , wohooooo

Emang kamu tukang modus, melukin tae mulu hahahha,

Si jungkook gk dikasi peluk juga ?

Whatttt?

.

Wahhhh one heart ama kamu,

sweet nc emang beda ya, it doesn't mean not hot, but . . .

do it with love and gentle lebih berasa nyaman pas dibaca, gk terlalu erotis tapi lebih ke sesuatu yg manis

#aku ngomong apasih?

Pokonya beda aja, dan nulis sweet nc. . . aku cuma pengen liatin nc itu gk selalu tentang nafsu semata? Hahahaha, tapi tentang cinta , gimana ngebuat pasangannya nyaman, ngelakuin dengan lembut hahaha,

, ahhh susah dh bahas kya ginian haftttttt

Tapi emang bener sih nc scene yg hot kadang bikin kebawa perasaan dan otak jadi gk karuan, nah klo yg nc kasar aku juga gk suka . . . Itu lebih kya lampiasin atau emang kya penyakit *teettt* sensor hahhaha you know lah

Aku juga makasih karena selalu sempetin review

Dan yg paling bikin terharu readers yg setia nunguin TT

Iya setuju aku udah jarang nemu kookv fiction jadiya aku pengen coba bikin sendiri ;)

Ohh ttg yoonmin itu, you're welcome, readers itu seauatu yg berharga buat aku jadi aku bakal kabulin permintaan mereka sebisa mungkin :)

Okay kata 'ketipu' mungkin emang kurang sreg, itu pemilihan kata aku aja yg gk tepat hahahah aku bakal belajar lg buat milih kata2 yg tepat hehehe

Memang fic ini kookv tapi aku juga pengen kasih big scene juga buat couple lain :)

Kya nya aku sedikit salah nempatin nc scene yoonmin nya , jadi yg seperti kamu bilang . . . salah presepsi , I agree with it hahhaa

THANKS always support me :D

Hallooo **Guest** ? Gk tau manggil kamu gimana, hehhe aku panggil ge (ji) aja kali ya. Kamu boleh kok berpikir kya gitu. Yuri nya ngejahatin tae, bebas mah kalo sama aku hahhaha. Tpi jangab negative thinking dlu deh hehehe, tunggu ceritanya aja. Aku sebenernya jg nangis pas ngetiknya ternyata ada juga reader yg nangis ya hahhaha. Thanks :D

Wahh **yessi94esy** padahal aku pengen readers nangis hehhee bukan rasanya pengen nangis doang wkkqkwk , tapi gapapa kalo readers ngerasa sedih aja walaupun gk sampe keluarin air mata, berarti secara gk langsung kalian udah terbawa masuk ke dalam alur cerita ini? Dan itu juga berarti kalian menghayati cerita ini, huaaaaa aku jadi terharu gara2 kaliann TT. Kamu bebas kok menebak yuri bakal seperti apa hahhaha thanks so much :D

 **Gomawo and enjoy ;D**


	14. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 ** _Precious_**

.

.

.

"Kecelakaan yang dialami tuan dan nyonya Kim tidak murni kecelakan, seseorang telah merekayasanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari taxi yang telah membawanya dari rumah hingga sekarang ia tepat berada di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan plang nama diatasnya 'Kantor Polisi Busan'. Ia berdiri di depan bangunan itu untuk beberapa menit bahkan ia tak menyadari taxi yang ada di belakangnya sudah menjauh pergi. Ia masih mencoba menerka apakah yang membuat seseorang dengan kejamnya menghilangkan nyawa orang tuanya? Dan apakah ini juga ada hubungan dengan kebangkrutan perusahaan appanya?. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi bukankah keluarga sudah cukup menderita dan kenapa harus melenyapkan nyawa orang tuanya jika benar-benar berkaitan dengan perusahaan.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya, ia mengangguk menandakan ia telah siap mendengar semua penjelasan dari tim yang menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan orang tuanya. Taehyung pun melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat ketika memasuki kantor tersebut adalah seorang pria dengan rekannya dan mereka mengenakan seragam polisi yang cukup lengkap. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum dan Taehyung membalasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja yang cukup besar yang terletak di lobi kantor tersebut.

"Saya Kim Taehyung, saya. . ."

"Oh. Tuan Kim"

Polisi muda itu memotong pembicaraan Taehyung dan hal tersebut membuat rekan yang berada di sebelahnya memberikan tatapan tajam sedangkan polisi muda ini hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Inspektur Choi dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu anda di ruangan" ucap polisi muda itu dan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Taehyung pun berlalu

"Tuan Kim"polisi yang tampak seumuran dengan rekannya yang murah senyum ini menghentikan langkah Taehyung dengan suaranya yang tegas

"Rekan saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan inspektur Choi, maaf atas keteledoran rekan saya"

Taehyung tampak bingung dengan dua polisi muda yang berbeda kepribadian ini "terima kasih dan tidak usah meminta maaf"

"Ayo tuan Kim saya akan mengantar anda" polisi muda itu beranjak dari mejanya dan . . . "Chagi bekerjalah dengan benar selagi aku mengantar tuan Kim" namja itu memberi cengiran

Taehyung tak berani menatap polisi yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan wajah tegas dan kurang bersahabat itu dan memilih segera mengikuti polisi muda di yang berjalan depannya

"Maafkan kami tuan Kim, dia memang sedikit kaku" nada ceria itu terdengar dari polisi yang Taehyung ketahui namanya sebagai 'Jeon Wonwoo' ia sempat melirik name tag di dada namja berseragam polisi ini. Marga Wonwoo mengingatkannya pada Jungkook, ahhh Jeon Jungkook, namja itu tak pernah meninggalkannya pikirannya sekalipun.

"Namaku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, dan dia Kim Mingyu kekasihku, dia selalu terlihat seperti itu, aku heran kenapa aku bisa menerimanya jadi kekasihku" ia tertawa kecil

Taehyung sedikit terhibur dengan namja di depannya ini, ia ingat seminggu lamanya ia tak berbicara santai ataupun mendengar orang-orang berbagi cerita denganya, ah ia rindu hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati.

"Nah, ini dia" Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan tersebut "Inspektur Choi, tuan Kim sudah datang" Wonwoo pun melirik Taehyung "masuklah"

Taehyung menatap Wonwoo sekilas sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu "terima kasih Wonwoo-ssi"

Wonwoo memberikan senyumannya dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk.

.

"Duduklah tuan . . ."

Taehyung memotong "panggil Taehyung saja"

"Oke. . . Taehyung"

Taehyung duduk di hadapan beberapa pria berseragam polisi dan salah seorang hanya memakai t-shirt hitam, serta seorang lagi mengenakan seragam dengan atribut yang menunjukkan dia adalah petinggi atau ketua, entahlah Taehyung tak mengetahui dengan jelas tentang atribut kepolisian beserta pangkatnya, tapi yang Taehyung yakini bahwa namja inilah yang menelponnya tadi, inspektur Choi.

"Saya inspektur Choi, saya tak akan basa basi yang hanya akan membuang waktu jadi saya akan langsung menjelaskan tentang kasus ini, apa anda siap Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk tegas.

Taehyung membenarkan tebakannya, suara inspektur Choi di dengar dari telepon atupun secara langsung tak jauh berbeda, tegas, tajam dan penuh wibawa.

Salah satu rekan inspektur Choi berdiri berjalan ke arah dinding yang terdapat sakelar lampu, ia menekan nya hingga ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap tapi sedetik kemudian cahaya dari proyektor mulai menerangi. Taehyung menatap gambar yang di tayangkan oleh benda itu. Tak ada gambar yang khusus hanya beberapa kalimat yang berbaris disana dengan ilustrasi dari penampakan mobil dan jalanan.

Pria itu mulai menjelaskan, gambar di setiap slide yang tampil. Pertama ia menjelaskan mengenai dasar-dasarnya, kronologi atau kemungkinan bagaimana terjadinya kecelakaan hingga kalimat yang dikeluarkannya menjadi semakin rumit dan Taehyung sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai hal yang membuatnya bingung. Dan tentu saja inspektur Choi menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh orang-orang seperti Taehyung.

Ketika penjelasan mencapai titik akhir, Taehyung mengambil air mineral di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tak banyak bicara tetapi tenggorokkannya terasa kering mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang sedikit mengganggu itu.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, pembunuhan berencana" inspektur Choi terdengar santai dengan kata katanya barusan tapi juga terlihat tegas secara bersamaan

Taehyung tak berkomentar sama sekali. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun ketika mendengar kata 'pembunuhan'.

"Begini Taehyung, anda tau bahwa penyebab rem blong itu apa saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Disini kami tak menemui kesalahan teknis mengenai rem blong, tetapi berdasarkan investigasi, kami menemukan kabel rem yang di potong, itu jelas sekali suatu kesengajaan dan kami telah mengidentifikasi sidik jari yang melekat pada taxi tersebut hanya menunggu pelakunya tertangkap"

"Kami juga sudah memeriksa cctv di setiap jalan, mulai dari bandara hingga tempat kecelakaan terjadi, jadi kami masih butuh waktu menyelesaikan kasus ini"

Taehyung bungkam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang semua yang ia dengar.

"Banyak sekali motif dari kasus seperti ini, salah satunya . . ." Inspektur Choi menatap Taehyung sejenak dengan wajah santai tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius "pembalasan dendam"

"Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu harus kami periksa lagi, kami butuh sumber tak hanya dari rekaman video dijalanan dan saksi mata tapi dari keluarga korban yang banyak mengetahui bagaimana keseharian korban"

"Taehyung. . ." inspektur Choi kali ini tampak berhati hati mengeluarkan kalimatnya "apa keluarga anda mempunyai musuh?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, ia rasa tak ada yang salah dengan perilaku keluarganya hingga membuat keluarganya punya musuh, appa dan eomma nya selalu bersikap sopan dan ramah, berbaur dengan semua orang, karyawan dikantor bahkan karyawan rendahan sekalipun. Dan eomma nya sangat aktif di dunia _charity_ tak hanya yang ada disekitar rumah tapi juga di kantor appa nya, eomma nya bukan tipe wanita yang suka berkumpul untuk bergosip, atau berkumpul dengan kaum sosialita untuk memamerkan barang ber _merk_ keluaran luar negri.

"Aku rasa tidak"

"Kalau begitu apa. . ." Insperktur penuh kharisma itu memberi jeda " kau mempunyai musuh?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, perkataan itu sedikit membuatnya ngeri. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, ia siap menjawab dalam keraguan yang tiba tiba muncul "tidak" . . .

Inspektur Choi menyuruh rekan nya untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan "aku rasa penyelidikan ini. . ."

"tapi. . .mungkin ada"

.

.

.

"Hyung" Jungkook berdiri dari kursi yang terletak di lobi tersebut

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Taehyung bingung kenapa tiba tiba Jungkook sudah berada di lobi kantor polisi

"Appa bilang kau kesini dan aku sangat khawatir jika kau sendirian disini dan . . ."

"Aku yang memintanya untuk menunggunya disini Taehyung ssi" salah seorang polisi yang sempat memperkenalkan diri pada Taehyung tadi memotong pembicaraan Jungkoook

"Terimakasih Wonwoo ssi"

Wonwoo tersenyum untuk menimpali ucapan Taehyung

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu larut dan anda dengar langit bergemuruh, segeralah pulang, saya sudah memesan taxi untuk anda tuan Kim"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengar salah satu polisi yang diakui Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya itu 'Mingyu'

"Ahh, terimakasih Mingyu ssi, maaf telah merepotkan"

"Tidak masalah, tugas polisi salah satunya melayani masyarakat sebaik mungkin"

Taehyung tersenyum dan tak menyangka wajah yang jarang tersenyum itu memiliki hati yang baik.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit untuk kembali ke rumah, terimakasih atas bantuannya, dan telah bekerja keras" ucap Taehyung sambil membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan yang kemudian juga diikuti Jungkook

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan diikuti Taehyung dari belakang yang sibuk memperhatikan telapak tangan kiri Jungkook. Sesampainya diluar Jungkook melihat sebuah taxi berhenti di depan kantor yang ia datangi, sang supir taxi keluar dan menanyakan padanya apakah ia adalah penumpang yang akan menaiki taxi tersebut?. Jungkook mengangguk setelah sang supir menyebut namanya.

Jungkook melambai pada Taehyung yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya. Taehyung berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook dan Jungkook membiarkan namja itu masuk terlebih dahulu. Jungkook segera masuk dan memberitahu tujuan mereka pada sang supir.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Taehyung mengambil tangan kiri Jungkook yang terluka

Jungkook tersenyum, ia tak menjawab tapi membiarkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Taehyung untuk direbahkan dibahunya "hanya kecelakaan kecil"

Taehyung membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh bahu kokoh yang terasa nyaman itu

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Taehyung tak menerima jawaban Jungkook yang tak begitu jelas itu

"Tidurlah dulu hingga kita sampai rumah, kau pasti lelah seharian disana, nanti aku ceritakan oke"

Taehyung perlahan menutup matanya, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu menuruti perkataan Jungkook, seolah olah otaknya sudah di rancang untuk mengikuti setiap perkataan namja ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _One month later_**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, kesedihan Taehyung pun mulai mereda digantikan dengan dirinya yang biasanya, ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi terkadang Jungkook memergokinya sedang melamun ataupun tatapan yang tampak kosong. Jungkook sesekali juga menemukan Taehyung sedang menatap iri pada anak-anak dengan orang tua mereka yang saling melempar gurauan dan tertawa. Jungkook tau Taehyung masih bersedih dan namja itu tengah berusaha kembali pada dirinya semula. Dan Jungkook . . . akan membantunya.

Penyelidikan-penyelidikan mengenai kasus pembunuhan berencana yang menimpa orang tua Taehyung belum sepenuhnya selesai, walaupun para pelaku sudah ditemukan. Tetapi persidangan mengenai kasus ini masih berlanjut. Setiap mengikuti jalannya persidangan Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa alasan-alasan yang diberikan pelaku begitu masuk akal, atau pelaku ini sudah terlatih untuk melakukan kebohongan?, itulah yang ada dipikirannya setiap datang menghadiri 'acara' memuakkan dan membuat hatinya teriris-iris lagi. Hatinya selalu berteriak kalau orang-orang yang sedang dihakimi di meja hijau ini sedang berbohong, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menyampaikannya, toh dia tak punya bukti, tak masuk akal jika ia mengatakan bahwa 'hatinya' yang berkata seperti itu, orang-orang pasti akan menertawakannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa bersabar walaupun setiap persidangan ia terkadang mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan, yang ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa menjadi lelaki pengumpat dan ia tak tau darimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu, yang pasti Jungkook tak pernah mengeluarkan umpatan di depannya ataupun dibelakannya, karna Jungkook lelaki paling sopan dan lembut dalam berbicara terutama padanya.

Taehyung sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan luas berpermadani rumput hijau dan beratap langit malam penuh bintang itu. Taman malam ini begitu ramai tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kosong dan kesepian.

 _Ia sangat kesepian._

 _Hatinya begitu hampa._

Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dan mencium punggung tangan namja itu, hal itu membuat Taehyung tesenyum seketika. Namja itu datang tiba-tiba, sedikit membuatnya menunggu lama dan kesal tapi tak begitu masalah baginya.

"Maaf hyung aku terlambat" Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung

Taehyung mengangguk dan beralih menatap pemandangan orang orang yang berada di taman.

"Kau juga ingin seperti itu?" Jungkook menunjuk salah satu kursi ditaman yang terdapat sepasang kekasih tengah saling menikmati es krim, saling menyuapi.

Jungkook tau bukan ke arah pasangan kekasih itu Taehyung memandang sebelum Jungkook memberi kecupan di tangannya, tapi ke arah pria dan wanita dengan seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahunan yang tampak sedang menikmati selfie mereka.

Taehyung menggeleng dan menunduk. Ia memainkan ujung kemejanya, meremas-remasnya dan sesaat kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja basah karena air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Jungkook segera membawa Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukan mereka"

Taehyung akhirnya mengakui perasaan yang berusaha ia simpan dalam hingga tak seorangpun tahu bagaimana hatinya saat ini. Tapi ia tak cukup kuat untuk memendam perasaannya itu, ia ingin seseorang tahu dan mendengarkannya. Membantunya lepas dari kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam itu.

Jungkook tak mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Dan aku . . .hanya bisa menangis . . .ketika . . . ketika perasaan itu datang" ucap Taehyung terbata berusaha menahan isakannya

"Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian". . .

"Aku iri pada mereka. . .aku iri pada semua orang yang aku temui dijalanan, di cafe , di mall. . ." hatinya terasa diremas kuat hingga membuatnya sesak dan isakannya malah makin menjadi

"mereka berjalan dengan eomma mereka atau . . . anak laki laki yang bermain bola dilapangan" Taehyung menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"atau namja SMA yang dimarahi orangtuanya karena dipanggil kesekolah, kau tau aku melihatnya kemaren di jalan menuju kampus" Taehyung tertawa kecil tapi terdengar menyedihkan

Jungkook melepas pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah menunduk dan masih terisak. Salah satu tangannya meraih dagu Taehyung, membuat Taehyung dapat menatap Jungkook, tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan pernah anggap kau sendirian, mereka akan selalu dihatimu hyung"

.

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya dapat menyatukan pecahan-pecahan hati Taehyung yang sempat hancur. Ia tak membiarkan pecahan itu hilang satupun, ia membuat pecahan itu utuh kembali walaupun tak akan benar-benar utuh seperti semula. Walaupun masih terdapat goresan-goresan di hatinya tapi biarlah itu menjadi bekas luka yang mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa ia punya orang-orang yang berharga dihidupnya.

 _Rindu?_

 _Tentu saja, hal itu tak akan pernah bisa disangkal._

 _Siapapun._

 _Orang sekuat apapun. . ._

 _tak akan pernah menyangkal hal itu._

Taehyung turun dari sepeda Jungkook yang berjalan pelan. Jungkook akhirnya menghentikan sepedanya. Melirik ke belakang dimana Taehyung sedang menatapnya dan Jungkook tak dapat membaca tatapan itu. Ia menegakkan sepedanya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Taehyung diam beberapa detik sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebulan lalu tanganmu terluka dan kau bilang kau tak hati-hati di sekolah"

"Lalu kemarin lenganmu juga terluka dan alasanmu kau jatuh dijalanan"

Taehyung membelai luka memar di tulang pipi Jungkook. Jungkook menikmati belaian yang terasa nyaman dari tangan Taehyung itu, ia menutup matanya membiarkan pipinya bersandar pada jemari-jemari yang menjalar di salah satu wajahnya.

"Kau tak mungkin korban pembulian disekolahmu, kau tak mungkin jatuh dijalanan tanpa alasan, katakan padaku . . ."

Jungkook membuka matanya, menatap Taehyung yang tampak sedih.

"Siapa pelakunya". . . "aku yakin luka yang kau dapat adalah dari orang yang sama"

Jungkook tersenyum "Kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih, apa aku yang membuatmu begitu?" Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan ia mengajukan pertanyaannya sendiri

Taehyung mengangguk "ne, kau membuatku sedih"

"Maafkan aku hyung" Jungkook tau Taehyung khawatir akan luka-luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya, tapi kali ini tak hanya itu, Jungkook dapat melihat namja di depannya ini juga mengkhawatirkan sesuatu hal.

Taehyung menjauhkan tanganya dari wajah Jungkook.

Menatap namja tampan itu dalam, menelusuri mata indahnya. Menelusuri hingga kedalam hati namja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu berharga dalam diri lelaki itu.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut.

Taehyung menyukai senyuman itu, menawan dan selalu menggetarkan hatinya.

Taehyung menatap wajah teduh dan menenangkan itu, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah memancarkan serta memberikan seluruh cinta yang ada pada diri Jeon Jungkook hingga tak bersisa untuk diri namja itu sendiri, memberi Taehyung energi serta kekuatan baru. Membantunya berdiri dari keterpurukan dan kesedihan.

"aku mencintaimu. . . Jeon Jungkook"

Senyuman Jungkook memudar, raut wajahnya berubah. Kata-kata yang sudah lama ia tunggu dari bibir Taehyung akhirnya dapat ia dengar sekarang, malam ini, dibawah naungan langit gelap yang diterangi bintang. Ia berharap pendengarnya tak sedang bermasalah.

Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong babies :D**

 **Maaf selalu update lama TT , dan sepertinya ffn lagi error jadi aku tunda post chapter ini dan hari ini baru post nya , really sorry :(**

 **.**

 **Btw ada yang bisa DANCE disini?**

 **Mana tau ada yang jago dan dengan senang hati mengajarkan aku ;D hahhaha #ini serius Pengen banget bikin dance group 7 orang dan ngcover bts. . . kira2 ada yang mau ga ya?**

.

 **Hmmm okay 'Wings', . .. . .akhirnya bts ngeluarin album lagi, WHOAAAAAA I'M SO EXCITED :D sayangnya tabungan kepake buat yang lain TT ahhhh ! ! ! Yg juga belum punya duit dan pengen beli albumnya, semangat ! ! ! nabungnya wkwkkwkwk**

 **Dan J-Hopeeeeee kenapa ? Kenapa ? Seksi banget di Boy Meets Evil nya huaaaa, aku gak bosen reply video comeback trailer bts selama beberapa hari ini, your amazingggg dance REALLY LOVE IT ! ! ! Huaaaaa SPEECHLESS , rasanya pengen kisseu Hobieee hahhahaha**

.

 **Okayyy, it's time for my readers :D**

Dapat pujian dari **kharisma shima** jadi tambah semangat bikin nc , whatttt? Hahhaha. Aku juga gk terlalu bisa bikin nc, cuma aku ngakalin dengan nulis kata2 yang lebih indah(?) daripada terlalu vulgar(?). Btw, kamu bisa kok bikin nc yg bagus dengan cara kamu sendiri, mungkin kamu perlu baca referensi2 dari sumber lain kaya ff lain atau novel. Wow kebanyakan mikir ini adalah kerjaan yuri, so just wait apa bener dia atau gk. Thanks support nya ;D

Good **safabelle** lebih baik positif thinking ya :) , yahh begitulah aku, suka bikin readers penasaran dan bingung, hahaha. Klo bikin kamu jantungan rasanya itu lebih bagus hahaha. Pasti aku jelasin tiap konflik di cerita ini secara bertahap, jadi harus sabar ;). WHOAAAA THANKS SO MUCHHHH aku bakal berusaha bikin cerita ini tambah seru, dan aku nanti bakal adain lagi sweet nc nya wkwkwk, dan setuju deh klo tae ga sakit kookie bakalan nyerang tuh anak, hahahha. Ga perlu minta maaf emang klo udah jadi kpopers semuanya bakal berubah, lol gk polos, wow udah jadi expert . . . yaiyalah udah 7 taun udah banyak pengalaman kamunya (?). . . that's good wkwkwk, Thanks and wait patiently for next chapter :D

Haiii **Lunar effect** kookie emang gentle, boyfriend material lah ya , thanks for review :D

Iya ini cerita bakal lumayan panjang **vayasyun** , tak apa2 panggil kakak , whoaa gk nyangka bakal ada anak sekolahan yang baca **_Precious_** TT , aku bakal bikin kamu betah di ff ini dan ga bakal out dari sini, ;D hahhaaha. Thanks supportnya, aku bakal lestarikan kok ff kookv vkook nya :D

Bener dia sedih banget **Yessi94esy** , sekalinya mau ketemu malah ortunya kecelakaan. Huaaaa menyedihkan, dan emang ada yang sengaja lakuinnya dengan motif tertentu, jadi kamu tunggu next chapter biar tau siapa pelakunya , thankssss :D hahaha

Annyeong **FefeM** :D , wuttt dipanggil eonnie, jadi berasa yang paling tua di antara kalian TT , thanks ya udah mampir, aku harap kamu betah dan selalu nunggu chapter2 selanjutnya, thanks atas pujiannya :D sebisa mungkin aku bakal bikin Kookv shipper meleleh baca ff ini hahaha :D

Aku juga sedih **yoongiena** , jungkook bakal disisi tae dalam keadaan apapun dan dia udah janji sama tae dan sama dirinya sendiri. Yang nyelakain belum diketahui jadi tunggu next chapter ya :D Thanks :D

Maaf **tae2kyung** , aku juga gk mau nyiksa taetae, tapi gimanapun ini jalan yang harus ditempuh tae . . .hahaha. pembunuhan hanya bagian dari konflik cerita, dan jungkook bukan psyco wkwkwk , thanksss :D

Annyeong~ **VkookKookV**

Plissss jangan bawa2 status disini aplagi kata2 jomblo, aku takut ada yang sensi wkwkkwk

huaaaa sebenernya aku juga jom. . . Eh bukan, aku itu milik taetae #ngayal tingkat dewa

.

Bener, aku pengen banget fangirling an bareng kaliannnnn, tapi ada satu sih wish aku yang pengen banget dikabulin, diajarin dance klo ada ketemu reders yg bisa dance , dance kpop ya, bts pastinya :D

.

Biar aku bantu juga buat peluk taetae

Taetae ga bakal sedih. . .

Mudah2an , karena ada Jungkook

Sepertinya jungkook jealous, karena tae dipeluk peluk

ohhh biar aku peluk kookie klo begitu

#modus hahhaha

.

Aku cuma pengen bikin readers menebak atau berimajinasi sendiri tentang cerita ini

Mengeluarkan pikiran mereka sendiri

Menbak karakternya seperti apa hahhaha

Walaupun sebenernya aku udah bikin karakter dan ceritanya seperti apa

Pokoknya reders bebas berimajinasi tentang Precious ;D

Yupssss seseorang udah sabotase kecelakaan

Dan Ada motif dibalik semua itu

Si antagonis belum dipastiin yang diincer itu siapa

#just wait

.

Jungkook emang boyfriend material lah ya ;D

Gentle bangettttt . .

Aku bakal pinjemin kamu semua jempol aku

#4 jempol aku hahhaha

Wkwkwkwk emang bakal ada nc

Tapi apa benar orang pertama yang ngelakuin itu ke tae bakalan kookie

#just wait

You're welcome VKookKookV

Aku bakal usaha update rutin ;)

Thanksss support nya ;D

.

.

Haiii **Guest** , Welcome to _Precious_ , semoga kamu bisa enjoy ya baca ff ini, :) banyak yg baper ya scene menyedihkan taetae, hohoho , btw belum tau pasti siapa penyebab kecelakaan ortu tae, jadi tunggu next chapter ya . Aku usahain gk lama2 update, klo lama berarti aku benar2 ada kesibukan , jadi mohon dimaafkan ;) . Thankssss :D

Haii juga **FefeM** :D Kita sehati ya big fans of vkook kookv ;D , lagi lagi aku nemuin readers yg baper , but its okay, berarti cerita aku cukup membuat readers menghayati sedalam mungkin. Maafkan aku udah bikin Hoseok jomblo seperti aku #ini bukan curcol author hahaha

Doain aku biar ga banyak kesibukan yang bikin badan ini lelah wkwkkwkkw. Thankssss atas support nya dan doanya, aamiin moga bisa rutin update dan banyak reviewers :D

Woowwww **AprilKimVTae** mulai curiga ya sama Yuri, gadis cantik baik hati mantan taetae, tak apa2 kamu bebas berpendapat , thanks :D

Kayanya nya **Kimmytae** baper parah ya, hahahha , nangis muku baca cerita aku, thanks udah menghayati cerita ini ;D . Jangan nangis tar mereka pasti bahagia bersama sama ataupun tidak (?) . Btw Jungkook itu aku pastiin disini cowo baik2 . Thankssss :D

 **Gomawo and enjoy~ ;D**


	15. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Precious_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di depan telinga Taehyung dan kata-kata yang tak hanya terdengar manis tapi mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"kau tau hyung, aku menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengarmu berkata seperti itu" Jungkook tak mau melepas Taehyung ketika sadar bahwa namja manis dipelukannya itu berusaha keluar dari dekapannya.

"maafkan aku Jungkook-ah, karena harus membuatmu menunggu lama"

"jangan minta maaf karena kau tidak salah, ahhhh . . . aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Taehyung" Jungkook terus memeluk namja bermarga Kim itu tanpa berniat melepas sedikitpun

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Taehyung-ah"

"berhentilah berteriak seperti itu"

"biarkan saja hyung, biar semua orang terbangun dan melihat kita yang sedang berbahagia ini"

"Kim Taehyung aku mencintaimu"

"aku sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung"

"Taehyung. . ."

Jungkook tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi ketika Taehyung membekap mulutnya dengan bibir yang terasa selalu manis itu. Jungkook tak tahan dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang seolah sedang menggodanya itu walaupun ia tau Taehyung tak bermaksud seperti itu, lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikan Taehyung membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia membiarkan namja manis itu mengecup dan melumat bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendominasi ciuman mereka yang semakin panas itu. Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung tanpa sadar sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Jungkook terus memberi lumatan pada bibir Taehyung yang semakin membengkak itu. Ketika Taehyung membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, saat itu juga Jungkook mulai mengeksplorasi setiap yang terdapat dalam mulut Taehyung, menyesap rasa manisnya. Tangan Jungkook terus mengusap punggung Taehyung, hingga membuat namja itu mengerang karena perlakuannya, membuat Taehyung terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook, sesekali tangan Jungkook turun kebawah untuk meremas pantat Taehyung yang terasa padat itu, tapi seketika Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan nakal milik Jungkook, Jungkook pun beralih dengan mengusap punggung atau meremas tubuh Taehyung. Tiba-tiba mereka segera melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman panas itu ketika sebuah klakson mobil seolah meneriaki mereka.

Jungkook melihat mobil itu berlalu hingga terlihat semakin menjauh, ia tersenyum dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di jalanan umum.

"hyung, kita lanjutkan dirumah saja oke?" Jungkook terbahak ketika melihat wajah Taehyung memerahdan tawanya berubah jadi senyuman ketika melihat rambut Taehyung yang acak-acakan serta bibir merah membengkak karena perlakuannya tadi.

Taehyung segera berjalan menuju sepeda milik Jungkook.

"tidak mau"

Jungkook segera berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang telah bersiap unuk di bonceng oleh Jungkook.

"baiklah, kenapa kau tidak mau melanjutknya?"tanya Jungkook menunggu Taehyung duduk di belakang

"aku belum siap, bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya. . ."

"kau masih ingat kejadiaan saat pertama kali kita akan melakukannya"Jungkook kembali tertawa

"ya! hanya kau yang ingin melakukannya. . ."

"tapi waktu itu kau terus menerima ciumanku hyung dan kau membiarkanku menyentuh kulit mulusmu" Jungkook kembali mencoba menggoda Taehyung

"sudahlah, aku seharusnya tak berkata seperti itu tadi"

"jadi kapan kau akan siap hyung? kau itu lebih tua dariku tapi kau sepertinya tak punya pengalaman apapun tentang itu"

"aku memang tak punya pengalaman tentang itu makanya aku belum siap, mungkin aku perlu informasi dari Jimin atau temanku yang lain"

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu hyung, carilah informasi sebanyaknya dan kita akan melakukannya setelah itu"

Taehyung tak menanggapi hanya memberi pukulan kecil di kepala Jungkook

"hyung, jangan pukul kekasihmu ini, bisa-bisa luka di tubuhku bertambah"

"apa kekasih? . . . "

"ya, kau kekasihku mulai sekarang hyung dan aku tak menerima penolakan"

"harusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara romantis"

"jadi kau keberatan?"

Taehyung tertawa "siapa bilang aku keberatan, aku akan tetap menerimamu jadi kekasih walau dengan cara senorak yang kau bisa"

"kau tenang saja, kau tak rugi menerimaku karena aku namja paling tampan dan tidak memalukan"

"aku setuju, kekasihku memang tampan, Jeon Jungkook memang tampan" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya

"hyung. . ."

"ne?"

"lukaku tak separah yang kau lihat, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun ataupun bersedih, aku akan menjaga diriku"

"bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir, tak biasanya aku melihatmu terluka seperti ini"

"dan satu lagi hyung, jika ada masalah kau hanya perlu menceritakannya padaku atau pada Jimin hyung atau yang lainnya, jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, kita semua saling membutuhkan, jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian, kau hanya perlu ingat bahwa banyak sekali yang akan siap untuk membantumu"

Taehyung tak mengeluarkan suaranya ia hanya mengangguk dibalik punggung Jungkook tempat ia menyandarkan kepalanya.

"hyung"

"ehmm?"

"maafkan aku karena membuatmu sedih"

"Kook-ah . . . aku hanya sedih elihatmu terluka seperti ini, tapi melihatmu sepertinya baik-baik saja, aku merasa sedikit lega, jadi lain kali kau harus menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin"

"tentu saja hyung aku akan jaga diri supaya kau tak sedih lagi"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"hyung, terima kasih. . ."

"terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"terima kasih telah . . . mencintaiku"

"jangan berterima kasih, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau selalu berada disisiku dalam situasi apapun, mencemaskanku, menasehatiku, menjagaku, memberiku kenyamanan, memberikanku pelukan hangat. . ." Taehyung tertawa kecil "memberikanku cinta yang berlimpah, terima kasih"

"terima kasih. . . karena telah mencintaiku"

"aku mencintaimu Jungkook-ah, . . . sangat" bisik Taehyung pelan

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung segera beranjak dari dari kamarnya ketika mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Namjoon. Hentakkan keras kaki Taehyung ketika menuruni tangga membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung. Ia menoleh kearah tangga dan mengecilkan volume televisi yang sedang di tontonnya.

"hyung kau kenapa?"

"Jimin. . .Jimin di rumah sakit"

"Jimin hyung sakit?"

"tidak, dia kecelakaan" ucap Taehyung terengah

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia terus menyentuh layar ponselnya hingga ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"aku sudah memesan taxi, lima menit lagi datang, aku akan menemanimu ke sana"

Baru selangkah ia hendak menuju pintu keluar tangan Taehyung menahan lengannya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tatapan khawatir dari Taehyung.

"kau dirumah saja" ucap Taehyung

"tidak apa-apa aku akan menemanimu, setelah kau sampai dirumah sakit dan menemui Jimin hyung aku akan ke cafe untuk bekerja"

"jangan ke cafe hari ini, jangan kemana-mana, dirumah saja"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah bingungnya "aku tidak enak pada Namjoon hyung, lagi pula hari ini hari minggu pasti banyak pelanggan yang datang"

"kalau berurusan dengan Jimin, Namjoon hyung tak akan memikirkan apapun kecuali Jimin, aku yakin cafe nya tutup hari ini" suara Taehyung terdengar tak stabil dan bergetar

"hyung kau tampak ketakutan, apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook "aku. . . aku mohon kau di rumah saja, jika kau berada di luar aku jadi tak tenang"

Suara klakson di depan kediaman Jeon membuat Taehyung sadar, ini sudah lebih dari lima menit ia berbicara dengan Jungkook. Ia segera mengecup bibir Jungkook untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dan mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook sebelum melangkah ke pintu keluar.

.

.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat Jimin dirawat, ia sangat mencemaskan namja yang bestatus sebagai sahabat baiknya itu.

"hyung, bagaimana Jimin?"

Taehyung tak membiarkan dirinya bernapas terlebih dahulu setelah berlari dari gerbang depan rumah sakit hingga tepat berada di depan ruangan tempat Jimin di rawat. Ia benci hal ini, kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mencium aroma antiseptik yang memuakkan, hal itu membuatnya mengingat kembali wajah orang tuanya ketika berada di tempat ini. Ia harap luka dihatinya tak terbuka kembali setelah Jungkook sudah sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya utuh seperti semula.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang penuh keringat dan berantakan "dia shock dan pingsan, itu yang dokter katakan tadi"

"apa dia terluka parah?"

Yoongi menepuk kursi disampingnya, meminta Taehyung duduk terlebih dahulu dan Taehyung pun mengikuti apa yang Yoongi inginkan.

"lengannya kirinya terkilir dan juga mendapat luka goresan akibat jalanan yang tak rata"

Taehyung melihat salah satu lengan Yoongi yang di perban "kalian berdua terluka?"

"oh. . .aku tadi tak berhati-hati membawa motor jadi kami mendapat kecelakaan kecil, untunglah luka Jimin tak parah"

"kecelakaan?"

"ne. . . kau tak usah cemas Jimin akan baik-baik saja"

"kau tidak ingin cerita hyung, bagaimana kecelakaannya"

"apa aku harus menceritakan kronologinya juga?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan menceritakan detailnya saja"

Taehyug kembali mengangguk.

"tadi ketika aku dan Jimin ke supermarket aku merasa biasa saja, tetapi Jimin berkata bahwa mobil dibelakang motorku seperti sedang mengikuti kami, sesampai di supermarket kami tak melihat mobil itu lagi, tapi ketika setengah perjalanan menuju apartement sebuah mobil hitamyang sepertinya tampak sama ketika kami ke supermarket tak sengaja menyentuh bagian belakang motorku hingga kami terdorong kedepan dan aku tak sempat mengerem, kami pun terjatuh di jalanan. Beruntung ada beberapa orang yang memanggil ambulance dengan segera"

"kau tau Taehyung, aku sangat khawatir ketika melihat Jimin tergeletak dijalanan dan ketika aku memanggilnya, ia tak menjawab dan matanya tetap saja tertutup" Yoongi membiarkan kepalanya menatap langit rumah sakit yang putih bersih agar air matanya tak jatuh begitu saja.

"aku takut Taehyung, aku tak punya siapapun selain dia, aku sangat mencintainya" Yoongi tersenyum "dan jika ada seorang yang menyakitinya aku tak akan segan membunuhnya"

Wajah Taehyung sekarang tampak memucat dan rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar dari ujung kakinya hingga menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kata-kata Yoongi menyadarkannya, sepertinya mereka memang sedang diikuti dan seseorang berusaha mencelakai Jimin maupun Yoongi. Ingatannya kembali kepada Jungkook, luka-luka di tubuh Jungkook membuatnya semakin ketakutan, tak hanya Jungkook yang terluka tapi Yoongi hyung dan Jimin juga. Dan selanjutnya siapa lagi?. Oh tidak, ia tak mau berpikir seperti itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu selalu terlintas di benaknya.

"Taehyung?" Namjoon keluar dari kamar Jimin yang diikuti Jin dari belakang

"kemana Jungkook? Kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Jin

Taehyung menoleh pada pasangan kekasih yang tak terpisahkan ini, dimana ada Namjoon pasti ada Jin juga dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"wajahmu pucat, kau sehat?" tanya Namjoon

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi rumah sakit yang terasa dingin itu. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak benar-benar tau alasan kenapa ia menangis kali ini.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi sesaat, Yoongi mengerti, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju kamar Jimin. Namjoon meraih salah satu tangan Taehyung, hingga Taehung segera mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata, ia melangkah mengikuti Namjoon sedangkan Seokjin duduk di kursi yang di tempati Taehyung dan Yoongi tadi.

.

.

Namjoon berbalik menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang hingga mereka berada di rooftop rumah sakit sekarang.

Hening.

Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Sesaat kemudian Namjoon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tae-ya, kau tau . . . Jungkook tak pernah aku anggap hanya sekedar seseorang yang bekerja denganku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku juga, sama sepertimu, Yoongi dan Hoseok, aku membiarkan diriku masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka, membiarkan mereka menceritakan masalahnya padaku dan membantu memberi solusi"

Taehyung tak cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan Namjoon kali ini. Tapi ia tau kalau Namjoon akan berbicara mengenai Jungkook dan tentu saja ia akan terlibat.

"Jungkook pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu, ia akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga, memberikan kenyamanan padamu, aku masih ingat ia tersenyum setiap mengatakan hal itu"

"kau tau. . .kejadian sebulan yang lalu membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa tidur, ia sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu, kau tak mau begitu terbuka padanya, hal itulah yang membuatnya seperti itu"

"dan kemarin malam ia menelponku. . ." Namjoon menatap Taehyung hati-hati

"dia berkata bahwa kau seperti sedang ketakutan dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tapi kau berusaha menyembunyikannya"

Benar yang dikatakan Namjoon, ia ketakutan. Dan ia tak terkejut kali ini ketika mendengar bahwa Jungkook melihat dirinya diselimuti ketakutan dan khawatir akan suatu hal, Jungkook selalu mengerti dirinya, ia selalu dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung.

"Tae-ya, jika ada seseorang yang membuatmu takut atau mengancammu kau hanya perlu mengatakannya pada Jungkook atau padaku, kami akan selalu melindungimu"

Tak ada seseorang yang mengancamnya secara langsung, tapi setiap kejadian yang menimpa Jungkook atau Jimin pada hari ini, itulah yang membuatnya takut, membuatnya sangat khawatir aakan disekitarnya.

Taehyung tak menimpali perkataan Namjoon, tubuh yang berusaha ia topang sedari tadi akhirnya merosot, hingga ia terduduk di lantai berdebu itu. Ia mengusap air matanya yang baru saja jatuh dengan lengan pakaiannya. Isakannya terdengar begitu keras dan hal itu membuat Namjoon mendekat, mengusap kepala Taehyung agar ia merasa tenang.

"kalau kau tak mau menceritakan padaku, kau harus menceritakannya pada Jungkook, melihatmu seperti itu membuatnya tak tenang Tae-ya dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook"

Taehyung menarik napasnya beberapa kali, mengusap air matanya, menenangkan dirinya agar tak terisak lagi. Ia menegakkan kepalanya. mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk berbicara.

"tim kepolisian mengatakan ada yang menyabotase kecelakaan orang tuaku, hyung aku tak tau ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan atau appa mempunyai musuh, tapi aku yakin appa tak punya musuh , ia orang yang cukup terkenal karena keramahannya dan mudah berteman, begitu juga eomma"

"perasaanku mengatakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarku, aku rasa seseorang itu sengaja mencelakai orang-orang terdekatku . . . "

"Jungkook beberapa kali mendapat luka di tubuhnya, dan ia hanya berkata bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, aku tak yakin akan hal itu"

"dan sekarang Jimin. . ." Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi hal itu sama sekali tak terjadi, ia kembali terisak "dan ini semua salahku"

"hei, Tae-ya, Jimin berada disini karena Yoongi tak hati-hati, jangan salahkan dirimu atas kejadian ini"

"hyung aku benar-benar takut, bagaimana kalau perasaanku itu benar, bagaimana jika kalian semua. . ." Taehyung segera menggeleng ia tak ingin membiarkan hal buruk terlintas diotaknya

"tidak, tidak akan terjadi apapun, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin kau hanya trauma dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu hingga membuatmu mengkhawatirkan semua orang"

"lihat aku" ucap Namjoon

Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"jangan khawatirkan apapun, semua akan kembali normal, kecelakan kecelakan yang terjadi pada Jungkook atau Jimin aku yakin tak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"lebih baik kita menemani Jimin sekarang, aku yakin ia akan senang jika kau datang melihatnya"

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan membantu Taehyung berdiri. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan rooftop.

Taehyung berhenti dan membiarkan Namjoon berjalan sendirian "hyung. . . bagaimana kalau . . . dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Yuri"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeoreobun~**

 **Btw maaf ya aku update nya telat dan thanks udah mau nunggu dengan sabar.**

 **Finally mv Blood Sweat and Tears huaaaaaaa ~ they really SEDUCE us , and Taehyung I really loveeeeeeeeee you, just can see a little of his back and his chest ahhhhh you really makes ma dayyy. . ., and ada Yoonmin moment juga di mv nya . . . yoonmin soooo cuteeee :D dan overall mereka so sexyyyyy, apalagi Jungkook tatapan dan senyumannya uhhhhhh #melted , Jin makin cantik? dan Rapmon makin berbeda. . .berkharisma ? , Hoseok .. . he always looks perfect :D**

 **Suka sama semua lagunya di album wings aplagi pada nyanyi solo , speechless lah, gk tau mau komen apa, they always perfect , love them much :D**

 **Anyway Chimchim bentar lagi ulang tahun :D im so excitedddddddddddd . . . :D anddd best wishes for you boy ;)**

Haiiii **hwaraewon** , wow wow wow aku sih ngebebasin reader untuk menebak sendiri ceritanya, hahahaha. Tapi jangan lupa konsepnya ada di aku hehehe, iya kasian banget taetae, udah ditinggal ortu nya sekarang orang yang dia sayang juga luka tanpa sebab yang jelas. Btw thanks for reviewing :D

Wuuttt **kharisma shima** kaya nya seneng banget denger news dari aku, bakalan bikin 'nc' lagi. Aku usahain bikin sweet nc lagi, hahhaha. Klo udah lupa cara bikin nc cukup liat kookv moment di youtube ;) . hemmm tak apa2 kalo kamu mikir yuri jahat, it's ok,. Huaaa maafkan aku gk ada kisseu kisseu di part dimana akhirnya tae bilang cinta ke kookie, but thanks :D

Wahhh makin asik klo readersnya makin penasaran **yoongiena** hahahhah. Dan luka-luka jungkook, dia bilang kan cuma kecelakaan kecil dan dia juga gak hati-hati, tapi kita belum tau dia jujur atau gak sama tae, so just wait. Aku bakal lanjut kok. Thanks :D

Okayyyy **vayasyun** thanks udah review ya, tenang. . . aku bakal lanjut kok hahhaha. Thank so muchhhh ;D

Wowwww **Yessi94esy** kamu suka banget sama tebak-tebakan ya, hahahha. Entah lah kenapa orang sebaik tae punya musuh dan adanya kemungkinan orang tersebut lagi balas dendam. Kalo luka Jungkook belum di ketahui siapa penyebabnya dan tujuannya buat apa, seperti kamu bilang mungkin 'yuri mau jauhin mereka berdua' , ahhhh tunggu chapter nya saja ya hahhaha. Aku juga heran kenapa ujung ujungnya yuri =.=" wkwkwkk

Mungkin karena aku terpengaruh. . . eh bukan. . .. emmm karena aku bagian dari Big Hit (?) kali ya, jadi pengen bikin readers mecahin misteri dari ff aku ini, bener dah apa yang kamu bilang 'baca ff harus mecahin misteri, nonton video bts harus cari tau teori' wkwkwkkek. Okayyyy thank youuuu :D

Woowww it's ok **RonaTan** kata2 kamu tak masalah bagiku, kasar? Enggak kok, tenang saja ;) . kadang aku juga sama kaya kamu klo ada ff dengan genre hurt jadi takut bukanya, takut bikin nangis darah, hohohoho. Takut couple2 nya terpisahkan dengan cara tragis, atau salah satunya mati atau atau atau mereka dengan terpaksa harus merelakan pasangannya dengan orang lain, ughhhh sudahlah. Anyway welcome back ke dunia ff , whoaaaa udah sebulan gk baca ff dan kamu jadiin ff aku yang pertama untuk dibaca. . . . aku senenggggg banget, Thankkkk youuuu :D

Annyeong **VkookKookV**

Ada orang yang emang sengaja nyakitin Tae,

huftttt padahal aku gak mau bikin tae sakit

tapi namanya juga cerita genre hurt/comfort jadi harus ada yang disakiti :( hahhaha

Ga tau tuh Jungkook luka gegara apa,

Kecelakaan kecil 'katanya'

Tapi penyebab sebenernya belum tau, bisa aja dia boong biar tae gk khawatir

Mudah-mudahan, jungkook selamat ya sampe akhir hahahha

Hahaha aku gk nyangka pas bighit ngeluarin photoshoot yang tangan Jungkook luka itu,

dan aku sama sekali belum sempat liat photoshoot nya pas bikin ff chapter sebelumnya,

jadinya gk tau bakalan ada fotonya yang luka itu,

Tapi mereka semua tambah ganteng aja yaaaaa tambah sexyyyy, and Jin's pink hair so so so adorable :D

Tak ada maksud apa-apa tentang nc scene itu

Tapi aku kasih 'clue' dikit, ada cast baru yang bakal muncul 'a man'

That man berhubungan dengan nc nantinya wkwkwkwkk

Tapi tunggu kejadiannya bakal gimana

Hhahaha

Tenang VKookKookV aku bakal jaga hatimu #eaaa

#ikutan lebayyy

Wkwkwkwk

You're welcome and thank so muchhhh VkookKookV :D

Haiiiii **KOOKV** welcome to _Precious_ , sorry belum bisa update cepat, but thanks for reviewing :D

Annyeongggg **Guest** , hmmm ketemu sama reviewer dgn nama 'Guest' lagi, gk tau apa Guest yang review chapter ini sama sama yang review sebelumnya atau gak, but thankssss udah penasarann hahhaha. Seneng ya liat mereka, apalagi pas tae bilang cinta ke kook ;D . Banyak yg nethink tentang yuri, yg celakaiin keluarga tae dan jungkook adalah yuri, tapi apa bener? Hahaha, tunggu chapterny aja ya. Huaaaaa makasih udah selalu nunggu ff aku , thankssss:D

Wuttttt **Name kim nichan** mungkin di chapter ini belum terjawab tentang pembunuhan sama yang ngelukai Jungkook, cupcupcup jangan nangis dong, Tae bakalan baik-baik aja, ada Jungkook yang bakal jaga dia :) . aku bakal usahain update cepet. Thankssss :D

Wowww **Hanaakang** yakin klo itu yuri penyebabnya? Hahhaha aku gk bisa janji klo kooktae bakalan selalu bersama , about mpreg? Aku belum ada rencana bikin tapi klo aku bisa bakal aku bikinin , thankssss : atas semangatnya :D

Hello **Kimmytae** Taetae nangis gegara dia masih sedih karena kehilangan ortunya, dia iri sama orang orang dijalanan yang selalu sama orang tua mereka. dan Tae juga sedih gegara Jungkook luka-luka :( , thanks :D just wait for the next chapter :D

 **gomawo~**


	16. Chapter 14

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung yang baru saja menyebutkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Tae-ya, Yuri yang kau maksud itu adalah kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku lagi hyung, dia sudah menjadi masa laluku"

"Mantan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Namjoon mendekat ke arah Taehyung, melangkah menjauhi pintu keluar dari rooftop. Ia berjalan mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di atas tumpukan meja tak terpakai yang dibiarkan menggunung di atas bangunan rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal tersebut?" Tanya Namjoon penuh selidik

"Aku. . ."

"Karena Jungkook?" Namjoon tak memberi Taehyung kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya

Taehyung tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Namjoon, hal tersebut membingungkannya, jika ia menjawab bahwa 'ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Yuri karena lebih memilih Jungkook' bukankah itu akan membuat image negatif untuk Jungkook ataupun dirinya, tapi ia tak mau Jungkook diposisi tersebut, ia tak mau orang berpikir Jungkook telah merusak hubungannya dengan Yuri atau Jungkook telah mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari Yuri.

"Aku yakin kau membahas keputusan tersebut sebelumnya bersama Jimin"

"Hyung. . . "

"Dan aku yakin apa yang disarankan dongsaeng kesayanganku itu membuatmu juga sedikit kebingungan, tapi aku percaya ia penasehat yang hebat" Namjoon tersenyum mengucapkan hal tersebut

"Kau pernah bercerita tentang Yuri padaku, gadis manis dan baik hati, aku jadi sedikit merasa aneh jika kau memutuskannya, kalau ini karena Jungkook . . ."

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta pada Jungkook, aku tak punya alasan apapun kenapa aku bisa jatuh padanya dan melepaskan Yuri"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Jika kau bertemu Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan kau dititipkan pada keluarganya apa kau yakin kau tetap akan jatuh cinta padanya? Kau akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya dalam keadaan dan situasi yang berbeda?"

"Ak . . .aku. . ."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan memilih untuk memandangi lantai rooftop yang tak terawat, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Jungkook juga jatuh cinta padamu"

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Namjoon.

"sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu , ia langsung menceritakan tentangmu padaku"

"Jungkook menceritakan diriku?"

"Ne" Namjoon tersenyum "Kau tau apa yang ia katakan padaku"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya

"namja manis yang manja sekali"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat itu.

" aku yakin hari dimana ia menjemputmu di bandara waktu itu adalah hari dimana ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Taehyung" . . ."hari dimana kau mengacaukan hatinya"

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tae-ya, jangan berfikir aku akan memikirkan hal aneh bahwa ini kesalahanmu ataupun Jungkook, kau memilih Jungkook karena kau benar mencintainya aku bisa lihat dari matamu dan aku yakin kau tak salah mengambil keputusan "

"Hyung. . . "

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu mengatakan Yuri dibalik semua kejadian ini?"

Taehyung menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menghirup napas dalam sebelum memulai menceritakan hal mengenai Yuri ataupun pemikiran yang bahkan ia tak pernah sangka akan muncul diotaknya bahwa 'Yuri dibalik sumua kejadian disekitarnya'.

"Aku kenal Yuri hampir 3 tahun, aku melewati hari-hari dengannya, hal itu membuatku tau semua tentangnya, gadis percaya diri tapi terkadang nekad"

"Ketika aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya ,kukira dia hanya akan menangis , tapi ia malah membuka dirinya yang sebenarnya , dia memang baik tapi bukan orang yang mau berterus terang tentang keluh kesahnya , jadi aku ingin berada disisinya, menjaganya"

" kau pasti tau hyung berada di negara asing tidaklah mudah terkadang kau dikucilkan, karena perbedaan bentuk fisik , mungkin". . ."jadi karena itu aku ingin Yuri mempunyai seseorang yang dekat dengannya agar bisa melindunginya"

"Tentang keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. . . dia tidak menerimanya"

"Aku mengatakan padanya . . ."

Terlihat wajah bingung dari Namjoon ketika Taehyung tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku mengakui diriku sebagai seorang yang tidak normal" Taehyung tertawa ragu

"apa menyebut kata 'gay' sesulit itu? Apa kau malu? Apa kau menyesal mengakui hal itu?" ucap Namjoon seketika

"tidak, aku tak menyesal mengakui hal itu, walaupun Yuri terlihat meremehkan dan memandang jijik padaku"

"Aku tak peduli orang memandangku seperti apa, aku bahkan akan mengabaikan dunia hanya untuk Jungkook, pria yang paling aku cintai"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sempat aku dengar tapi tak begitu jelas kata katanya ketika aku meninggalkan Yuri sejak aku mengatakan untuk memutuskan hubungan, tapi aku sekilas mendengar suara mengerikan darinya"

Taehyung menghela napasnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama saat ia mendengar Yuri mengtakan suatu hal ketika mereka bertemu "Kau akan menyesal memutuskanku"

"Kata katanya terdengar seperti ancaman besar setelah hari itu"

Taehyung diam sejenak.

"tentang kecelakaan orang tuaku . . . pihak kepolisian menjelaskan bahwa seseorang telah melakukan sabotase". . . "lalu beberap kali Jungkook mendapat luka, dan sekarang Jimin, aku yakin Yuri melakukan semua ini, ia cukup tau diriku dan orang disekitarku kecuali Jungkook, tapi bukankah wanita itu bisa membayar seseorang untuk menyelidikiku"

"Tae- ya, terkadang apa yang dirasakan hati kita bisa saja benar dan bisa juga salah, aku tak bisa bilang kalau kata hatimu benar, tapi sebaiknya jangan menyimpulkan secepat ini , lebih baik kita berhati hati saja, mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan"

"Hyung, aku tak bisa tenang, semua hal ini membuatku khawatir"

"Jangan, jangan begitu, kekhawatiran hanya akan membuatmu tak bisa berpikir positif, jadi jangan mengaitkan kejadian ini dengan apapun, kita hanya perlu waspada"

"Tapi hyung. . ."

Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika suara ponsel miliknya berdering.

"Ya Jungkook ah,ada apa?"

'Hyung. . .'

"Hey, kau kenapa?. . .Jungkook-ah" Taehyung dapat mendengar suara Jungkook yang sedari tadi tak stabil dan menyedihkan

'Eomma . . . appa. . .'

Mendengar kalimat itu Taehyung membulatkan matanya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi saat ini.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

Taehyung berlari menuju pintu keluar rooftop dan menuruni tangga secepat kilat berharap ia segera sampai dihadapan namja yang baru saja menelponnya. Ia berlari di lorong rumah sakit dimana Jimin sedang dirawat saat ini, ia memang mengkhawatirkan Jimin sekarang tetapi keadaan Jungkook yang lebih membuatnya cemas. Ia terus memperhatikan petunjuk yang tertempel di dinding rumah sakit, berharap bisa menemukan ruangan yang ia tuju. Sesekali ia harus meminta maaf karena suara langkah kakinya yang membuat gaduh dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari para pengunjung rumah sakit. Ketika ia melihat seorang perawat melewati sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh darinya ia segera menghampirinya.

"Suster" teriak Taehyung dari kejauhan dan berlari kecil menghampiri sang perawat

"Bisa tunjukkan aku ruang IGD"

"Anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini lalu belok kanan"

"Ah, terima kasih suster"

Perawat itu menimpalinya dengan senyuman dan Taehyung segera berlari berharap bisa menemukan Jungkook.

Ia terengah-engah ketika menghentikan langkahnya yang cepat, pandangannya jatuh pada seorang namja yang tertunduk lemah tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat. Namja itu berdiri dari kursi rumah sakit ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang ada didepannya. Taehyung dapat melihat namja itu sedang berusaha tegar, menyiapkan mentalnya yang mungkin saja akan hancur dalam hitungan detik ketika pria berjas putih itu mengeluarkan pernyataan mengerikan. Tapi Taehyung tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, ia segera berlari menghampiri namja itu. Suara langkah kakinya membuat dua orang di depan ruangan itu menoleh.

"Hyung" suaranya terdengar lemah

Taehyung segera berdiri disamping Jungkook. Sedangkan sang dokter menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Anda saudara dari Jungkook?"

Taehyung tak menimpali pertanyaan dokter tersebut. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia melirik sekilas pada Jungkook yang menunduk lemah, ia kembali memandang sang dokter dan mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf Jungkook, kami sudah berusaha menolong mereka, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak berbeda dengan harapan kita, sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan saya turut berduka"

Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung didepan ruangan itu setelah dokter mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuat dirinya hancur detik juga. Taehyung hanya bisa memandang Jungkook yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi ia tau hati Jungkook benar-benar berdarah dan menangis sekarang. Jungkook melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan yang terasa dingin itu. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu, menghela napas menyiapkan dirinya untuk melihat ruangan yang terasa sangat sepi dan menyedihkan itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya sesaat kemudian dan hal itu membuat Taehyung bingung. Jungkook memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

"Aku tak bisa . . ." Suara Jungkook bergetar dan matanya merah menahan air mata "aku tidak mau melihatnya"

"aku tidak akan melihat mereka"

Taehyung tau bagaimana perasaan Jungkook saat ini, perasaan yang sama ia rasakan sebulan yang lalu. Perasaan sesak ketika hatinya hancur begitu saja. Perasaan akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai dan sangat berharga. Perasaan yang membuatnya terasa begitu hampa dan mengalami kesedihan mendalam.

Tapi ia ingat, ada Jungkook saat ia terpuruk, membantunya berdiri dan mengembalikan senyumannya. Dan Taehyung akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook, membantu Jungkook, menyemangatinya dan selalu berada disisinya, dalam situasi apapun.

Walaupun air mata Taehyung juga ikut menggenang di pelupuk matanya tapi ia berusaha tahan karena saat ini Jungkook membutuhkan sandaran, jika ia terlihat lemah dan sedih maka ia tak bisa membantu Jungkook.

Tangan hangat Taehyung mulai menjalari jemari Jungkook dan menautkannya. Salah satu tangannya lagi meraih kenop pintu "mereka pasti menunggumu" Taehyung tetap berusaha menahan air matanya

"Untuk terakhir kalinya . . ." Kali ini Taehyung tak dapat lagi membendung tangisanya dan air matanya dibiarkan begitu saja mengalir dipipinya "kau harus melihat mereka . . . untuk terakhir kalinya"

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung basah karena air mata, bibirnya yang bergetar karena isakkan yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Ne . . ." Jungkook masih berusaha tegar tak ingin air mata membasahi pipinya "aku akan melihat eomma dan appa untuk . . . terakhir kalinya" tapi bibirnya bergetar hebat ketika mengatakan kalimat itu

Taehyung segera menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak memutar kenop pintu, melangkah ke dalam membawa Jungkook ke hadapan dua orang yang tertidur tenang untuk selamanya. Mungkin orang yang melihat dua manusia tak bernyawa tersebut menyeramkan, tapi tidak untuk Jungkook, luka bakar yang membuat fisik orang tuanya terlihat tak karuan, sama sekali tak membuat Jungkook takut. Raut wajah Jungkook tampak menyedihkan, guratan yang terpatri di lekuk wajahnya menandakan ia benar-benar hancur, tapi sekuat apapun ia dihadapan Taehyung, ia tak bisa berbohong kali ini, air matanya membiarkan Taehyung tahu bahwa ia telah hancur berkeping keping. Taehyung segera membawa Jungkook dalam pelukannya, memberinya ketenangan dalam dekapannya. Getaran tubuh Jungkook benar benar membuat hati Taehyung perih, air mata yang membasahi wajah Jungkook membuatnya sakit.

Jungkook kehilangan orang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya,

orang orang yang selalu menebarkan kasih sayang pada siapapun.

Ia tak akan mendengar suara appanya yang menasehatinya ketika berbuat salah

Ia tak akan merasakan sentuhan hangat eommanya lagi

Ia tak akan mendengar tawa mereka lagi

Ia tak akan melihat appanya yang selalu memberikan pelukan hangat pada eommanya di setiap kesempatan.

Ia tak akan melihat semua hal menyenangkan itu untuk selamanya.

"jangan takut, aku disini"

seketika itu juga benak Taehyung meneriakkan sesuatu 'Yuri. . . apa kau pelakunya?'

.

.

.

Wajah Jungkook masih terlihat datar, tak memiliki ekspresi. Tapi hawa menyedihkan dapat terasa di sekitarnya, sama halnya seperti rumah duka tersebut. Sorot mata yang biasanya terlihat tajam sekarang berganti dengan mata sayu yang memerah serta bagian bawah matanya yang membengkak, orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa ia menangis semalaman. Jungkook hanya bisa memandang setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dan datang silih berganti untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada kedua orang tuanya. Kali ini ia melihat Taehyung juga memberikan penghormatan pada kedua orang tuanya, ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum hangat dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Jungkook dengar, lalu ia dapat melihat Taehyung menoleh padanya sesaat dan memberi sedikit senyuman.

"Aku senang bisa dipertemukan dengan keluarga ini" Taehyung menutup matanya mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana pertama kali ia disambut di kediaman Jeon itu, senyuman hangat dari mereka membuat Taehyung merasa diterima disana.

" appa dan eomma Jeon,. . . ahh aku yakin kalian tak masalah jika aku memanggil kalian seperti itu"

"Terimakasih appa dan eomma atas semuanya, terimakasih juga telah melahirkan Jungkook ke dunia ini"

Taehyung kembali menoleh untuk memandang Jungkook

"Appa dan eomma jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga Jungkook dan aku janji akan membuatnya bahagia, karena aku sangat mencintainya"

Taehyung tersenyum, memandang kedua foto yang terpampang dihadapannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di sisi ruangan yang sedari tadi tak bersuara saat tengah memandanginya. Ketika Taehyung sudah berada dihadapannya, ia menarik salah satu tangan Taehyung, mengajaknya kembali ke tempat dimana ia baru saja memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri disana memandang foto kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian"

"Eomma tenang saja aku tak akan larut dalam kesedihan, walaupun ini akan sedikit sulit. . ." Jungkook menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes di pipinya ". . . aku . . . akan berusaha dan aku yakin hyung bisa mengembalikan hariku yang biasanya" Jungkook berusaha tersenyum untuk meredam tangisannya

"Dan appa jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja . . . dan aku akan menjaga hyung dengan baik" Jungkook kembali mengusap pipinya yang basah "aku sudah janji pada appa, tentu saja aku akan menepatinya . . . menjaga Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook diam beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Terimakasih . . ." Jungkook mulai terisak "terimakasih . . .eom . . . eomma appa" . . . "aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian"

Taehyung ikut terharu mendengar kalimat Jungkook yang begitu tulus. Dan namja disampingnya yang selalu terlihat kuat ini sekarang tengah meneteskan air matanya. Taehyung tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandang Jungkook yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"jam 11, apa Jungkook keluar malam-malam begini atau seseorang masuk. . ."

Taehyung segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Jungkook. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, ia tak melihat sosok Jungkook disana dan handphone milik Jungkook juga tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia masuk kedalam dan mengecek kamar mandi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia segera berlari kebawah melihat setiap ruangan berharap Jungkook masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Jungkook-ah, kau kemana?" teriak Taehyung frustasi

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk mencari Jungkook di luar rumah. Ia berjalan ke bagian samping rumah, berharap Jungkook berdiam diri disana, tapi ternyata tidak, ia hanya menemukan sepeda yang biasanya dibawa Jungkook kemanapun ia pergi. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menaiki sepeda tersebut, membawanya keluar dan mengayuhnya hingga menjauhi rumah.

Kaki Taehyung mulai terasa lelah, napasnya juga tersengal, hal ini tak biasa ia lakukan, tetapi ia tetap bertekad mencari Jungkook hingga ia menemukan namja malang itu dan berharap Jungkook masih bisa berpikir jernih sementara ia menemukan keberadaan Jungkook. Ia memberhentikan gerakan kakinya pada sepeda tersebut ketika melihat namja yang ia cari sedari tadi tengah duduk di tepi jalanan sepi sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan Taehyung tau, Jungkook menangis.

Taehyung duduk di seberang jalan yang tak begitu lebar itu, memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih setia memeluk lututnya. Mendengar suara tangisannya yang memilukan. 'Jeon Jungkook, maafkan aku' ucapan itu hanya tersimpan di dalam hati tanpa berani mengucapkannya tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tenggelam di antara kedua lututnya. Ia menghapus wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bengkak di bawah matanya tampak lebih parah sekarang daripada di rumah duka tadi. Ia menyadari seseorang diseberangnya tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah sedih dan tampak begitu kelelahan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyentuh layar ponsel itu dan menekan salah satu aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana lalu mengangkat ponselnya agar Jungkook dapat melihat tulisan yang berjalan di layar benda canggih itu.

'Jungkook-ah, okay?'

Jungkook tersenyum lemah. Tapi ia tak memberi jawaban pada Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

'kau tidak baik-baik saja'

Hanya senyuman yang Taehyung dapatkan, bukan suara Jungkook yang mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

'aku akan bertanya lagi'

'kau jawab dengan jujur ! ! ! ! ! ! !'

'Jungkook-ah, okay?'

Jungkook mengangguk dan seketika itu Taehyung tersenyum, ia segera berdiri menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya.

"ayo pulang, aku yang akan memboncengmu kali ini" Taehyung tersenyum

Taehyung sgera mengambil sepeda Jungkook yang terparkir di seberang jalan dan membanya kehadapan Jungkook. Ia telah duduk di depan dan kakinya telah bersiap untuk mengayuh sepeda.

"jangan khawatir aku akan membawamu dengan selamat"

Jungkook duduk di belakang dan Taehyung segera menjalankan sepedanya.

Tak ada obrolan sama sekali, biasanya Jungkook yang memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka tengah bersama atau Jungkook akan bernyanyi kecil dengan suara indahnya hingga membuat Taehyung mengantuk, tapi kali ini Jungkook hanya berdiam diri.

Napas Taehyung kembali tersengal, gerakan sepedanya tak beraturan dan semakin lambat. Menyadari hal itu Jungkook segera turun dari sepeda yang tengah berjalan tersebut. Taehyung merasakan bahwa beban disepeda yang ia kendarai berkurang, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, Jungkook tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"biar aku yang bawa, kau tidak biasa melakukan hal ini hyung, lagipula aku lihat kau tampak kelelahan dari kemaren"

Taehyung menuruti perkataan Jungkook dan segera beralih kebelakang, membiarkan Jungkook memboncenginya.

Sepeda tersebut terus berjalan di tengah kesunyian malam. Tapi Taehyung merasa bahwa ia harus memecah kesunyian itu, kesunyian yang dibuat oleh Jungkook, sunyi karena Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan tak bai-baik saja.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Jungkook "jika kau merasa tak baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya"

"jika kau merindukan orang orang disekitarmu, kau hanya perlu mengungkapknnya"

"jika kau bersedih kau, kau bilang padaku, ceritakan hal yang membuatmu sedih"

"jika kau merasa tak bisa sendirian menghadapinya, kau katakan padaku dan kita akan melewatinya bersama"

"jangan menghilang begitu saja dan menyimpan perasaanmu itu"

"jangan menangis sendirian, jangan pernah lagi seperti ini"

"aku akan selalu disisimu"

Jungkook menghentikan laju sepedanya, getaran tubuh Jungkook dapat Taehyung rasakan dalam pelukannya, Taehyung melepas tangannya dari pinggang Jungkook dan turun dari sepeda.

"hyung. . ."

"aku . . .kehilangan mereka. . . hyung . . . mereka meninggalkanku" Jungkook membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Taehyung

"aku mencintai mereka hyung. . ."

"aku tidak bisa. . .aku tidak bisa tanpa mereka. . ."

"aku hanya berusaha terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja,. . . tapi aku sangat hancur, hatiku sangat sakit hyung"

Jungkook memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak dan ia terus menangis hingga Taehyung dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Jungkook.

"rasanya sangat menyesakkan. . .aku tak bisa bernapas . . ."

"aku tidak bisa . . ."

Taehyung segera memeluk Jungkook, mengusap punggungnya, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"kau pernah berkata padaku 'mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu, mereka selalu dihatimu' , kau tau . . . apa yang kau katakan benar. . ." Taehyung mengusap pipinya segera ketika tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata lagi "mereka selalu di hati kita Jungkook-ah, bersama kita"

Jungkook tak menanggapi ucapan Taehyung yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Taehyung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia mempererat pelukannya, membiarkan Taehyung menjadi sandarannya kali ini, membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dan hancur.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Readers! Where are you from? Boleh tau gak kalian berasal darimana aja** **?** **. . .** **:D**

 **anyway aku pengen ajakin readers disni buat ikutan dance class kpop di KCC (Korean Cultural Center) jakarta, kira-kira ada yang minat gak yahh hahhaaha. Buat info mungkin bisa liat di page facebook nya Korean Cultural Center atau cari google juga ada, berharap ada yang mau ikutan biar ada temen :3 hahhahaha.**

* * *

 **Annyeong~**

 **Mianhe :( selalu membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku hanya merasa sedikit kekurangan ide, jadi ga tau harus ngembangin ceritanya seperti apa. ahhhhh aku cuma bisa bilang terima kasih banyak karena selalu nunggu cerita** ** _'Precious',_** **semoga kalian terhibur tiap membaca chapter-chapternya nya.**

 **Buat oppa~ hahhaha . . .YOU ARE ALWAYS AMAZING ! !, first win on Show Champion dan juga BTS pecahin rekor baru di U.S. chart Billboard . . . SPEECHLESSS**

 **Okayy, karena terlalu bahagia dengan berita ini, jadi aku ga bakal banyak komentar** **hahahhaha**

Haiii **HelloLSn** , sayang banget aku bakal nongolin Yuri d salah satu chapter lagi dan mungkin. . .lagi? dan lagi hahahah. But thanks for reviewing, tunggu chapter2 selanjutnya ya :D

Wahhh **yoongiena** gigit aja yuri nya gapapa kok, asal jangan gigit taetae ya hahaha. cewe otak kriminal wkkwkwk mungkin yuri kebanyakan nonton film action haha. Iya kasian Tae dibikin takut gitu, pelakunya mungkin sebentar lagi muncul atau mungkin juga tidak hhahaha. Okee nanti aku bikin kooktae moment lagi dan aku usahain dipanjangin, mohon ditunggu . Thanksss :D

Hahhaha **safabelle** kayanya gemes gegara tae gk peka tentang si pelakunya. Bener ya BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS bikin speechless malah hottt? semua lagi tampangnya. Hahhaha. Emang bighit selalu bikin greget ya, kebanyakan teori jadi makin pinter army nihhhh hhaahahha, its ok tbh. Wkwkwkk tak masalah salah beli versi yangpenting selalu cinta sama mereka hahhaha. Woww jungkook dibikin kritis, hmm aku pertimbangkan dulu kritis dalam hal? apa wkwkwk. Ciee baper, tapi makasih udah suka sama ff ini, dan gak masalah kalo kamu gk mau positif thinking lagi yang penting tetap baca kelanjutannya hahhaha. Thankssss :D dan salam ppap juga hahhaha

 **Yessi94esy** malah main tebak tebakan wkwkwkwk, kenapa banyak mikir ini ulah yuri? dia kan baik. . .dan sekarang kamu bikin teori sendiri hahhaha , tak apa apa kayanya kamu bisa nerusin ff aku ini dengan idemu sendiri ;) . nah itu dia kenapa Yuri tega , tapi apa benar klo ini semua yuri yang lakuin? Mungkin juga orang lain soalnya yuri sayang sama tae. Maafkan aku yang bikin tae menderita . Btw thankssss :D

 **RonaTan** ! ! ! kamu aja yang lempar yuri nya ya, biar ff ini cepet berakhir ? hahhaha. Klo pelakunya pengen kookie mati ya. . .kookie bakal mati, klo gk. . . ya gk mati hehhehe. Nah kamu bikin nambah ide aku aja, aku bikin tae balik ke yuri aja kali ya kaya yang kamu tanyain hahhaha biar jungkook aja yang menderita , begitu? hohoho. mungkin tae masih mikir buat lapor ke kookie atau gk. Thanksssss :D

Whoaaaa **VkookKookV** annyeong. . .

Hahhaha aku gk nyangka kamu bakal penasaran sama cerita aku and komen2 ke readers hehhehe

You re welcome, aku balas komen readers sebenernya salah satu bentuk terima kasih dan apresiasi aku ke readers, karena udah selalu kasih semangat dan komen readers berguna banget terkadang bisa nambah ide buat kembangin cerita, seperti judul ff ini kalian itu my Precious :D

Tae juga pikir begituuuu. . .

Ada yang sengaja celakain orang sekitarnya.. .

Kasiann tae

Dan pelakunya masih aja sembunyi yaa, hahhaha

#sengaja diisembunyiin

Tapi teori bermunculan dari para readers #good hahha

Clue a man itu adalah seseorang yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari Tae hehhehe

Emang tae nc pertamanya harus sama Jungkook ya?

aku ini sepertinya author yang jahat hehhehe #evil smile

pengen tae sama yang lain dulu nc nya, soalnya jungkook masi SMA hahhaha

#ohhh mianhe

Emang mv Blood Sweat and Tears bikin speachless

bikin insomia

bikin kita nontonin berulang kali itu mv hahhaha

sama, aku juga mikir patung itu refleksi si tae

bekas luka sayap di punggung tae , dan patung yg punya sayap warna hitam, dan si tae pake senyum kaya evil gitu, jadi kaya gambarin patung patung yang di kisseu Jin oppa adalah tae

setuju deh mereka lebih mature . . .emmm lebih hott mungkin hahhaaha

waaaaa bener banget, jungkook yang tiduran di kasur, pake napas kaya gitu . . .he tries to tease us hhuahhaha

emang itu anak kayanya minta dikarungin dan di kurung di rumah hahhaha

hhahaha gomawoooo VkookKookV

mian selalu update lama ya :(

thanks selalu atas support nya :D

haloooo **Guest077** thanks udah suka sama ff ini, maaf aku belum bisa update kilattt :( . klo mau tau pelakunya tunggu chapternya aja ya hahhaha . kookie emang ngebet banget padahal masi SMA dan lebih muda dari tae, gara2 hormon nya yang bergejolak? Wkwkkwk. Wuahhaha kamu sampe penasaran juga tae mau tanya siapa soal itu, hahhaha, kayanya aku bakal bikin ceritanya dah . thanksssss :D

hiiii **Guest** ketemu lagi ya hahhaha, kamu Guest yang review kemaren itu . . .aku ingat kok, aku juga makasih udah review ff aku ini, syukurlah kamu seneng tapi maaf ya aku gak bisa update cepet. Emang kaya nya kalo udah jatuh cinta dan senengnya setengah mati . . .dunia berasa milik mereka doang hahhaha, mereka emang sweet ya. . . dan tae udah gk malu malu kucing lagi ya nunjukin perasaan dia, bukan perasaan sayang tapi rasa khawatir juga cie cie, tenang aku bakal lanjut kokkk hahhaha. Thankssss :D

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** silahkan tae ny di peluk, tapi kayanya jungkook udah peluk tae duluan hahahha. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat mereka menderita, whatttt? Aku menistakan mereka?. . .tapi emang bener sih kata kamu hhahaha. Dalangnya masih sembunyi tuh hahhaha, keluarnya belum pasti kapan hahhaha . thanksssss atas semangatnya :D

 **Gomawoooo and enjoyyyy :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Precious**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam cafe Whalien 52 dan suara salah seorang pelayan yang bekerja disana membuatnya memberikan sedikit senyuman diwajah kesalnya. Jimin yang mengikutinya dari belakang langsung mengendikkan bahunya ketika melihat namja bergigi kelinci itu memandangnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara 'dia kenapa?'. Jimin tak memperdulikan Taehyung yang telah duduk di sudut cafe dan berjalan kearah Yoongi yang tengah membersihkan meja. Salah satu namja berseragam pelayan itu mengerti mengapa Jimin mendekat kepada Yoongi daripada menemani Taehyung, namja manis itu kesal karenanya, . . . tentu saja karena namja bermarga Jeon ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang hari ini kau masuk kerja?"

"Jadi kau memutus sambungan telpon tadi karena aku tidak bilang. . ."

Dengusan dan tatapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook berusaha membahas senyumnya.

"hyung, aku dengar cafe sedang ramai minggu ini dan Namjoon hyung pasti akan turun tangan karena kekurangan pelayan"

"Tapi . . . dia memberimu ijin untuk libur selama sebulan bukankah dia juga bilang kau boleh kembali bekerja kapanpun kau mau, 2 bulan atau 3 bulan lagi tak masalah"

"Hyung, aku tak mau digaji tanpa bekerja dan kau tenang saja aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, bukankah berlarut dalam kesedihan itu tidak baik"

Namja yang tengah duduk dihadapan Taehyung itu segera menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dan tersenyum "sejak mereka pergi, kau selalu disisiku hyung dan aku merasa lebih baik hari demi hari, terima kasih"

Rasa kesal Taehyung menghilang seketika melihat senyuman dari namja yang tengah mengusap lembut jarinya di permukaan punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Jungkook ah, mian. . . . Kau tau, . . ."

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku, sudahlah jangan pikirkan apapun lagi, kita hanya perlu melanjutkan hidup ini dengan mereka yang sekarang berada dihati kita"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah.

"Ice chocolate?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar minuman favoritnya dan mengangguk, seketika itu juga Jungkook berdiri dan mencium dahi Taehyung dan berlalu.

"Dia lebih terlihat seperti wanita sedang mengalami pms ketika kesal dan sangat mudah dibujuk dengan makanan manis"

"Aku mendengarnya Yoongi hyung" ucap Taehyung yang tengah memainkan handphone nya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar keributan kecil itu.

"Selamat datang di Whalien 52" Yoongi segera menyambut seorang pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki cafe

Aroma parfum yang sedikit menyengat itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ia melihat seorang gadis muda tengah tersenyum pada Yoongi yang baru saja menyambutnya. Ia terkejut melihat gadis tersebut yang sekarang tengah memberikan senyuman padanya tapi sekilas terlihat seperti seringaian. Jimin kenal gadis itu, walaupun sudah lama sekali ia tak melihatnya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik meja di sudut cafe.

"Taehyung"

Suara gadis muda itu membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ia menegakkan kepalanya yang tengah menatap layar ponselnya.

"Yuri. . ." ucap Taehyung seketika

Gadis cantik yang pernah mengisi hari hari Taehyung ini segera berjalan ke arah meja yang tengah ditempatinya. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin, dan Jimin mengerti akan tatapan Taehyung padanya itu, segera ia meninggalkan Yoongi dan berjalan menuju Taehyung. Tapi saat itu juga ia melihat Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum membawa ice chocolate kesukaan Taehyung. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya karena Jungkook telah lebih dahulu mencapai meja dimana Taehyung menunggunya dan Jimin benar benar tak tau kali ini akan melakukan apa.

"Sepertinya situasi yang rumit?" Ucap Yoongi

"Hyung, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang" tanya Jimin pasrah

"Membiarkan mereka dan menemaniku dibelakang, atau kau ke ruangan Namjoon, kau baru saja pulang dari kampus sebaiknya beristirahat sejenak"

Jungkook memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Suasana tersebut membuat Taehyung sedikit canggung ketika Jungkook juga berjalan ke arahnya. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat gadis itu telah duduk tepat di depan Taehyung. Jungkook segera meletakkan ice chocolate tersebut di atas meja.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama hyung"

"Tidak masalah Kook ah,. . . " Taehyng tersenyum canggung "cafe sudah agak sepi tak masalah kan menemaniku disini?" Taehyung menepuk kursi yang berada disampingnya

Jungkook mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu"

"Ah .. . Ne" ucap Taehyung singkat

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat dekat denganmu"

Jungkook menatap gadis dihadapannya ini dan ia mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Yuri.

"Halo. . .aku Jungkook . . . tem. ."

"Kekasihku" lanjut Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook

Yuri mengangguk pelan walaupun ia sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Taehyung.

"Ah selamat Taehyung . . . kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"

Yuri tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ternyata seleramu bagus juga, lelaki tampan dengan tubuh atletis" Yuri menyusuri tubuh Jungkook dengan matanya yang tampak menari nari mencari suatu kekurangan "sangat cocok denganmu Taehyung yang memiliki wajah manis" dan Yuri menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya

"Terimakasih Yuri"

Taehyung segera meraih tangan Jungkook yang berada dibawah meja dan hal tersebut tak dapat dilihat oleh Yuri. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang tampak menahan rasa takutnya dan Jungkook dapat merasakan hal itu, Jungkook akhirnya memilih menautkan jemari mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? maksudku di Busan"

"Kau sendiri, kau pindah kesini?" Yuri tak memberi jawaban melainkan memberikan pertanyaan pada Taehyung

"Ne, aku. .. "

"Apa sepupumu di Seoul pindah kesini? Atau kau sebenarnya dari awal tak menetap di rumah sepupumu ?" Yuri tak memberi Taehyung kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya

"Apa . . . dari awal kau membohongiku?" Kali ini tatapan Yuri sedikit menakutkan dimata Taehyung

"Kenapa berbohong , aku pasti membantumu jika kau kesulitan" dan tatapan itu seketika berubah dengan senyuman manis

Taehyung tak mengerti, gadis didepannya ini benar benar membuatnya bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Terkadang tatapan gadis itu terlihat manis tapi dalam sedetik bisa berubah menjadi tatapan menakutkan yang Taehyung yakin hanya ia yang bisa melihat hal itu pada diri Yuri.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Aku mengerti. . ." . . ."ah. . Tunggu sebentar" Yuri meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas kulit buatan eropa itu

"Ne, aku sedang di cafe"

' . . . '

"Oh, kau sudah selesai"

'. . .'

"Baiklah, aku di cafe Whalien 52"

'. . .'

"Baik, kau tenang saja aku akan share lokasinya"

'. . .'

"Ne. . .see you"

Yuri memutus sambungan telponnya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Taehyung apa aku boleh minta bantuan Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Taehyung ragu

"Aku hanya ingin pesan dua cappuchino" Yuri tersenyum

Taehyung melirik Jungkook

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkannya. Mohon ditunggu sebentar" Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan meja yang dari tadi terasa dingin itu

"Kau menetap di Busan?" Tanya Yuri

"Ne . . . Dan . . . maaf telah membohongimu"

"Tidak masalah, . . .Taehyung . . .aku turut berduka atas kematian orang tuamu"

"Terimakasih Yuri"

"Oppa. . ."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu oppa, aku . . . Selalu merindukanmu"

Wajah Yuri tampak begitu menyedihkan tapi Taehyung tak mau dihibahkan akan hal itu.

"Yuri ah, . . ."

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. . .aku mohon kau untuk menarik ucapanmu waktu itu oppa"

"Aku tidak bisa. . ."

"Apa kau benar benar tak menginginkanku lagi. . .?"

"Bukan begitu. . ."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah jadi kekasihnya oppa"

"Yuri aku. . ."

"Kita bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, aku tak masalah dengan hal itu, aku tak masalah jika yang orang tahu sekarang bahwa kita adalah teman, asal kau kembali padaku"

"Maaf Yuri aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, aku mencintai Jungkook, sangat . . . Maafkan aku"

"Oppa. . ."

"Yuri. . ."

Yuri menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia tersenyum pada lelaki yang terlihat sangat rapi itu. Kemeja bercorak gambar abstrak yang dikenakannya terlihat mahal dan Taehyung cukup tau akan hal itu. Penampilannya juga dilengkapi dengan celana panjang satin berwarna hitam yang mencapai pergelangan kakinya, sepatu pantofel yang tampak disemir hingga terlihat mengkilat. Lelaki itu terlihat semakin sempurna dengan tatanan rambut yang agak panjang di bagian atasnya dengan belahan dibagian sampingnya dan disisir rapi dengan menggunakan pomade. Ia mendekat ke arah Yuri dan mengambil salah satu tangannya dan mengecupnya.

Lelaki itu memandang Taehyung dan tersenyum.

"Ohh, aku harus mengenalkannya padamu" ucap Yuri

"Dia. . . " ucapan Yuri terpotong ketika melihat lelaki dihadapanya tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Shane Choi"

"Aku. . ." Taehyung menghentikan ucapan ketika Yuri menyela

"Oppa . . . nama korea mu" ucap Yuri seketika

"Aku Choi Seung Ho"

Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan lelaki bertubuh seperti binaraga ini.

"Aku Kim Taehyung" Taehyung segara melepas jabat tangan mereka ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dipastikan suara langkah kaki Jungkook.

Benar sekali, Jungkook tengah berjalan ke arah meja kekasihnya itu sekarang dan ia tersenyum tipis. Jungkook meletakkan dua gelas cappuchino itu dihadapan Yuri dan lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Jungkook ah, aku rasa kau bisa bergabung dengan kami" ucap Yuri ketika Jungkook hendak melangkah pergi

"Dia juga temanmu?" tanya Seungho

"Taehyung" ucap Yuri singkat

"Hey, kau bisa bergabung disini, duduklah, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol"

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit malas Jungkook melangkah dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku masih ingat pernah menceritakan sepupuku ini"

"Aku sedikit bisa mengingatnya ketika Seungho sunbaenim mengatakan nama koreanya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Yuri meraih gelas berisi cappuchino dan menyerupnya

"Taehyung apa kau masih melanjutkan pendidikanmu?"

"Ne, appa telah menyelesaikan administrasi di universitas hingga aku lulus jadi aku tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu"

"Baguslah, . . .lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhan sehari hari, kau bekerja sekarang"

"Tidak"

"Woww, Lalu bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu?" Seungho langsung menimpali ketika mendengar jawaban Taehyung

"Aku masih memiliki sejumlah uang di tabungan tetapi saat ini Jungkook yang menutupi biaya hidupku sehari hari"

"Kau baik sekali Jungkook ssi" Yuri memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jungkook

"Taehyung, bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku, kebetulan sekali aku butuh asisten untuk mengatur jadwalku di kantor baruku"

"Menurutku tidak buruk, kau bisa bekerja saat kuliah usai atau ketika sedang tidak ada jadwal di kampus" lanjut Yuri

"Ne, hal itu tak masalah dan aku memakluminya karena kau masih kuliah"

"Sepupuku ini baru pindah ke Korea dan dia ditugaskan appa nya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Busan, jadi lebih baik jika yang menjadi asistennya seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya, walaupun kalian belum begitu saling kenal tapi aku tau kau orang yang cepat menyesuaikan diri Taehyung" ucap Yuri

"Terima kasih, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Oke, aku akan memberinya waktu selama tiga hari"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Taehyung

"Ini kartu namaku dan nomor ponselku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun" Seungho meraih dompet yang berada di saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama miliknya lalu menyodorkannya pada Taehyung

"Kau tak perlu sungkan menghubunginya" sambung Yuri

"Tapi jika kau suatu saat membutuhkanku, kau harus memaklumi jika aku tak datang dengan segera , kau tau kan aku di Seoul, tapi kau bisa meminta bantuan pada sepupuku ini, tenang saja ia orang yang cukup ramah dan baik walaupun wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan" ledek Yuri

Dan Seungho hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ledakan Yuri, sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri sepulang dari cafe. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dan saat itu juga Jungkook menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat sosok kekasihnya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya. Taehyung mengambil t shirt berwarna hitam di dalam lemari tersebut dan memberinya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung mengenakannya. Selanjutnya tangan Taehyung bergerak mengambil handuk kecil yang terletak di atas kasur.

"Jangan tidur ketika rambutku masih basah , kau bisa sakit" Taehyung mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook dengan handuk di tangannya

"Hyung"

"Ne. . ." Taehyung masih sibuk dengan rambut Jungkook yang basah

"Mau tidur bersama malam ini?"

"Tentu, apapun yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya"

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Selesai" ucap Taehyung lalu meletakkan handuk itu di gantungan yang terdapat di balik pintu

Ia segera menaiki ranjang kecil milik Jungkook sedangkan kekasihnya itu tengah sibuk memasukkan keperluan sekolahnya untuk esok hari.

Jungkook naik ke atas ranjang dimana Taehyung tengah duduk dan sibuk memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Saatnya tidur" Jungkook tersenyum

Taehyung segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dan membiarkan Jungkook menyelubunginya dengan selimut tebal.

Baru saja Jungkook menempatkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut yang sama dengan namja manis disisinya itu, lengan Taehyung sudah bergerak untuk memeluk Jungkook dan kepalanya berada di atas dada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan membelai rambut Taehyung.

"Hyung. . ."

"Ne. . ."

"Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yuri"

". . ." Taehyung diam memberi Jungkook waktu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang mungkin saja sedari tadi sudah memaksa keluar dari otaknya.

"Yuri ssi memintamu kembali, aku sedikit merasa bersalah akan hal yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Yuri"

"Heyy, hatiku memilihmu , aku bahkan tak bisa mengelak , aku jadi mempunyai pikiran kalau aku juga bersalah akan hal ini"

"Kau tidak salah hyung"

"Kau benar"

"Yang salah. . ."

"Kook ah tak ada yang salah , kau dan aku tak salah, cinta itu perasaan yang suci, datang begitu saja tanpa ada peringatan terlebih dahulu, hati kita berbicara lebih jujur, dan hati orang yang jatuh cinta akan selalu tulus, jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah, jika kau menyalahkan dirimu kau sama saja menyalahkan cinta , perasaan suci yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan"

"Hyung kau benar, aku tak seharusnya menyalahkan perasaanku sendiri"

"Aku tak mau mendengar kau seperti ini lagi, kau harus janji padaku"

"Aku janji" ucap Jungkook lalu mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung

Taehyung tersenyum dalam dekapan Jungkook.

"Dan Soal pembicaraan di cafe tadi, tidak masalah jika kau tak ingin bekerja, tabungan orangtuaku masih cukup untuk membiayai hidup kita untuk satu tahun ini dan mungkin juga lebih"

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu bekerja keras sendirian untuk hidup kita"

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat bekerja keras?" Jungkook terkekeh

"Ya, kau bekerja sangat keras"

"Kau bisa lihat kan Namjoon hyung sangat baik pada semua orang yang bekerja dengannya, dan pekerjaanku tak sekeras yang kau pikirkan"

"Tapi aku juga ingin bekerja, aku rasa sebaiknya mengisi waktu luangku dengan bekerja dan menghasilkan uang, daripada berdiam diri"

"Tapi kalau aku bekerja, sebaiknya pekerjaan apa yanga aku pilih?" Lanjut Taehyung

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya ia merasa ragu untuk merekomendasikan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh sepupu Yuri tadi.

"Apa sebaiknya aku terima saja penawaran Seungho sunbae?"

"Jika kau menyukai pekerjaan yang ditawarkannya, kenapa tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung"

"Kau mengijinkanku bekerja disana?"

"Hyung kau punya hak untuk bekerja dimanapun yang kau mau"

"Walaupun begitu aku lebih suka mendapatkan persetujuan darimu terlebih dahulu karena kau itu kekasihku"

"Baiklah kau boleh bekerja disana hyung, tapi jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah dan selalu berhati hati"

"Yeay, tentu saja chagi"

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukannya lebih lama lagi?" goda Jungkook

"Ya!, tidurlah ini sudah larut" ucap Taehyung sambil memukul pelan dada Jungkook

Jungkook segera memegang kedua lengan Taehyung lalu membaringkannya di ranjang, dan tubuhnya menindih Taehyung. Jungkook mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kenyal Taehyung, memberinya kecupan bertubi tubi sebelum mengubahnya menjadi ciuman yang sedikit lebih panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **annyeong yeoreobun :D**

 **Mianhe bbikin kalian nunggu lama lagi dan lagi :D**

 **Dan thanks masih mau baca _'Precious'_ :D**

 **Kali ini aku gk bakal banyak bicara lagi hahhaha**

 **Wait! !**

 **Anyway, Sepertinya Jiminie juga Namjin shipper ya, sampe ngerekam namjin dan share di twitter mereka, awww so cute or jimin pengen bilang secara gak langsung kalo namjin is real Hahahaha #abaikan aku wkwkkwkk**

Annyeong **Rizuku** , moga kamu gk cape karena bacanya marathon hahahha, dan kamu udah kaya J hope. . . a crybaby. Wuahhhhhh pada emosi sama Yuri, but its ok and I really know what you feel. . . Cupcupcup berhenti nangisnya karena mereka pasti kuat kkok bener yang kamu bilang masih ada orang orang yang jagain mereka. Okeee thanks review dan semangatnya :D

Its ok **kharisma shima** karena kamu baru baca dan review hehehhe and yesss they are a sweet couple, jungkook belum tau luka kenapa tapi jangan khawatir jiminnya cuma shock dan pingsan dan dia juga udah sadar ,

Bener banget masalah bermunculan tanpa kasih mereka waktu buat napas dulu huhuhu. Tapi mereka pasti kuat kok karna aku bakal bikin mereka kuat dengan cara apapun. Hahhaha. Btw thanks atas tanggapan pertanyaan aku sebelumnya mengenai acara KCC, sayang banget kamu di bandung klo gk bisa barengan ikut acaranya sekalian meet up with readers.

Thankss :D

Woooooowwwwwww **HelloLSn** mian aku belum bisa musnahin Yuri dan dia muncul di part ini secara tiba tiba hahaha. Kalo kasihan sama Jungkook kamu tinggal bilang ke aku buat peluk jungkook #modus. Hahhaha. Apa aku harus ngabulin perkataan kamu yuri 'die' ? woww. Thanks for reviewing :D

Halloooo **Jeon Wonnie** mian aku bikin mereka semua menderita, sebenernya aku juga gk tega bikin cerita begitu, tapi demi membuat cerita ini sedikit lebih menarik . . .ya jadinya begitu hahhaha. Tapi di chapter ini situasi mereka sedikit lebih baik, hope you are happy hahhaha. Thankssss :D

Haiiii **Park Byun Soo** , hahahhaha baper banget sih, please jangan nangis. . . chapter ini aku kasih sedikit bumbu sweet nya hahahaha . Thanksss ;D

Aku kenapa **RonaTan** ? ? :o . . . Kookie harus menderita dulu kalo pengen bersama dengan tae , ini ibaratnya cintanya sedang di uji #eaaa hahhaha. Kita belum bisa baca karakter Yuri kaya apa jahat atau baik. Tapi disini pada berpikir kaya tae ya 'yuri jahat' . Woaaaa haters yuri bertambah ckckck. Thanks for reviewing :D

 **yoongiena** pleaseeee! ! ! Jangan gigit aku huhu. Mending kabur aja dah . . . Run run run hahhaha. Mian takdir mereka sudah seperti itu. . .harus mengalami penderitaan yang aku juga gk bisa bayangin kenapa bisa begitu huhuhu. Iya semoga pelakunya cepet ketemu ya , thanksssss :D

Pleaseee **VKookKookV** jangan ngambek

Klo nc tae pertama sama Jungkook berarti boleh dong nantinya ma orang selain jungkook?

#peaceee

Apa salahnya dengan pria yang jarak umurnya 10 tahun sama tae, pasti dia lebih pengalaman soal nc an wkkwkwk

#peaceee againnn ?

Tapi jungkook juga kayanya juga banyak tau tentang nc an daripada tae yang masih polos hahaha

Penderitaan mereka belum seberapa dibanding aku :( ,

yang matanya ampe kering gara2 latin layar lcd mulu,

but its ok hahahha i love writing . . .

I love bangtan. . .

i love ma readers ;D

Aku bakal tetep bikin nc dan aku planning buat nc kookv tapi belum tau bakal ada scene ini hahahha

Sepertinya si antagonis punya ilmu menghilangkan jejak

sampe gk ada yg tau pelaku sebenernya

#wowww

Tae kayanya lebih peka . . .

Dan dia jadi curiga sama Yuri

Dia berpikir kalo otak semuanya mungkin aja Yuri

#hmmmm

Si antagonisnya bakal ketangkep kok

Tenang aja hahhaha

aku udah ada ide buat bikin si antagonis kepergok, cuma mau bikin orang sekitar tae juga ikut diserang, biar tae ngerasain. .. .ahh sudahlah akunya terlalu jahat

#mianhe :(

Janji hahahah gk bakal bikin kek sinetron hahahaha

THANKSS so muchhhhhh :D

Annyeong **Guest077** , pertanyaan kamu nanti akan terjawab di salah satu chapter tentang siapa pelakunya hahhahaha. Wahh modus nih maen peluk2 si kookie. Namjoon udah cinta mati ama Jin sampe, si namjoon rela ninggalin ortu sama dongsaeng kesayangannya 'jimin' demi seorang jin :) . Jadi namjoon udah anggap tae kaya dongsaengnya juga, karena tae juga sahabat baik jimin. Thnakssss :D

Hai juga **Guest** :D yang cantik or tampan? Sorry aku gk tau kamu boy or girl. Hahahah. Gapapa kok gk bisa ikut ke KCC kamunya juga cukup jauh. . . Jogja, tapi aku tetep seneng bisa ngobrol dengan kamu dan readers lainnya disini :)

Mian karena dibikin nunggu lama, whoaaaa happy . . . IM SO SO HAPPY dibilang ff aku addicted kaya mv BTS hahhaahha . aku emang jahat ya, mianhe. . . Haters yuri makin makin aja nih ya, readers dibikin kesal hahaha. Jungkook gk sendiri kok ada taetae yang sayang banget sama dia dan selalu sisi jungkook. Tae emang tua tapi pengen aku bikin karakter dianya polos gk agresif dan pure, full of love and loveable. Nanti aku bakal bikin balasan buat yang udah nyakitin tae, udah pasti dibikin gitu hahhaha. Thanks so muchh juga selalu kasih review dan semangat serta pujian hahhaha :D

Kalo gelap **yessi94esy** tinggal pelukin oppa satu satu, hahahhah tar bakal terang kok gegara kembang api muncul diatas kepala kamu wkwkkqk. Yg 10 tahun lebih tua itu udah kejawab di chapter ini, sepupu Yuri. Kookv sengaja aku bikin menderita gegara bikin aku menderita karena ngetik cerita tentang mereka hahhahah #kidding . Aku juga gk tega tapi nanti juga aku bikin happy moment di salah satu chapter atau pengen sweet moment atau hot moment hahahaha, just choose! . Thankssss :D

 **Gomawo** **:D**


	18. Chapter 16

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hentikan tatapan konyolmu itu Park Jimin"

Taehyung kembali melirik handphone nya setelah menatap Jimin yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam dengan senyuman licik dan misteriusnya.

"Mwo? Konyol? . . . Padahal aku baru saja memberikan tatapan licik seperti Min Yoongi-ku" Jimin kali ini membiarkan wajahnya dibuat cemberut

"Heol! Min Yoongi-ku? Kau terlihat seperti kekasih yang posesif" Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin "lagipula wajah cemberut itu lebih cocok denganmu Chim" Taehyung tertawa

"Kau. . ." Jimin memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Ya! Jimin-ah jangan sembarang bicara, memang apa yang akan kami lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini, kau tak ingat 1 minggu lalu kita ada di rumah duka"

"Lalu bekas merah keunguan itu apa?"

"Mwo?"

Taehyung segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengarahkannya dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter dari lehernya, ia berusaha melihat pantulan dirinya di layar benda canggih itu.

Jimin tertawa dan menurunkan tangan Taehyung "hei aku bercanda"

"Aishhh" Taehyung tampak sedikit kesal dan memberi pukulan kecil di kepala Jimin

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku, aku kan hanya bercanda" Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut "lagipula Tae kau tidak sadar bibirmu tadi pagi bengkak?" Jimin kembali tertawa "apa dia se-hot yang aku bayangkan"

"Pikirkan saja Min Yoongi-mu itu, jangan membayangkan namja lain"

"Aku bukan membayangkan hanya berpandangan dan aku ingin tau pandanganku ini akurat atau tidak"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, kami hanya berciuman dan tidak melakukan hal yang ada di otakmu"

"Dia hot dan sexy, dan aku ingin tau kenapa Taehyung yang polos bisa seperti ini , kau sekarang tidak sepolos yang aku pikirkan , kau sekarang lebih terlihat seperti namja . . . Ahhh bukan. . . . Kau seperti malaikat yang terjerumus dalam dosa dan penyebabnya adalah Jungkook" Jimin tertawa dengan keras

Taehyung hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jimin-ah. . ." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Apa?"

"Tidak" Taehyung

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau tidak tau, kau mencoba menebak, dan tebakanmu salah"

Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung, Taehyung menatapnya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Walaupun Jungkook lebih muda darimu tapi dia lebih banyak mengetahui hal hal seperti itu, kau ingat dia pernah mengaku kalau dia pernah menonton film seperti itu bersama temannya"

"Diamlah, kau semakin hari semakin pervert saja"

"Hey, Jungkook sudah dewasa dan secara umur dia juga sudah legal melakukan hal hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa"

"Berhentilah menggangguku"

"Atau kau yang tak tau cara melakukannya?"

Kali ini Taehyung memberikan tatapan kesalnya.

"Hey, kau harus tau mungkin rasanya akan terasa sakit untuk pertama kali tapi pasanganmu pasti akan membimbingmu terkadang juga akan memberikan seluruh jiwanya untukmu , kau tau maksudku kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng

"Dia akan menyenangkanmu, heol"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berbicara tentang hal ini"

"Tae-ya, aku hanya memberitahumu, lagipula melakukan hal seperti itu kau hanya butuh instingmu, kau tak harus belajar dulu"

"Terimakasih atas informasinya Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah kesalnya

"Maaf Tae-ya, aku hanya bercanda tidak usah sampai marah begitu"

"Chim. . ." Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang sedikit sedih

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi malam kita memegang berciuman tapi ia menciumi dengan sedikit kasar"

"Mwo? Apa dia melukaimu?"

"Tidak Chim, tenanglah dulu. . ." . . "Aku sempat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dan air matanya menetes di wajahku dan seketika itu juga ia menghentikan ciumannya dan memelukku"

"Sepertinya dia masih merasa sedih atas apa yang terjadi"

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Saat ini kau mungkin harus memberi perhatian yang lebih dari biasanya, dengan begitu dia bisa menerima keadaan bahwa orang tua nya sudah tidak ada lagi tapi ia masih memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya, buat dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian karena ada seorang Kim Taehyung disisinya"

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau Tae-ya, apalagi ini untuk Jungkook"

"Benar, aku pasti bisa membuat Jungkook tersenyum lagi"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Min Jimin terima kasih atas saranmu"

"ya! kenapa mengganti margaku Jeon Taehyung"

"kau suatu saat tak ingin mengganti margamu menjadi 'Min' ?, kukira kau serius menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi hyung ternyata hanya perkiraanku saja"

"ya!, aku serius denganya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Min Yoongi dan aku akan menikah dengannya"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jimin dan dia bersyukur karena sepertinya namja dingin yang ia kira dari kutub utara itu tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, sepertinya Min Yoongi benar-benar mencintai Jimin dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Jimin-ah, mau aku beritahu satu rahasia Min Yoongi?"

"mwo? Kenapa kau bisa tau rahasianya, dia menceritakan setiap detail dirinya dan masa lalunya padaku sejak kita menjadi kekasih"

"benarkah? Aku curiga dia tidak memberitahumu semuanya" goda Taehyung

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jimin yang tampak sedikit khawatir dan wajahnya sekarang seperti akan menangis takut akan hal yang mungkin dikatakan Taehyung mengenai rahasia Yoongi mungkin saja akan menyakitinya

Taehyung berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Jimin "aku mendengarnya berbicara tentang rahasianya dengan jelas"

"kau yakin itu Min Yoongi?"

"seratus persen yakin Chim"

"kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Jimin mengangguk tak sabar dan sebenarnya ia tidak siap.

"kau siap?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk kali ini lebih tegas.

"setelah mengatakannya, kau janji padaku tidak akan menangis"

Jimin kembali mengangguk dan menghirup napasnya.

"kau ingat ketika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi padamu dan Yoongi hyung?"

"tentu aku ingat"

"dia bilang bahwa dia sangat takut ketika melihatmu tergeletak dijalanan dan ketika dia memanggilmu, kau tak menjawab dan matamu tetap saja tertutup, aku bisa melihat Yoongi hyung hancur karena kejadian itu, tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"

Jimin terdiam dan menatap Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya

"kau tau apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan?"

Jimin menggeleng dan air matanya sudah menggenang disana, siap untuk jatuh.

"ia benar-benar takut karena di dunia ini dia hanya memilikimu tak ada yang lain, dia tak akan segan membunuh orang yang menyakiti atau melukaimu"

Jimin menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"dia bilang dia sangat mencintaimu" Taehyung tersenyum

"tega sekali kau membuatku menangis Tae ya"

"kau harus traktir aku es krim karena kau sudah janji tak akan menangis"

"tentu saja aku akan traktirmu es krim sebanyak yang kau inginkan" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir

"hey, apa rahasia namja kutub utara itu menyakiti hatimu hingga kau tak berhenti menangis?"

"berhentilah memanggilnya namja kutub utara, dan rahasianya itu membuatku bahagia karena itulah aku menangis"

"kau tau, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini?"

"karena kau sayang padaku?"

"bukan bodoh"

"lalu?"

"tapi itu benar Chim, aku menyayangimu dan aku juga ingin memberitahumu bahwa Min Yoongi walaupun terkadang terlihat tak begitu perhatian tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus, dan aku tak menyesal menyerahkanmu padanya" Taehyung mengusap air mata Jimin yang masih mengalir

"sudahlah, ayo makan es krim" ucap Taehyung

.

.

.

"Hyung" Jungkook melepas sepatunya di bagian depan dari ruangan yang ada di rumahnya

"Kau sudah pulang Kook ah?" teriak Taehyung

"Ne, hyung" Jungkook terus berjalan ke arah dapur sambil terus bergumam "baunya enak sekali"

"Hyung?" Jungkook berdiri di ambang pembatas ruang dapur dan ruang tengah

"Hey" Taehyung berbalik untuk sekedar menyapa Jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum melihat penampilan Taehyung kali ini.

"Celemek itu cocok denganmu hyung"

Taehyung menatap celemek berwarna soft pink yang melekat ditubuhnya "benarkah?"

"Tentu, kau mengingatku pada eomma, setiap memasak dia selalu memakai celemek itu"

"Mian, harusnya aku minta ijinmu dulu sebelum mengenakannya"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, kau pakai saja jika kau mau"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Baunya enak sekali"

Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang tengah berada di depan kompor listrik yang menyala, sesekali Taehyung mengaduk makanan yang tengah di masaknya. Taehyung mengambil sendok kecil yang terdapat disampingnya dan menyendok sedikit kuah yang ada dalam masakannya dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

"Bagaimana?"

Wajah Jungkook tampak datar dan Taehyung mencoba menebak-nebak ekspresi yang diberikan Jungkook "tidak enak ya?" Taehyung tampak sedikit kecewa

Jungkook mencium dahi Taehyung "untuk chef pemula, masakanmu tak mengecewakan, aku menyukainya"

Taehyung tersenyum "syukurlah jika kau menyukainya"

"Sepertinya dagingnya sudah matang hyung" Jungkook sekarang beralih untuk mengambil mangkuk yang terletak di rak disamping kulkas dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung.

"Hyung tumben sekali memasak" ucap Jungkook sambil memasukan nasi ke dalam mangkuk yang dipegangnya

"Aku sekali sekali ingin memasak untukmu" Taehyung menaruh mangkuk berisi daging itu di atas meja lalu mengambil kimchi yang baru saja dipanaskannya, lalu duduk dihadapan Jungkook yang tengah menunggunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku. . . ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untukmu karena selama ini aku hanya menerima setiap perhatianmu tanpa tau harus membalasnya seperti apa" ucap Taehyung yang tiba tiba merasa gugup

"Siapa bilang aku tak menerima apapun darimu hyung, kau berada disisiku saja sudah seperti menerima banyak hadiah, dan aku merasa bahagia"

"Aku. . . juga bahagia kau selalu disisiku" ucap Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Hyung aku tau wajahmu merona" Jungkook tertawa "aigo~ sudah berapa lama kita jadi kekasih? Kau masih saja bisa merona berada didekatku"

"Aishhh, aku bukan merona, kau tak tau uap sup ayam ini membuat wajahku panas" ucap Taehyung bohong.

"Baiklah hyung, makanlah yang banyak kau terlihat sedikit kurus" ucap Jungkook yang masih setia dengan tawanya "Hyung, kau jadi bekerja dengan Mr. Shane Choi ?"

"Aihhhh, kau tak usah ikut kebarat baratan seperti dia"

Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak suka diwajah Taehyung "baiklah , kau jadi bekerja dengan Choi Seung Ho sunbaenim"

"Aku sudah pikirkan untuk menerima pekerjaannya, lagipula hanya menjadi asistennya, aku hanya perlu mengatur jadwalnya dan aku rasa itu tak begitu menyulitkanku"

"Jika menurutmu seperti itu aku akan mendukungmu hyung, tapi aku ingin kau jangan sampai kelelahan, jika kau kesulitan dalam pekerjaanku nanti, aku akan selalu siap membantumu hyung"

"Kau tenang saja jika ada kesulitan aku akan minta bantuanmu" ucap Taehyung sambil meletakkan kimchi ke atas mangkuk berisi nasi milik Jungkook

"Bukankah sebentar lagi memasuki bulan Deaember?, dan itu berarti kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah lalu ujian masuk universitas, kau sudah menentukan universitas yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu, aku ingin masuk universitas yang sama denganmu hyung"

"Benarkah? Whoaaa pasti menyenangkan aku akan bertemu denganmu di kampus, aku tidak sabar melihatku lulus dari SMA"

"Kau senang hyung?"

"Tentu, aku akan sekampus dengan kekasihku yang tampan ini, aku yakin teman-temanku akan iri ketika aku menggandengmu di kampus" ucap Taehyung dengan imajinasinya "dan kau jangan pernah melirik yeoja atau namja di sana, aku pastikan kau . . ."

"Aku hanya akan memandangmu hyung, hanya ada kau, oke?"

Taehyung tersenyum

"Kau tau hyung kau itu manis, tetapi jika kau berkata seperti tadi kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja, tapi tak masalah aku tetap menyukaimu hyung"

"Berhentilah merayuku, dan kau sama saja dengan Yoongi hyung, mengatakan bahwa aku mirip yeoja, tapi dia bilang aku seperti yeoja PMS jika sedang kesal, arrggghhhh itu memalukan"

Jungkook tertawa " Yoongi hyung bilang begitu?"

"Ya! Jangan tertawa"

"Maaf hyung, tapi dia memang seperti itu bicara seenaknya" Jungkook kembali tertawa

"Bagaimana bisa Jimin tahan dengannya?"

"Hyung, Jimin hyung pasti akan dapat perlakuan berbeda dari Yoongi hyung"

"Kau benar juga"

"hyung kau tau, aku iri sekali denganmu?"

"iri?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung sambil terus menikmati makan malamnya

"ne, aku iri karena kau mempunyai sahabat baik seperti Jimin hyung"

"kau tau . . . Jimin itu menyebalkan, dia mirip sekali dengan Namjoon hyung. . . cerewet, tapi aku akui mereka penasehat yang baik" Taehyung tertawa "tapi walaupun menyebalkan, aku tetap menyayangi Jimin" . . . "kau tak perlu iri padaku, karena kau sudah memilikiku"

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan terakhir Taehyung.

"Kau tau Kook ah, Jimin bercerita. . . dia bilang kalau melakukan itu saat pertama kali akan terasa sakit dan . . ." Taehyung menutup mulutnya segera ketika menyadari pembicaraannya barusan

Jungkook menghentikan tangannya ketika hendak mengambil nasi di mangkuknya dan menatap Taehyung , Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tengah menunduk karena malu.

"Maksudku. . . ." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook

"Kau membicarakan hal itu dengan Jimin hyung?"

"Emmmm itu. . . Aku"

Jungkook tertawa "hyung jangan pikirkan lagi, cepat habiskan makananmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _One Week Later_**

Taehyung berlari segera ke dalam bangunan pencakar langit itu setelah keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan ketika ia memandang pantulan tubuhnya di dalam lift. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas berharap lift yang ia naiki berjalan lebih cepat, tapi ia tau itu mustahil. Imajinasinya terhenti ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai 17 dimana Choi Seung Ho yang sekarang akan menjadi atasannya tengah menunggunya. Lorong bangunan yang terlihat elegan itu disusuri Taehyung untuk menuju ruangan Seung Ho. Ketika sampai disebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup, Taehyung mengatur napasnya lalu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"maaf Seung Ho subaenim, aku. . . "

"No no no, jangan panggil aku sunbae" Seung Ho yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela sekarang memutar tempat duduknya yang empuk menghadap Taehyung

"Oh, baiklah, jadi aku harus memanggil apa?"

"terserah kau saja"

"bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku . . ."

"kau itu kekasih Yuri, ohh maaf . . . maksudku mantan kekasih Yuri, sepupuku yang cantik dan baik hati, jadi walaupun kau sudah menjadi mantan Yuri aku akan tetap memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Yuri yang memintaku seperti itu, dan aku tidak masalah kau memanggilku seperti apa, yang penting urusan pekerjaan kau harus menjalankannya dengan baik dan rapi, walaupun kau hanya sebagai asisten pengatur jadwalku, aku harap kau bisa profesional seperti karyawanku yang lain" Seung Ho menatap Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang tampak serius

"tentu aku akan bekerja dengan profesional"

"kau sudah membaca peraturan di perusahaan ini?"

"sudah, terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah mengirimkan email secara langsung padaku mengenai peraturannya dan aku sudah membawa hardcopy nya serta membubuhi tanda tanganku" Taehyung mengeluarkan map berisi kertas yang tak begitu tebal dari tas ranselnya

"bagus, kau masih ingat isinya?" Seung Ho mengambil map yang diletakkan Taehyung di atas mejanya

"ne, aku masih ingat"

"sebutkan beberapa, aku ingin mendengarnya"

"sebagai karyawan di Choi Group saya bersedia mengabdi demi kemajuan dari perusahaan, saya akan mengerahkan semua kemampuan dan pikiran saya demi perusahaan, karyawan baru tidak diperbolehkan resign atau mengundurkan diri kecuali telah melewati masa bekerja sebagai karyawan selama 3 bulan jika melanggar karyawan diwajibkan membayar sejumlah uang sebagai denda, sebagai. . ."

"cukup" potong Seung Ho

"aku harap kau selalu mengingatnya dengan baik Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung mengangguk

"dan satu lagi" Seung Ho menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat duduk yang terlihat nyaman itu

"ya . . ."

"kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, ingat. . .perintahku adalah mutlak"

Taehyung menelan salivanya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Seung Ho dan ia mulai tak yakin keputusan yang ia ambil adalah sesuatu yang benar atau salah "aku. . .akan mengingatnya"

Suara dari intercom tiba tiba berbunyi dan membuat Seung Ho mendesah kesal ketika ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu dan Taehyung merasa terselamatkan dengan suara yang di keluarkan intercom tersebut.

'Mr. Shane, ketua ingin bertemu dengan anda, beliau sudah menunggu di lantai 30'

"terima kasih" jawab Seung Ho singkat

"aku ada urusan dan menurutku ini akan sedikit lama, jadwal untuk 2 hari kedepan sudah ada di laptopku, aku ingin kau mengatur ulang jadwalku, ada dua perusahaan yang aku ingin cancel pertemuannya dan kau harus menghubungi mereka"

"baik aku akan melakukannya"

"kau duduk disini dan pakai laptop"

"tidak usah, aku bisa menggunakan handphone ku untuk sementara"

Seung Ho berjalan memutari mejanya dan mendekat ke arah Taehyung "kau ingat, perintahku adalah mutlak" bisiknya di telinga Taehyung

"ne, . . . aku . . . akan menggunakan laptop itu" ucap Taehyung sedikit gugup

"good, ketika aku sudah kembali aku ingin jadwalku sudah tersusun rapi kembali"

Seung Ho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar dan dingin itu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan pandangan kosong jauh ke luar jendela besar itu.

"penolakan perintah artinya kau dengan senang hati menerima hukuman dariku"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **ATTENTION PLEASE ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **jangan lupa vote bts di MAMA 2016, dan bts masuk 5 kategori jadi vote semuanya ya hahhaha,. . .biar mereka bisa menang para army usahain vote tiap hari ampe 2 desember ya ,**

 **Gomawo :D**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeoreobun :D**

 **always thanks to you all for your reviews and patiently waiting for ' _Precious'._ Huaaaaaa aku gk sabar buat nonton Hwarang , apalagi si Taetae ganteng banget di posternya, ughhh dan army kayanya pada nabung lagi buat beli BTS 2017 Season's Greeting, Fightingggg ! ! hahahha**

Annyeong **Nila Zahrotul639** . . . pengennya sih update malam minggu bukan tengah malem biar yang single singel cantik or tampan ditemanin sama para oppa hahaha Thanks for reviewing :D

Wowwww **Rizuku** , kamu udah kaya paranormal aja hahahha 'aura negatif setelah kemunculan yuri'. . . Btw, Taetae gk mikir panjang nih, main ambil kerjaan sama sepupu Yuri lagi, ahhhh bukan begitu . . Taetae kasihan liat Kookie doang yang kerja buat hidup mereka . Thanks :D

Haiiii **Park Byun Soo** kamu mikirnya kejauhan nih, sepupu yuri kan baik kayanya and easy going lagipula taetae kerja buat bantuin ringanin beban Jungkook karena dia sayang banget sama Kookie hahaha , thankssss :D

Wowwww **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** kenapa perasaan kamu gk enak, Yuri juga gk ngapain ngapain kok hahahah. Biang onarnya ketangkep. . .mungkin next chapter atau next next next chapter hahahha. Kookv udah lengket kok , apa perlu aku peluk mereka biar tambah lengket? #modus hahaha. Thankssss :D

Hmmmmm **RonaTan** kamu memunculkan teori sendiri , its ok . . . tapi sepupu yuri baru pindah ke korea, jadi gimana bisa dia bunuh orang2 sekitar tae ? hahahhha. Thanksss , aku bakal lanjut ke next chapter, please wait . . .. :D

Yuhuuuuu **yoongiena** , yuri akhirnya muncul ya hahhaha. Merencanakan sesuatu? Sesuatu buat misahin kookie sama tae, atau sesutu buat ngerebut tae ? Hmmmm. Tae nya kerja juga buat bantu Kookie, so jangan khawatir. . . . Emang ini lagi kekurangan ide jadi ff nya kurang panjang, tar aku panjangin dehh hahhaha. Sure aku bakal lanjut hahhahha. Thankssss :D

Mian **yessi94esy** aku emang sengaja cut di sana, ortu Jungkook kan baru seminggu lalu dimakamkan, masa aku bikin yg lebih hot, hahhahaha tar ceritanya jadi gk enak wkwkwk. Tae nya cuma mau bantu Jungkook makanya dia kerja, hmmm jebakan? Maybe yes maybe no hahhaha. Thanks :D

Wowwww **kharisma shima** , bukan kamu aja yang mikir negatif tentang yuri. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa readers berpikir begitu tentang yuri, padahal dia kan baik wkwkkwkwk. Nanti bakalan ada waktu buat mereka happy2. Anyway, mungkin kita bisa meet up di lain waktu dan kesempatan ya. Thankssss :D

Hmmmmmmm **Guest077** kayanya sih yuri baik, udah dukung tae buat ambil kerjaan yg ditawarin sama Seung ho , dan SeungHo itu sepupu yuri. Woww siapa yg ada maunya ? Hahhaha. Aku usahain buat lanjut, tapi belum bisa lanjut kilat , jeongmal mianhe :( . Thankssss :D

Annyeong **Phcxxi** . . . Huaaaa aku happy banget kamu jadiin **_Precious_** jadi ff fav kamu TT, thanks so much. Mian aku masih pengen bikin yang sedih sedih, kalo gk kuat bacanya tinggal peluk para oppa , hahaaahah. Thanks for reviewing :D

Helllooo **Guest**. . .the mysterious girl hahaha. Wowww ff aku ngena di hati ? Gomawooooooo berarti aku cukup berhasil ngebawa readers untuk masuk atau menghayati cerita ini, Happyyy banget kalo readersnya bisa ngerasain apa yang ada di cerita ini walaupun hanya fiksi hahhaha. Yuri ke Busan cuma buat ketemu sepupunya yang baru pindah ke Korea kok, tapi gk ada yg tau bakal ada kejadian apa ya hahahha. Tae gk polos lagi gara gara Jungkook wkkwkwk. Wuahhhhhhh mian bikin kamu selalu nunggu ampe cek tiap hari, :( , btw aku biasanya update sabtu atau minggu , bisa malem atau lewat tengah malem, kadang aku juga update di hari lain tergantung situasi hahah. Thankssss atas review dan nunggu dengan setia :D

 **Gomawo :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Taehyung tampak kebingungan ketika sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti didepannya, kaca mobil itu terus bergeser ke bawah dan menampak sosok seseorang yang ingin ia hindari, Seung Ho.

"Kau sedang apa di halte bus malam malam begini?"

Taehyung sedikit merunduk untuk bisa berbicara dengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai atasannya itu "aku sedang menunggu seseorang, jemputanku"

"Masuk ke mobil sekarang" ucap Seung Ho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung

"Tapi. . ."

Seung Ho memberikan tatapan menusuk yang membuat Taehyung ingat akan perkataan lelaki berumur 30 tahun ini 'perintahku adalah mutlak, penolakan artinya dengan senang hati menerima hukuman dariku'. Seketika itu juga Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu mobil Seung Ho dan duduk di jok penumpang.

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Ba. . .baiklah"

"Kau seperti orang ketakutan saja _, just relax boy_ "

Taehyung tak menanggapi hanya menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya, berharap ia sudah di rumah sekarang dan tidur dipelukan Jungkook, atau Jungkook tadi datang lebih awal sebelum ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman ini.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku tinggal dengan sahabat appaku"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, setelah appa bangkrut, appa mengirimku kembali ke Korea dan menitipkanku pada sahabatnya"

Seung Ho mengangguk angguk mengerti "Aku tak cukup tau tentang hal itu, tapi Yuri sering bercerita tentangmu setelah kau memutuskannya dan juga tentang apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu"

"Apa Yuri membuatmu tak nyaman?" Lanjut Seung Ho

"Bukan begitu, saat itu ketika aku menerima ajakan Yuri untuk berpacaran aku menerimanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan aku. . ."

"Taehyung kau sangat mengecewakan dan tindakanmu seperti banci"

Perkataan Seung Ho barusan benar benar menyinggung perasaan Taehyung, ia ingin sekali balik memaki dan mengatakan alasan memutus hubungan dengan Yuri tapi apa daya Seung Ho adalah atasan yang harus ia hormati "banci?"

"Kau tidak berani mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, seperti yeoja yang menerima seorang namja karena kasihan bukan karena mereka suka, dan. . ."

Tiba tiba Taehyung menyadari ponselnya bergetar tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ponselmu bergetar, jawab panggilan itu atau kau matikan saja handphone mu"

Taehyung berusaha tetap tenang walaupun suara namja disampingnya ini terdengar menyebalkan. Ia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper foto dirinya dan Jungkook, ia tersenyum lalu ketika hendak menggeser layarnya untuk menekan tombol berwarna hijau , panggilan itu berhenti. Taehyung mencoba untuk menelpon Jungkook, tapi hanya suara dari operator yang terdengar.

"Jemputanmu?"

"Ne"

"Kau jangan pernah mengandalkan orang yang tak bisa dipercaya seperti itu"

"Maksud an. . ."

"Maksudku menjemputmu saja terlambat bagaimana bisa diandalkan dan diberi kepercayaan"

"Aku rasa aku turun disini saja, tolong berhenti kan mobilnya"

"Kau sudah tak ingat perkataanku?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam, ia tak berani menjawab dan ia cukup tahu arti ucapan Seung Ho.

.

.

"Apartemen?" Taehyung memandang bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu ketika Seung Ho membawa mobilnya ke dalam area yang di ketahui Taehyung adalah apartemen mewah di kota Busan

"Ya, aku tinggal disini"

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" tanya Taehyung penuh antisipasi

"Memangnya ada aturan seorang bos dilarang membawa karyawannya ke kediamannya" ucap Seung Ho mematikan mesin mobilnya "ayo"

Taehyung sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya hingga ia sadar , pintu disampingnya telah terbuka "kau manja sekali" ucap Seung Ho sambil menarik lengan Taehyung

"Aku hanya butuh kau untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan"

Seung Ho terus menyeret Taehyung keluar dari parkiran menuju lift. Didalam lift Taehyung dapat melihat Seung Ho menekan tombol yang menunjukkan angka 30 dan ia yakin di lantai tersebut Seung Ho tinggal, ia terus berpikir positif kalaupun Seung Ho berbuat hal aneh ia tak akan segan segan memukulnya walaupun ia tak tahu caranya.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah berada di sebuah pintu dimana Seung Ho sedang memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Wine?" Seung Ho berjalan menuju dapurnya yang terlihat bersih dan rapi

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu air putih, dan kau duduklah disana"

Seung ho mengambil sebuah gelas dan botol kaca berisi air yang kemudian ia bawa ke ruang tengah dimana Taehyung menungu.

"pekerjaan apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku akan segera selesaikan dan pulang"

"Kenapa buru buru, kau bisa menginap disini kalau kau takut terlalu malam sampai di rumah"

"Aku tak biasa menginap"

"Akan aku buat kau terbiasa dan kita kerjakan besok, karena aku ingin tidur, kau tetap disini kau boleh memilih tidur denganku atau disofa"

"Lebih baik aku pulang dan aku bisa kembali besok pagi-pagi sekali" ucap Taehyung sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dari sofa yang terasa empuk itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Seung Ho tersenyum dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Taehyung terkejut dan ia memberontak ketika melihat Seung Ho telah menggiringnya ke salah satu ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang di sana dan ia bisa pastikan itu adalah kamar Seung Ho. Seung Ho menutup kamarnya dan menguncinya lalu ia menatap Taehyung yang masih terlihat shock, ia terus berjalan mendekat dan Taehyung terus berjalan mundur ketika melihat seringaian lelaki di depannya itu. Seung Ho menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung yang membuat tubuh mereka saling berdempetan.

"akan aku buat kau menyesal Taehyung karena telah mengecewakan Yuri"

Tanpa pikir panjang Seung Ho mendorong Taehyung ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Ia memegang ke dua tangan Taehyung agar tak memberontak dan menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium Taehyung, tapi Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tak membiarkan Seung Ho melakukan hal yang dinginkannya. Tak habis akal Seung Ho mencoba untuk menciumi leher Taehyung "hentikan aku mohon" Taehyung memohon

Seung Ho membiarkan Taehyung bergerak melakukan pemberontakan sedangkan dia terus memberi cumbuan untuk merangsang Taehyung. Seung Ho merasa puas ketika ia merasakan tubuh Taehyung tak sekaku tadi dan mulai melemas akibat rangsangan yang ia berikan. Ia terus menciumi dan menjilat leher Taehyung, hingga ia melepaskan tangannya dan membelai tubuh Taehyung dari atas hingga pahanya. Mengakat kaki Taehyung untuk melingkari pinggangnya, ia menggeram merasakan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan Taehyung.

"kau akan menikmatinya sayang" ucap Seung Ho sambil meremas pantat Taehyung dan menggigit lembut telinganya

Taehyung tersadar dan segera menendang Seung Ho dengan kakinya, hingga Seung Ho terjatuh ke lantai. Taehyung segera berlari ke pintu dan berusaha membukanya, sayang sekali Seung Ho sudah berdiri dan mendekatinya lalu membalik tubuh Taehyung dan mengurung kedua tangan Taehyung dengan tangannya dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Taehyung untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu, mencium leher Taehyung dan ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya bergesekan dengan Taehyung dan hal itu membuat Taehyung lemas ketika mendapat rangsangan seperti itu, ia mencium bibir Taehyung ketika namja mungil itu tak memberontak. Dan saat itu juga Taehyung menggigit bibir Seung Ho secara kasar hingga berdarah, lalu mendorong Seung Ho hingga terjatuh setelah menendang selangkangannya. Taehyung segera berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu apartemen. Ia segera membuka pintu itu ketika melihat Seung Ho tertatih tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dan ketika ia sudah sampai di luar, ia berlari ke arah lift dan ketika melihat pintu lift itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita tua Taehyung berteriak "halmeoni, tolong tahan lift nya" Taehyung segera berlari masuk ke dalam lift dan ia dapat melihat sekilas Seung Ho menyeringai sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

"kau baik-baik saja anak muda?"

"ne halmeoni" ucap Taehyung terengah

Taehyung berusaha menghapus bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya, berharap sisa sisa ciuman menjijikan itu tak tertinggal di bibirnya, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, ia mendengus kesal dan sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir tanpa seijinnya itu, ia kemudian mengusap lehernya kasar dengan telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan apa yang Seung Ho lakukan padanya, ia terus mengusap lehernya kasar kali ini dengan lengan kemejanya hingga lehernya merah dan saat itu juga ia merasa frustasi dan ingin berteriak melampiaskan kemarahannya, tapi ia tak bisa, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Jungkook ah" gumamnya sambil terus mengusap air matanya

"kemana sepatumu nak?"

Taehyung melirik kakinya yang telanjang dan ia baru ingat meninggalkan sepatunya di apartemen Seung Ho.

"sepatuku. . . sepatuku rusak, jadi aku membuangnya" tangisan Taehyung sedikit mereda

"di luar sangat dingin, kebetulan aku tadi membeli sandal jepit" wanita tua itu mengeluarkan sepasang sandal yang masih baru dari kantong plastik belanjanya

"tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa tanpa alas kaki"

"seseorang yang melihatmu nanti akan mengira kau itu gila, jadi pakailah"

Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya yang tiba-tiba kembali mengalir.

"kau kenapa anak muda?" ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap usap punggung Taehyung

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda" ucap Taehyung sambil terus mengusap air matanya

"apa lelaki tadi menyakitimu?"

Taehyung menatap wanita di sampingnya itu, ketika hendak mengeluarkan suaranya pintu lift terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita 30 tahunan "eomma, kau lupa lagi apartemen kita di lantai mana" wanita itu hanya tersenyum

"ne, aku lupa lagi" wanita tua tertawa lalu keluar dari lift dan berbalik menghadap Taehyung "berhati hatilah ini sudah malam"

"ne. . . terima kasih halmeoni"

.

.

.

Taehyung terus bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas ranjangnya, bukannya merasa tak nyaman tapi otaknya terus memunculkan kejadian yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Pemikiran itu buyar ketika suara ketukan pintu yang kemudian memunculkan sosok yang membuatnya tersenyum berjalan ke arahnya dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Apa mengatur jadwal seseorang sesulit itu hingga wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat?"

Taehyung tak menimpali

"hyung. . ." Jungkook kembali bersuara

"Bukan sulit, hanya saja terlalu banyak yang harus aku kerjakan"

"pantas saja wajahmu jadi sedikit pucat"

"benarkah?"

"ne hyung, kau jangan sampai terlalu lelah, aku yakin kau belum terbiasa membagi waktu kerja dengan kuliahmu, hingga kau jadi tampak seperti zombie" Jungkook terkekeh

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Jungkook mengatainya seperti 'zombie'.

"hyung maaf tadi aku terlambat menjemutmu , aku sudah coba menghubungimu tapi baterai ponselku habis ketika aku sampai di sana, dan kau juga tidak ada dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sekitar satu jam berharap mungkin saja kau keluar kantor telat, tapi sepertinya kau sudah pulang, dan ternyata aku yang duluan sampai di rumah, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"jangan minta maaf, lagipula kenapa kekasihku ini sangat romantis menungguku di luar rumah hingga tertidur, jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke?"

Jungkook tak memberi persetujuannya tapi memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain "kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

Taehyung membiarkan tubuhnya duduk dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat yang di sodorkan Jungkook, ia menyerupnya "ne, aku menyukai pekerjaanku" Taehyung tersenyum karena ia tau Jungkook tak mau menuruti permintaannya untuk tidak menunggunya di luar rumah lagi

"Baguslah, apa Seung Ho sunbae baik padamu?"

"Ne" jawab Taehyung singkat sambil meneguk seluruh isi yang ada di cangkir dan menaruhnya di atas nakas

Taehyung segera beralih pada Jungkook memegang kedua pipinya dan sedetik kemudian ia mengecup bibir Jungkook "kau tenang saja , aku akan baik baik saja" ia kembali memberi kecupan-kecupan yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum

"Tidurlah hyung, bukankah kau ke kampus besok?"

"Kau tidak tidur disini?"

"Masih ada tugas sekolah, aku akan menyelesaikan dulu" ucap Jungkook bohong

"Biar aku temani"

"Tidak usah hyung, kau tidur saja lagipula tinggal 20 persen lagi"

"Jungkook ah . . ."

"ada apa hyung?"

"kiss me" ucap Taehyung ragu

Jungkook tersenyum "kau kenapa lagi hyung?, apa ada masalah?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan membiarkan kepalanya menunduk.

Jungkook akhirnya menuruti permintaan Taehyung, memberinya kecupan ringan. Taehyung membiarkan matanya tetap tertutup ketika Jungkook telah melepas bibirnya dari Taehyung.

"aku tak yakin kau baik baik saja di sana, kau membuatku khawatir, dan tadi kenapa pulang tanpa mengenakan sepatumu?"

Taehyung membuka matanya seketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja muncul dari mulut Jungkook.

"bukankah kau sudah tau hyung . . .aku sangat benci pada orang yang berbohong, sekali aku bertanya dan aku harap kau jujur hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor tadi?"

Taehyung menelan salivanya susah payah "tidak ada yang terjadi, semua baik-baik saja" ucap Taehyung gugup

"aku tak akan bicara padamu sampai kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya hyung" Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang Taehyung dan keluar dari kamar tersebut hingga Taehyung tersentak mendengar pintu kamarnya yang dibanting oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan Jungkook benar benar menepati perkataannya, ia sama sekali tak berbicara dengan Taehyung, tak mendatangi kamar Taehyung sepulang bekerja, bahkan ketika berangkat sekolah ia meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Taehyung tahu bahwa ini semua karena dirinya, bukannya ia berbohong tapi ia hanya takut untuk mengatakan hal yang telah terjadi, ia takut Jungkook tak bisa menerima dirinya lagi, ia takut Jungkook tak mempercayainya, tapi yang sangat membuatnya takut adalah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jungkook jika Jungkook nekat menemui Seung Ho untuk membuat perhitungan .

"apa Mr. Shane sudah di ruanganya?" tanya Taehyung pada seorang resepsionis

"ne, Mr. Shane datang pagi sekali dan ia berpesan padaku bahwa anda langsung saja ke ruangannya"

"terima kasih" Taehyung segera berlalu menuju lift

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia benar-benar tak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan gedung yang baru saja ia datangi 3 hari yang lalu itu, ia tak ingin bertemu manusia kurang ajar itu. Tapi sejak kejadian di apatemen Seung Ho ada satu hal yang mengganggu Taehyung dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

"kau membawa surat pengunduran dirimu dan sejumlah uang?"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, ia menoleh dan mencoba memberi jarak dirinya dengan seseorang di belakangnya itu "aku masih ingat peraturan perusahaan ini, lagipula aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar denda"

"good, kalau kau masih ingat dan bekerjalah yang rajin, sayang" Seung Ho segera mendorong Taehyung ke dalam lift ketika pintu itu terbuka dan diikuti oleh beberapa karyawan yang berada di belakangnya.

Taehyung terus menggeser tubuhnya agar tak bersentuhan dengan Seung Ho, tapi tak cukup berhasil karena lift yang cukup padat. Darah Taehyung berdesir ketika salah satu tangan Seung Ho menyentuh pinggangnya dan perlahan turun ke bawah, lalu menyentuh bokong Taehyung. Taehyung segera menyingkirkan telapak tangan Seung Ho, tapi lelaki itu meremas bokong Taehyung sebelum melepasnya. Seung Ho tersenyum "oke, kita bisa lanjutkan di ruanganku". Taehyung hanya bisa menyerapah di dalam hatinya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka Taehyung segera keluar berharap bisa bernafas sejenak sebelum Seung Ho melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin ia bayangkan. Seung Ho menyeringai ketika melihat Taehyung dengan wajah kesalnya, ia berjalan menuju ruangannya dan Taehyung mengikutinya. Seung Ho melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung membiarkan benda itu tetap bergetar di telapak tangannya.

"Kau duluan, tunggu aku di ruangan"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan dari lelaki pemilik perusahaan ini. Ia melirik ke belakang dan sekilas dapat ia lihat Seung Ho berjalan menuju toilet. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah, ia mengikuti Seung Ho, belum sempat mencapai toilet Taehyung dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang begitu familiar baginya, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri agak jauh dari toilet.

"Oppa, maaf aku ke sini tanpa memberitahumu dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" gadis itu tampak ketakutan dan sangat gugup

"Kita bisa bicara di ruanganku"

"Tidak, aku . . . tak mau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini"

"Memang kau ingin bicara apa Yuri"

Taehyung terkejut di balik persembunyian ketika mendengar nama Yuri.

"Mereka tidak bisa di ajak bekerjasama"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka membeberkan semuanya, mereka. . .kecelakaan orang tua Taehyung . . . dan . .. dan kebakaran toko. . . yang membuat orang tua Jungkook. . . meninggal" Yuri terbata bata ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut

"Maksudmu mereka membeberkan dalang di balik semua itu adalah kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong yeoreobun**

 **Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya nenek Tae TT, huaaaa aku sedih liat tae nangis pas cerita neneknya meninggal, keliatan banget dia sayang sama neneknya, pasti dia kehilangan bangett, dan kookie juga ikutan nangis pas tae cerita, dan makasih buat jimin yang udah nenangin mereka berdua dengan sebuah pelukan, jimin! ! ! you are so kind TT .**

 **Pleaseeeee! ! ! ! ! jangan lupa vote bts di MAMA 2016 , link nya - mama . mwave . me (ga pake spasi) . .. atau ketik di google 2016 mama , vote tiap hari sampe 2 desember, sebelum vote kalian harus log in dulu bisa pake facebook atau twitter atau pake kakaotalk. . . .please always support our boys , Gamsahabnida (deep bow) :D**

Its okay **vayasyun** , aku ngerti kok, thanks udah sempetin review :D . Kayanya kamu gk sabar liat endingnya ya, hahhaha. Yahh kamu jangan out dong wkkwkw, emang jalan cerita nya kepaksa gitu ya, ? Emmmmm tar aku bakal coba perbaikin di next chapter deh ya, maaf membuat kamu kecewa :( . Thankss review , kritik dan sarannya, itu membantu aku banget ;D

Annyeong **HelloLSn** , tae gk bakal diapa apain kkok inget kata2 seungho 'perintahku adalah mutlak' hahahhah tapi ga ada yang tau ya arti dari kata-kata itu wkwkwk. Yuri emang gk sering muncul kan, dia datengnya tiba2 doang kek jelngkung , upssss . Thanksss :D

Haiii **Rizuku** Jimin emang iseng orangnya hahahha, Thanks for review :D wahhh Suga oppa cuma mau sama Chimchim, gimana dong? Hahaha. mungkin keceplosan si Tae merupakan sebuah kode, wkwkwkw. Huaaa aku yakin kamu mikir aura negatif iu dari Yuri dan sepupunya, tapi mungkin kejawab ya di chapter ini. Thanks udah nunggu. . . jangan gentayangin aku , klo yang gentayangin aku si Tae gapapa hahahha :D

Helloooo **YuRhachan** Seung Ho mungkin bisa di bilang ngincar hahahha, tapi kejawab dah ya di sini Seung Ho itu sebenernya ada maksud apa sama Tae. Thanks :D

Gak usah minta maaf **RonaTan** , aku suka readers yang punya imajinasi tersendiri mengenai kelanjutan cerita aku, kada hal itu bisa ngembangin ide aku, so aku makasih banget:D , Seung Ho naksir Tae gak ya? hahha mungkin di chapter ini kejawab ya. dan aku gak bakal lah pisahin kook sama tae, gak bakalan tapi kalo bentar pisahnya gapapa ya hahhaha. Thankss :D

Annyeonggg **taennie** , udah ke jawab ya Seung Ho itu punya niat seperti apa samatae, thanks atas reviewnya :D

Iya **Guest077** hubungan kookv gak sejauh yoonmin ya, kasihan kook nya yang harus nunggu dengan sabar karena tae masih aja polos hahahha. Kecurigaaan kamu sama seung ho kejawab disini ya , lanjut kilattt untuk sat ini belum bisa soryyyyyy really sorryyyy , thanks :D

Haiii **Guest** , mianhe aku update nya sekarang gk sesuai jadwal yang aku bilang, udah di usahain tapi aku lagi ada kegiatan jadi sampe rumah langsung tepar hahha. Aku seneng kalo kamu puas baca chapter yg kemaren :D. Si Tae sekarang udah sedikit berani ngomongin hal kaya beitu gara2 gara di ceramahin ama si Jimin, dan jimin emang udah expert mungkin di ajarin si yoongi hahhaha. Jimin emang sedikit polos karena dia punya hati yang baik dan tulus, tapi jimin sebenernya yakin kalo tae itu sayang sama jimin, tapi kalo diliat liat asli nya emang begitu ya, hahha. Si tae pake keceplosan dan itu memalukan menurutnya, dan kookie Cuma bisa ketawa pas tae ngomong gitu tentang curhatannya ama jimin. Dannnnn di chapter ini terjawab ya apa yang kamu takutin dan apa yang ada di pikiran kamu. Thankss juga ya udah selalu review **_Precious_** , dan udah selalu nunggu. Gapapa review nya kepanjangan, aku senang kokk hahah, really thanksss :D

Anyeongggg **guest** , 'guest' dengan 'g' kecil , karena ada beberapa yang pake id sebagai 'guest' maybe aku panggil kamu 'tiny guest' hahha. Cupcupcup jangan sedih, tar aku bikin kamu nangis lohh (?) wahatttt? . . .*becanda hahhaha. Kalo kamu gk kuat cukup pinjem bahu nya aku . . . hahhaaha. Maaf udah bikin mereka menderita, aku juga sedih sebenernya :( . thanks for reviewing :D

Annyeong **kimV27** , maaf ya ga bisa update cepet, aku lagi kekurangan ide :( dan juga kegiatan lain jadi ampe rumah langsung tepar wkwkkwk. Ceritanya kepanjangan? Hmmm tar aku coba pendekin deh, tapi aku jadi sedikit bingung ada juga yang maunya ceritanya di panjangin , jadi aku kudu gimana? Huaaaaaa. Tapi aku harap kamu tetep suka baca **_Precious_**. thankssss :D

 **gomawooo and enjoyyyy ;D**


	20. Chapter 18

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Precious**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hey, I love you_**

 ** _I always love you,_**

 ** _Even you make me mad_**

 ** _I still love you , baby. . ._**

.

.

Sore ini Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Berkali kali menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar ketika mengingat Namjoon menceramahinya hingga telinganya terasa panas dan ia yakin Jimin lah yang memberitahu masalahnya dengan Taehyung, dan ia juga percaya kebiasaan Taehyung menceritakan masalahnya pada Jimin. Bahkan sekarang Seokjin ikut ikutan menceramahinya hingga menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal dan tentunya di setujui Namjoon. Ia tak habis pikir dan juga bersyukur Taehyung dikelilingi orang orang seperti mereka.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur, tapi ia mundur beberapa langkah ketika merasa sesuatu yang sedikit aneh dan ia mendapati pintu kamar orang tuanya yang terbuka. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan berharap tak menimbulkan suara. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan memandang ke setiap sudut ruangan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Ia segera berjalan menuju lemari dan ia yakin seseorang telah masuk untuk mengambil barang berharga peninggalan orang tuanya. Jungkook mencoba menggeledah isi lemari yang berisikan perhiasan milik eommanya dan koleksi jam tangan milik appa nya, ia bingung tak ada satu barang pun yang hilang, masih tetap utuh di tempatnya. Jungkook akhirnya melirik sebuah kotak di dalam lemari tersebut dan ia masih ingat isi dari kotak itu. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan berharap isinya tetap ada. Ia membukanya dan matanya melebar melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Ia segera berlari keluar dan mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Jungkook segera menekan tombol angka 1 di handphone nya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya, tapi hanya suara yang menandakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang di hubunginya sedang tidak mengaktifkan handphone nya.

"Kim Taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan" Jungkook berteriak frustasi

Tak ingin membuang waktu Jungkook berlari keluar dan mengendarai sepedanya, yang ada dipikirkannya saat ini cafe Whalien 52 dan berharap Taehyung ada disana. Dengan kecepatan yang melampaui batas, hingga beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki dan mendapat sumpah serapah dari orang yang ditabraknya, bahkan ia sempat jatuh dan ia tak peduli dengan luka yang di timbulkan pada tubuhnya. Ketika sampai di depan cafe Whalien 52 Jungkook membanting sepedanya tanpa memarkirnya dengan benar, ia memasuki cafe dengan tergesa dan matanya menyusuri ruangan sepi itu bahkan melihat ke arah dimana tempat favorit Taehyung jika mengunjungi cafe ini.

"Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook

Yoongi yang tengah berbincang dengan Hoseok menoleh mendengar teriakan Jungkook,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa baru 30 menit yang lalu Jungkook meninggalkan cafe setelah Seokjin menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal

"Apa Taehyung tadi kesini?"

"Hey walaupun dia bottom tapi kau harus menghormati, panggil dia hyung" ucap Hoseok

"Hyung, aku sedang serius" bentak Jungkook

Mendengar suara keributan Jimin tiba tiba muncul dari arah belakang cafe dimana ruang manajer berada "Jungkook ah kau kenapa?"

"Tae hyung tidak di rumah dan. . ."

Jimin segera menarik Jungkook ke belakang dan saat itu juga Yoongi bergerak untuk mengunci pintu cafe dan membalikkan papan yang tergantung di balik pintu itu hingga memperlihatkan tulisan 'close' dari luar. Dan untung saja saat itu cafe sedang sepi.

"Jungkook ah?" ucap Seokjin ketika mendapati Jimin menarik Jungkook memasuki ruang manajer dan diikuti Yoongi dan Hoseok dari belakang.

"Kenapa datang lagi?" tanya Namjoon yang tengah berada di depan pc

"Aku tak tau, dari tadi aku merasa tidak tenang dan terus memikirkan Taehyung" ucap Jimin lalu melirik Jungkook "apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tak tahu Tae hyung dimana, tapi aku yakin ia tadi sempat ke rumah. . ." Jungkook memberi jeda sebelum suatu hal muncul di otaknya "dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tiba tiba mendengar kata bunuh diri

"Handphone nya mati dan dia tidak dirumah dan. . . ." Jungkook diam sejenak "oh Tuhan . . . Heckler & Koch Mark 23. . ."

"MWO? Kenapa ada benda seperti itu di rumahmu?" Namjoon memotong perkataan Jungkook

"Namjoon ah, maksudmu apa, benda. . .benda apa?" teriak Seokjin yang kini mulai panik

"Heckler & Koch Mark 23. . . senjata api" ucap Namjoon

"Ne, appa pernah diberi hadiah senjata dari sahabatnya dan ia sempat memperlihatkannya pada Taehyung saat itu dan. . ." Jungkook terdiam dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, otaknya kembali dipenuhi pemikiran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung

Melihat wajah frustasi Jungkook, Namjoon segera mengambil tindakan.

"Jin dan kau juga Jimin, sekarang pulang ke apartemen, biar aku, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang mencari Taehyung"

"Baiklah, kita akan menunggu kalian di apartemen" Seokjin berusaha tetap tenang walaupun wajah paniknya tak dapat disembunyikan

"Tidak, aku ikut dengan kalian" protes Jimin

"Tidak Jimin, ini berbahaya, kemungkinan Taehyung yang membawa senjata itu, dan kita tidak tau apa yang akan di lakukannya, jadi tetaplah di apartemen, dan kemungkinan dia mendatangi apartemen kita bisa saja terjadi, yang pasti jika kalian melihatnya jangan menghampirinya, hubungi aku secepatnya, kau mengerti?"

"Hyung. . ." Jimin kembali mencoba protes

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin kau itu dongsaengku satu satunya, aku tak ingin terjadi dan juga Jin, dan aku pastikan Taehyung akan baik baik saja"

"Benar Jim, kau lebih baik di apartemen biar kami yang mencari Taehyung" ucap Hoseok yang ikut meyakinkan Jimin

"Tolong jaga Jimin"ucap Namjoon pada Jin sebelum mencium dahinya dan juga dahi Jimin

.

.

.

" aku tak tau harus mencarinya dimana?" ucap Hoseok dengan napas tersengal setelah mengelilingi pertokoan yang tak jauh dari cafe

"Jungkook ah, apa kau yakin Taehyung tak punya tempat favorit atau yang sering ia kunjungi" tanya Yoongi yang mulai kehilangan akal menemukan Taehyung

"Dia hanya menyukai Whalien 52, tak ada tempat favorit lainnya"

"Apa Taehyung seseorang yang seperti itu? Maksudku seseorang yang mudah putus asa?" Hoseok memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Dia orang yang ceria, apa mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu" Hoseok terlalu takut untuk mengatakan kata bunuh diri

Sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Bukankah dia bekerja, bagaimana ke kantornya?" Yoongi ingat Jimin pernah bercerita jika Taehyung sedang bekerja atau magang di salah satu perusahaan

"Benar ke kantornya saja" Hoseok segera berjalan untuk menyetop sebuah taxi

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam taxi dan Jungkook menyebut tujuannya, tak butuh waktu lama dan jalanan yang tak begitu ramai mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung megah. Yoongi dan Jungkook segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Aku ingin bertemu .. . ." Yoongi tak megetahui nama dari atasan Taehyung hingga Jungkook membuka suaranya

"Mr. Shane Choi " ucap Jungkook

"Maaf sekali , Mr. Shane sudah pulang "

"Sendirian?" tanya Yoongi

"Ya, sendirian"

"Anda yakin?" kali ini Jungkook berharap mungkin saja resepsionis ini melihat Taehyung bersama dengan Seung Ho

"Saya melihatnya keluar sendirian tuan"

"Apa dia tidak bersama asistennya?" Jungkook masih merasa penasaran

"Maksud anda tuan Taehyung?"

"Ne" ucap Jungkook tegas

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Mr. Shane dan tuan Taehyung keluar kantor bersama, tapi hari pertama bekerja saya sempat melihat tuan Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil , sepertinya ia mengantar pulang tuan Taehyung, lagipula tuan Taehyung sudah pulang lebih dulu dari Mr. Shane"

"Baiklah terima kasih" ucap Jungkook pasrah

Yoongi berjalan keluar gedung itu dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya.

"Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung" ucap Yoongi

"Dan senjata. . . kau yakin Jungkook jika yang membawanya itu adalah Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok yang sebenarnya tak begitu yakin jika Taehyung telah mengambil senjata milik appa Jungkook dan membawanya pergi

"Hanya kami yang tau dimana appa menyembunyikannya"

"Namjoon ssi, apa sebelumnya Taehyung berbicara denganmu , maksudku menceritakan sesuatu? Jimin pernah bilang bahwa bukan hanya dia tempat Taehyung bercerita tapi juga kau" Yoongi ingat bahwa Jimin dan Namjoon cukup dekat dengan Taehyung

"Yuri!" teriak Namjoon tiba tiba

"Mwo?" Jungkook, Yoongi dan Hoseok berteriak bersamaan

"Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi aku masih ingat Tae-ya pernah bercerita bahwa ada hal yang ia curigai mengenai Yuri"

"Aku tak mengerti" Yoongi sama sekali tak mengetahui arah pembicaraan Namjoon

"Kau ingat kecelakaan orang tua Taehyung, polisi menyelidiki bahwa itu adalah sabotase , lalu ketika kau dan Jimin kecelakaan dia yakin itu juga perbuatan Yuri" ucap Namjoon

"Tunggu, maksudmu ada yang sengaja melakukannya?" Yoongi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan

"Ne"

"Sebelum kecelakaan itu Jimin juga sempat berkata bahwa waktu itu ia merasa bahwa kita sedang diikuti" ucap Yoongi sambil mengingat kembali kejadiaan kecelakaannya dengan Jimin

"Dan Jungkook , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, beberapa kali kau terluka, Taehyung sangat khawatir dan ia begitu frustasi, dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa itu perbuatan Yuri, Jungkook ah, apa luka itu benar benar karena kecerobohanmu" tanya Namjoon

"Aku . . .sebenarnya aku tak memberitahu Tae hyung kalau seseorang di jalanan sengaja menyenggol sepedaku, aku hanya bilang jatuh dari sepeda"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyalahkan Yuri , tapi dari semua kejadian ini mungkin saja memang Yuri, dan aku ingat Jimin bercerita kalau wanita itu cukup nekad" Hoseok mencoba menyimpulkan

"Kalau memang ini semua perbuatan Yuri, apa mungkin Tae ke Seoul?" Namjoon mencoba menyatakan semua kemunginan yang dilakuakan Taehyung

"Tunggu hyung, Tae hyung 3 hari yang lalu pulang tanpa sepatunya dan wajahnya begitu pucat, dan aku tau ia bohong padaku kalau ia baik baik saja, tapi aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Seung Ho sunbaenim"Jungkook terlihat semakin panik ketika langit mulai berubah jadi gelap

"Resepsionis bilang, Seung Ho sudah pulang dan dia sendirian" ucap Yoongi

"Kediamannya" ucap Namjoon "Kita cari Taehyung di kediaman Seung ho, kalau dia tidak disana kita harus segera ke Seoul"

"Aku rasa resepsionis itu akan memberitahu dimana kediaman Seung ho" ucap Yoongi

"sepertinya ia tinggal di apartemen mewah, aku masih ingat penampilan dan barang yang dikenakannya, dan aku yakin ia tidak akan tinggal di tempat yang biasa"

"Ada beberapa apartemen disini , kita berpencar saja, dan coba kau temukan foto Seung ho, aku tak yakin petugas apartemen akan memberi tahu kita tentang penghuninya" perintah Namjoon

"Namjoon ah lebih baik kita hubungi polisi, kita tidak bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, ada senjata api dan yang memegang nya orang seperti Taehyung yang tak punya pengalaman sama sekali" Hoseok mencoba memberi saran karena ia tahu hal cukup beresiko

"Baiklah aku akan hubungi polisi dan kita tetap jalankan rencana sebelumnya"

.

.

.

"Ohh Taehyung, kenapa kau datang ke sini sayang?" Seung Ho membuka pintunya lebar

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil sepatuku" Taehyung tak menampakkan wajah bersahabatnya

"Sepatumu ? Ohh aku ingat kau meninggalkannya saat kita akan . . ."

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong"

"Wajah kesalmu terlihat lebih manis chagi" Seung Ho tersenyum dan mencoba menggoda Taehyung

"Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku sekarang" ucap Taehyung pada Seung Ho yang masih menghalangi pintu masuk apartemennya

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi kan atau aku bisa membelikannya untukmu"

"Aku hanya ingin sepatuku" Taehyung secara paksa masuk ke dalam apartemen dan seketika itu juga Seung Ho menutup pintu apartemennya

"Nanti aku akan memgantarmu pulang, kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan yang kemarin, aku rasa kau kemaren hanya belum siap"

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Seung Ho dan dengan santai ia mengeluarkan handphone nya menyentuh layar benda itu hingga menampilkan contact list dan ia menekan salah satu kontak bernama 'Inspektur Choi' lalu melempar handphone nya ke atas sofa milik Seung Ho, lelaki itu tampak bingung dengan hal yang di lakukan Taehyung.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan, menghubungi seseorang, atau kau sedang mencoba merekam pembicaraan kita"

Taehyung menyeringai, tangannya bergerak ke dalam jas yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Seung Ho terkejut.

"Taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan, jatuhkan benda itu sekarang juga"

"Bajingan sepertimu juga bisa takut" Taehyung tertawa lalu mengarahkan benda itu pada Seung Ho

"Taehyung tunggu, itu berbahaya. . . jatuhkan sekarang juga"

"Berbahaya?" Taehyung kembali tertawa remeh

"baik aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemaren" Seung Ho perlahan mencoba mendekat

"Opp. . .oppa" Yuri tiba tiba muncul dari balik kamar Seung Ho

"Tae oppa aku mohon. . . jatuhkan benda itu"

Taehyung melirik ke arah kamar Seung Ho

"Jangan panggil aku oppa gadis brengsek" Taehyung menyerapah mendengar dan melihat wajah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu

Saat itu juga Seung Ho menghambur ke arah Taehyung dan mencoba menarik pistol yang ada di tangannya hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"Little bitch, kau kira bisa menembakku dengan senjata ini?" Seung Ho terus berusaha mengambil senjata di tangan Taehyung

Taehyung berusaha mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke wajah Seung Ho, tapi Sering Ho memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan mengarahkannya ke lain sisi. Kali ini Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga kembali mengarahkan benda itu ke Seung Ho yang berada di atasnya.

Yuri tak bisa melakukan apapun selain ke dapur mengambil sesuatu untuk melumpuhkan Taehyung. Yuri menemukan sebuah botol wine dan memukulnya ke arah kepala Taehyung, hingga kepala Taehyung terasa pusing dan mengeluarkan darah. Pecahan botol itu tampak berantakan disisi kepala Taehyung. Perlahan mata Taehyung tertutup, tubuhnya menjadi melemas hinggga pistol di tangannya terlepas, Seung Ho mencoba bangkit, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengar Taehyung tertawa sambil mengarahkan pistol itu pada Yuri, dan Seung Ho kembali mencoba merebut senjata itu.

Dorrr

Dorrr

Dorrr

Tiga bunyi tembakan itu menggema di ruangan apartemen Seung Ho dengan darah mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka semua hingga menyelimuti lantai apartemen yang terbuat dari batu marmer berharga jutaan won itu. Sirine mobil polisi pun mulai terdengar mendekat ke arah apatemen mewah itu dengan diiringi suara ketakutan dari orang-orang di sekitar bangunan itu. Dan Jungkook menatap polisi berpakaian lengkap mulai bergerak secepat kilat memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"hyung"

.

.

.

"Jungkook ah, aku turut berduka dan aku harap kau bisa bersabar dengan apa yang terjadi"

Jungkook terus menunduk tak menimpali seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Jungkook ah kau tau . . ."

"Inspektur Choi. . .sebenarnya . . . Kenapa. . . Kenapa Taehyung berada di sana ?, aku tak mengerti"

"Sekitar jam 7 malam Taehyung mengirimkan ini padaku" Inspektur Choi mengeluarkan handphone nya, jari jarinya bergerilya disana hingga sebuah rekaman suara terdengar didalam ruangan yang tak begitu besar itu

 **. . .**

" _Oppa mereka tidak bisa di ajak bekerjasama"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Mereka membeberkan semuanya, mereka. . .kecelakaan orang tua Taehyung . . . dan . .. dan kebakaran toko. . . yang membuat orang tua Jungkook. . . meninggal"_

 _"Maksudmu mereka membeberkan dalang di balik semua itu adalah kita?"_

 _"Seung Ho oppa, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"_

 _"Bereskan semua barangmu, malam ini kita berangkat ke Amerika"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan eomma appa?"_

 _"Yuri-ah Kau ingin dipenjara?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Jadi lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan"_

 ** _. . ._**

"Aku ingin bertanya . . . bisa kau simpulkan rekaman ini dengan kejadian yang melibatkan Taehyung?" ucap Inspektur Choi

Jungkook yang dari tadi hanya menunduk sekarang beralih menatap inspektur Choi "balas dendam?" tanya Jungkook tak yakin "tapi aku tak menyangka Tae hyung melakukannya"

"Pihak kepolisian sudah menyelidiki untuk sementara kasus ini diduga memiliki motif balas dendam, dan . . . Taehyung yang menembakkan senjata pada Yuri dan Seung Ho hingga mereka tewas dan sayangnya saat itu Yuri sempat melumpuhkan Taehyung di kepalanya dengan botol wine"

"Sebelumnya Taehyung sempat melaporkan padaku saat sebelum ia mengirim rekaman itu, Seung Ho telah melecehkannya"

"Mwo?" Jungkook terkejut

"3 hari yang lalu Seung Ho hampir melakukan hal . . . , kau pasti tau maksudku"

"Dia berani menyentuh Taehyung?" Jungkook kembali menunduk dan entah kenapa rasa bersalah mulai menjalarinya

Inspektur Choi hanya mengangguk

"aku tau malam itu ia tampak ketakutan dan wajahnya pucat api aku membiarkannya begitu saja karena aku marah dia tak mau jujur padaku, harusnya aku tak melakukannya"

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi , penyesalannya tak akan mengubah apapun"

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat inspektur Choi menoleh.

"Inspektur, rapat kasus di apartemen Seung Ho akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Inspektur Choi kembali menatap Jungkook dan ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada namja di depannya ini.

"Jungkook ah, Taehyung sempat mengatakan kata kata terakhirnya"

Jungkook mengusap air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja, yang dari tadi sudah ditahannya agar tak membanjiri wajahnya.

"Dia bilang maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dan tak bisa bersamamu, dia juga bilang padaku bahwa kau harus tetap melanjutkan harimu seperti biasa, mengejar impianmu walaupun tanpa dirinya"

Jungkookdia hanya mengangguk karena ia tak akan membantah permintaan Taehyung walaupun permintaannya harus disampaikan melalui inspektur Choi.

"Kau tau aku sempat melihat ia begitu kesakitan menahan lukanya tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum dan sifatnya yang polos tak pernah membuatku lupa, dari awal aku bertemu dengannya menangani kasus orang tuanya hingga terakhir adalah hari ini m. . . Taehyung terlihat sedikit malu malu ketika mengatakan satu hal. . ."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung"

Tanpa Inspektur Choi katakanpun, Jungkook tau apa yang diucapkan Taehyung saat itu, saat ia tak disisi Taehyung.

"Ne, dia bilang dia sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Area di depan universitas tampak begitu ramai, para orang tua yang berdatangan memberi semangat untuk anaknya yang akan menjalani ujian masuk universitas, ataupun anak SMA yang sepertinya datang hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya tanpa ikut menjalani ujian masuk universitas yang tampak bersemangat menyanyikan yel-yel agar tak merasakan ketegangan. Tapi Jungkook sangat bersyukur masih ada orang orang yang memberinya semangat, walaupun bukan eomma dan appanya, ataupun . . . Taehyung.

"Jungkook ah fighting" ucap Seokjin sambil merapikan seragam yang dikenakan Jungkook

"Kau harus lulus dan masuk ke club fotografi ku" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum bangganya

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha sebisamu" Yoongi menepuk nepuk bahu Jungkook

"Jungkook ah, aku yakin kau bisa lulus di ujian masuk universitas ini, fighting!" Jimin tersenyum lebar

"Kau pasti bisa, dan aku yakin jika Taehyung masih bersama kita dia akan bangga melihatmu" Namjoon ikut memeberikan semangat

"Hyung terima kasih atas semua doa dan semangatnya , aku yang terbaik"

"Masuklah sekarang" ucap Seokjin ketika melihat beberapa siswa SMA berlari memasuki area universitas

"Baiklah , hyung terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke sini, aku akan masuk sekarang"

Jungkook berjalan memasuki area universitas dan meninggalkan Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok di depan pintu gerbang universitas. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada mereka _'Kim Taehyung terima kasih sudah lahir di dunia ini dan memberikan banyak cinta, kau jangan khawatir aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku akan menjalani hariku seperti yang kau inginkan, aku akan berbahagia dan selalu tersenyum, dan_ _. . ._ _selamat tinggal hyung. . . kau akan ada dihatiku selamanya, aku sangat mencintaimu'_ _._

.

.

 _ **Hey, You know what?**_

 _ **I love you too, really** **really** **love you baby**_

 _ **I always wanna see you, smiling and happy**_

 _ **So, make your day even without me, okay?**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Not Really . . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tbc ;D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeorebun :D**

 **Okayyyy how about this chapter ?**

 **Kemungkinan next chapter adalah endingnya, so please wait for** ** _Precious_** **:D (masih belum tau bakal bikin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi hahhaha)**

 **JANGAN LUPAAAAAA VOTE BTS di mama 2016 ya . .. thanks :D**

 **Aku mau minta maaf klo ada review kalian yang gk aku bales, bukannya gk mau bales tapi terkadang ada review yang gk mucul di akun ffn aku, itu terjadi beberapa kali jadi aku antisipasinya dgn cek email aku tiap sebelum bales reveiw kalian, klo ada yg masih gk kebales dikarenakan aku gk liat karena emang gk muncul di akun ffn atau di email. Thanks atas perhatiannya :D**

Mianheeee **HelloLSn** bikin kamu jadi nangis juga :( . Seung Ho dan Yuri udah out di chapter ini, jadi gk usah sakit ati lagi hahaha. Moment Kookv nya ? hmmmm gimana ya. . ., di chapter ini taetae udah gak ada lagi jadi gimana dong? Hahhaha. Thanks :D

hahaha **vayasyun** mianhe, aku gak bakal bikin tae nc ama orang lain kok. Hmmm nc kookv ya?, tae nya udah gak ada gimana dong? hohoho. Thanks :D

Annyeong **restiana** aku bakal lanjut, aku bakal bikin 1 atau mungkin 2 chapter lagi untuk endingnya, please wait for next hapter. Thanks :D

Luckily **RonaTan** si Tae ngikutin Seung Ho ya dan denger pembicaraannya dengan yuri. Tenang seung ho ama Yuri udah aku lempar ke laut hahahha. Tae belum berani cerita soalnya dia takut klo kookie bakal di celakaain sama seung ho klo dia macem2, dannnn seung ho ama yuri udah bisa diliat di chapter ini gimana akhir dari perjalanan (?) mereka , hahaha. thanks :D

Helooooo **kharisma shima** aku bakal lanjut kok, dan bentar lagi juga end, please wait for **_Precious_** . tae cuma takut bilang ke jungkook, takutnya jungkook bakal di celakaain sama seung ho. Thanksss :D

Wowww **Rizuku** mungkin cuma kamu yg berharap begitu atau ada beberapa reader juga punya harapan kaya kamu , who knows ? tapi aku gk bakal bikin scene nc tae sama orang lain, aku gk relaaaaaa hahahha. Mereka udah mati kok di sini di chapter ini , yang eksekusi si tae hohoho. But tae , he is so pity :( . Thanks :D

helooo **YuRhachan** jujur aku gk rela tae di apaa apain sama Seung ho, tapi aku bikin cerita begitu biar greget dikit hahha, aku gk bakal bikin nc tae ama orang lain, ga bakal ! ! ! . yapp kedok mereka terbongkar akhirnya ya hahahha. Udah kejawab kan apa yang dilakuin Tae untuk orang yang udah hancurin kehidupan dia. Thanks :D

Gapapa lupa review terakhir di chap mana **Hastin99** **,** yang penting jangan lupakan ceritanya hahhaha. Whoaaa thankssss udah nyempetin lagi buat baca **_Precious_** ;) . cast barunya karakternya antagonis tapi udah berakhir di chapter ini si antagonis nya aka seung ho. Tae bukannya ga mau jujur Cuma takut klo jungkook di celakaain sama seung ho. Thanksssss ff aku di bilang keren hahhaha. Thanksss for reviewing :D

gk usah tonjok Seung ho atau ngiris wajah yuri **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** , tae udah duluan mengeksekusi mereka hahahaha. Jangan kesel dong ama jungkook, dia sebenarnya khawatir sama tae, jadi dia mau tae jujur. Thankssss :D

Haiiii **taennie** yuhuuuu sudah terjawab ya siapa yang lakuin semua itu, sabotase meninggalnya ortu tae dan jungkook juga. Udah kejawab ya apa yang dilakuin tae ke seung ho dan yuri di chapter ini. Thanksss :D

Kelanjutan kasusnya ? **Guest077** , di chapter ini udah di jelasin ya gimana akhir dari kasus tersebut, hahaha. tae Cuma terlalu sayang ama kookie sampe gk mau bilang, takut kookie di celakaain sama seung ho. Cieeeeee penasaran, tapi udah gk lagi kan soalnya di chapter ini udah berakhir penderitaan tae dan juga jungkook (?). aku bakal lanjut kok , 1 atau 2 chap lagi buat ending. Thanksss :D

Helooooo **yoongiena** , bener dugaan kamu yuri dalang di balik penderitaan tae. jungkook marah karena dia sayang banget sama tae, gapapalah tae nanggung masalahnya sendiri, tapi kasian juga huhuhu. Di chapter ini udah keliatan akhirnya tae gimana hahahha. Thanks :D

 **Gomawooo :D**


	21. Chapter 19

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Precious**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Years Later (5 tahun kemudian)**_

 _ **Seoul City**_

'Jungkook ah, kau dimana?'

"Jimin hyung, maafkan aku, aku terjebak macet"

'Aishh ini acara penting kau malah tak mempersiapkan diri'

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku harus hadir di meeting alumni universitas kita untuk acara amal dan itu mendadak sekali"

'Aku tak akan memulai acaraku sampai kau tepat berada dihadapanku'

"Tenang hyung ,kemungkinan 30 menit lagi"

'Baiklah, berhati hatilah di jalan'

"Ne hyung"

'I love you'

"Love you too hyung"

Jungkook memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah suara Jimin tak terdengar lagi di seberang sana. Layar ponselnya kembali ke tampilan awal dan ia menatapnya cukup lama. Ia tersenyum ringan ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan foto dirinya tengah memeluk namja manis yang tersenyum lebar. God, dia sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"Tae hyung, maaf hari ini aku datang ke acara sepenting ini tidak tepat waktu" Jungkook bermonolog

"Kau pasti akan berbicara panjang lebar jika kau masih disini. Kau pasti akan menunjukkan wajah sebalmu karena aku datang tidak tepat waktu, hyung aku benar benar merindukanmu"

.

.

.

Jungkook mencoba merapikan setelan kemeja bewarna biru dengan bawahan celana berwarna arang serta sepatu pantofel yang di semir hingga mengkilap. Ia memasuki restoran yang tampak berkelas tersebut, salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan Jungkook berkata bahwa ia sudah di tunggu , sang pelayan segera mengantar Jungkook menuju sebuah tempat. Pelayan tersebut membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk.

Jungkook berjalan melewati beberapa lelaki berumur 40an yang tampak sedang asik berbincang, serta para wanita setengah baya yang tengah bergosip sambil memegangi gelas wine mereka. Manik mata Jungkook mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi manusia berotak bisnis ataupun pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea.

"Jungkook ah"

"Hyung" Jungkook segera berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu

"Mian hyung kau harus menunggu lama"

"Sudahlah tidak masalah, duduklah disana, mereka menunggumu" Jimin menunjuk salah satu meja dimana Namjoon dan Seokjin tengah asik menikmati makanan kecil di meja di hadapannya. Sedangkan Hoseok asik mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Jungkook berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan Hoseok tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Bocah kau lama sekali, aku sudah lapar" ucap Hoseok ketika Jungkook baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi

"Ne, aku tidak bisa sabar mencoba hidangan disini" timpal Seokjin

"Hey tenanglah, Jimin sedang berbicara disana" ucap Namjoon

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang sedang terlihat memberikan pidato.

"Aku sadar aku bukanlah seorang anak yang baik, begitupun hyung ku" Jimin sedikit terkekeh dan memandang Namjoon yang tengah menatap tak suka "beberapa tahun lalu aku kabur dari rumah, aku tak yakin bisa hidup tanpa campur tangan dari appa, tapi ketika aku bertemu lagi dengan hyung ku setelah sekitar 3 tahun meninggalkan rumah. . .saat itu aku merasa dia bisa membantuku, setelah beberapa hari berlalu rasanya tak semudah yang aku bayangkan ketika aku harus mencoba hidup sederhana mungkin, melakukan semuanya sendirian dan dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku berpikir 'kau tak perlu risihkan tentang uang, jika kau bekerja keras kau akan dapatkan berapa yang kau mau, dan hidup itu bukan tentang uang ataupun benda benda bermerk tapi tentang hatimu, bagaimana hatimu menjalani hidup, jika kau menjalani dengan senang hati semuanya terasa mudah, kau hanya perlu berpikir optimis' terima kasih Yoongi hyung untuk mengajarkan hal tersebut" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum bangga padanya

"Aku cukup tau appa ku, orang yang cukup keras hingga pendapatnya ataupun apa yang ia inginkan tak ada yang bisa membantah dan oleh karena itu pula aku meninggalkan rumah, tapi ada satu hal yang baru aku sadari . . . semua yang ia lakukan karena appa menyayangi kami, hingga suatu hari ketika mendapat kabar dari manajer Lee bahwa orang tua kami berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan sekarat saat itu aku menyadari aku benar benar buruk dan lebih buruk lagi ketika mereka beristirahat untuk selamanya" Jimin menahan air matanya, ia diam sejenak ketika suaranya mulai bergetar "jika mereka masih hidup aku benar benar minta maaf dan mengulang semua dari awal aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik" Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap Yoongi "aku akan mengenalkan orang yang aku suka pada mereka walaupun appa akan menentang, aku tak akan menyerah"

"Maafkan aku harus menceritakan kisah menyedihkan ini" Jimin tampak sekilas menghapus air matanya "baiklah mungkin sekarang waktunya memperkenalkan direktur Park company yang baru, menggantikan appa tentunya setelah beberapa bulan jabatan ini kosong, berkat usaha keras manajer Lee dan juga aku, akhirnya orang ini bersedia menggantikan appa kami, Park Namjoon"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika Namjoon berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Jimin untuk memberikan pidatonya.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul menuju apartemennya. Langkah gontainya membuat orang di sekitarnya menjauh. Setelah acara Jimin selesai, ia segera melarikan dirinya menuju club malam langganannya sejak tahun lalu. Jungkook bohong bahwa ia akan kembali ke apartemennya setelah acara Jimin.

"Tae hyung, ini hari anniversary kita yang ke 6, aku lagi lagi merayakannya sendiri, aku ingin sekali ke El Olive tempat yang kau sukai itu,tapi . . ."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu hyung" gumam Jungkook

Jungkook terus berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di jalanan. Menatap langit lalu seketika itu juga pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa dimana Taehyung selalu disisinya. Jungkook tersenyum ketika mengingat Taehyung yang selalu dengan seenaknya memeluk tangannya atau tubuhnya ketika tidur, dan Jungkook selalu menyukai kelakuan Taehyung tersebut.

"Hyung kau tau setiap hari aku tersenyum dan menjalani hariku dengan perasaan bahagia"

"Karena kau ingin aku seperti itu, dan aku benar benar melakukannya"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku lelah, setiap malam dadaku sesak, kau selalu datang ke mimpiku"

"Hyung aku benar benar lelah" Jungkook terisak

"Sangat lelah, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja"

"Hyung, maafkan aku, maafkan aku tak menjagamu waktu itu"

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon . . . maafkan aku, aku mengaku salah, aku mohon kembali"

"Hyung . . ."

"Kembali padaku"

Tiiitttttt

Silau lampu mobil dan suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga membuat Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan berdiri di hadapan mobil tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila, mau mati eoh? minggir bodoh" teriak sang pengemudi

"Ahjussi" Jungkook terus tertawa di sela ucapannya "neeee" Jungkook memukul mukul dadanya " aku ingin mati"

" minggir brengsek! !"

Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas mobil yang ada dihadapannya, sang pengemudi tampak kesal, ia keluar dari mobil dan menarik Jungkook hingga terjatuh di jalanan dan Jungkook hanya tertawa. Mobil tersebut segera menghindar dan bergerak menjauh.

Jungkook kembali berdiri dan ia menghalangi cahaya yang begitu menyilakan dihadapannya dengan telapak tangannya, sebuah mobil nampak bergerak tak tentu arah, dan seorang yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya segera menghambur dan berlari menyeberangi jalan menarik Jungkook ke tepi hingga suara dentuman keras terdengar dari mobil tersebut.

Jungkook membuka matanya, perlahan ia mulai tersenyum ketika manik matanya melihat seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hyung"

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang kecil itu sambil mengerang merasakan pusing di kepalanya akibat meneguk alkohol yang tak ia ketahui berapa gelas ia habiskan semalam. Ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang begitu asing baginya itu. Ia melihat sebuah nampan terletak di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang tersebut. Ia membaca sticky note yang tertempel di gelas berisi air putih dan semangkuk sup terletak disampingnya 'sup ini bisa redakan hangovermu, makan segera jika kau sudah bangun'.

Jungkook membuka tutup mangkok tersebut dan mencium aroma yang membuatnya ingin mencicipi makanan tersebut. Ia membawa mangkuk tersebut ke atas kasur dan mulai mencicipinya. Satu sendok pertama ia mencoba menerka nerka , siapa pembuat makanan tersebut. Tapi ia rasa ia ini bukanlah masakan Jin hyung ataupun Jimin. Ia kembali melanjutkan suapan kedua hingga tak memikirkan lagi siapa chef yang telah dengan senang hati memberinya makanan.

Setelah menghabiskan sup tersebut, Jungkook berdiri dari panjangnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu keluar ia kembali lagi ke kamar ketika sekilas melihat penampilannya. Ia bercermin dan seketika matanya melebar. T shirt putih dan celana training panjang, ia yakin barang tersebut bukan miliknya.

'Siapa yang berani mengganti bajuku" geram Jungkook

Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui sang pemilik rumah yang ia juga curigai telah berani mengganti bajunya, lebih tepatnya menyentuhnya. Kamar itu langsung berhadapan dengan ruang tengah , dan Jungkook dapat lihat seorang pria tua tengah sibuk menonton acara tv.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata"

Pria itu melirik Jungkook sekilas

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

" kepalaku sudah tidak pusing, terimakasih telah membantuku ketika sedang mabuk " setidaknya Jungkook masih ingat ia lagi lagi membiarkan dirinya mabuk

"Tidak masalah, oh iya kemaren cucuku sudah mencuci pakaimu yang terkena muntahan, dia berpesan padaku kau bisa pulang dengan bajunya yang sedang kau pakai dan ia tak masalah jika kau tak mengembalikannya, dan jangan lupa membawa bajumu juga"

Jungkook melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi "Harabeoji, terima kasih sekali lagi. . .cucu anda dimana, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya"

"Dia berbelanja bahan makanan" ucap pria tua itu "Kau akan pulang sekarang ?"

"Ne harabeoji, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan, tapi aku akan menunggu cucu anda setelah itu aku akan kembali"

"Tidak usah, dia itu kalau berbelanja sangat lama"

""Tidak masalah, aku masih bisa menunggu"

"Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan juga"

"Aku bisa kerjakan nanti"

"Anak muda tidak baik menunda pekerjaan"

Jungkook merasa dari kata kata lelaki tua di hadapannya ini ia sedang diusir dengan cara halus "ah baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang"

"Berhati hatilah, dan kurangi mengonsumsi alkohol"

"Iya akan aku lakukan, Tolong sampaikan pada cucu anda rasa terima kasih saya"

Pria tua itu mengambil paper bag berisi pakaian Jungkook yang telah dilipat dengan rapi dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

"Lain kali aku akan mampir untuk mengunjungi anda"

"Hah. . Ne?" Pria tua itu tampak sedikit terkejut

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak, datanglah ketika kau tidak sibuk"

Jungkook dan pria tua itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah mengantar Jungkook hingga pintu, pria tua itu bernafas lega.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi?, keluarlah sekarang"

.

.

Namja mungil itu tak berhenti tersenyum dihadapan pria tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai harabeojinya sendiri. Sedangkan yang dipandang sibuk menonton acara televisi nya.

"Jadi dia Jungkook yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?"

Namja itu mengangguk "terima kasih haraboji, karena tidak membiarkan dia berlama lama disini"

"Aku melakukannya karena kau minta"

Namja mungil itu kembali tersenyum tanpa menimpali perkataan pria tua itu

"Kenapa menghindarinya" mata lelaki itu beralih pada namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menghindar, hanya saja lebih baik tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan itu hebat"

Namja itu terdiam, lalu berdiri "aku harus membeli persediaan bahan makanan, jadi aku keluar dulu"

Pria tua itu hanya kembali beralih memandang televisi sambil sedikit mendengus dan membiarkan namja mungil itu pergi dihadapan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Pikirkan lagi kata kataku, ini bukan tentang hal hebat atau tidak, bukan tentang benar atau tidak dan bukan tentang untuk kebaikan seseorang atau tidak, tapi tentang keinginanmu, jangan bohong pada dirimu, lakukan apa yang kau mau , raih apa yang kau ingin, bukankah kita harus membuat hidup itu sederhana"

"Ini memang bukan tentang hal yang kau katakan tadi harabeoji, tapi harabeoji tau. . . aku hanya seperti sampah di tengah kerumunan orang walaupun tak semua orang mengetahuinya sebenarnya aku ini siapa, dan kalau pun mereka tau siapa aku sebenernya mereka pasti akan benar benar membuangku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam Jungkook menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang warga Seoul dari dalam cafe Whalien 52. Seoul?. . . Tentu saja, sejak Namjoon mengelola perusahaan keluarganya, mau tidak mau Jin harus ikut ke Seoul, dan menetap disana. Walaupun awalnya Namjoon memintanya berhenti mengelola cafe, tapi kecintaannya pada Whalien 52 tak bisa di hapus begitu saja, cafe itu adalah impiannya dari dulu. Akhirnya Namjoon membuka cafe Whalien 52 di Seoul tak jauh dari Park company. Cafe di Busan terpaksa di tutup karena tak ada yang mengurusinya.

Seokjin berjalan menuju meja dimana Jungkook tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa Namjoon memberimu pekerjaan berat di kantor?"

Jungkook tersenyum "tidak hyung"

"Apa Jimin minta tolong padamu mengerjakan tugas kantornya dan dia asik pacaran dengan Yoongi"

Jungkook kembali tersenyum "tidak hyung, Jimin hyung bukan orang seperti itu"

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku lihat hampir seminggu setelah jam kerja berakhir kau mampir ke sini"

"Memangnya tidak boleh hyung?"

Jin meniup poninya kesal "kita ini sudah seperti. . .bukan. . .kita ini adalah keluarga . . .jika ada masalah kau tinggal menceritakan padaku atau Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin "terima kasih hyung" . . ."hyung. . ." Ucapan Jungkook terpotong ketika suara Jimin memenuhi ruangan cafe

"Jin hyungggggg" Jimin berlari dan matanya mencari sosok Jin, ketika sosok itu menatapnya aneh Jimin langsung mendekat dan memeluknya erat

"Chagiya berhati hatilah jika ingin memeluk Jin hyung" ucap Yoongi yang baru saja memasuki cafe dan ekspresinya tampak sedikit khawatir ketika kekasihnya itu memeluk Jin

"Aishh, Yoongi hyung kau berbicara seolah olah seperti suaminya Jin hyung"

"Bukan begitu" ucap Yoongi

Yoongi dan Namjoon berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jin hyunggggggg" kali ini suara Hoseok memenuhi ruangan cafe

Tak butuh waktu lama , Hoseok dapat menangkap sekumpulan orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu. Ia segera mendekat dengan berkantong makanan ditangannya.

"Aku membelikan pizza di tempat biasa, makanlah kau pasti sedang menginginkannya"

"Aku suaminya, kenapa kau seenaknya membelikannya" ucap Namjoon

"Memang ada aturan kalau sahabatnya tak boleh membelikannya makanan"

Perdebatan kecil ini membuat mereka yang menonton hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Kau sedang sakit hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat orang orang memberikan perhatian yang sedikit berlebih daripada biasanya pada Jin

Jin tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya "tidak"

Apa yang dilakukan Jin membuat Jungkook tersadar "kau hamil hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada terkejutnya

Jin mengangguk dan seluas senyuman lembut terukir dibibirnya.

"Hyung selamat, semoga kandunganmu kuat hingga 9 bulan kedepan"

"Terimakasih Jungkook ah"

"Ya! Kau curang, harusnya aku duluan memberi selamat"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jimin yang tak pernah hilang.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita menikmati pizza yang dibawa Hoseok"

Yoongi dan Jimin segera mengambil tempat di dekat Jungkook, Namjoon dan Hoseok membuka box pizza yang menguarkan aroma yang menggiurkan.

"Kalian kapan akan menikah?" tanya Hoseok tiba tiba sambil mengambil potongan pizza dari box tersebut

Jimin memandang Yoongi

"Nanti, aku menikahinya di waktu yang tepat" Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin

"Dan kau hyung kau kapan akan berpacaran lagi, sebegitu traumanyakah kau hingga betah sendiri selama bertahun tahun" ledek Jimin

"Traumaku sudah hilang hanya belum menemukan yang aku suka"

"Hoseok ah lebih baik mencari pasangan hidup di usiamu ini bukan pacar" Namjoon ikut menimpali

"Ne, kau harus segera menikah agar ada yang mengurusimu" lanjut Yoongi

"Aku akan menikah setelah Jungkook menemukan seseorang yang ia suka" Hoseok sedikit jengah dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini

Semua memandang ke arah Jungkook yang tengah menikmati potongan pizza nya.

"Jungkook ah, kau mau aku kenalkan pada beberapa temanku, mungkin saja ada yang menarik perhatianmu" ucap Namjoon

Jin mencubit paha Namjoon, Jin cukup tau bahwa Jungkook masih belum bisa melupakan Taehyung.

"Wae Seokjin ah?" Namjoon meninggikan suaranya

" tahan emosimu" ucap Hoseok gugup

"Kenapa tak ada yang mau membahas ini, kalian takut melukai Jungkook, ohhh. . . ayolah, kalian akan membiarkannya sendirian sampai mati dan hidup dengan bayang bayang Taehyung" Namjoon sedikit meledak kali ini

"Hyung" kali ini Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada memohon

"Aku menyayangi Jungkook, dan aku tak akan membiarkanya begitu saja"

Namjoon beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan mereka semua . Hoseok tampak merutuki dirinya yang telah mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat suasana sedikit tegang.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke apartemen. . . katakan pada Namjoon hyung terima kasih telah sangat memperhatikanku dan aku akan menerima tawarannya untuk berkenalan dengan teman temannya" Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeorebun :D**

 **Huaaaaa happy banget bts menang di mama 2016 buat kategory THE BEST DANCE PERFORMANCE MALE GROUP dan ARTIST OF THE YEAR , Chukahae oppaaaaaaaaa. buat Bang PD nim congrats atas awardnya BEST EXECUTIVE PRODUCER OF THE YEAR. HUaaaaa siapa yg live streaming MAMA 2016 tadi malem ? ? ? . Taeeeeeeeeee. . . kenapa dia sexyyyyyy banget pas perform. . . kenapa bajunya gk di buka semua aja, topless aja, pengen robekin bajunya hahahhaha huaaaa pengen peluk Tae. . .HE'S REALYYY HOTTTTT ! ! ! Aku juga pengen nangis pas mereka menangin award. . . liat Jungkook yg nangis kaya anak kecil, trus Jin oppa nangis juga tapi kenapa masih tetep cantik ya (?), dan Yoongi oppa nangis ampe sesegukan, huaaaaaa .**

 **Chukahae lah buat uri Bangtan , jangan lupa tetep support atau vote mereka di ajang musik lainnya , Thanks :D**

 **oh iya sorry aku nya lama banget update, lagi ada projek soalnya, sekali lagi minta maaf juga atas kekecewaan readers buat chapter kemaren TT**

Haiiiiiiiiiiii **RonaTan** , huaaaaaa emang aku bikin taetae mati kenapa nyuruh hidupin tae lagi? . . . Aku juga gak mau ceritanya kaya begitu, jadi tunggu next chapter aja ya, Thanksssss :D

Hellooooooo **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** jangan nangis, di balik semua penderitaan pasti ada . . . ada. . . ada apa ya ? Hahhahah . Kontrak tae emang udah abis gegara aku gk mampu bayar tae yg sekarang udah dikontrak buat maen hwarang wkwkkwk. Thanksss :D

Annyeonggg **Hastin99** , emang tae mati? Yakin? Baca lagi deh chapter sebelumnya hahhaha. Kamu salah mengartikan cerita sebelumnya, maybe hohoho. Huaaaaaa thankss cerita aku dibilang kerennn, Thanksss so muchh :D

Annyeonggggggg **gahee28** hmmm antara mati dan di penjara ya? . . . tunggu next chapter aja ya hahhaha. Thanksss :D

Kamu yakin **vayasyun** ? Klo tae mati? . . .huaaaaa plisss jangan benci sama aku TT, klo benci biasanya tanda cinta banget (?) hahhaha. Kamu gk lebay kok, aku bisa ngerti klo ada charac yg death emang bikin nyesek, miannn udah bikin kecewa TT , huaaaaaaaa . Plisss baca next chapter ya Thankssssss ;D

Halooooooo **TaeKai** sabar sabar, baca lagi chapter sebelumnya mana tau ada clue clue klo sebenernya ceritanya gk bikin nyesek, Thanksss :D

Haiiii **jeontaehyung7** lap ingusnya pake tisu ya jangan lupa hahhaha. Apaaaaa? Tae mati? Yakinnn ? Nc nya belum ya, bukannya aku hampir bikin tae nc sama Seung Ho, masihhh kurang apa? ? , oke lahhhh . . . Next chapter kasih nc deh tapi Jungkook sama siapa ya nc nyaa ? hahhahahah #evilsmile . Thanksssss :D

Haaaaaaa **yoongiena** ? Wae? Tae matiiiiii? Tapi Aku malah betanya tanya kenapa dengan kalian? , tunggu next chapter ya. Thankssss :D

Haiii **Kimmytae** , tae kenapa? Huaaaaa jangan bilang aku jahat dong, tar kamu nyesel (?) #haaaaa ? . Thanksss hahaha :D jangan lupa next chapter dan thanks atas semangatnya, kamu hiatus? Kenapa? Gegara aku? Huaaaaaa

Ceritanya gpapa gantung **kharisma shima** , asal hubungan aku dan tae gk gantung (?) , next chapter? Of course . . . Hahahaha, thanksssss :D

Ini belum berakhir YuRhachan , aku kan bikin tbc, pasti gk di scroll ampe bawahh hufttt. Tar aku bakal bikin epilog. And yappp Jungkook cuma nurutin permintaan tae jadi dianya harus tabah. Thankss ;D

Huaaaaa **putputtaetae** gapapa kamu baru review di chapter kemaren, yang penting masih ada yg baca ini ff , yg penting kamu terhibur. Tae mati? Hmmmmmm dan kookie mungkin bakal nurutin permintaan tae . Tunggu next chapter ya. Thanksss :D

Apaaaaa **Guest077** ? Iya kookie kasiann, disini sebenernya kookie ditinggalin atau tae emang meninggal, no one knows . Pliss jangan shock, aku juga shock pada ngomen tae meninggal huaaa di chapter sebelumnya. Thankssss :D

Halooooooo **Guest** , kamu kenyang baca 2 chap, aku kenyang di hujat readers yg gk terima dengan chap sebelumnya, tae matii ? Kenapa mikir begitu? Kenapa ?

Aku juga harap gitu sih, tae kasih kejutan. Hahahhah, kejahatan udah keungkap tandanya bentar lg end. Ff ini emang harus di ending biar gk bosen dan aku bakal bikin cerita baru. Hahahaha. Miannn aku gk bisa perpanjangin lagi soalnya konflik2 udah mulai berakhir dan udah saatnya end, really sorry. Tapi makasih banget atas apresiasi kamu sama ff ini dan selalu nunggu , aku terharu TT huaaaaa. Jungkook gk sendiri ada para hyung yg menemani hihihi. Miann aku tega bikin cerita begitu, jungkook pacaran ama aku aja hahahah. Thankssss :D

Belum **taennie** , ini belum kelar ceritanya. Aku bakal bikin ending dulu. Huaaaa mian, kenapa pada bilang aku tega huaaa. Thanksss :D

Klo hati **guest** berantakan, tenang ada aku yang bakal bikin utuh lagi, I promise you. Huaaaaa kenapa pada bikin komen tae mati, huaaaaa. Thanksss :D

 **Gomawo :D**


	22. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**_Time flies_**

 ** _I'm still here living my day,_**

 ** _without you . . ._**

 ** _with my best fake smile._**

 ** _Love. . ._**

 ** _I still want him._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Precious_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika mengingat pesan yang dikirim Namjoon padanya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan bahwa lusa Namjoon mengajak beberapa temannya untuk mendatangi kantornya untuk melakukan meeting, sebenarnya bukan meeting perusahaan yang cukup resmi lebih tepatnya Namjoon ingin melakukan persuasi terlebih dahulu dan memperkenalkan perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpinnya. Tapi ada satu pesan yang membuat Jungkook sedikit kehilangan semangatnya _'ada beberapa teman perempuanku yang terkenal cantik saat aku di universitas, mungkin kau akan tertarik'_. Dan saat itu juga Jungkook hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati _'aku belum siap'_.

Jungkook terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang dikelilingi perumahan sederhana itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tangannya dipenuhi kantong berisi makanan. Jalanan tersebut minim cahaya tapi Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbalik dan pulang. Beberapa menit menyusuri jalan tersebut akhirnya manik mata Jungkook menangkap sebuah rumah yang ia ingat pemiliknya baik hati tetapi sepertinya tidak suka dengan orang asing. Ia berjalan hingga mencapai pintu depan rumah mungil itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ketukan pertama sama sekali tak direspon oleh si pemilik rumah, ia mencoba lagi tapi masih tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk untuk ketiga kalinya dan hanya respon yang sama ia dapatkan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali berbalik menghadap pintu tersebut,tangannya hendak mengetuk tapi sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Jungkook tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya, tapi seketika itu juga senyumnya memudar ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Namja yang berada di hadapannya menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, mata kecilnya melebar dan tiba tiba saja udara di paru parunya menghilang begitu saja hingga ia lupa cara bernapas.

Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi entah kenapa saat ini sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia hanya diam dan memandang seseorang di depannya dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"hyung" ucap Jungkook ragu

"Kim . . .Taehyung"

Namja itu hanya menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang mulai digenangi air mata di balik kacamatanya.

Jungkook melangkah mendekat dan perlahan "hyung" kali ini Jungkook hanya ingin menyentuh namja didepannya ini, ia hanya ingin tahu apakah seseorang didepannya benar benar nyata.

Namja itu mundur selangkah, wajahnya tampak ketakutan sekarang.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang ia dapat tapi itu tak membuatnya mundur walau selangkah "hyung, apakah ini benar benar kau . . ."

Namja itu hanya berdiam diri dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"hyung, kau benar benar Kim Taehyung?"

"stop!" ucap namja itu pelan

Jungkook hanya menatap tak percaya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi seketika itu juga ia segera memeluk tubuh namja itu. Tak ada perlawanan dari namja bertubuh mungil itu. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dijalari rasa hangat, ia sangat ingin membalas pelukan itu tapi ia ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia tak berani melakukannya.

"hyung" Jungkook terisak "aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? , aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

Merasa tak ada respon dari namja yang di peluknya, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari tubuh namja itu. Namja itu menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bilang kau masih . . . hidup" Jungkook masih tampak terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung di hadapannya

"Kembali kerumahmu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

Jungkook menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban namja di depannya ini "Hyung kau marah padaku hingga meninggalkanku, kau marah karena kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?"

Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika tiba tiba ia bertemu Taehyung dimana 5 tahun lalu ia dinyatakan tewas dan pihak kepolisian berkata mereka yang akan melakukan proses pemakaman atas permintaan Taehyung dan Jungkook saat itu tak bisa protes karena permintaan Taehyung adalah suatu yang mutlak baginya.

"aku mohon tinggalkan aku dan jangan kembali lagi" ucap namja itu sambil mendorong Jungkook keluar dari rumah tersebut

"hyung, aku mohon jangan begini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

"aku mohon" Namja mungil itu berusaha menahan air matanya "aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri" namja itu segera berbalik memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu itu rapat.

Jungkook hanya bisa melihat hempasan pintu itu, ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu tapi saat ini ia tengah berpikir, kenapa namja itu mengusirnya, kenapa Taehyung mengusirnya. Kenapa Taehyung menolaknya. Ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Taehyung tapi namja itu sekarang tak menginginkannya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" . . . "Aku mohon katakan sesuatu jangan mengusirku, aku salah hyung, aku tau kesalahanku, harusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu waktu itu harusnya aku mendengarkanmu bukannya marah padamu dengan berdiam diri"

Tak ada jawaban dan Jungkook masih setia berdiri di depan pintu berharap namja itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku . . ." Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan air matanya mulai mengalir "aku. . ."

Pria tua itu hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Jungkook "kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Kim Taehyung. . . bocah sok keren itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ini, aku tak tau seleramu seperti apa tapi Taehyung sangat suka . . ."

"Tae hyung sangat menyukai minuman coklat, _hot chocolate_ ataupun _ice chocolate_ , aku tak pernah melupakan itu" ucap Jungkook bangga

Pria tua itu tersenyum sembari melihat Jungkook menyerup _hot chocolate_ nya.

"melihat wajahmu tadi, aku yakin bocah itu telah mengusirmu"

Jungkook tak menjawab dan lebih memilih memandang minuman coklat di hadapannya, minuman manis yang sangat disukai Taehyung.

Hening. . .

"dia bilang dia ingin sendiri, sempat terlintas di otakku tadi. . . kalau Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih atau mungkin pendaming hidup"

"kalau memang begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook menatap pria tua itu dengan wajahnya yang tampak terkejut "aku akan merebut Taehyung dan membuat lelaki ataupun wanita disisinya sekarang meninggalkannya, aku tak segan melakukan tindak kekerasan jika perlu, tapi. . ."

"Taehyung sudah hidup dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya" potong lelaki tua itu

"jika memang begitu, aku tak akan merusaknya" Jungkook tertawa menyedihkan "apa apaan aku ini seenaknya merusak kehidupan orang"

"jadi kau menyerah?"

" **aku tidak menyerah** , jika kehidupan Taehyung lebih baik sekarang, aku tak akan merusaknya, jika ia bahagia dengan kekasih atau pendampingnya **aku rela untuk melepasnya, aku rela menderita, aku rela hanya melihatnya dari jauh, aku rela asal itu demi Kim Taehyung"**

Pria itu menepuk pundak Jungkook "ada apa denganmu dan bocah sok keren itu, kalian memeiliki sifat yang sama dan kalian berdua benar-benar sangat menyedihkan"

Jungkook tertawa lemah "aku yang terlihat menyedihkan disini"

"kau menyedihkan tapi masih berusaha sok keren" pria tua itu tertawa

Jungkook tak berniat menimpali ledek kan atau lelucon itu, ia sama sekali tak berselera untuk bercanda saat ini.

"Taehyung tak pernah melupakanmu"

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas.

 _ **"dia hanya mencintaimu, hingga cintanya membuatnya mengorbankan semuanya, kebahagiannya"**_

Jungkook tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan pria tua didepannya ini.

"lima tahun lalu, ya . . . lima tahun lalu aku masih bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang berisi orang orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan"

Jungkook tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Saat itu seorang inspektur dari kepolisian Busan datang padaku dan berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan. Dan saat itu . . . inspektur Choi mengenalkanku pada seorang anak muda, ia tampak begitu tampan tapi ketika aku menatap matanya yang aku lihat hanyalah kekosongan dan juga sangat gelap. Aku tak begitu tau apa yang terjadi pada namja semuda itu, yang aku tahu anak seusianya di dipusingkan dengan tuntutan belajar tidak hanya dari sekolah atau universitas tapi juga orang tua. Tapi masalah yang dihadapi nya ternyata berbeda, inspektur Choi mengatakan bahwa namja muda itu termasuk mahasiswa pintar di kelasnya, ia punya banyak teman, dan ia seseorang yang ceria. Lalu aku berkata 'bukankah hidupnya sempurna'. Inspektur Choi bilang, semuanya sudah berubah tak sesempurna yang aku pikirkan. Kim Taehyung melakukan penembakan pada 2 orang yang diketahui telah melakukan aksi pembunuhan berencana pada orang tuanya dan orang tua kekasihnya, dan juga teror terhadap beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Taehyung"

Pria tua itu menatap Jungkook.

"Sejak saat itu aku tau seberapa berat beban yang ada dipundaknya untuk namja semuda dia"

Jungkook menunggu dengan sabar ketika pria tua itu menyerupai kopi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Balas dendam dengan cara menghilangkan nyawa manusia, . . . dan juga sempat dilecehkan oleh pria itu, setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, sangat berat"

"Seung Ho" Jungkook mendesis

"hey, jika bertemu dengan Taehyung jangan menyebut namanya, ini untuk kebaikannya"

Jungkook tak begitu mengerti tapi ia akan melakukannya "apa Taehyung. . ."

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria tua itu memotong "Anak muda kau harus tau satu hal, Taehyung dia tidak mengalami kelainan pada jiwanya, sebagai dokter aku bisa mendeteksinya hanya dari respon jika aku berinteraksi, Taehyung dia sehat . . . yang terjadi padanya adalah psikisnya sangat lelah. . .dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi, dia merasa sangat bersalah, dia merasa tak pantas berada di sekitar orang-orang, dia ketakutan . . . dia takut jika hal yang sama terjadi lagi dan dia tak menginginkan itu, _**walaupun dia seperti sedang melarikan diri dan bersembunyi tapi aku yakin dia tak benar benar tahu apa yang ia lakukan**_ , aku selalu mendengarnya menangis ketika malam hari, dan entah kenapa aku juga merasa menderita setiap mendengar tangisnya, sampai suatu hari aku membuka pembicaraan dengannya mengenai orang orang terdekatnya, sahabat yang ia anggap seperti keluarganya, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai,. . .kau tahu apa yang ia katakan ketika membahas hal itu?. . . Taehyung berkata 'aku hanya membuat malu mereka, aku membunuh dua orang dan walaupun pihak kepolisian mengaanggap tingkah lakuku selama pemeriksaan seperti orang tak waras tapi aku cukup waras untuk mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan, polisi memang tak memenjarakanku, tapi sejak saat itu aku meragukan kewarasanku, aku bingung, aku tak tau apa aku benar benar melakukan hal itu, . . . memmbunuh. . . aku takut bertemu orang orang, aku takut seseorang terluka jika berdekatan denganku"

Jungkook merasakan hatinya seakan diremas dengan kuat ketika mendengar penjelasan pria tua yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu, rasanya begitu menyakitkan, selama lima tahun ini ia kira ia sangat menderita ternyata Taehyunglah yang begitu menderita.

"satu tahun lalu aku membuka pembicaraan seperti itu, dan aku terus mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah . . . menghindar dari orang terdekatnya"

"harabeoji . . . aku mengerti kenapa Tae hyug mengusirku"

"Jungkook, kau jangan menyerah, dan aku menyadari saat pertama kau dibawa Taehyung ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk, itulah saat dimana aku merasa Taehyung akan kembali pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin kau harus sering sering mengunjungi rumahku" pria itu tersenyum

Jungkook sebenarnya hampir menangis ketika mengingat kembali pembicaraan pria tua itu, melihat hal itu pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jungkook, menyemangati.

"sudah, kau harus berpikir positif mulai sekarang, bantu Taehyung untuk kembali"

Jungkook mengangguk tegas.

"harabeoji, apa aku boleh tau kenapa Taehyung tinggal dirumahmu?"

"sebenarnya ceritanya cukup panjang. . .aku dulu tinggal di apartemen dengan putriku, dan sejak ia mengurus bisnisnya di Eropa ia pindah kesana dan mengajakku, tapi karena aku lebih suka Seoul jadi aku putuskan menetap disini dan membeli rumah mungil itu, suasana disana menyenangkan dan orang sekitar lebih banyak berinteraksi dan menurutku itu sangat baik untuk Taehyung, aku mengajak Taehyung tinggal bersamaku daripada dengan sahabat Inspektur Choi yang juga tinggal di apartemen, putriku juga membelikan sebuah toko bunga dan Taehyung yang mengurusnya, putriku bilang Taehyung sudah seperti dongsaengnya walaupun jarang bertemu, aku mengajak Taehyung tinggal bersama hanya untuk memantau perkembangan Taehyung dan membantunya sebagai psikolog pribadinya, begitu cerita singkatnya"

Jungkook tersenyum "sayangnya anda tak di bayar"

Pria itu tertawa "ya begitulah, Taehyung begitu beruntung dibandingkan denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _2 days later (2 hari kemudian)_**

"Namjoon Hyung terima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada teman temanmu" ucap Jungkook ragu

"ne, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu memaksamu mengenai hal ini, harusnya aku membiarkanmu mencari sendiri seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatimu"

"tidak masalah hyung, setidaknya dengan begitu aku tahu kau begitu menyayangiku"

Namjoon tersenyum

"Jungkook ah, apa rumah temanmu itu masih jauh?" tanya Yoongi yang tengah mengemudikan mobil

"tidak hyung, sebentar lagi kita bisa melihat rumahnya" Jungkook terus memperhatikan jalanan kecil di depannya "disana hyung rumahnya, kita parkir didepan sana"

"oh, baiklah" ucap Hoseok sambil menepikan mobilnya

"memangnya temanmu yang mana yang tinggal disini" tanya Yoongi sedikit penasaran

"hyung, aku harap kalian semua tidak terkejut ketika melihatnya nanti"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin bingung sambil terus mengelus perutnya

Melihat hal tersebut Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Jin "hyung jangan khawatir, dan jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh"

"apa mungkin seseorang yang kau maksud itu bukan temanmu tapi kekasihmu?" ucap Hoseok curiga

"ahh, kenapa kau tidak cerita Jungkook ah" Jimin kali ini terlihat kesal

"hyung lebih baik turun sekarang daripada membahas hal tersebut disini"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan memasuki pekarang rumah itu yang kemudian diikuti Namjoon dan yang lainnya dari belakang. Jungkook mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih itu dan ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja tua yang tengah tersenyum.

"masuklah, cucuku sudah membuatkan makan malam, aku harap makanannya cukup, kau tak bilang akan kesini dengan temanmu"

"maaf harabeoji, tadi aku lupa memberitahu"

"tadi aku bilang padanya bahwa temanku akan kesini jadi dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya lebih awal, aku harap tak akan ada kekacauan"

Jungkook tersenyum dengakan Namjoon yang lainnya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jungkook dan pria tua itu.

"Jimin hyung" panggil Jungkook

"ne?" ucap Jimin yang berdiri di belakang

"lebih baik kau berdiri disampingku, karena aku yakin kau akan sangat senang melihat seseorang di dalam sana"

"bagi Jimin tak ada yang menyenangkan selain melihat diriku" sela Yoongi

"hyung jangan cemburu"Jungkook tertawa dan menarik Jimin untuk berada disampingnya dan merekapun segera memasuki rumah mungil itu

Jimin tak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang ingin Jungkook tunjukkan, tapi ia cukup penasaran. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil sesekali memandang dinding dinding rumah yang sangat polos tanpa bingkai foto keluarga ataupun pajangan unik. Mereka terus berjalan hingga ruang makan, langkah Jimin berhenti , matanya melebarkan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sesosok namja yang tengah memainkan ponselnya kini mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang disana.

Namja itu tak kalah terkejut melihat orang orang yang berada di depannya.

"Tae-ya" ucap Jimin dengan suara bergetarnya

Orang orang yang berada di belakang Jungkook dan Jimin terkejut dengan kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan Jimin hingga mereka semua menerobos, melihat apa yang ada dihadapan Jimin. Mereka semua tak kalah terkejutnya seperti Jimin.

"Tae-ya"

Jimin dengan langkah perlahan menghampiri Taehyung di seberang meja, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, ia takut jika ia berkedip sosok didepannya akan hilang begitu saja. Jimin berhenti melangkah dan menatap lekat pada sosok itu ketika telah berdiri di hadapan namja mungil itu. Ia melihat lekuk wajah namja itu, memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar benar sosok yang ia kenal dan tak pernah ia lupakan. Matanya mulai terasa panas, air matanya terkumpul di pelupuk matanya hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menahan dan mulai membasahi pipinya.

Tangan dari sosok itu terangkat keatas, jemarinya mendekat menyentuh pipi Jimin dan mengusap air matanya, namja itu berusaha tersenyum tapi tetap saja ia tak berhasil, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis, Jimin segera memeluk namja itu.

.

.

.

"kau tampak kurus sekarang Tae-ya, kau harus makan yang banyak" ucap Jimin sambil meletakkan sepotong daging ayam miliknya disana

Melihat hal tersebut, Yoongi meletakkan daging miliknya di mangkuk milik Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Sedangkan Jungkook kali ini membagi daging miliknya menjadi dua dan menarunya sebagian di mangkuk nasi Yoongi.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahan meninggalkan orang orang seperti mereka Taehyung?" ucap pria tua itu di tengah suasana yang sedikit terasa kaku "baiklah, sekarang makanlah, dan maafkan aku karena pesediaan makanan kami habis dan aku tak mengira Jungkook akan membawa para hyung nya" namja itu tertawa

"tidak masalah, ini lebih dari cukup dan kami akan menikmatinya" ucap Namjoon

"ne harabeoji, aku ingin tahu siapa yang memasak, rasanya enak sekali" ucap Seokjin

"Taehyung, dia cukup pintar dalam memasak tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa terkadang masakannya terasa aneh" pria tua itu tertawa

"sepertinya kau dan Taehyung sudah bertemu sebelumnya, kenapa kau tak mengajaknya tinggal di apartemenmu?" ucap Hoseok tiba tiba

Taehyung yang sedang menelan makanannya tiba tiba tersedak akibat ucapan Hoseok, seketika itu juga Jungkook menuangkan air ke gelasnya yang hanya berisi seperempat bagian. Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, dan Hoseok hanya menggerakkan bibirnya berkata maaf tanpa mengeluarkan suara .

"Tae ya, apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" ucap Seokjin untuk menetralkan suasana

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dan sedikit tersenyum "aku mengurus toko bunga milik harabeoji"

"benarkah?: tiba-tiba Yoongi ikut dalam obrolan Seokjin dan Taehyung itu "Lain kali aku akan berkunjung, Jimin saat ini sangat menggilai drama romantis di tv hingga ia selalu merengek minta dibelikan bunga" Yoongi tersenyum ketika mengungkapkan kelakuan Jimin

Semua mata menatap Jimin dan Jimin hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya dan tersenyum.

"aku juga ingin Namjoon-ah, belikan aku bunga" ucap Seokjin sambil terus menyantap makanannya

"nanti kita ke toko milik Taehyung, dan kau yang pilih bunganya dan aku yang akan merangkainya" ucap Namjoon

Namjoon dan Seokjin saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan tersebut yang semakin hari keromantisan mereka semakin berlebihan,Taehyung dan harabeoji hanya memandang dengan ekspresi datar karena menurutnya itu hal yang wajar.

"Tae-ya, apa besok aku bisa berkunjung lagi ke sini?" tanya Jimin ragu

Taehyung menatap Jimin "besok aku ada pekerjaan jadi. . ."

"datang saja, atau kau bisa datang ke toko bunganya" pria tua itu memotong pembicaraan Taehyung

"begini saja, kalau begitu aku ke tokomu saja saat jam makan siang" usul Jimin

"lebih baik seperti itu" ucap pria tua itu lagi tanpa persetujuan Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap toko bunga yang terletak di seberang jalan sambil terus memegang hot cappuchino dan hot chocolat di tangannya. Ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah sibuk merapikan bunga bunga yang ada disana, dan sesekali ia tersenyum ketika beberapa pembeli yang sepertinya tengah bertanya mengenai pendapatnya 'bunga mana yang lebih cantik' kira kira seperti itu Jimin menangkap pergerakan bibir sang pembeli.

"kau yakin tak ingin menemuinya, Kook ah?" tanya Jimin yang berdiri di samping motor scooter milik Yoongi yang ia pinjam tadi

"tidak, aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian" Jungkook tersenyum

"aishh, aku kira kau juga ikut menemuinya hingga kau memaksa Yoongi hyung untuk membiarkanmu mengantarku"

"hyung kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku yakin kau sangat merindukannya"

"dan aku juga yakin kau lebih merindukannya" Jimin tersenyum

"pergilah, jangan buang buang waktu hyung, kau Cuma punya waktu dua jam" Jungkook mendorong Jimin untuk menyebrangi jalanan

"yasudah, aku akan kesana, nanti katakan pada Yoongi hyung untuk menjemputku jam 2 siang, atau jika kau mau kau bisa menjemputku" Jimin pun menyebrangi jalan ketika lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala

Jungkook kembali memasang helm nya ketika melihat Jimin telah memasuki toko Taehyung, ia menghidupkan mesin motornya dan kembali menuju kantor.

.

"kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini?" ucap Jimin yang tengah menikmati cappuchino nya

"apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jimin sedikit khawatir dengan kedatangannya sendiri

"tidak" jawab Taehyung cepat

 **"ah, aku mengerti karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi rasanya sedikit kaku, tapi aku yakin ini tak akan berlangsung lama"** Jimin tersenyum "minumlah, hot chocolate itu khusus Jungkook belikan untukmu"

Taehyung berusaha sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tae ya, aku sebenarnya tak ingin membahas apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini dan apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini, menghilang dari kami, . . . harabeoji itu . . . menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook dan Jungkook menceritakannya padaku, aku. . .aku . . ." Jimin sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang ada di otaknya saat ini

"aku ingin kau bersama kami lagi" Jimin menatap takut pada Taehyung

"aku tidak . . ."

"aku mohon Kim Taehyung, aku tak peduli dan aku tak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan Yoongi hyung waktu itu , dan Jungkook juga tak mempermasalahkannya juga tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, **_aku mohon lupakan semuanya, aku ingin kau menjalani harimu lagi seperti dulu, hari hari yang menyenangkan dan kita hanya bersedih untuk hal yang tak penting, aku ingin seperti itu lagi, aku mohon"_**

Taehyung tak berusaha menanggapi hanya menatap Jimin yang tengah berkaca kaca menahan air matanya.

"aku tak pernah melupakanmu, aku selalu ingin menangis ketika aku sendirian, setiap hari aku merindukanmu, aku mohon kembalilah" ucap Jimin yang kali ini telah siap untuk menjatuhkan air matanya

Taehyung masih setia dengan aksi diamnya, ia terus menunduk, ia tak ingin menangis ketika melihat Jimin menangis.

"Jungkook . . ."

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya ketika Jimin mengucapkan nama itu.

 ** _"dia selalu tersenyum, dia melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tetap menjalani hidupnya dan menggapai mimpinya, walaupun begitu aku bisa melihat ia hanya memasang topeng di wajahnya, ketika ia tersenyum aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dimatanya yang penuh kekosongan, ia hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya di depan semua orang, ia sangat menderita dan aku yakin kau juga sama menderitanya seperti Jungkook"_**

"Jimin ah, aku tidak bisa. . ."

"Kim Taehyung!" suara jimin meninggi yang membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut **_"apa yang kau takutkan? Aku mohon berhenti berpikir semua yang terjadi adalah salahmu, semua terjadi karena memang harusnya terjadi walaupun kau tak menginginkannya, karena kau tidak pernah bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi didepannya"_**

"Jimin ah. . ."

"aku mohon, sejak Jungkook bertemu denganmu lagi, ia sedikit berubah, ia seperti kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya, dia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar dan bercahaya, aku tak menyangka _**kehadiranmu mengubahnya dengan cepat"**_

Mendengar setiap kalimat yang disampaikan Jimin membuat hati Taehyung sedikit tergerak, ia memang ingin Jungkook bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, tapi bukan tersenyum untuk menutupi penderitaannya tapi tersenyum karena benar benar merasa bahagia. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung meminta Jungkook selalu tersenyum ketika hatinya begitu sakit, seharusnya ia tak pernah menyampaikan permintaannya itu.

"Aku mohon Tae-ya, tak ada yang diinginkan Jungkook selain dirimu, dia akan sangat bahagia, _ **jangan takutkan apapun, kau hanya perlu mengingat apapun yang terjadi besok atau selanjutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau hadapi dan jalani, bukankah Tuhan menciptakan takdir yang tak pernah kita sangka-sangka dan kita hanya perlu menjalani hidup kita, membiarkan Tuhan mengatur segalanya**_ , . . . bukankah kalian pernah saling berjanji untuk saling menjaga? , aku harap kau tak melupakan hal tersebut, dan kau tau Jungkook juga menyesal karena tak menjagamu dengan baik waktu itu dan dia tak pernah memaafkan dirinya"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertahanannya mulai sedikit goyah tapi disatu sisi ia masih merasa ketakutan di sisi lain ia ingin mengembalikan kebahagian untuk Jungkook.

"Aku mohon padamu"

"Aku . . . akan mempertimbangkannya"

Jimin tak begitu mengerti dengan jawaban Taehyung, bagaimanapun juga apa yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi, dia hanya perlu kembali pada Jungkook dan sahabat yang telah seperti saudara baginya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti . . . Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, waktuku sudah habis" ucap Jimin yang tampak sedikit kesal dan segera meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit merasa tak enak hati melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan kesal dan itu tampak Jelas di wajah Jimin, ia tak pernah melupakan wajah sahabatnya itu ketika sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, ia tak pernah melupannya, melupakan semua orang, tidak pernah walau sedetik.

"Apalagi yang harus kau pertimbangkan?"

suara pria tua itu membuyarkan pandangan Taehyung ketika melihat kepergian Jimin dari toko bunganya.

"Harabeoji, sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Sejak sahabatmu itu memohon dengan **_sangat_** padamu" pria tua itu sengaja memberi penekanan pada salah satu kata dalam kalimat yang ia keluarkan setidaknya Taehyung bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Harabeoji aku. . ."

"Ingat selalu perkataan temanmu itu,. . . jangan takut, semua yang terjadi memang harusnya terjadi kita tak pernah tau seperti apa dimasa depan kau hanya perlu menghadapinya dan menjalankannya"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Harabeoji sendirian"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, noona mu akan kembali ke Korea dan menetap disini, jadi aku tak akan kesepian, dan kau juga bisa berkunjung kapanpun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari yang lalu Jungkook dan para hyungnya mengunjungi rumah yang di tinggali Taehyung, hari ini Jungkook kembali lagi. Ia ingin sekali menemui Taehyung tapi ketika namja itu mengusirnya membuat Jungkook sedikit ragu, jika kehadirannya akan membuat Taehyung tak nyaman ia bersedia hanya melihat Taehyung dari jauh.

"Jungkook" ucapnya dengan suara pelan, namja itu berhenti didepan Jungkook yang tengah membelakanginya

Jungkook berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu "hyung"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?. . " Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri "aku . . ."

"Kenapa tidak masuk?. . . Kau ingin bertemu harabeoji?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, ia bohong dengan kedatangannya untuk bertemu harabeoji.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Taehyung sedikit ragu

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung dari , ia menatap gerak gerik Taehyung dari belakang, ketika ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan ketika memasuki rumah lalu menghidupkan lampu.

"Kenapa berdiri disana, masuklah diluar sangat dingin"

Jungkook akhirnya tersadar dan memasuki rumah dan Taehyung menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tengah sementara Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya harabeoji masih di luar, jika kau mau kau bisa menunggu" Taehyung berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir teh dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya, ia lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dihadapan Jungkook dan duduk di seberang sofa yang Jungkook duduki.

Taehyung mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombol _on_ disana. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia dan Jungkook tak akan banyak bicara, jadi lebih baik mendengarkan suara tv walaupun ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan situasi seperti ini. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tengah memandang benda berbentuk kotak yang tengah menampilkan acara musik. Ia benar benar tak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Jungkook kau minum teh nya, sepertinya kau cukup lama di luar"

"Ne, terima kasih hyung"

"Boleh aku tahu kau menemui Harabeoji untuk apa?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan menaruh cangkir teh itu ketempat semula "aku hanya ingin berkunjung, ini hanya salah satu bentuk terima kasihku karena waktu itu sudah membiarkanku menginap"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Suasanapun kembali sepi hanya suara televisi yang terdengar.

Jungkook ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi dari tadi ia merasa ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Hyung"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung sebelum apa yang ia sampaikan diucapkannya "bisakah kita bersama lagi seperti dulu?"

Baru kemarin Jimin mendatanginya dan memohon, sekarang namja ini meminta hal yang sama seperti Jimin. Ia sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan juga membahasnya dengan Harabeoji tapi tetap saja hatinya tak begitu yakin jika harus kembali bersama Jungkook.

 _ **"Aku sangat berharap kita bisa bersama, tapi jika kau merasa ini akan membebanimu aku tak akan memaksa"**_

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungkook, pastinya Jimin berbeda dengan Jungkook, Jungkook terlihat begitu pasrah dan ia berkata tak akan memaksa, hal itu membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit kasihan. Anda saja ia punya keberanian untuk mengatakan 'iya' atas pertanyaan pertama Jungkook, ia akan langsung melakukannya.

 _"Beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkanmu, aku benar benar egois memintamu untuk berada disisiku lagi, setelah semua yang terjadi membuatmu begitu menderita, dan aku berpikir lagi bukankah melihatmu ada didunia ini sudah sangat membahagiakanku, dan kenapa aku harus memaksamu karena aku tak punya hak, kehadiranku sepertinya membuatmu tak nyaman dan membebanimu, jika benar benar seperti itu aku rela menjauh asal kau hidup dengan bahagia dan perasaan lega, tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi adalah dosamu walaupun aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas hal tersebut, yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah kau hidup bahagia"_

Pernyataan Jungkook begitu tulus membuat Taehyung tersentuh, ia ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook dan mengatakan terima kasih tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya membeku, suaranya menghilang.

"Baiklah aku akan pastikan ini jadi pertemuan terakhir kita" Jungkook kembali berbicara ketika Taehyung sama sekali tak menanggapinya, ia berdiri dari sofa "selamat malam"

Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Otaknya berkata bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk tidak bersama Jungkook tapi hatinya terus saja mmenyangkal, hal itu membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya menatap punggung itu hingga hilang di balik pintu keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka membuat Taehyung menajamkan matanya melihat sosok pria tua masuk.

"Taehyung **_apa lagi yang kau tunggu, kau sangat tau apa yang kau inginkan jadi berhentilah untuk membohongi dirimu_** "

Pria tua itu berjalan menuju dimana Taehyung duduk, menarik lengannya untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya hingga pintu keluar. Taehyung hanya pasrah ketika hembusan angin membelai pipinya. Ia terus diam disana tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia pun sedikit demi sedikit melangkah ke luar dari pekarangan rumah, berjalan hingga menjauh dari rumah bercat putih bersih itu. Sosok namja yang tengah berjalan lemas dan dengan kepala menunduk membuatnya kembali merasa kasihan. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya hingga tepat beberapa senti di belakang namja itu.

"Jungkook ah"

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya matanya melebar ketika suara merdu itu memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Taehyung.

 ** _"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melepas jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan lalu melemparinya sembarangan ke jok mobil di belakangnya. Ia merasa pakaian rapi dan formal membuatnya sedikit gugup. Hingga ia melepas satu kancing atas kemejanya dan melipat lengan kemejanya. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya melalui kaca spion yang tergantung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil menuju tepian Sungai Han.

"Mian hyung, kau menunggu lama?" Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung yang tengah menikmati pemandangan malam di tepi sungai Han

Taehyung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jungkook "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai"

"Ramen cup dan susu soda, kebetulan aku lapar" Taehyung segera meraih makanan yang ada di tangan Jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung tak bersikap seperti sebelumnya, Taehyung tak menolaknya lagi.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

 ** _"Terima kasih karena sudah kembali"_**

Taehyung berhenti menyeruput ramen di mulutnya, ia melumat ramen itu secara cepat dan meminum susu soda yang ada di depan matanya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya aneh karena makan dengan terburu buru.

 **"Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa menjauhimu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, dan aku yakin dengan begitu tak ada seorangpun tersakiti"**

"Hyung apa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia tanpamu?, tidak hyung, aku tak berbahagia, aku sangat menderita"

"Ini bukan tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada orang tuamu dan dirimu saja, tapi juga tentang diriku, aku merasa bukan orang yang tepat berada disisimu, aku tak pan. . ."

Tiba tiba saja bibir lembut Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya lalu sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh itu.

 _ **"Kim Taehyung aku mencintaimu"**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tenang saja hyung, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada harabeoji kau akan menginap disini"

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku ketika sudah di rumah harabeoji, setidaknya aku bisa mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke rumah"

"Aku sudah mengetuk dan memanggil tapi sepertinya Harabeoji sudah tidur, jadi aku membawamu ke sini"

"Ini salahmu yang mengajakku mengobrol hingga lupa waktu"

"Ne, ini salahku, puas?" Jungkook tertawa kecil

"Kau masuk saja ke kamarku dan tidur, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari Namjoon hyung dulu"

"Yang benar saja, besok minggu kau bisa kerjakan besok"

"Besok aku ingin bersantai denganmu, jadi aku akan selesaikan hari ini , 30 persen lagi pekerjaanku selesai, jadi kau tidur duluan saja hyung"

"Baiklah, selamat malam"

Taehyung memasuki ruangan yang terletak di ujung dekat ruang makan. Ketika melihat ruangan tersebut ia tersenyum, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lukisan yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya tergantung di dinding tepat di atas ranjang Jungkook. Lalu di sekeliling dinding itu terdapat frame foto yang berjejer yang menampilkan dirinya dan Jungkook serta para hyung. Taehyung akhirnya melangkah menuju ranjang sambil terus memandangi lukisan itu. Lukisannya sangat bagus dan jika Jungkook mengizinkan dia akan memintanya pada Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai lukisan itu?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangguk pada Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lukisannya bagus, emmm . . . bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

"Tentu"

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk tegas dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya.

"Siapa pelukisnya"

"Itu. . . aku yang melukisnya"

"Wow, kau sangat keren, lain kali aku ingin di ajari melukis"

"Tenang saja, aku akan ajari kapanpun kau mau"

Jungkook berdiri lalu menutup lemarinya dan melangkah ke luar.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai"

"Namjoon hyung bilang, dia sudah selesaikan karena dia menambah beberapa bagian pada laporan perusahaan jadi aku sudah bebas tugas"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan bertanya ketika melihat Jungkook tengah memeluk selimut tebal di lengannya "kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, selamat malam hyung"

"Jungkook ah. . ."

"Ne? Kau butuh sesuatu"

"Kita bisa tidur bersama jika kau mau"

Tak menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung sudah berjalan ke arah namja itu dan menarik lengannya. Taehyung mengajaknya berbaring di ranjang dan Taehyung ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, . . ."

"Sudahlah hyung jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tak mau mendengarnya"

Jungkook tersenyum dan memandang Taehyung yang juga tengah memandangnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba memberi kecupan pada bibir lembut Taehyung..

"Aku selalu merindukanmu hyung, berjanjilah tetap berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi"

Taehyung mengangguk tegas.

Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir merah menggoda Taehyung. Jungkook melepas bibirnya menatap jauh ke dalam mata Taehyung, ia mengelus surai namja itu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Jungkook -ah , aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook tersenyum dan sesaat setelah itu Taehyung menarik kerah baju Jungkook lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba mendominasi ciuman tersebut, kecupan lembut Taehyung sekarang berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan yang diberikan Jungkook. Lumatan yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas, Taehyung membiarkan tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut Jungkook, sesekali ia meremas lembut pada kepala Jungkook ketika namja itu membuatnya sedikit melayang akibat ciuman panas mereka Dan entah sejak kapan Jungkook sudah berada di atasnya. Jungkook menghentikan ciumannya ketika ia dapat merasakan Taehyung mulai kehabisan napas. Taehyung terengah-engah lalu tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah khawatir Jungkook yang berada di atasnya. Taehyung menarik kepala Jungkook hingga bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Sejenak kemudian Jungkook menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher putih Taehyung. Ia mengecupnya terus menerus hingga membuat Taehyung mengerang. Sesekali Jungkook menggigit leher itu lalu menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan jejak biru keunguan disana. Tangan Jungkook tak diam begitu ssaja ia terus meraba tubuh bagian atas Taehyung, mengusap perutnya yang sedikit berotot lalu turun ke pantatnya, meremasnya hingga Taehyung kembali mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, Jungkook mengerang tertahan karenanya ketika tubuh bagian bawah Taehyung menempel dengan tubuhnya. Puas dengan leher Taehyung ia kembali melumat bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu dan tangan mulai bergerak melepas kancing serta retsleting celana jeans Taehyung. Setelah berhasil, Jungkook perlahan melepas ciuman mereka, hanya deru napas yang saling berpacu mengisi ruangan sunyi tersebut. Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat Jungkook memandangnya dengan takjub. Jungkook menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Taehyung, merapikan sedikit poninya yang basah. Yang ada di pikiran Jungkook saat ini adalah Taehyung begitu manis dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat.

Taehyung sedikit malu ketika Jungkook memandangnya dalam waktu yang lama dan ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya "kau sangat tampan" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan padanya, menyisir poni basah Jungkook ke samping dengan jemarinya sambil terus tersenyum memikirkan betapa sexy nya Jungkook kali ini. Dengan kemeja yang sudah tak rapi lagi dan kancing terbuka hingga menampilkan dada bidang serta Taehyung dapat melihat sedikit otot perut yang tampak sempurna itu.

Jungkook merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Taehyung sedikit bingung dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Jungkook dengan gerakan perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya, setelah itu melepasnya dari tubuhnya dan membiarkannya di lantai. Ia memandangi Taehyung tapi tangannya tak berhenti bekerja membuka sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuka kancing dan retsleting celananya, dan dengan wajah sexy nya ia menurunkan celananya. Taehyung segera memalingkan wajahnya melihat Jungkook yang sudah setengah telanjang. Ia menunduk dan matanya membulat ketika melihat celananya yang sudah terbuka, dia benar benar sangat malu sekarang kenapa ia tak menyadari kalau Jungkook yang telah melakukannya. Tiba tiba saja tangan Jungkook sudah bertengger di pinggangnya, lalu menarik jeans Taehyung perlahan sambil terus tersenyum seolah berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung ia tak akan menyakitinya. Taehyung terhipnotis dengan senyuman itu dan dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Jungkook kembali mendekat dan mencoba meloloskan t shirt Taehyung dari tubuh yang sudah membuatnya panas itu.

"Hyung apa kau sudah. . ."

"A . . .a . . Aku sudah si . . .siap" jawab Taehyung terbata

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung, walapun Taehyung berkata siap tapi ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Jungkook menaki ranjang dan kembali mengecup bibir manis itu, membawa Taehyung berbaring dibawahnya. Dan kali ini satu satunya penutup tubuh bagian bawah Taehyung berusaha ia lepaskan sambil terus memberi rangsangan rangsangan. Tangannya terus bergerak melepas kain penutup bagian terpenting Taehyung, tanpa disadari Taehyung menaikkan panggulnya dan mempermudah Jungkook melepas celana dalam namja dibawahnya ini, dan dengan tergesa Jungkook juga melepas satu satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ciuman Jungkook turun menuju leher, Taehyung menekan kepala Jungkook untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, lalu Jungkook kembali bergerak menciumi dada Taehyung sambil sesekali menjilati dan menghisapnya hingga membuat Taehyung terus mendesah. Jungkook menjadi semakin bergairah mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, tangannya kembali meremas remas pantat Taehyung sambil terus menuruni ciumannya ke perut Taehyung dan terus menuju paha bagian dalam Taehyung.

"Koohhkk. . .ahhh" Taehyung kembali mendesah

Jungkook melanjutkan ciumannya pada paha Taehyung yang satunya lagi hingga namja itu mengapit kepala Jungkook dengan kedua pahanya, Jungkook semakin merasa panas dengan desahan Taehyung yang tak tertahankan itu, tangannya bergerak membelai benda panjang yang berada di selangkangan Taehyung, memijatnya perlahan hingga membuat Taehyung berteriak ketika dirinya serasa meledak, Jungkook tersenyum dengan orgasme pertama Taehyung. Jungkook kembali menaiki tubuh lelaki itu, menempelkan tubuhnya dan menciumi Taehyung yang terengah engah setelah menikmati orgasme pertamanya. Taehyung mencoba memberikan sedikit balasan dengan menciumi leher Jungkook walaupun ia tak begitu tahu caranya tapi hal tersebut cukup membuat Jungkook semakin bergairah, Jungkook menggesek tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan mencoba melebarkan kaki Taehyung. Dan dengan perlahan Jungkook mencoba memasuki Taehyung. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan, dan dengan segera Jungkook berinisiatif menghentakkannya agar Taehyung tak merasa lebih sakit lagi, Jungkook diam beberapa saat sebelum ia mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh bagian bawah Taehyung seolah mencengkeramnya sangat kuat hingga membuat bagian bawahnya berkedut merasakan kenikmatan. Taehyung melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jungkook, Jungkook yang merasa tak tahan , dengan tempo yang cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah ah ah. . .kooookk"

"Hyunghhhh sebentar lagi aku. . .ah ah"

Jungkook tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kamar yang diterangi cahaya bulan itu sekarang tak sesunyi sebelumnya, deru napas panas dan desahan desahan bergairah itu mengisi ruangan tersebut. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat, Taehyung kembali mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Jungkook, mengeratkan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Jungkook ketika ia merasa dirinya akan meledak untuk kesekian kalinya. Jungkook terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, lebih cepat, hingga ketika Taehyung mencapai puncaknya sedetik kemudian Jungkook menikmati ketika tubuhnya juga meledak di dalam tubuh Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat ruangan yang yang baru saja dimasukinya. Pakaian yang berceceran di lantai, _bed cover_ yang sepertinya tak terpasang dengan rapi, dan yang lebih parah celana dalam yang tersampir di atas lampu tidur. Ohh. . .tidak . . . yang terparah adalah dua makhluk bertelanjang dada yang saling berpelukan tengah tertidur pulas disana. Yoongi berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu, lalu menarik ke samping gorden berwarna cream itu hingga cahaya matahari pagi memasuki ruangan itu. Salah satu dari mereka merasa terusik, lelaki yang tengah dipeluk itu membuka perlahan matanya dan ia mendapati lelaki bermarga Jeon itu masih berada di alam mimpi, hingga ia juga ikut melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersentak, menyadari bahwa yang membuka gorden itu bukanlah seseorang yang tengah memeluknya tapi. . .

". . .Hyung, selamat pagi" ucap Taehyung canggung sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Emm, pagi, bersihkan diri kalian, Jimin sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan dan Namjoon hyung juga akan datang, jadi bersiap siap sekarang sebelum mereka datang"

"Ne hyung"

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu dan sebelum keluar ia berbalik lagi menatap Taehyung "bangunkan kekasihmu itu dan jangan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian di kamar mandi"

"Ne. . ." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah yang sudah mulai merona

.

.

.

"Jin hyung aku sangat merindukanmu" Jungkook berjalan menuju meja makan dan memeluk Jin sekilas lalu beralih ke perutnya "aku juga merindukan keponakanku, aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya" Jungkook mengelus elus perut Seokjin yang sekarang sudah sedikit buncit

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan Jin, setelah mendengar interaksi mereka yang membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"Tae-ya, kau yang belum pernah mengelus perutku" Jin meraih tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya di perutnya "tidak lama lagi kau akan bertemu dengan keponakanmu" Jin tersenyum

"Hyung aku turut berbahagia atas kandungan pertamamu, . . .ahhh menyenangkan sekali kau sebentar lagi akan memiliki bayi, aku jadi iri"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga kan memilikinya Tae ya" canda Jimin yang tengah menikmati jus jeruknya

"Wow, apa maksudnya" Namjoon yang baru saja menaruh tablet nya di atas meja ruang tengah segera beralih menuju ruang makan

"Kau harus tahu hyung, tadi malam mereka melakukannya" Jimin tertawa ketika berhasil membuat Taehyung merona

"Wow pantas saja ketika aku melewati kamarmu Kook, aku mencium aroma sperma" kali ini Hoseok ikut menimpali dan Jungkook hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi dan Hoseok juga berhasil membuat Jungkook merona

"Aku sudah lapar , ayo makan" ucap Jungkook sedikit kesal berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tae ya, bagaimana keadaan harabeoji?" Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seokjin

"Dia sehat, dia bilang dia akan segera pindah dari rumah mungil itu karena noona membeli rumah baru dekat kantornya, dan juga Harabeoji bilang dia akan berlibur ke Busan, katanya sudah lama sekali ia tak menghabiskan waktunya dengan putrinya itu"

"Kau masih tinggal disana" tanya Hoseok

"Ne"

"Jungkook ah,kapan kau akan membawa Tae tinggal bersamamu"

Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba tiba saling bertatapan.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut "segera, hari ini aku berencana meminta ijin Harabeoji untuk membiarkan Taehyung tinggal bersamaku"

"Menurutku bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunginya, setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah menjaga dan merawat Taehyung" usul Seokjin

"Ne, aku setuju" ucap Jimin

"Ne , aku juga setuju "ucap yang lainnya bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **one week later (1 minggu kemudian)**_

"Hey Chim sebenarnya kita dimana? Biarkan aku membuka penutup mata ini" Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus ketika Jimin mempererat ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya

"Sabar Tae-ya kita akan sampai 10 menit lagi" Hoseok tersenyum memandangi wajah Taehyung yang tampak kesal

"Aku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal" kali ini Yoongi menimpali di balik kemudi mobil yang ia kendarai

Mobil yang dikemudikan Yoongi sudah tampak mendekati tujuan, ' _suatu tempat menyenangkan_ ' itu yang diucapkan Jimin ketika saat setengah perjalanan memaksa Taehyung utuk menutup matanya dengan kain.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di tepi sebuah pantai dan Taehyung dapat mengetahui tempat apa yang dimaksud Jimin tadi melalui deburan ombak lautan yang mengusik telinganya. Taehyung tersenyum, ia sudah lama sekali tidak ke pantai setidaknya hari ini Jimin bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Taehyung terus berjalan dituntun oleh Jimin dan Hoseok , ia penasaran apalagi yang akan Jimin berikan untuknya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Jimin dan Hoseok melepas lengan Taehyung lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

"Apa aku sudah boleh . . ."

Kalimat itu berhenti ketika sebuah tangan dapat Taehyung rasakan menyentuh ikatan yang ada di belakang kepalanya. Setelah kain itu terbuka, sosok Jungkook lah yang ada di depannya sekarang dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Bukannya kau ikut rapat dan akan pulang telat hari ini"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat Jimin berdiri jauh bersama Yoongi yang tengah memeluknya, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Seokjin juga berdiri disana, mereka semua tersenyum, tampak begitu bahagia itulah yang dapat Taehyung lihat. Ia kembali memandang Jungkook.

"Hyung begitu **_banyak hal berharga di dunia ini, keluarga, sahabat, cinta, orang orang yang mendukung apapun yang terjadi, kehidupan yang damai, sangat banyak . . .dan ketika seseorang bertanya padaku . . . 'apa hal berharga yang kau miliki yang membuatmu tersenyum sekaligus remuk_** tapi kau tak masalah kan hal itu', . . . Kau tau hyung pertanyaan itu tak bisa kujawab, aku tak tau hal berharga seperti apa itu"

Jungkook lagi lagi tersenyum.

 _" **Tapi aku kembali memikirkannya suatu hari dan aku menemukannya jawabannya"**_

Taehyung tak menimpali dan menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _ **Kim Taehyung, itu jawabannya"**_

"Jungkook-ah kau juga hal berharga yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, dan aku berterima kasih karena Tuhan mengirimmu untukku"

Jungkook sebenarnya tak berharap jawaban dari Taehyung tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu menyatakan hal tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku minta darimu hyung"

Taehyung sedikit bingung, apa yang Jungkook inginkan, bukankah ia sudah cukup mapan dan ia bisa dapatkan apapun yang ia mau.

Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung, sore itu Taehyung tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi saat ini ia hanya berharap sesuatu yang baik yang akan terjadi. Langit berwarna jingga menaungi mereka ditemani matahari yang mulai ditelan lautan. Deburan ombak ikut berteriak seolah menggoda mereka yang tampak begitu sempurna.

"Hyung aku tak pernah tau kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, tanggal, bulan, tahun, jam detik dan menit ke berapa,tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah lupa seseorang yang telah mengambil hatiku, menyimpannya dan tak pernah mengembalikannya, hingga tiba tiba seseorang itu menghilang dan membawa hatiku begitu saja, bahkan ketika ia kembali ia masih membawa hati itu bersamanya, menolak untuk mengembalikannya, dan aku sangat bahagia akan hal itu walaupun orang itu sempat tak mengakuinya"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung . . . "

Taehyung kali ini kembali fokus ketika Jungkook menyebut namanya dengan sempurna.

"Menikahlan denganku. . ."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya ketika kata kata itu dengan mulus meluncur dari bibir Jungkook. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dan semakin kencang. Hingga ia hanya bisa mematung mencerna kalimat sakral itu, bukan mantra sihir yang membuatnya tak bergerak tapi kalimat penuh ketulusan itu . Angin bertiup semakin kencang seolah berteriak agar Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas ucapan Jungkook. Taehyung tersadar dan ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca, tubuhnya maju selangkah dan tangannya bergerak mengalungkannya pada leher Jungkook, Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Woww, selamat Jungkook-ah kau berhasil mendahuluiku" Hoseok berlari dan membiarkan dirinya memeluk kedua manusia itu.

"Tae-ya aku ikut berbahagia" Jimin kali ini tak mau kalah memeluk pasangan Jungkook dan Taehyung

"Aku juga sangat berbahagia, selamat Jungkook ah" Yoongi membiarkan tubuhnya mendekat dan ikut berpelukan

"Tae-ya jangan pernah tinggalkan Jungkook lagi, hiduplah dengan bahagia" Namjoon menarik lembut pinggang Seokjin mengajaknya untuk ikut berpelukan dengan yang lainnya

"Kalian, hiduplah dengan bahagia, saling berbagi,saling menyayangi, terimakasih . . . . Kebahagiaanku bertambah karena kalian, kalian semua" ucap Seokjin di tengah pelukannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bring my love,_**

 ** _my heart. . ._**

 ** _Even we apart,_**

 ** _just remember . . . that I always waiting for you_**

 ** _even it hurt so much, even you break my happiness,_**

 ** _it doesnt matter._**

 ** _Because this love just for you_**

 ** _Because you. . ._**

 ** _Because you're_**

 ** _Precious. . ._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Terimakasih telah lahir ke dunia ini membawa kebahagiaan untukku hyung, aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jungkook-ah, terimakasih tak pernah melupakanku, tak meninggalkanku dan terus menungguku, terimakasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan, aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _'You are precious thing that ever happened in my life'_**

 ** _\- End -_**

* * *

 **find me on**

 ** _twitter: 7whalien_**

 ** _ask fm : vtae_95_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Annyeong my lovely readers :D_**

 ** _sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku gk update sebulan lebih, really sorry :(_**

 ** _aku mau menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang sebanyak banyaknya buat para readers karena udah setia nunggu aku yang sering lama updatenya dan aku berharap kalian terhibur dengan karya aku yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna, terima kasih juga buat reviewers yang selalu beri komentar, kritik dan saran, semua itu sangat berarti karena kalian menjadi salah satu sumber inspirasi dan aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan serta bisa mengembangkan lagi ide ide yang ada, terima kasih juga atas semngat yang selalu kalian teriakkan dan itu terkadang bikin aku terharu TT. dan buat silent readers aku juga berterima kasih karena udah menikmati karyaku semoga kalian senang, terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin membaca karyaku :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _This the end of 'Precious', hope you enjoy the words which I arranged to be a beautiful sentence, and changed it to be a great paragraph, till a fiction was created._**

 ** _Even this is not such amazing fiction, but I really love writing until I know my readers and I m so happy to know you all._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Specially thanks to :_**

 **VKookKookV, yoongiena, Autvmn21, Yessi94esy, kharisma shima, yongchan, vayashun, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,** **Guest077, Guest, guest,** **kanataruu,** **Hastin99, Yurhachan,** **iseemoonlight, nitanit, Nurul, tae2kyung, CuteTaetae, tttae, kh, adhakey2309, TaeJeon, Kimnytae, AprilKimVTae, juliakie, Kimmytae,** **RianaPark61, FefeM, Lunar effect, Name kim nichan, KOOKV, rona-nemone, hwaraewon, HelloLSn, Rizuku, Hanaakang, Park Byun Soo, Nila Zahrotul639, Jeon Wonnie, taennie, Phcxxi, kimV27, restiana, putputtaetae, Taebabys, jeontaehyung7, gahee28, TaeKai, Leettlestar, sugantea, Fao Baozi, ainindya13, kim. , babytaetae, vanillatae.**

 **.**

 **:D**

 _ **See you in the next fiction, ok ? :D**_

 _ **thanks so much :)**_

 _ **Annyeong yeoreobun :D**_


End file.
